Sticking Together
by becstothefecsio
Summary: A continuation to "When nerds together" where Beca and Jesse go on to live their life as couple far from being perfect.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** So, I tried to stop thinking about "When nerds get together" and how the story could go on from there. And since my social life is just amazing, this happened.

Yep I'm doing a sequel.

Lets just hope that it's as good as the first. *fingers crossed* Don't be mean if it's not.

* * *

"I am nailing this" Beca said nudging Jesse as they played mortal kombat.

"I'm letting you win, cause you're a girl"

"that is just wow- it's 2015 Jesse."

"That came off very sexist," Jesse laughed "let me rephrase. I'm letting you win 'cause I love you and I know how you get when you lose. One of the reasons I never play chess with you."

"Jesse I'm handing you your ass. Accept it, I'm better than you at both this video game and chess." Beca glanced at him.

"And you're dead" Beca said throwing the controller on the coffee table.

"I don't know why I never played before, this is way better than watching movies" Beca said as she got up only to get pulled down by Jesse guiding her to sit on his lap.

"Hi" Beca said tilting her head to face him when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi" Jesse said back burying his face in her hair as he took a deep breath.

"Never go away for more than a week" Jesse murmured before he kissed her neck.

"I asked you to come with me" Beca shrugged as she closed her eyes.

"I know you did" he looked up and rested his chin on her shoulder "you went for work, I wouldn't see you all day long and be like a puppy eagerly waiting for you to come to the hotel room only to dose off because you work yourself out. Which is basically how it is even when you're here. And I have job too, here."

"you are a puppy" Beca chuckled then looked at him to find him giving her puppy dog eyes "my puppy" she leaned up to kiss him.

Jesse smiled loosening his grip. Beca turned around and held his face with both hands. Jesse leaned against the couch, letting her take control over him.

Beca let go of his face, placing butterfly kisses on his jawline until she started to suck on a pulse point on his neck as she started to unbutton his shirt

"You enjoying yourself?" she asked pulling away.

"That would be a yes" Jesse nodded "Keep going, babe" He tapped on her back, closing his eyes,

Beca chuckled as she sat on his lap and went back to kissing him while feeling him up.

"Why do you still have your sweatshirt on?" Jesse asked when Beca moved to his neck.

"Stacie will be home soon, I don't want her to see me topless, again" Beca shrugged.

"What do you mean topless?" Jesse slid his hands under her sweatshirt and got what she meant when he touched her back.

"I've been thinking" Beca said pulling away "of getting my own place" Jesse placed his hands on her waist "I mean, I'm thirty-one. Career wise I'm fine. I can afford a place" she shrugged running her fingers through Jesse's hair who was watching her and nodding.

"You should, that way you can walk around the house naked and not worry about getting caught by your friends" He grinned grabbing her ass.

"That's where your mind goes, of course" Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm kidding"

Beca narrowed her eye at him

"Okay, it's a plus one. But getting your own place is really great for you, for me by default"

"Just don't get clingy, I like my space" Beca said wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned in.

"It's called carrying boyfriend" Jesse said before she kissed him.

As Jesse slid his hands under her sweatshirt the front door opened making Beca pull away from him.

"Please, carry on" Stacie waved, walking to her room.

"You heard her" Jesse said

Beca placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up.

"I'm hungry" Beca grabbed her phone from the coffee table

"You gonna order food?" Jesse guessed. Beca nodded.

"Don't" He got up "Let's make dinner" Jesse grinned at her.

"I don't feel like cooking"

"I'll cook, you just bless me with your presence, keep me entertained"

"What am I, a clown?" Beca glanced up

"No" He yelped "Don't bring clowns into this"

"Do clowns scare you?" Beca asked teasingly

"I wouldn't say scare me" He stroke his chin "they're creepy"

"Yeah, some are actually pervs" Beca agreed

"What are you making us?" she asked putting down her phone.

"Depends on what you have in that fridge" Jesse said walking to the fridge.

"Holy shit, it's like frat boys live here not two adult women" Jesse peeped inside the fridge.

"It's my turn in grocery shopping, and I still haven't done it since I just got back from a three-week business trip" Beca grimaced walking to him.

"Do you eat anything other cereal and frozen yogurt?"

"There's ice cream in the freezer" Beca said wrapping her arm around Jesse's waist as she looked at him.

"Go change if you want to, 'cause you need to get some grocery in here, miss." Jesse said as he closed the fridge.

"Can we just order Pizza and I'll get it done tomorrow after work?"

"No, we're going grocery shopping"

"Chop chop" Jesse smacked her ass as she turned on her heels and headed to her room.

Beca smirked hearing the shower run from Stacie's and took of her sweatshirt seductively then glanced at Jesse before walking into her room.

Jesse groaned "Grocery shopping can wait" he murmured following her.

* * *

"We're going to taco bell right after we finish grocery shopping" she said grabbing frozen yogurt "I'm gonna get tacos, god knows how long it would take you to make dinner" she murmured the last part "I'll eat whatever you make though, promise" she threw the yogurt in the cart.

"Okay" Jesse laughed "I know you will" he nodded.

"I'll get drunk if I have to" Beca said dramatically, patting him on the shoulder when they stopped buy veggies

"And getting drunk is a big deal, because?" he asked picking up tomatoes

"You know, the more intoxicated I get the more I eat" she shrugged

"Yeah, I know that." Jesse glanced at her "But you made it sound like you sacrificing something"

"I'll wake up with a hangover on a work day" she said watching him.

"You got me to cure your hangover" Jesse shrugged putting the vegetables in the cart.

"I can't believe we've been together for almost two years now and—"

"a year and eight months, nine if you wanna count the mouth you left me." Jesse interrupted her.

"I wanna forget that month" Beca murmured.

"You shouldn't" Jesse looked at her. "You needed to come to terms with your feelings, I'm just glad it didn't take you longer because-" Jesse stopped himself

"Keep going" Beca motioned with her hand for him to talk, knowing what he was going to tell her

"Because I'm not sure I would have waited around any longer" Jesse said gazing into her eyes. Beca nodded.

"So we've been dating for almost two years and you still haven't taught me how to make your amazing drink that actually cures the hangover and tastes good too"

"And I won't" He grinned

"Oh, look Jess" Beca nodded in front of her "There are discounts," she said in mock awe.

"Jew jokes aren't funny Becs"

"Neither are height jokes"

"But you're so small it's funny" Jesse threw and arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him.

"It's not" Beca shook her head looking up

Jesse leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"We should check the discounts, though" Jesse said glancing up.

"We should," Beca chuckled wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Mmhm?"

"What do you call two Jews singing a song?"

"I don't know" Jesse shrugged pushing the cart

"A Jewuet"

"Hila-rious" Jesse said in a bored tone.

"It's not even offensive" Beca said watching the hint of a smile on his lips.

"It's not funny either"

"Okay, I'll stop with the Jew jokes, but first would jew get me like a dozen of these my boyfriend loves them, I can't reach" Beca pointed at juice pouches.

"Ugh," Jesse groaned "Only if they weren't juice pouches" he shook his head dropping them in the cart.

Beca chucked then pulled her ringing phone from her pocket.

"Hi, mom" Beca said first

 _"Hi honey, how are you?"_

"Good, you"

 _"I'm fine. How's Jesse doing?"_

"Jesse's still around. He's actually with me right now, we're grocery shopping"

"Tell her I said hi" Jesse said glancing at Beca.

"He says hi"

 _"Honey, are you free this weekend?"_

"Um, yeah" Beca shrugged leaning against Jesse as they walked. "Wanna hang out?" she guessed

 _"Yes, I have something to share with you, and it can't be over the phone"_

"Are okay mom? Should I be worried?"

 _"I'm fine, I'm fine. Bring Jesse if you want."_

"I'll check with him and get back to you later"

 _"So, until this weekend?"_

"Yeah, I'll text you, bye maa."

 _"Bye, I love you"_

"Me too" Beca said before hanging up.

Beca put her phone back in her pocket frowning as she turned thoughtful.

"Is everything okay Becs?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Mom want to tell me something in person, the last time she said that I met her _"boyfriend"_ " Beca said using air quotation at the word boyfriend

"I take that you don't like him," Jesse chuckled

"She's fifty-four-years-old. A bit too old for boyfriends, don't you think?" Beca questioned

"Age is just a number Becs" Jesse shrugged "Maybe she loves him."

"Don't start with the love speech" Beca begged

"Why? Imagine if we met in our fifties, wouldn't you have fallen for my charms?" Jesse asked grinning.

Beca didn't reply.

"Exactly, so you stop being a bitch about your mother's love life" he pulled her closer to him.

"She invited you to come too" she looked at him as he was grabbing cereal for her "Oh yeah? I'd love to come, if you want me to" He smiled at her as he dropped the cereal in the cart.

"We don't get to hang out much during work days, of course I want you to come"

"And why don't we hang out during work days?" he asked knowingly

"Because I work late and get home to sleep." She admitted feeling guilty before she looked at him.

"You're feeling bad, huh?" she nodded "I can make you feel better"

"You know, you can be such a sneaky sneak sometimes," Beca said leaning up.

"Shut you love it when we PDA" he chuckled leaning down.

Beca slightly shook her head kissing him.

"Let's go to San Francisco by car" Jesse said pulling away

"You're driving, we take breaks whenever I ask, and I get to Dj"

"Okay" Jesse shrugged

"And we're taking my car"

"Can I breath or will you do it for me?"

"Shut up" She nudged him. "I wanna get comfortable and sleep, which reminds me" she look up "No singing"

"No way I'm driving like seven to eight hours without singing, I'll get you earplugs"

"I'm kidding, I just wanted to see how far I can take this before you say no to something"

* * *

"Thanks Jess" Beca said as she dried her hands with a cloth after finishing the dishes.

"It's always a pleasure to keep you well fed" Jesse took a bow before he picked up his keys from the kitchen table.

"Not just for making us dinner" She said walking to him.

"For being the best boyfriend ever?" He guessed

"I wouldn't go that far" She shrugged throwing her arms around his neck.

"But you're not bad" she lean up tiptoeing to kiss him

"You never had an actual boyfriend before me how would you know?" he asked arching an eyebrow at her when she pulled away.

"Movies set high standards" she smirked at him. "And I did have a boyfriend, it was pretty serious" she added keeping a straight face

"Oh yeah?" he said trying to come off as casual to which she nodded

"Back in middle school, but it didn't last long since mom and I moved three months later" she sighed. "After that I decided not to make friends anymore nor say yes to boys." She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"Did this boy ever make you Tunisian Tajine?" Beca shook her head chuckling

"Then, I'm a better boyfriend than him" he shrugged pulling her closer to him. "Period."

"Are you seriously comparing yourself to a middle schooler?" Beca questioned looking up

"He dated you, he's automatically competition"

"You don't have to worry" Beca assured him

"Just tell me how serious and I'll drop it"

"I let him kiss me on the lips"

"Lucky kid, I didn't get any action until high school"

"Well you're a nerdy dork and you're one month away from turning thirty-one, I can see how bad it was for you as a kid. You poor thing" she said watching him pout. Smiling she held his face with both hands and pulled him down to her and kissed him while walking backwards.

"You over fed me and I was planning on going to sleep, you're helping me burn down some calories from all Tajine I ate, which was top notch" Beca said against his lips

"Since when do you care about calories?" he asked mumbling

"I'm using them as an excuse to use you sexually," she shrugged feeling his hands grab her ass. Jesse helped her wrapped her legs around his waist then said "Your room?"

"No the counter" Beca said sarcastically

"M'kay" Jesse nodded

"Of course my room Jeese" Beca rolled her eyes pulling away

"What's wrong with the counter?" Jesse asked

"I have a roommate that I'm not sure when she'll be home?"

"Right" Jesse said before he kissed her.

"Listen, I don't want love making I want sex that would put me to sleep, okay?" she said

"Yes ma'am" Jesse nodded walking them to her room as she kissed his jawline while running her fingers through his hair.

Groaning, Jesse pulled away to hold her bridal style.

After he put her on the bed, Jesse stepped out of his shoes while taking off his t-shirt.

* * *

"That was amazing" Beca managed to say, panting and watching Jesse jump back on the bed after wearing his boxers. "It was" He agreed wrapping her in his arms as he look a deep breath.

"Don't sniff me, I'm sweaty and gross" Beca nudged him. "You're not gross" Jesse murmured pulling the covers to them.

* * *

Hearing her phone ringing in the other room, Beca sat up trying not to disturb the half asleep Jesse who held her hand when she sat up.

"Jess, my phone is ringing" she told him when he wouldn't let go of her hand. She leaned down kissing him softly until he let go of her hand to stroke her cheek. Placing a finial kiss on his lips, she got out of bed grabbing her panties and Jesse's T-shirt and wore them, then made her way to kitchen counter to see who was calling her at three in the morning.

 _Chlo?_ Confused she picked up.

"Why the fuck are you calling me at three in the morning?" she asked.

 _"Oh, you're up. Thank god."_ Chloe said

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

 _"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to tell you. Amy eloped, I just found out"_

"What?" Beca said out loud. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked

 _"I'll let you guess this one"_

"Asshole?"

 _"Yes, it's Bumper."_

"How the fuck did you know about this?"

 _"I couldn't sleep so I went on Facebook to do some social stalking when Amy uploaded a picture of her and Bumper at what seems to be a chapel in Vegas"_

"Holy fuck, I didn't even know they were back together" Beca said walking to the fridge.

 _"Me neither"_

"Do they look drunk in the picture?"

 _"Very much"_

Beca shook her head grabbing a juice pouch.

 _"I called even though I knew for sure you'd be asleep, what are you doing at three in the morning?"_

Beca took a sip thinking whether she tells Chloe what was keeping her up or just lie to avoiding teasing.

 _"Oh, wait. Is Jesse sleeping over?"_ Chloe asked

"Yep" Beca answered after swallowing

 _"Making up for the days you were away?"_ Chloe laughed

"I'm hanging up now, night Chloe."

 _"Sleep well, wrapped in the very strong arms of your man."_

"Bye" Beca said before hanging up on Chloe

After dropping the empty pouch in the trash, Beca made her way to her room, then carefully laid on the bed trying not to disturb Jesse who wrapped her in his arms the moment she laid next to him.

"everythin' 'kay?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

"I don't know" Beca answered him as she closed her eyes.

Jesse nodded satisfied with her answer and reached for her hand interlocking their fingers

"Jess?"

"Mmhmm?"

"You know I love and all, right?"

Jesse nodded holding her closer to him "Me too, I love you too, Rebeca Mitchell" he kissed her cheek as he fell back asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** So? What did you guys think of the fluff-full first chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

"My alarm is still quiet which means it's early" Beca murmured to her pillow when she heard Jesse get out of the shower, singing.

"Indeed" Jesse nodded poking her shoulder

"Go away" Beca mumbled rolling over

Jesse laughed picking up his jeans from the floor then wore them.

"Get up, lazy-ass" Jesse said going through her closet, he pulled one of his t-shirts and wore it.

"I went to sleep after you, and today I have a shit load of engagements and meetings and-" she groaned rolling on her back "I hate this part of my job" She whined rubbing her eyes.

"I thought you hated paperwork," Jesse said jumping on the bed.

"I hate everything that gets me out of the studio" She sat up yawning.

Jesse grinned nodding as he watched his girlfriend struggle to stay awake.

"Becs, go shower while I make breakfast."

"You gonna have to stop spoiling me, Jess" Beca said getting out of bed.

"What? Don't I have the right to make sure my lovely girlfriend gets a balanced breakfast?" He asked watching her grab clothes from her closet

"I hardly ever cook for you" she shrugged "I'm the shittiest girlfriend ever" Beca sighed thinking about how she doesn't treat Jesse rightfully.

"Hey, listen" Jesse jumped from the bed to wrap his arms around her waist "I don't want you to think you're a shitty girlfriend. I know you have a very demanding job and I like to cook for you" He kissed her cheek "I don't expect anything in return,"

"It's not just cooking Jess" Beca tilted her head to look at him "I hardly ever see you during the week, I mean if you don't make the effort I wouldn't and even when we do meet I'd be half asleep. We don't get do couple-y things that I know you want to do" Beca looked back to the closet.

"I love to hold you in my arms when you dose off" Jesse shrugged resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, 'cause I'm not complaining, I enjoy your company even when you're sleeping— that didn't come off as creepy at all"

"Not one bit" Beca chuckled.

Jesse smiled letting go of her.

"We'll just add it to the list of how compatible we are," Beca shrugged walking to the bathroom. "You, the carrying boyfriend" She pointed at him "And me, the shitty girlfriend" she pointed at herself then threw the clothes she picked for the day on the bed.

"Being different doesn't makes us incompatible" Jesse said walking behind her "Bec, should I worry about us? I know it's a silly question but I need to hear it from you" Jesse frowned watching Beca.

"No," she shook her head "I love you too much to give you up" she admitted watching his face light up.

"I love more" Jesse said walking to her.

Jesse picked her up spinning her around before he kissed her.

"You're so corny" she slapped him playfully when she was back on her feet

"You love it" Jesse grinned

"I'm not gonna deny it but you'll never hear me say it" she pushed him

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna shower and if you stick around it will take me forever to" she put her hands on her hips waiting for him to leave.

"Where's Stacie?" Jesse asked remembering he didn't see her the night before.

"Booty call? I don't know." Beca shrugged pulling her hair in a bun.

* * *

"Dude," Beca said walking into the kitchen. "This is a lot of food"

"I'll help burn down the calories" Jesse dragged a chair and sat down

"Thanks, but I need to hit the road in half an hour and I'm planning on enjoying breakfast for a change. Thanks for waking me up early" Beca leaned down kissing him on the cheek then paced to the counter filling a mug of coffee.

"You're welcome" Jesse said watching her sit in front of him.

"You sure you have to go in thirty?" Jesse asked staring at Beca's chest

"Yep," Beca nodded adding syrup to the pancakes then looked up and smirked before she took a sip from her coffee.

"If I'm not in crawl to bed mode when I get home later, I'll make sure to fuck your brains out Jess" Beca said buttoning her shirt

"The lack of affection in what you just said is just amazing. Like if I didn't know you I'd say you're keeping me around to keep you fed and fulfill your sexual needs" Jesse said looking up.

"There's one corny person in this relationship and that is you" She pointed at him with the fork.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Jesse remembered how Beca received a phone call in the middle of the night "Hey, who was calling you last night?" he asked

"Chloe" Beca said before swallowing "she had some news that couldn't wait until the morning." She reached for the orange juice "Amy and Bumper eloped" she said casually

Jesse nodded sipping juice then put down the cup. "Sorry what did you just say?"

"Amy and Bumper eloped last night," she repeated "Well, earlier today."

"Wow" Jesse got up looking for his phone.

"I don't think he's gonna pick up. According to Chloe they were pretty trashed."

"How does she know?" he asked going through his contact list

"Amy uploaded a picture on Facebook or something"

"Shouldn't we get them a wedding gift?" Jesse asked looking up

"Jess you're really sweet, but this is screaming annulment" Beca reached for his hand holding it.

"You don't know that" he brought his phone to his ear, interlocking their fingers.

"Of course not, but think about it. They elope when no one knew they're even dating again, and they were hammered" she tightened her hold

Jesse kept looking at Beca as he waited for Bumper to pick up.

"Told you" Beca said as she went back to her breakfast when Jesse put down the phone.

"You said Amy uploaded a photo?" Jesse asked picking up his phone again

"That's what Chlo said" Beca mumbled chewing

"Have you seen it?" he asked

"You know I'm not on Facebook Jess"

Jesse nodded then went quiet.

"Holy shit this is bad" He said staring at his phone.

Beca got up and walked to Jesse's side

"Annulment" Beca patted Jesse's shoulder as she looked at the picture of the very drunk newlyweds.

"But they look happy" Jesse look up at Beca

Beca shrugged then glanced at the time.

"I'm gonna get going," Beca leaned down placing a soft kiss on Jesse's lips

"Already?" Jesse pouted

"Yeah. I'll see if I can have lunch with you." Jesse nodded leaning up to kiss her again.

"Have fun at work" He smiled at her

"You too" she said as she grabbed his cup of juice drowning it.

"Don't do the dishes, leave it for Stace" Beca said walking to the door

"Love ya" Jesse shouted when she was about to close the door behind her.

"I know" Beca threw her head back blowing him a kiss.

* * *

"Could you get the door?" Stacie asked when Beca picked up as she pressed the pushbutton for the elevator.

 _"I'm not home"_ Beca replied

"Oh you're at Jesse's?" Stacie guessed glancing at the time

 _"No, I got out early. I'm at work"_

"Wow." Stacie chuckled.

 _"Jesse's still over he'll get the door for you. And you should really work on not forgetting your keys Stace"_

"That is great, he'll make me that drink, 'cause my head is pounding- Did you leave any of the food Jesse made for breakfast?"

 _"Yes"_ Beca laughed

"I love your boyfriend," Stacie said leaning against the metallic wall of the elevator

 _"Okay. I can ask him if he's interested, I'm sure you'll hit it off"_

"You know what I mean, Mitchell."

 _"No, not_ _really,"_ Beca said playing dumb

"Ugh" Stacie groaned "I love him like I love you and the girls- Why am I explaining myself to you?" Stacie said walking out of the elevator

 _"Hey Stace did Chloe you tell you the latest news?"_ Beca asked

"Yes, she did. She left me a text. Wanna bet?"

 _"I know for sure that Amy and dickhead will get an annulment. And you know how I feel about bets"_

"Well, I think otherwise." Stacie said knocking on the door

 _"Make the analysis short please"_ Beca requested

"My head hurts, it won't be long don't worry" Stacie laughed "Morning Jesse" she said waving at Jesse who unlocked the door grinning

"Hey Stacie" Jesse said locking the door behind them.

Beca smiled to herself when she heard Jesse's voice.

"It's simple, they're in love and will try and make it work" Stacie said to Beca putting her hand bag on the kitchen table.

"I made more than enough pancakes," Jesse said placing a plate full of pancakes for Stacie

"Thank you" Stacie thanked him

"How bad is your hangover?" Jesse asked resting his hands on the table

"Tolerable"

 _"Put me on speaker"_ Beca requested

"Okay" Stacie said then put Beca on speaker

 _"Jesse charge her, don't do it for free. Think about what your grandma would do"_ Beca said as she held a laugh

"Bec, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you. And don't you have some meeting to attend?" Jesse said in mock annoyance.

 _"Actually I do, in a few minutes."_

"Go annoy an intern, make them get you a latte or something" Jesse suggested

 _"There's a new intern, he still doesn't know I have a boyfriend, I think I'm gonna_ go _hit on him"_

"Give him sex eyes" Stacie suggested handing Jesse her phone.

"Already doing it"

"Don't encourage her" Jesse said taking the phone from Stacie

"I gotta go, Luke is coming my way- Am I still on speaker?"

"Yes." Stacie answered her

"Okay," Beca said

"bye" Jesse chuckled hanging up then gave Stacie her phone back and picked up his vibrating phone to find a text from Beca

 _ **'The intern is too young for my taste, turns out nerds are my type. Also, I love you'**_ Jesse chuckled tying his reply _**'me too'**_

"20 bucks she texted you something that will ruin her bitch reputation if she said it in public" Stacie said watching Jesse as she stuffed her mouth with pancake.

"Beca's bitch reputation is long gone" Jesse looked up stuffing his phone in his back pocket.

"You should pat yourself on the shoulder for that- You got her to go to work early, you can do anything" Stacie said in awe

"It wasn't me" he shook his head "I just woke her up early"

"I would have gotten hit by a lamp if I tried and woke Beca early—I think she once threatened to stab me to the heart if I didn't shut the door and leave her"

Jesse chuckled walking to the counter, he picked a cup that had what he called the _cure_ "I made it earlier, in case you partied last night, which you clearly did" Jesse handed Stacie the drink

"Well, I gotta get going," he grabbed his keys from kitchen table putting it in his pocket, and music sheets that were on the counter and put them in his backbag.

"Thank you so much for the drink and breakfast" Stacie said between sips

"You're more than welcome. See you around" Jesse said wearing his jacket before he unlocked the front door.

* * *

 ** _'Can't do lunch, they need me here. And I just got signed to work with two singers, on two diffrent albums. I'm so sorry!'_** Beca texted as she paced to her office while holding a coffee.

 ** _'It's okay.'_** Jesse texted back as he closed the door to his car after grabbing his back bag

 _ **'What are you sorry for exactly?'**_ Jesse texted again.

Few seconds later Beca called

 _"I'm sorry 'cause I'm gonna be spending most of my time at the studio for the next few_ _months,"_ Beca said in apologetic tone.

"Aren't there any other producers?" Jesse asked as he took a seat on a bench facing the beach.

 _"Of course there are, no one forced me to accept two at once. I said yes because it would do wonders to my career if I nail them. I would question my mental health if I refused this"_

Hearing him sighed Beca added _"Please don't get mad, you know I wanna spend time with you but it's my career and I need this. Tell me you're cool with it"_

"Beca you do what you gotta do"

 _"You're mad_ _"_ Beca said feeling guilty

Jesse took a deep breath "Just promise me you won't drown yourself in work"

 _"I do have deadlines, but I'll try though.-Will me crashing at your place make you feel better?"_

"I'd like that" Jesse smiled "Bec, I meant what I said earlier, don't stressed yourself. I do want to spend more time with you but I'll never hold you back on anything, especially not your work."

 _"You're right, you are the best boyfriend ever."_ Beca let out a sigh of relief _"I fucking love you so much"_

"I love you too—You got more meetings to come, huh?"

 _"Yes. I need to go. And by the way,_ _I made that new intern get me a latte. well_ _I just walked by and asked where was my latte_ _. I think I scared the kid"_

"You're awful" Jesse chuckled

 _"He wasn't doing anything. Don't worry about him, we've all been there."_ Beca said sipping her coffee

"I never had a bitchy boss"

 _"Yeah me neither, but I'm talking about getting stuff for people while it's not what you're interning for. Being mean and bitchy to interns is just something I do because it gets boring"_

"I'll make sure everyone knows how soft you actually are"

 _"Thanks, but I think you did that a while ago"_

"It's an ongoing thing"

 _"Okay,"_ Beca chuckled _"Are You at the beach?"_ She asked hearing the waves

"Yes I am" Jesse answered

 _"Well, have fun watching joggers and getting inspired and stuff"_

"Thank you Beca. Enjoy your meetings and please don't stab Luke if makes you do something you don't wanna do,"

 _"I'll get an intern to do the dirty work for me"_

"Great, now you're a criminal mastermind?" Jesse laughed grabbing the music sheets from his back bag

 _"It's called being smart—Alright I gotta go now, I hope to hear the piece you're finalizing when I come by later"_

"To give your honest professional opinion?"

 _"Of course, not. I wanna hear it_ to tell _you how great I think it is and be completely subjective and not actually care about the music"_ Beca replied sarcastically

"Your honesty is one of the reasons I love you." Jesse shook his head in amusement "I'll play it for you tonight. Bye now I need to get this done and go see what's up with Bumper and Amy and if they're back in L.A"

"Text me if anything interesting happens, bye"

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for all the positive reviews guys, you are awesome human beings.


	3. Chapter 3

Jesse took a deep breath trying to get the key in the lock. And being shitfaced didn't help. After ten minutes of trying, he got it right.

Getting inside he started to sing accidentally in love by counting crows while doing a dance then grinned when he saw Beca curled up on the couch. He walked to her then rested his left hand on the hand of the couch for support, and leaned down placing a messy kiss on her cheek then got up and went to the kitchen.

"Someone had fun tonight" Beca said in a sleepy voice as she shifted to glance at the time, finding it one am.

"So much fun" Jesse answered from the kitchen as he looked through the fridge

"I texted you," Jesse mumbled as he walked back to Beca while holding a peanut butter jar in hand and a spoon in his mouth.

"I got your drunk texts" Beca chuckled recalling his drunk texts that varied from lyrics from Disney songs to random emoticons to sending her reasons he should adopt a puppy with photos of puppies attached.

"You've been here long?"

"I got here around ten and fell asleep the moment I laid on the couch" Beca sat up patting for Jesse to sit next to her.

As he jumped next to her, Beca smelled the alcohol from Jesse.

Jesse dipped the spoon in the jar then gestured with his hand for Beca asking if she wanted. She shook her head watching him.

"We need to buy Bumper and Amy a wedding gift" Jesse pointed at Beca with the spoon before he put it in his mouth.

"You were wrong, they're gonna stay together" he continued mumbling then glanced at Beca as he put his feet on the coffee table

"You were with Bumper?"

"Yeah, and Benji, and some of Bumper's friends" Jesse nodded

"Where's Benji?" Beca ran a hand through Jesse's hair then leaned against him

"He's dropping Bumper at his place, I took a cab here- We had a couple of drink at the bar then went to a strip club, since Bumper didn't have a bachelor party, his friends suggested we throw him one. But I want you to know that I did it against my will."

"Oh, really?" Beca chuckled

"Yes. I only did it for Bumper, I didn't want to go. You're everything I ever wanted, exotic dancers got nothing on you" Jesse put the jar between his legs then threw an arm over Beca.

"Keep saying stuff like that and you might get lucky tomorrow morning," Beca said as she curled up closing her eyes

"It's the truth" Jesse shrugged leaning down to kiss her forehead then started to rub her arm slowly putting Beca to sleep.

"Beca I finished the piece" Jesse dipped the spoon in the jar,

"That is awesome" Beca yawned

"You have to hear it, I'll be dropping it by tomorrow and you need to be the first to listen to it" Jesse said

Sighing Beca opened her eyes then got up giving him her hand to help him up.

Jesse ran to his room dragging the half-asleep Beca with him

"Can you even see the notes?" Beca asked watching Jesse walk to his keyboard

"I know them, I don't need to see them" He answered

Beca nodded walking to the bed then took a seat. Hearing the melody, she closed her eyes then laid on the bed, listening to music. Knowing he was making a score for a romantic movie, Beca was expecting something cheesy that she will like, but she found herself loving it instead.

"So, what do you think?" Jesse asked as soon as he hit the last note

"Play it again" Beca requested

Jesse did, thinking she didn't like it and wanted to give it a second hear

Beca got up and walked to Jesse as he played the score for her then grabbed his hand when he was done, putting it on her arm.

"Feel that?" She asked looking at him to find him nodding "Your score gave me Goosebumps" she smiled at him when he grinned

"You like it?"

"I love it, Jess. It's beautiful and very heartfelt. You're so talented"

"You're not just saying this because you don't wanna hurt my feelings?"

"No" Beca shook her head reaching for his hand she held it and walked them to his bed while unbuttoning her shirt.

Jesse stepped out his shoes then took off his t-shirt hanging it around his neck

"Don't wear it, Bumper spilled beer on me" Jesse said when Beca reached for his T-shirt after slipping off her pants.

He walked to his closet and grabbed a clean t-shirt for her

"This smells good, wear it" Jesse said handing Beca the t-shirt

"Thanks" she thanked him wearing it.

"What did you get your sister as a wedding gift?" Beca asked getting under the covers

"a necklace" Jesse answered as he joined Beca on the bed. "Why?" he asked as they laid front to back

"Wedding gift ideas for the newlyweds" Beca answered

"We can go shopping for a gift tomorrow, if you're free" he said rubbing her back

"We'll talk about this when you're sober"

"I'm not drunk at all" Jesse said in a serious tone

"Go to sleep Jess" Beca chuckled snuggling up to him

"I'm hungry"

"I'm really tired and I can't stay up any longer. And you need to sleep too" Beca yawned.

"I'll just make something fast" Jesse said getting up.

Beca groaned getting up after him when she remembered how he made a cake the last time he drunkenly told her he's going to make something fast.

"Wait" she called pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Sit down and I'll make you a snack" Beca ordered pointing at a stool

"Okay" Jesse paced to the stool taking a seat

Opening the fridge, Beca grabbed an apple and gave it to Jesse then walked to the living room to get the peanut butter jar.

"Could you please let your hair down?" Jesse asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist when she put peanut butter jar on the counter.

Beca took off the ponytail holder and felt him kiss the top of her head

"I like your hair down" Jesse leaned down resting his chin on her shoulder

"How many tequila shots did you have?" Beca asked feeling his breath as she made the peanut butter sandwich

"A lot" He said placing a kiss on her cheek then took a bite from the apple

"Wanna bite?" Jesse said shaking the apple as he chew.

"The only thing I want now is sleep" Beca said adding potato chips she found to the sandwich before she gave it to him.

"Thanks Bec" Jesse cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand before he placed a kiss Beca's lips.

"You can go back to sleep now" Jesse said inhaling half of the sandwich as he sat on the counter

"I know how you get all master chef when you're drunk, I'm not sleeping until you are" Beca said holding her head with both hands

Jesse nodded, feeling guilty; he ate the sandwich fast, "All done"

Beca let go of her head to pour Jesse a cup of water and gave it to him.

"Are you still hungry?" Beca asked resting her hands on the edge of the counter

"No" Jesse shook his head getting off the counter

"I think we should get Amy and Bumper tickets to some place for their honeymoon," Jesse said giving his hand to Beca

"Okay" Beca nodded taking his hand. Being together for almost 2 years taught Beca to roll with whatever Jesse says when he's drunk.

"Not to Finland though" Jesse pulled her to him throwing an arm over her shoulder "Ask me why"

"Why?" Beca asked leaning against him

"Because, that's where we're going for our honeymoon, I figured since you're not a beach person, we'd go somewhere cold. You might wonder why Finland. I'll tell ya why. Because it's gorgeous and I've always wanted to see the aurora lights" Jesse explained

"Fascinating" Beca yawned not taking him seriously

"I know right" Jesse grinned picking Beca up to carry her bridal style

"Put me down" Beca protested not fighting him

"You're tired I'm taking you to bed" he said

"Jesse your room is like three feet away" Beca murmured resting her head against his shoulder

Jesse kicked the door to his room then briefly lost coordination, causing him to slam back first into the doorway.

"I'm okay," he said readjusting Beca in his arms before he started humming a song as he walked to the bed then gently put Beca down and laid down next to her.

* * *

Jesse woke up around five am running to the bathroom to throw up. Hearing him, Beca got up, debating whether to go see if he's alright or go back to sleep. _He would have jumped after me._

Beca got up and walked to the bathroom to find Jesse flushing the toilet

"You okay?" she asked sleepily leaning against the doorway

"Yeah, yeah. I should have stuck to one drink as I promised myself I would" Jesse said as he ran the water.

Beca nodded walking out of the bathroom then came back holding a bottle of water.

"Here" she said handing it to him after he brushed his teeth.

"Thanks" Jesse said accepting it then leaned down kissing her softly "Go back to sleep, Becs" he told her, opening the bottle.

"You gonna be fine?" Beca asked barely opening her eyes

"Yes" Jesse said bringing the bottle to his mouth. Beca nodded then dragged herself back to bed.

Getting out of the bathroom, Jesse walked to his bed and pulled the covers on Beca who was laying in the middle of the bed, fast asleep, then got out of the room to take care of his hangover.

* * *

"I don't fully remember last night, I just want you to know that I'm sorry if I did anything" Jesse said watching Beca shift in her sleep as he laid back on the bed while going through the texts he sent her.

"you didn't do anything bad" Beca murmured sleepily resting her head on his chest.

"What time is it?" she asked when he started to stroke her hair

"Quarter to seven" Jesse answered her.

"How are you feelin'?" she asked snuggling up to him

"Good- I should go make you something" Jesse said

"No, I'll get something on my way to work, I wanna stay in bed with you"

"We can do that—Could you please recap what I did when I got home?"

"You unintentionally woke me up, and then played your piece for me. We went to bed then you remembered you were hungry so I made you a snack, we went to bed after that, well you took me to bed."

"I'm really sorry, you had a long day at work and had to put up with me"

"It's okay, I got used to drunk you," Beca looked up at him to find him frowning

"I didn't plan on getting hammered I swear"

"Shit happens Jess, you guys were celebrating" Beca leaned up peeking his lips

Jesse slid down wrapping Beca in his arms when she rested her chin in the crook of his neck.

"I think we should book them in a hotel too" Beca said breaking the comfortable silence

"mmhm?"

"Last night you suggested we get Amy and Bumper tickets to somewhere for their honeymoon. I think we should book them a room in a hotel as well" Beca explained

"That is a nice idea, but I can't afford both plane tickets and hotel. Unless I go into my savings which I would rather not."

"I can." Beca pulled away to look at Jesse.

"We'll get the tickets together and the hotel thingy is on me, I want to. Amy deserves it" she said watching him.

"And everyone says you're a cold bitch" Jesse leaned in catching her lips in his.

"That's because I am, most of the time" Beca smiled pulling away.

Jesse shook his head before he kissed her again.

"Did Bumper say if they're planning on going on a honeymoon?" Beca asked

"He just said he and Amy are going to take a week off" Jesse shared

"I'll see if I can get her to tell me when without giving away" Beca said leaning in to kiss him.

Hearing the alarm clock Beca pulled away and turned it off, then went back to kissing Jesse while playing with his hair.

"Becs, you should stop now if you're planning on stopping" Jesse said against her lips.

"No" Beca shook her head rolling on top of him

"Unless you want me to stop," Beca said between kisses

"Fuck no" Jesse grinned rolling on top of her.

"Gonna be quick though" Beca said glancing at the time.

"Just tell me when you're ready" Jesse said leaning down.

"Jess, this is about you" Beca pushed him gently getting on top of him again.

"And because I need to get close to your level at being a good partner" Beca said against his lips

"You're a great partner"

"You're just saying that because you're about to get laid"

"We've been through this, you're not a bad girlfriend" Jesse pulled away cupping Beca's face to gaze into her eyes. "Okay?"

Beca nodded before she kissed him.

"I want you to say it"

Beca sighed softly before she pulled away to roll her eyes

"I'm the greatest girlfriend ever" Beca gave him a fake smile

"Bec" Jesse said as he sat up holding her close to him.

"Drop the sarcasm for a minute," he said wincing, in a serious tone. "I told you that you're doing fine. I don't know why you won't believe it"

"This." She gestured between them "Is honestly the best thing that ever happened to me, right after getting my first music mixing equipment. I can't afford to fuck up again and I feel like I'm fucking up"

"Good to know that our relationship isn't that far behind music" Jesse chuckled "And you don't have to worry, I'll call you out on your crap if you fuck up" Jesse said leaning in to kiss her.

"You winced" Beca said pulling away

"What?"

"Sitting up, you winced"

"Yeah, I bruised my back, it's nothing" Jesse said showing her his back

Beca poke it

"Ouch" Jesse winced

"Nothing, huh?"

"Well, not when you poke it" Jesse explained

"Sorry" Beca apologized peeking his lips before she laid down bringing him with her.

"Enough talking for now" she said in a low voice running her hand through his torso before wrapping her arms around his neck

* * *

 **AN:** Reviews are appreciated, they're very insightful and help me write, a lot.

I know these first few chapters aren't eventful, and for that I ask patience my dears. We'll get there, together, 'cause we're all in this together. Jeez I should get some sleep. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi" Jesse said as he peeked his head through the door of Beca's office.

"Jesse" Beca said pacing to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her to kiss him.

"Bec, you look like crap" Jesse said eyeing Beca after he pulled away

"Thanks" Beca said gently scratching the back of his neck

"No seriously, you don't look fine," Jesse pressed a hand on her forehead "No fever," he said removing his hand

"I woke up feeling sick to my stomach, but I'm better now" Jesse nodded at her words

"Am I early?" Jesse asked

"You are not. I need to do something real quick then I'm all yours."

"I made plane reservations for San Francisco, a road trip with zombie you isn't fun" Jesse said tucking a curl behind her ear. "Bec, you should be spending your day off sleeping and relaxing, not visiting your mom. I'm sure she'll understand if you don't go."

"I can't postpone again, and she _really_ wants to meet up"

"Are you anywhere near getting this album done? You've been practically living here."

Beca let out a laugh in spite of herself "I wish I were"

"But it's been a month and you've been working your ass off"

"Well, we are always changing and adding stuff and I got a couple of news songs" Beca sighed "Don't worry about it, I'm used to this, working against the clock is my thing" she assured him removing herself from his arms.

"Okay" Jesse said deciding to drop it.

"What I'm not used to is trying to finish up fast to go to your place and catch you before you sleep. Working for late hours was easier before you came into my life" Beca said looking for a flash drive on her desk.

"Are you hinting that I make it hard for you to work?" Jesse asked jokingly

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm hinting at, now that I got you always in the back of my mind I can't give my work my full attention." Beca said as she picked up the flash drive

"I'll be right back" She said pacing out of her office.

Jesse watched her close the door then went and sat on the couch she had in her office, waiting for her to come back.

* * *

"I told him to wait" Beca said in annoyance as she slammed the door to her office.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked

"I told Ryan to wait until I show him a bunch of samples I made a while ago, and he left"

"Who?"

"Ryan, the fuckface I'm producing the album for" Beca said grabbing her laptop.

Huffing, she sat next to Jesse.

"Maybe he didn't hear you"

"Oh he heard me just fine, he just wanted to leave. The asshole is acting like he's doing me a favor by staying after hours. I'm the one sacrificing my own time to get his fucking album done instead of being with you, and by being with you I mean intimately, I fucking miss you and it sucks that I'm always tired" Beca said as she angrily typed an e-mail for Ryan attaching the samples to it.

" _Okay._ " Jesse said taking her laptop from her hands when he saw that the overuse of profanities in her e-mail.

"You are not sending that." Jesse said placing the laptop on the floor

"C'mere" Jesse pulled Beca in his arms

"This is sleep deprivation talk" he kissed her then rested his cheek on her head. Beca started relaxing as she snuggled up to him.

She abruptly jumped from the couch and ran to the bathroom attached to her office. Kneeling down, she threw up everything she ate for the day. Jesse ran after her and held her hair back for her, rubbing her back as she puked.

"It's like my insides are forcing their way out" Beca cried when the sickness won't go even though there wasn't anything left to throw up.

"Beca are you late?" Jesse asked watching her flush the toilet

"No" she shook her head

"Are you sure?" he helped her stand up

"Of course I'm sure" she yelled at him "I'm sorry" she apologized immediately

Jesse wiped her tears then pulled her in a hug "Pregnancy crossed my mind this morning, but I'm not late" Beca sniffed pulling away

"We'll get a test just to be sure" Jesse said hiding his sudden excitement

"Okay" Beca nodded. Watching him lean down she pushed him "Dude, I was puking don't kiss me"

Jesse kissed her forehead instead "Stay here, I'll go get the pregnancy test and be right back" Jesse let go of her

Resting her hands on the edge of the sink, she closed her eyes thinking about the last time she got her period. "I'm not late" she murmured washing her face.

* * *

Jesse couldn't keep the grin of his face as he ran to the elevator. The thought of have a baby with Beca excited him in a way he didn't think it would. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about the possibilities. _Don't get too excited._ He told himself pushing the button for Beca's level. _She said she's not late._ He reminded himself as he waited in the elevator.

* * *

Walking into her office, Jesse forced the grin off of his face as he watched Beca nervously bite her nails leaning against her office, lost in her thoughts.

"Bec?" he waved his hand in front of her to get her attention.

Beca looked at him snapping out of her thought "You got it?" she asked

"Yep" he pulled the pregnancy test from his back pocket "The pharmacist said you pee on the stick and wait-"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Beca took it from him then paced to the bathroom.

"You can come in if you want" Beca said from the bathroom as she set the timer on her phone. Jesse ran to the bathroom

"Now we wait" He said wrapping her in his arms, he rubbed her arms feeling how tensed she was.

"Yep" she nodded looking at the test.

"I forgot how long these five minutes are" Beca said checking the time after two minutes of silence

"Stop looking at the time" Jesse said kissing her temple to comfort her as he took her phone from her putting it in his pocket. "It'll beep when the five minutes are over"

Beca started biting her nails as she closed her eyes leaning against Jesse. Not liking what he was seeing, Jesse held her hand and squeezed "It's okay" he said to her ear before kissing her cheek.

"Ready?" Jesse asked hearing her phone beep

"Nope" Beca said reaching for the test as she held her breath after she removed herself from Jesse's arms

"It's negative. Told you I'm not late." Beca smiled finally able to breathe as she looked up at Jesse to find him looking at the test, disappointment showing on his face.

Jesse nodded looking up to meet her gaze. "C'mon, let's get you home. You need to catch some sleep and if your stomach is still bothering you, I'm dragging you to see a doctor" He gave her his hand

"When is our flight?" Beca asked after she threw the test in the trash can then took his hand.

"Sunday morning" He interlocked their fingers "Call me selfish, but I want you for myself tomorrow" Jesse shrugged.

"No you are definitely not selfish, I'll text mom and make brunch plans for Sunday" Beca said letting go of Jesse's hand to gather her stuff then glanced at her laptop "Thanks for not letting me send that e-mail, by the way"

"I think you used fuck more than ten times, and I didn't even read the e-mail it was a quick glance"

"Yeah, he really pissed me off."

"I saw that" Jesse said watching Beca pick up her laptop from the floor.

"I'll send a more professional one later" she said after wearing her sunglasses.

"Bec it's night time. You can take off your sunglasses"

"I look like crap, no way I'm letting anyone see me like this"

Jesse chuckled watching Beca pull her hair in a ponytail. "All set?" He asked

"Yep" Beca nodded adjusting her laptop messenger bag.

* * *

Jesse held Beca in his arms as she dozed off thinking about the excitement he experienced just from the thought of having a kid with Beca and her reaction, which was the total opposite to his.

Stroking her hair, Jesse tried to imagine what it would be like if they had a kid, and found himself grinning.

Jesse decided that he like the idea of having kids and starting a family with Beca. However, knowing how she felt about marriage, he knew it's gonna be a pain in the ass to get her to agree to marry him let alone have a kid with him.

Beca sleepily threw her arm around his neck, he moved in a way she'd be comfortable and made her hold into him in the process, tightly. She murmured something he didn't understand yet smiled at. Jesse kissed the tip of his nose wrapping his arms around her protectively, and then buried his face in her neck, closing his eyes as he breathed her scent.

* * *

"Becs?" Jesse called gently shaking Beca to wake her up "get up"

Beca moaned in her sleep rolling over, giving him her back.

"You need to wake up, you haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." he grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"I'm up" Beca said in a low voice wrapping the pillow he threw at her in her arms

"How's your stomach?" Jesse asked as he sat Indian style facing her back

"I don't feel sick anymore" she said rolling over to face him

"Great" Jesse leaned down and kissed her "Do you think you can eat and keep it down?" he asked watching her sit up

"I'm pretty sure I can inhale anything, Jesse" Beca said leaning against the headboard

"Okay" Jesse nodded chuckling then laid down in a way his head was on Beca's lap and feet were touching the floor

"You look super comfortable right now" Beca said running her fingers through his hair

"That's because I am" Jesse grinned at her

"Are you growing a beard?" Beca asked scratching his stubble

"Yes, I wanna get my pedo look- So, I decided to watch over what you eat. I know you're a grown woman and don't need me to watch over you, but I don't care. I did some reading while you were asleep and now I feel like a nutrition expert. I'm gonna nag you about your eating habits and make sure you sleep more than you do." Jesse said feeling her scratch his stubble as he watched her look out the window.

"You get pressured by deadlines and it's affecting your health. You're not super human, everyone's got limits"

"Okay" Beca gave in looking back at him

"Also, no more coffee for you miss, you gonna have to find an alternative"

"Oh c'mon, you know I need coffee to function" she rolled her eyes as she stopped scratching his stubble

"you need to treat your body right. Try green tea instead, it's good for the heart."

Beca nodded knowing he had a point "Since you're planning on controlling what I eat, I'm entitled to one coffee a day."

"Deal" Jesse agreed happy that she didn't fight him "C'mon get up, you gotta eat, I made soup" he said sitting up

Beca got out of bed stretching as she walked out of her room.

"You still don't know what your mom wants to talk to you about?" Jesse asked

"Nope, she didn't say anything" Beca shook her head taking a seat on a stool. "I have a guess though"

"What is it?"

"I think my mother is getting married" Beca grimaced

"Wow" Jesse said grabbing a bowl

"Yes." Beca nodded watching Jesse fill the bowl with soup

"Becs you don't know for sure. It could be something else" Jesse shrugged, thanking his stars that she brought up marriage

"She's being super nice, I tried pissing her off but it didn't work. She asks about you more the usual and brings _him_ up out of nowhere. I know my mother, this means she's warming up to something that I won't like."

"How is bringing me up warming you up for something you won't like?"

"Asking about what I like in general more often than she usually does, like my interests and work, and stuff,"

"What you like?" Jesse arched an eyebrow placing the soup in front of her

"Who I love, in your case" Beca rolled her eyes "This's the worst case scenario, right after cancer, but she told me she's fine."

"Is your mother getting hitched really that bad?" Jesse asked

Beca nodded "All my life I've seen her date men then get dumped. The longest she stayed with a guy was dad, and only because I was in the mix—which was a dumb decision, if you ask me. I'm not judging them, but it was stupid"

"Your parents seem cool with each other" Jesse said resting his hands on the counter

"Yeah, when they decided to split, they also decided to stay civil for my sake. But then dad moved to Barden and mom and I to Seattle, I occasionally saw dad during holidays or when mom would go on a trip and can't take me with her so she ships my ass to Georgia."

Jesse handed her a spoon "Thanks" she thanked him

"Sorry you had to go through that"

"Don't be, it fine. The one thing that really bugged me growing up is mom keeping dad's last name" Beca said looking at Jesse

"that's the only thing that bothered you, weirdo?"

"You don't know what's like when people presume my mother is a single mom, they pitied me and I hated it, partly why I hated dad too."

"Why did she keep your last name?"

"To have the same last name as me or something, it's pointless and awkward. She should have changed back to her maiden name."

"Well if your guess is right, you won't have to go through this awkwardness anymore" Jesse took a seat next to Beca.

"Her boyfriend has two sons, that's a whole other level of awkwardness. I've known Liz for half of my life and it's still weird to hear her call me sis"

"Liz does it because you hate it" Jesse chuckled "How is she anyway?"

"She's still flawless. I'll see her if I'm going to spend Christmas at dad's this year- This is so good, Jess" Beca nodded at the soup.

"Glad you like it" he smiled at her.

"Hey Becs" Jesse said thinking of how to ask her if she still thinks marriage is lame.

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me you won't be a dick to your mother if she's getting married?"

"If it's really happening I'm gonna sit through it like a good girl like I did during dad's wedding. This time, at least I can get drunk." Beca shrugged "I just don't see why she would do it,"

"When people get married they are in for the long term. It's a lifetime commitment"

"You don't need a piece of paper to stay with one person. You can do that without signing paper and wearing rings."

 _Damn it_. Jesse mentally facepalmed himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Marriage is more than a piece of paper," he finally said

"Jesse, it's my opinion." She glanced at him.

Jesse rested his elbow on the counter staring at the fridge "You thought people who are in love are delusional morons" he reminded her

"True that" Beca chuckled before she put the spoon down to hold the bowl with her hands and sipped the soup directly from the bowl.

"What are you doing?" he asked watching her drink the soup

"It's called being practical, this soup would take me forever to finish, and time is precious" Beca explained between sips.

"What time is it?" she asked putting the bowl down.

"it is eleven-twenty-two am" Jesse answered her.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep this much" Beca said get off the stool

"Well, I couldn't bring myself to wake you up," Jesse smiled at her when she threw her arms around his neck

"Thanks for the soup" Beca leaned in kissing him "Wanna shower with me?" she asked against his lips.

"Have I ever said no to that?"

"It's a rhetorical question" Beca said walking backwards to her room.

* * *

 **AN:** What do you think peeps? Review it if you feel like it.

Also, I have a busy week ahead, meaning I won't be updating. Thank you for reading, peace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, Mom" Beca greeted hugging her mother.

"Rebeca, sweatheart, how was your flight?" Ms. Mitchell said pulling away

"It was good," Beca let go of her mother

"Jesse, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, ma'am" Jesse said pulling her in a quick hug. Beca held a chuckled at his use of the word ma'am.

"You know you can call me by my first name." Ms. Mitchell patted his back briefly before pulling away.

Jesse tightly smiled at her. He always avoided calling Beca's mom by her name because the girl he went out with before Beca came into his life has the same name, Julie.

"So, maa, what's the big news that _can't_ be shared over the phone?" Beca asked, sitting down.

"Let's order first" Julie said looking between Jesse and Beca. "And, George is joining us"

"Okay" Beca looked at Jesse knowingly before she grabbed the menu.

Looking between Beca and her mother, Jesse regretted agreeing to come for a second.

"Oh, look honey, they have crème brûlée " Julie chuckled "Remember when you tried to make it for mother's day and burned your palm"

"Yes, I do" Beca subconsciously looked at the burn scar in her palm

"crème brûlée!" Jesse said in surprise

"Our next door neighbor let me smoke some of his medicinal marihuana," Beca said looking at her mother then turned to Jesse "It was his idea to make it for mom, she was away at a convention and would be back that night"

"How old were you?"

"Six-teen"

"Wow" Jesse said taking Beca's hand in his to look at the scar that he never asked about.

"What did you do when you got home?" Jesse asked Julie intrigued by this story.

"I grounded Beca, and threatened to file a case against him if he ever came near my daughter again, the only reason that held me back from filing it then and there was his illness"

"We moved like six months later and I never saw Johnny ever again, wonder if he's still around" Beca sighed

"He was a bad influence on you"

"Johnny made that hell hole tolerable" Beca said reading the menu

Jesse was going to ask what was this Johnny suffering from but didn't when Julie looked behind him then stood up.

"Georgie" Julie called making Beca roll her eyes then look away when her mother kissed him.

"Hello" Jesse said getting up to shake his hand "I'm Jesse"

"George" he shook his hand firmly, genuinely smiling.

Beca got up and forced a smile then hugged him

"How are you dear?" George asked pulling away

"I'm fine, you?" Beca said sitting down.

"Good, good" he nodded taking a seat.

"I'm sorry, I kept you waiting" He apologized

"It's alright" Beca said looking around for the waiter "This is like a double date, huh?" Beca said provokingly only to get nudged by Jesse.

"You can say that" George replied reading the menu.

* * *

"So," Beca said when the waiter put down her order, "what is it mom?"

"Bec" Julie started to say

"Yes" Beca mumbled as she chew

"George asked me to marry him and I said yes" She said fast watching Beca

Beca started to chew slowly before she glanced at Jesse giving him the I-told-you-look. Jesse reached for her hand squeezing it

"Congrats" she said looking between her mother and George. "When's the big day?"

"Beca-" her mother started to say in a soothing voice

"Don't, please." Beca said as she went back to her French toast "I don't need a pep talk,"

"I wasn't gonna" Julie shook her head "I-I want you to be my maid of honor" she said hesitantly

"Are you for serious mom?" Beca asked letting go of Jesse's hand to run her fingers through her hair. "Why would you ask me to be your maid of honor?"

"Because you're my only child and this would mean so much to me"

"Don't play the only child card on me" Beca said feeling angrier by the minute "Send me the invitation I'll see if I can come." Beca said before she stormed off.

"Congratulation- Excuse me" Jesse said getting up after Beca "Bec, wait" Jesse said running after her.

"Maid of honor" Beca chuckled humorlessly as she pushed the door

"C'mon" Jesse said holding her hand in his when he caught up with her

"Where are we going?" Beca asked interlocking their fingers

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged looking at her.

"You're not gonna try and get back in there?"

"Nope, you need to calm down first before you go anywhere near your mother." Jesse said leaned in to kiss her cheek "Um, how about we hit the Golden Gate park?"

"Okay" Beca shrugged

* * *

Jesse sat down and rested his hands on the grass

"It's really pretty in here" Beca said as she sat down next to Jesse

"It is" he agree closing his eyes as he listened to the birds "Don't get too comfortable we're walking down to the Japanese Tea Garden"

"My feet hurt from walking around so much, I am never listening to you again. Next time we take a taxi, we are not stopping like a mile ahead because you wanna sightsee."

"I'll carry you there" Jesse shrugged

"No" Beca shook her head then sat indian style "I am never getting on your back again,"

"Becs it was an accident. And who said anything about piggy backing?"

"I know it was, but I'm not risking get my leg in a cast. One time was hell, I don't wanna go through that again" Beca cringed at the memory of breaking her leg and how she almost broke it again when she slipped from his back and fell.

"Fine, no piggyback. How about over my shoulders?"

"Jesse, no." She glanced at him to find him pouting "That won't work, and we're old for piggy back anyway."

"Speak for yourself, I don't feel old." Jesse nudged her "My soul is young"

"Shut up" she said before tilting her head to look at him. Jesse leaned in catching her lips in his

"C'mon let go see the garden" Beca nodded for Jesse to get up when he pulled away

"Weren't you tired less than a minute ago?"

"Still am, but I gotta go talk to mom, so lets go the garden then take a cab to her place"

"That was faster than I anticipated" Jesse said getting up then gave her his hand

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca took his hand

"You cooled down faster than you usually do" Jesse shrugged swinging their hands as they walk the Japanese Tea Garden's direction

"I've been preparing myself for getting told that I'm gonna see my mother get married, but from a distance while drowning myself in alcohol, not standing next to her and wearing matching dresses with her bridesmaids. I don't even like weddings"

"You don't think you can do it?"

"It's not a can-I kind of situation, it's more of a I-don't-want-to-get-involved-in"

"But it will mean a lot to her, and she looks happy"

"I know. It's just that I hate it when she plays the your my only kid card, it's not my fault that she didn't have other children"

"So, are you gonna accept to be your mother's maid of honor?"

"I'm gonna apologized for how I reacted first,"

Jesse nodded

"I think I'm gonna get high in her weeding if I go as her maid of honor"

"Don't, you have no filter when you're high" Jesse said letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder "Hey, what did Johnny have?" he asked

"Depression and a tumor" Beca answered looking at Jesse.

* * *

Beca took a deep breath before knocking on her mother's front door

"Bec I'm gonna wait over there" Jesse pointed at a porch "I think it should be just you two,"

"Okay" Beca nodded glancing at him.

Jesse quickly kissed her then walked to the rocking chair on the porch and took a seat.

* * *

Thinking about the chances of getting Beca to marry him, Jesse sighed. "I just have to sell marriage to her" he thought out loud

"Were you talking to yourself?" Beca asked confused as she walked to Jesse

"No" Jesse said looking at her

"I thought I heard you talk. Weird" Beca shrugged sitting on his lap

"How did it go?"

"I apologized for storming off, we talked, I told her how I would rather not be her maid of honor and she's cool with it,"

Jesse wrapped her in his arms when she leaned against him.

"We settled for bridesmaid" Beca tilted her head to look at him "She's happy with it and I'm meh about it. At least as a bridesmaid I won't have to show this face all the time" Beca gestured at her face

"I'm very proud of you for talking things through with your mother" Jesse smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"It's less awkward now, you can come in if you want," Beca nodded at the house after pulling away.

"Okay" Jesse said "I should say hi anyway"

"Also, you gotta call mom by her first name it's getting suspicious" Beca said getting up

"It's weird" Jesse said taking her hand

"My mother isn't your ex-girlfriend, they just have the same name"

"Thanks for clearing that up" Jesse said watching Beca unlock the door

"You're welcome" Beca closed the door behind them. "Seriously though," she looked at him as she stuffed her hands in her back pocket

"Okay" Jesse nodded looking around before he took Beca's lead

"When is your flight?" Julie said walking out of the kitchen with mugs in her hands

"four-fifty" Beca answered taking one of the mugs from her mother "Thanks" she thanked her sitting down on chair in the dining room.

"Beca said you like it sugar free" Julie handed Jesse a mug of green tea

"Yes, thank you" He smiled before sipping

Julie smiled back then went to kitchen leaving Jesse and Beca by themselves

"Where are you going?" Jesse said watching Beca put down her mug as she sat up

"Bathroom" Beca answered over her shoulders as she climbed the stairs

"Oh cookies, thank you" Jesse said tearing his eyes from Beca to look at her mother

"How's work, Jesse?" she asked putting down the plate

"Work is great, I've worked on a project that got selected be shown at Sundance earlier this year" he said taking a seat then look at her "Sundance film festival" he added realizing she didn't seem to know what it was. Julie nodded

"The score I did for that movie got some critical acclaim, I get offered more jobs now" Jesse sipped his tea,

"He's bullshiting you mom, he getting these offers because he's dating me, big time music producer" Beca said walking down the stairs.

"Haha" Jesse laughed sarcastically watching Beca sit next to him as she grabbed a cookie.

"Your ego is getting huge, big time music producer" he narrowed his eyes at her

"I'm dating you, what did you expect would happen?" Beca reached for her mug.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked

"You have biggest ego ever, it's beyond confidence. And you have passed it on to me." Beca shrugged then looked at her mother who she forgot was sitting by the table as well, for a moment.

She cleared her throat avoiding eye contact with her mother, while Julie's eyes traveled between her and Jesse smiling.

"When am I gonna meet my future step siblings?" Beca asked changing the subject

"How about thanksgiving?" Julie suggested

"Thanksgiving sounds good" Beca nodded trying her best not get sarcastic which Jesse noticed

"One of them has a basketball team of kids right?" Beca asked making her mother chuckle

"Yes" Julie nodded "Steve has five kids"

"His house must be fun to live in" Jesse said

"Yeah, I bet it is" Beca scoffed

"Steve's really into music, you'd like him" Julie said watching how Jesse looked away from Beca

"Well, I know that I won't fall asleep thanks to his clan of children, having something to talk about should be fun"

"How old is his eldest?" Jesse asked

"Twelve, I think"

"Does he and his wife do anything except conceive babies?" Beca wondered quietly

Jesse sighed sipping his tea then pulled his vibrating phone to find a text from Bumper ** _'Kiss your girlfriend for me'_ ** with a photo of a Jacuzzi attached. He chuckled showing his phone to Beca then kissed her cheek.

"Ugh, now I have a mental image of what's going on there" Beca made a face.

"What is it?" Julie asked

"Our friends got married, Bec booked them in a hotel in Morocco as a wedding gift, my friend sent me a picture from the room" Jesse put his phone back in his pocket.

"That's very generous Rebeca," Julie said impressed.

"Jess wanted to send them somewhere for their honeymoon, a room in a hotel seemed like it had to be booked as well" Beca shrugged

"Which one of your friends got married?"

"The Aussie" Beca answered

* * *

"Thank you Bec" Julie said holding Beca's arm as they stood in the doorway

"It's okay" Beca smiled tightly waiting for her mother to let go of her arm

"I still remember how hard it was for you when your dad got remarried. I expected the same reaction but you handled it differently"

"I'm not fifteen anymore, of course I won't react the same way. You threw me off a little bit with the maid of honor thingy, though" Beca grimaced making her mother chuckle

"George is a good guy" she said letting go of Beca

"I'm sure he is" Beca said walking out of the house to Jesse who was staring at the sky giving them his back.

"Until Thanksgiving I guess?" Beca said turning to hug her mom

"Congrats again" Jesse said hugging her as well, he glanced at Beca who mouthed _'say it'_

"Julie" Jesse shut his eyes

"Thank you" She said pulling away

"Yay, you did it" Beca said taking Jesse's arm as they walked to the taxi

"It's still weird"

"Does this girl look like my mom or something?"

"Ugh, no. I'll look her up later for you."

"Yeah, no need for that"

"Would a description on my part do?"

"Forget I asked" Beca said getting inside the cab

"She's blonde" Jesse said ignoring Beca

"Jess, your birthday is in a couple of days I wouldn't piss me off if I were you"

"Why is it okay for you to tease me and not me?" Jesse sighed

"Because reasons" Beca shrugged

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all for your kind words, they truly make my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Beca made it to Jesse's apartment at midnight. She knew he'd be asleep.

Closing the door behind her, she walked to Jesse's room then unlocked the door quietly. She took off her clothes and wore one of his t-shirts after that she went to the bathroom to remove her makeup and brush her teeth.

After turning off the light in the bathroom she set the alarm at five in the morning, one hour earlier than she would usually set it when she crashes at Jesse's.

Beca grabbed his laptop, turned it off then placed it on the nightstand before she joined him in the bed. Jesse sleepily pulled her to him and murmured her name. She placed a kiss on his lips then snuggled up to him.

* * *

Hearing the alarm go off, Beca got up and turned it off before it wakes Jesse up.

She watched him smile in his sleep and resisted the urge to climb back on the bed and kiss him. _C'mon, Mitchell. Get a grip._

* * *

"Rise and shine, birthday boy" Beca said kicking the door open as she held a plate in hands.

"Morning" Jesse said in a raspy voice as he rubbed his eyes sitting up.

"Slept well?" Beca asked handing him the plate.

"Yeah, I waited up for you, but fell asleep, I guess" he said as Beca climbed on the bed.

"Thanks Bec" Jesse thanked her for bringing breakfast to bed as he picked up the mug of coffee "You had breakfast?"

"Yep, I ate as I waited for the coffee machine- I'd hurry up and finish if I were you" Beca smirked at him.

Jesse nodded swallowing his coffee.

"I'm kidding, you could end up having some digestion problem. Digestion problems are no fun." She said getting on her knees "I'll be in the shower join me when you're done" Beca held his face and kissed him "Okay?" She said pulling away. Jesse nodded. She kissed him again then climbed off the bed.

* * *

"When do you wanna meet up?" Beca said going through his closet "Ryan can go fuck himself, I'm not staying after hours"

Jesse came up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder before he started to place butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Jess," Beca leaned against him tilting her head to give him better access to her neck "no" she moaned realizing that she'd be late for work if she let things go any further.

"I need to get dressed and go to work- I should have set the alarm earlier than I did"

"And end up sleeping for like three hours?" Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist

"Four. It would be worth it" Beca shrugged leaning up to kiss him.

"The fact that you'd sacrifice sleep is really touching, Bec"

"The things I do for love" Beca sighed looking back at the closet "Oh my god what is happening to me? That was-"

"-cheesy?" Jesse finished for her

"Yeah" Beca said pulling a shirt of hers

"Actually, it was romantic" Jesse let go of her to grab something to wear as well

"Ugh, that's worse" Beca said wearing her shirt.

"Would eight work for you?" Jesse asked

"Yeah, I can do eight" Beca said walking to the bathroom,

"Hey Bec" Jesse called

"I'm not telling you, nor giving you any hints" Beca glanced at him, knowing he was going to ask about his birthday present

"but-" Jesse started to say in a whiny tone

"You're behaving like a ten-year-old. I advise you to stop,"

"Fine" Jesse groaned

"So what's the plan for tonight?" She started to apply makeup

"The guys want us to hit the bar have a couple of drinks, and eat cake, like every year," Jesse shrugged walking to the bathroom as he buttoned his shirt

"Couple of drinks?" Beca chuckled "Jesse, last year you got drunk and started singing a whole new world with Bumper" she reminded him.

"I blame Bumper." He leaned against the doorway.

"It's not his fault you can't hold your liquor"

"You could have done something"

"No fucking way, it was the funniest thing I've seen. Two adult men belting out to a whole new world. I'm forever grateful to Chloe for filming it" Beca laughed "I don't think I've ever been that attracted to a man before in my life. You're so hot when you drunk sing" She admitted, making him chuckle

" _I can show you the world_ " Jesse started to sing " _Shining, shimmering, splendid_ " he gestured with his hands around him. Beca laughed putting down the eyeliner to watch him.

" _Tell me, princess, now when did_

 _You last let your heart decide?_ "

"Like a year and half ago" Beca said pushing him out of her way to get the room

" _I can open your eyes_ " Jesse blocked her way

Beca sighed when Jesse took her hand in his

" _Take you wonder by wonder_ " Jesse walked backwards to the room, while holding her hand

"It only works if you're drunk" She said keeping a straight face. He winked grinning as he pulled her to him then let go of her hand to spin around

" _Over, sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride_ " He jumped on the bed and opened his arms for her when Beca sat down and grabbed her boots. She tilted her head to watch him.

" _A whole new world_

 _A new fantastic point of view_ " he got on his knees

" _No one to tell us no or where to go_

 _Or say we're only dreaming_ "

"Bec," Jesse nodded for her to sing

"No" Beca got up

"It's my birthday" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

Beca rolled her eyes

" _A whole new world_

 _A dazzling place I never knew_

 _But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_ " She sang in a bored tone

" _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_ " Jesse crawled outta bed "Keep going Bec"

" _Unbelievable sights_

 _Indescribable feelings_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

 _Through an endless diamond_ sky" She continued to sing in the same bored tone

"God that was awful" Jesse chuckled

"Tell anyone I know the words to a whole new world and you're a dead man" Beca glared at him

"Damn," Jesse said wrapping her in his arms "you can be scary sometimes" he leaned in kissing her

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you know Disney songs." Jesse smiled at her

"Good" Beca tapped his cheek a couple of times before leaning up to kiss him again.

"Hey, when are you meeting the real estate agent?"

"Well, funny enough he suggested today, but told him I can't. We're gonna reschedule sometime next week. I still don't know if I wanna buy a house or a condo. And Stace already found a new roommate, which means I'm gonna have to move out by the end of the month"

"Move in with me" Jesse shrugged

"Thanks but no" Beca shook her head

"Bec, you sleep here most days of the week anyway"

"What about Benji?"

"What about him?"

"How would he feel about letting me stay with you?"

"Benji wouldn't mind." Jesse said watching Beca frown "You're just gonna stay for a few weeks until you find a new place" he kissed the tip of her nose

"I'll think about it" Beca said removing herself from his arms to pick up her bag.

"Okay" Jesse nodded

* * *

"Damn it" Beca hit the steering wheel when her car engine died "What are you looking at?" she looked through the rear-view mirror at the puppy she got as a birthday gift for Jesse.

Huffing, she pop opened the hood to see what was wrong. She was no expert but knew the basics.

* * *

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked putting a birthday hat on Jesse's head as Benji put down the cake followed by a round of shots held by Emily.

"She's running late, I guess" Jesse shrugged "I left her a bunch of texts, and when I call, it goes straight to voicemail" he said trying not to show his annoyance

"You think she's stuck at work?"

"She's probably stuck at work" Jesse nodded

"Well, do we wait?" Nick, his colleague asked, wondering whether they're cut the cake or wait for Beca.

* * *

Beca kicked a tire in frustration realizing her phone had died. Stuck on the highway without a phone to call for help, she grabbed her bag then slammed the door to her car and started to walk down the road. Running a hand through her hair, she walked back to the car and grabbed the puppy then locked the car. "Let's find a call box" she said to the puppy readjusting her bag on her shoulder.

* * *

"Fuck" Beca swore glancing at her watch that indicated it was 10:40 pm, as she jumped off her car, then grabbed the puppy from the backseat and paced to the bar.

Looking around she saw Jesse, her friends and some of his guy friends sitting by a table.

"Look who decided to make an appearance" Jesse deadpanned looking at Beca as he ate cake.

"A bit much to pass it as fashionably late, don't you think?" He asked before drowning what was left of his beer. "What? You couldn't just drop work? You had to stay? You were too busy and forgot to check your phone or time?" he guessed harshly

Beca was taken aback with his attitude. She held the puppy closer to her and took a step closer.

"No. My car engine died on the highway, and my phone battery died as well. I had to walked down like a mile before I found a call box and called 911 then I had to walked back to my car and wait until help showed up, which took a while." Beca took a moment to compose herself then cleared her throat "Here, happy birthday" she gave him the puppy then stormed off before anyone could see her cry.

Jesse stared at the puppy then looked up. "Beca, wait" He ran after her.

"Wait" he shouted running to the parking when she started the car. "Damn it" he groaned when he couldn't catch up with her.

"Fuck" Jesse cursed under his breath. _Dumbass._ He shook his head then hit himself in the head as he walked to his car.

He knew he shouldn't be driving, as he was a bit tipsy. Placing the key in the ignition, Jesse changed his mind and decided to go and get a coffee first. _Give her time to calm down first._ He told himself as he walked down the street.

* * *

"For fucks sake stop crying" Beca huffed running a hand through her hair as she aimlessly drove around. "Why am I even crying?" she asked herself even though she knew the answer. It hurt to hear him talk to her in the way he did. To presume she picked work over him.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Beca asked slamming the door to her car

"Waiting for you" he said getting up he picked up the puppy and the coffee he bought to sober up.

Beca sniffed then made her way to the complex

"I'm sorry, Bec. I was being a complete asshole" Jesse apologized, "Even the puppy knows it" he said when the puppy barked

"Go home" Beca deadpanned over her shoulders

"Not until you forgive me" Jesse said walking behind her

Beca ignored him and paced to the elevator

"Beca" Jesse called her, running behind her. Getting inside the elevator, Beca pushed the button for her level. Jesse jumped in behind her

"What the fuck?" Beca said when Jesse wouldn't let her step out of the elevator, when they reached her level.

"I'm not letting you walk out until you forgive me"

Beca stepped back and looked at the roof to avoid looking directly at him.

"Bec" Jesse said apologetically as he reached for arm

"Don't touch me" Beca flinched at his touch

Jesse pulled back and started to pat the puppy

"Here" He said giving her the puppy back

"it's for you" Beca said in a low voice

"You really think I would put work before you?" Beca asked as she stared into nothing

"I didn't mean what I said, I was frustrated- It's just that when you didn't get back to me, it messed with my head- I know it's not a good reason to talk you the way I did, but please forgive me."

"You didn't answer me" She looked at him

"Well," he paused rubbing his temples "Yes, I'm not going to lie. Yes" he nodded

"Okay" Beca said looking at her shoes "Please let me through" she said her voice deepening with every word.

"No, no, no. You are not shutting me out" Jesse said putting down the puppy to hold her shoulders

"I told you not to touch me" Beca said behind gritted teeth as a tear escaped

"Please don't do this. Talk to me. Tell me how hurt you are. Yell- Say something, but please don't shut me out."

Beca leaned against the metallic wall ignoring him.

Jesse nodded before he pressed the button to open the elevator and let her walk pass him. He picked up the puppy patting as he watched her walked to her apartment.

As the elevator door closed the puppy barked. Jesse looked down at it "Yeah I know. I fucked up"

He pressed the button for the ground floor then leaned against the wall.

* * *

 **AN:** 'sup? Hope you're doing well. Don't hate and thank you for reading and reviewing, you guys rock.


	7. Chapter 7

"C'mere here boy" Jesse tapped on his thigh calling for the puppy to come as he had breakfast.

The puppy came running to him, Jesse held it up and put it on his lap then started to pat it.

"Morning Benji" Jesse said looking up "Hey, Em" he smiled when he saw Emily come out from Benji's room.

The puppy Jumped from Jesse's lap and ran to Jesse's room then started barking.

Sighing, Jesse got up after him.

"What is it?" Emily asked watching him.

"He likes to curl up on the bed, but can't jump on it." Jesse answered her from his room as he picked up the puppy and put it on the bed.

"I think it's because it smells like Beca" Jesse shrugged, "he lays on her side of the bed" he explained walking back to the stool.

"That's weird" Emily said taking a seat next to him

"I don't blame him, she smells really good" Jesse said playing with the spoon.

"She's still ignoring you?" Emily asked sympathetically

"Radio silence" Jesse said picking up a spoonful of cereal

"When are you going to talk to her?" Benji asked confusing

"Soon" Jesse said after swallowing

"Elaborate" Benji rested his hands on the counter

"Beca needs time to cool down."

"But it's been what now, four days?" Benji asked

"Yes" Jesse nodded "If I pressure her she'll push me"

"So you just gonna wait?" Emily questioned in surprise

"No. If I just wait, it will take forever, and I want my Beca back" Jesse said as he got up and washed his bawl then walked to his room

"You know you can leave it with us, we're staying in" Emily said watching Jesse wear his sunglasses as he held the puppy with one hand.

"Yeah, thanks. But he's coming with me. As a backup" Jesse smiled walking to the door.

"Backup?" Emily said looking at Benji who shrugged.

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here" Jesse said walking out of the elevator

"What are you doing here?" Beca said looking between Jesse and his puppy "And more importantly why did you bring it with you?" she pointed at the puppy

"First off, _he_ is a _he_ not an it. Second, I'm here to say hi to Luke and give him tickets to a movie I have" Jesse said walking pass her

"Well, Luke's not here"

"Oh right, it's the weekend. Who in their right mind would work on the weekend?"

"Someone who puts their work before everything else" Beca deadpanned walking straight to the studio and trying her best not to look back

"Shit" Jesse said pacing behind her "Bec, c'mon" he said reaching to hold her arm but then stopped himself.

"I didn't mean it that way" he stopped walking when she pushed the door open but didn't get inside.

"I've been waiting around and didn't call. I know you, cooled down by now. So for the love of god would you please talk to me" Jesse started to walk in a slow pace

Beca turned to him "I'm sorry Bec. I should have never said that." Jesse apologized trying to keep the puppy from jumping off but failed.

Beca bent down to pick up the overly happy puppy.

"It really hurt Jesse, the way you talked to me. And what hurt more is that you actually think that'd prefer working to being with you on your fucking birthday" Beca said trying not let her emotions get the best of her.

Picking up on her struggle for control over herself, Jesse walked to her and pulled her in a bear hug. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did" He kissed the top of her head.

"Jess, I think we're suffocating the puppy" Beca mumbled against his chest.

"I can feel him move, he's fine. I'm not letting go of you anytime soon" Jesse said tightening his hold

"Okay, now I'm the one getting suffocated"

"I'm sorry" Jesse apologized pulling away.

"It's okay, I'm used to your bone crushing hugs" Beca shrugged looking down at the puppy as she played with it.

"I'm sorry" Jesse repeated as held her chin up and gazed into her eyes before he glanced at her lips.

Beca nodded leaning up to kiss him, and melted into the kiss. She let the puppy slip from her hands to cup Jesse's face and bring him closer to her.

"Why didn't you call?" Beca asked pulling away.

"Well, let's just say, I know you well enough to know exactly when to talk to you. Going after that night wasn't the wisest decision."

"The fact that you know me this well is both scary and impressive" Beca scratched his growing beard. Jesse leaned down to kiss her

"Where is he?" Jesse said against her lips

"Who?"

"The puppy. What's his name by the way?" Jesse pulled away looking around the puppy.

"Come here boy" Jesse called before he started to look around.

"Cheeseball" Beca said looking around as well

"He's a very energetic puppy, it might take a while to find him"

"I know how energetic it is."

" _He_ " Jesse corrected her before he looked under a desk.

"I know how energetic he is" Beca rolled her eyes "Kinda the reason I picked him." Beca rested her hands on a chair

"There he is" she smiled feeling him jump on her leg. "Cheeseball reminds me of you" Beca said picking the puppy up.

"A corgi reminded you of me" Jesse said in puzzlement as he stood next to her "I don't run around and annoy the hell out of people" Jesse shrugged

"Not sober. Cheeseball is literally you when you're drunk. Way too happy, not to mention the energy you get." Beca held the puppy up.

"Here" she handed Cheeseball to Jesse.

"Hey, Bec. Why are you here on a Saturday? I mean I know you're working, but you do that from home on Saturdays"

"Avoiding you, because I was starting to crack" Beca admitted "I know that if you dropped by, Stacie would let you in." she said over shoulders as she got inside her office.

"That didn't work so well, huh?" Jesse smirked walking behind her

"I didn't get to say thank you for Cheeseball" Jesse said watching Beca sit down on her office chair

"you're welcome" Beca looked up from her laptop screen. "Luke should be back in like 30 minutes" she said looking back at her laptop

"I know you're a workaholic, but what is Luke doing here, working on a Saturday?"

"Avoiding his in-laws"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"When I took you to my parents last summer, did you make that urgent meeting up to avoiding them?"

"Nope, I actually like your parents. But I had to go meet some band that couldn't fly to L.A due to other engagements, and Luke sent me because I have boobs"

"You're doing a lousy job at not let men objectify you"

"That's how the world works budd" Beca sighed shutting down her laptop before she stood up.

Jesse nodded then took a seat on a chair near her desk. "Could please come and sit here" He nodded at the chair facing him.

"Okay" Beca said confused "What's up?" she said sitting down.

"Let's talk, lay it out there" he gently scratched cheeseball

"You start"

"Fine. I'm sorry for thinking you picked work over me, but I don't think I would have ever gone there if you didn't stay at work so much"

"I'm sorry I don't give you as much time as I should, but you know I'm not happy about it either, and I can't just drop everything and just be with you,"

"I'm not asking you to give up your work for me Bec. I would never do that," Jesse ran his fingers through his hair "But I wanna see you during the week not have a quick lunch. I want to be able to cook you dinner. I want us to make dinner together. God, I miss having you sleep against my arm when we watch movies. I miss you"

"I miss you too. I'll see if I can get another producer to work with me on the next album, that way I won't be needed here all the time"

"But you work solo" Jesse said

Beca shrugged

"No, you're not doing that." Jesse shook his head "What about the interns, are they any good? Can you count on them so that you won't have to think of everything?"

"Well, they're not bad" Beca paused thinking "I'll ask them for ideas tomorrow" Beca smiled then looked at him "Good talk" she got up.

Jesse got up simultaneously and pressed his lips against hers letting go of the puppy to pull Beca to him.

"the desk" Beca mumbled when things got heated up real fast. Jesse nodded and sat her on her it.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your smile" Jesse said breathlessly as he pulled away to catch his breath.

"You probably did" Beca nodded panting

"Well, I love it and your laugh, even the sarcastic one-"

"Jess, I appreciate it all, but less talk now, okay?" she held his face

"okay" Jesse leaned in pressing his lips against hers and he unbuttoned her shirt. She reached for his belt then pulled away "wait"

"are you okay, do you want stop- we didn't even- but you know what I mean-"

"no, we're not stopping" Beca reached for her bag and grabbed it

"What are you lookin' for?"

"A condom" Beca said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Bec, you're on birth control"

"doesn't mean we don't need it" she shrugged looking inside her bag "I knew I had one or two here" Beca said handing it to him

Jesse leaned in when she threw her bag on a chair "the door, Jess"

"No one is here" Jesse groaned

"Jesse!"

He held his hands up "fine, I'll close the damn door" Jesse walked to the door and closed it.

"I'm sorry privacy is something I appreciate" Beca said watching him walk back to her.

"If you're not comfortable doing this now, it's okay. We could wait until we're either at your place or mine" Jesse said cupping her face

"No, my office is private enough. And you don't really wanna get blue balls, do you?" Beca glanced down as she arched her eyebrow.

"no" Jesse leaned down and kissed her

"Wait" Beca groaned pulling away. "I'm not gonna have sex in front of it" Beca pointed at the puppy "lock it up the toilet"

"C'mere boy" Jesse said calling for Cheeseball "Good boy" Jesse patted Cheeseball as he picked it up.

"Sorry buddy," Jesse said hearing the puppy bark as he locked the door. He pace to Beca while unbuckling his belt. When he reached her, Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"You ready?" Jesse asked between kisses

"yes" Beca nodded positioning herself

"Jesse" she gasped as he entered her. Jesse placed a kiss on her lips then made his way to her neck.

"You said whatever so I got Thai, you like Thai right, Becky?" They heard Luke said from a distance

Jesse looked at Beca not knowing what to do.

"Don't you dare stop" Beca warned him. "keep going, Jesse."

"But-"

"Yeah Thai is good" Beca shouted "Jesse please" Beca whispered gazing into his eyes.

"Okay" Jesse nodded before he kissed her.

"You like coke right?" Luke asked walking to the vending machine

"Yes" Beca shouted in pleasure when Jesse picked up his pace.

"Where are you with the new song?" Luke questioned as he walked to her office

"I figured out what tempo I wanna use" Beca said trying to sound normal but half her sentence came out as moan

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep" Beca held on to Jesse when he kissed her behind the ear, then buried his face in her neck

"Don't come into my office, Luke" she said heavily breathing as she tilted her head

"What?" Luke stood in front of her office

"Don't get inside-Oh my god" She inhaled a shuddering breath

"Becky are you okay?"

"Yes, yes" she gasped back a moan "Almost there" she said to Jesse clenching his hair

Jesse put his palm on her mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet.

"You don't sound okay" Luke said reached for the knob

""Luke do not get it" Beca mumbled before Jesse removed his hand.

"Why?"

"Just don't," she let out a muffled growl biting her bottom lip

"Jesse" Beca moaned loudly feeling her orgasm build up.

"Shush" Jesse crushed his lips against hers, groaning, getting closer himself.

"Bloody hell," Luke said in realization before he let go of the doorknob and paced to his office.

* * *

"Bec your zipper" Jesse said buckling his belt as he watched Beca button her shirt.

"The puppy" Beca said hearing it bark after zipping her pants

"I'll get him, you go to Luke" Jesse said grimacing

"I'm gonna get hell for this"

"Technically you're not really working, it's the weekend"

"His no sex on the desk rule is still valid, I'm at work" Beca exhaled unlocking the door.

"Lie and say we did it on the couch" Jesse grinned

"You're funny. If I'm not back in five, come" she glanced at him walking out.

"Wait" he walked to her.

"What?" Beca turned to him. Jesse wrapped an around her waist and kissed her passionately then pulled away leaving her breathless

"Nothing" Jesse smiled at her.

* * *

"Luke" Beca called knocking before she unlocked the door

"I don't want to know" Luke held his hand up when she close the door behind her

"Okay" Beca said in surprise. Luke glanced up then looked away. "Your-" He gestured with his hand at her. Beca looked down at her shirt and quickly finished buttoning it. "Sorry"

"So," Luke cleared her throat looking back at her. "You said you figured out what tempo you want to use"

"Um, yeah." Beca nodded walking to his desk. "This is for me?" she pointed at the packaged food.

"Yes"

"Thank you" Beca picked it up and placed it on her lap. "I actually made a few samples, if you wanna hear them-"

"-I'll hear the final product" he cut her off

"This is not awkward at all" Beca said looking around her. "Go ahead Luke, I deserve it. Let me have it." she motioned with her hand for him to talk and was met with silence.

"Where is he?" he hesitantly asked.

"Still in my office" Luke nodded at her words

"How often do you have sex on the desk?" he asked after a short period of awkward silence.

"On the desk?" Beca ran a hand through her hair then looked at the door when Jesse unlocked it.

"a handful of times" she said feeling the blush on her cheeks. Luke opened his mouth to say something then stopped.

"Hello" Jesse waved at Luke before he looked at Beca. She nodded at the chair facing her. "Okay" Jesse said pacing to the chair.

Luke tapped on his desk watching both Beca and Jesse look everywhere but his direction.

"This is too weird. I feel like a teacher who caught students having sex." Luke cringed

"Wait until you catch your kid doing it" Beca sorted "sorry" she apologized when he glared at her.

"Just don't do it here, ever again" Luke said as he got up.

"I got you the tickets I told you about" Jesse said looking inside his pockets.

"Thank you" Luke thanked him as he took them from him.

"See on Monday" Beca got up and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Nice seeing you Luke" Jesse said letting Beca drag him out of Luke's office.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm quite proud of this chapter, I wrote it down when I couldn't sleep thanks to my noisy dormmates as I listened to some The Lonely Island songs.

I just had sex is still stuck in my head.

 _EDIT:_ Do you people like this fic? 'cause I put a lot of thought into it, and I'm feeling a little underappreciated.

If the answer is a yarp, I want you to know that it would mean to me if you took a few seconds of your time and reviewed what you thought of the chapter. Thank for reading. *bear hug from a tiny person.*


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner. School is the main reason, lack of sleep comes in second, and awesome friends in third.

* * *

"You sure you don't want anything?" Bumper said when the waitress put his order

"No" Jesse shook his head looking out the window

"What's with you, anyway? You're way too calm" he asked eyeing Jesse "Talk it out bruh," Bumper mumbled biting into his burger

"A while ago Beca got sick, I thought she was pregnant and now I wanna marry her." Jesse blurt out.

"Whoa, slow down. You knocked your girlfriend up and now you're getting married?" He said confused.

"No, I didn't knock her up. I thought I did but no, Beca's not pregnant" Jesse sighed

"Okay. What does that have to do with getting married?"

"It made me realize that I want to get married to Beca and start a family with her"

"I'm sensing a but" Bumper said watching Jesse pick up a fry

"She thinks marriage is unnecessary. And you should have seen her face, she was horrified even though she was sure as hell that she's not pregnant- I mean she only took the test because I suggested it."

"Give her a break, who wants a surprise child. Sure you grow to love the little thing but no one wants it at first"

"That is a horrible thing to say"

"It's true." Bumper shrugged. "When did this sudden realization hit you?"

"Um, like a month ago"

"And when are you planning on asking her to marry you?"

"Weren't you listening? Bec doesn't believe in marriage" Jesse picked up another fry

"Getyourownfries- Doesn't believe in marriage my ass. Look dude, if she loves you she'll marry you. Or you could always take her on a weekend to Las Vegas, get shitfaced and wake up married." Bumper shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks. Unlike you, I want an actual wedding where I'd fully remember how gorgeous Bec would look in a white dress with her scary earspike walking down the aisle-" Jesse smiled to himself

"I'm gonna stop you before you start crying about how perfect everything will be. Jeez. Stop overthinking, go buy a ring,"

"I wanna warm her up to it first. Sell her marriage"

"Don't. She's way too fucked up. Trust me Jesse on this one"

"Hey, don't say that!" Jesse glared at him.

"She's fucked up and you know it" Bumper shrugged "Your girlfriend is an A.C.O.D"

"A what?"

"Adult Child Of Divorce. Her type usually avoid any kind of commitment," Bumper explained

"Bump, Bec and I have been in a relationship for quite a while now"

"Exactly, which means you actually got a chance." Bumper bit his burger again "Go buy a ring and ask her, no warm up"

"Why would I trust your word?"

"I saw this movie about her type. And it is safe to say that you got better chances at getting her to marry you if just do it"

"What's the name of the movie?"

"A.C.O.D"

"I'll ask her on new year's eve" Jesse snapped his fingers "Or our anniversary. We could go on a date at the beach and recreate our first date"

"Why not now?"

"She's going to meet her mother's fiancé's sons on thanksgiving, something she's not very comfortable doing"

"And?"

"I want it to perfect and now is not perfect. Bec has a lot on her mind right now, she's still looking for a place,"

"If I didn't know you, I'd say you're making up excuses"

"No, I'm not" Jesse said defensively

"Looking for a place, really?"

"She's been meeting up with the real estate agent twice a week and still nothing"

"Wouldn't it be pointless if she bought a house, since you're planning on marrying her?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying, keep her from buying a house and get one together." Bumper mumbled

"Also, mother's fiancé? Ugh." he made a face "Her mother still has sex"

"Bumper, shut up" Jesse said shaking off the mental image that Bumper put in his head

"You're thinking about it" Bumper smirked

"You're a disgusting human being, you know that?" Jesse said in disgust to which Bumper shrugged.

* * *

"Please tell me this one is actually scary" Beca asked picking up the dvd case for You're Next as she put down the popcorn bowl on the coffee table

"It's a slasher movie" Jesse said walking to the coach "You love slasher movies"

Beca nodded laying on the couch "I love anything that involves dumb people dying"

Jesse picked up the bawl and waited for Beca to lift legs so that he could sit on the couch

"You gonna enjoy this one" He assured her, sitting down.

"Hey, it's moviecation time, put down your phone" Jesse threw popcorn at Beca when she picked up her phone.

"It's Chloe, she wants to go shopping tomorrow" Beca said without looking up. She picked the popcorn he threw at her and ate it. "Hit play" she waved him off

"Not until you're done" Jesse said stuffing his mouth with popcorn, watching her, and played the movie when she put her phone on the coffee table.

Absentmindedly looking at the screen, Jesse kept wondering if Beca would say yes when he proposes.

"What, no trivia?" Beca asked in the middle of the movie noticing Jesse's quietness.

"Are you even watching?" She questioned shaking him with her foot

"Um, yeah" Jesse answered glancing at her, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Fun fact, the badass and the Goth are best friends in real life"

Beca nodded and got up stretching then took the empty bawl from Jesse and put it on the coffee table, and laid back using his lap as a pillow.

 _What happens if she says no?_ Jesse asked himself as he stroke her hair.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Beca asked feeling him play with a lock of her hair "I can feel you zoning out, and you never zone out watching movies" she asked tilting her head to look at him.

"Nothing" He smiled at her then looked up at the TV screen

"Yeah, I'm not buying it, but it's cool if you don't wanna talk" Beca shrugged as she went back to watching the movie "You'll spill it out eventually," she added thinking of his inability to keep things down.

Jesse shook off all of the will-she-won't-she ideas from his head, because he knew it will probably slip his mouth at some point.

"Nothing to worry about" Jesse stroke her cheek as he watched the movie

"Okay" Beca yawned

"Bec you don't have to watch if you want to sleep"

"Now I'm worried" Beca sat up "You're telling to go to bed during movication" She eyed him "Are you mad at me?" she asked when he didn't look at her

"No" Jesse titled his head "Why would I be?"

"I don't know" Beca shrugged "You barely talked to me, your mind is elsewhere and you just told me that it's okay to go bed and not finish the movie"

"I'm not mad at you" Jesse leaned in a kissed her "C'mere" He wrapped her in his arms

"You're tired that's why it's okay" he kissed the top of her head

Beca inhaled his sent relaxing in his arms "I wanna see how it ends" Beca yawned again closing her eyes

"I see that" Jesse chucked noticing she was starting to fall asleep.

"I'm serious" Beca said in a sleepy voice

"C'mon, let's go to bed" Jesse said rubbing her arm. Beca nodded getting up, she stretched as she waited for Jesse to turn the TV off.

"Did you feed Cheeseball?" Beca asked dragging herself

"If I didn't he wouldn't be sleeping" Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Where is he?" Beca questioned

"there" Jesse pointed at the sleeping puppy on his bed when they got to his room.

"No leave him" Beca said to Jesse when he let go of her to go remove the puppy

"he's on your side"

"I can see that" Beca yawned "C'mon, we'll fit" she climbed on the bed

"So, you're going shopping?" Jesse asked taking of his t-shirt

"Yeah," Beca patted Cheeseball before she looked up and eyed Jesse "Have you been working out?" she asked

"I always workout" Jesse smirked stepping out of his converses "You should come run with me sometimes. I wouldn't dare say come to the gym."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Beca questioned in mock shock.

"Yeah" Jesse answered her as he jumped on the bed. "Look at how chubby you are" he pinched her cheeks gently then laughed when she arched her eyebrow

"jogging is very healthy, you don't have to be fat to go for a run, and it would be fun to have someone with me" he tapped her cheeks before leaning to kiss her while running his fingers through her hair.

"Aubrey likes to run, you should ask her" Beca laid down facing Jesse when he pulled away

"Yeah, no" Jesse said slowly "I want you as jogging buddy"

"I'm exhausted without sports, I don't wanna know how I would become if consider jogging"

"A crappier version of zombie grumpy Beca who would yell at every driver that cuts her, and curses like a sailor" he answered thoughtfully

"Shut up" Beca laughed watching him stroke his chin

"We both know that I'm speaking the truth" Jesse said reaching to turn off the lights

"Make sure that when you go to meet your future step brothers you're well rested, we don't want them to think you're a full on bitch." He wrapped her in his arms and rested his cheek on her head.

"I can conceal my bitchiness" Beca yawned

"You're gonna be surrounded by kids. Loud kids. I doubt that-"

"Hey" Beca elbowed him "You make it sound like I hate kids"

"And you don't?"

"Of course not, I don't particularly like them, but I don't hate them either"

"Okay"

"Seriously Jesse I don't hate kids" Beca threw her head back to look at him "I'm not that horrible"

"I know you're not" Jesse placed a kiss on her temple "You'd-" he started to say then stopped himself before he could finish.

"I'd what?" Beca glanced up again

 _You'd make a good parent_ was on the tip of his tongue.

"You'd survive thanksgiving" he shook his head briefly when Beca rested her head against his chest.

"I survived worse occasions," Beca mumbled closing her eyes.

* * *

"These are cute" Chloe said walking to a pair of shoes

"So were the last ten pairs you tried on" Beca deadpanned following Chloe

"Here, try these on" Chloe shoved a pair into Beca's hands

"These are really cute" Beca said, pleasently surprised she arched her eyebrows.

* * *

"Just get one of them" Bumper groaned "I'm sure Beca wouldn't care less"

"No" Jesse shook his head "Bec might act like she doesn't give a shit but she does, and you have no idea how soft she actually is—forget I said that"

"I'm glad you're doing this, I really am, but we've been here for couple of hours now, make your fucking mind up"

"You can leave if you want" Jesse shrugged looking at displays

"I would if you weren't my ride—could you please get it on with and buy a damn ring"

"Bumper do you know why I brought you with me?" Jesse glanced at him

"Because apart from me and Benji you have no friends?"

"That's—never mind. I brought you with me because you're married, and I could use your opnion. Now could you please stop being a dick for five minutes and tell me what you think of this one?" Jesse pointed at a ring

"I think, that it looks the same as the last five you showed me" Bumper said as he looked at the ring.

"How did you pick the ring for Amy?"

"We picked it together" Bumper shrugged "If I say this one is perfect would you buy it?" Bumper asked watching Jesse

"Here" Jesse threw him his car keys to catch "go wait in the car" he said as he looked at the rings in front of him.

Bumper caught the keys then sighed before he walked and stood next to Jesse "Which one you like best?" He asked playing with the keys

"The one with the pink diamond, I really like the design but Bec isn't really a pink kinda a person"

"They could customize one for you"

"They could?" Jesse looked up "you do make custom rings?" he asked the woman behind the counter

"We do" the woman nodded

"Well, it's not particularly custom, I just want this one" he pointed at the ring he liked "but with like a purple-ish, darker diamond" he looked at her to find her nodding "Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir"

"Great" Jesse grinned

* * *

"Do you wanna stop for coffee?" Chloe asked putting the shopping bags in the backseat

"Uh, no coffee for me" Beca said jumping in shotgun.

"What did you just say?" Chloe asked in horror

"I'm not getting coffee" Beca sighed buckling her seat belt "I'll get a smoothie or something caffeine free"

"Why?"

"Well, how can I put it." Beca said thoughtfully "Caffeine started to bother my stomach so I stopped drinking coffee as much as I did" she looked up to find Chloe eyeing her

"When did this start?"

"No. Nope. Don't go there." Beca shook her head "I'm not."

"I didn't say anything" Chloe started the car.

"Please," Beca scoffed "I know you Chloe, you're thinking it. And I can assure you, I am not. I took the test"

"Beca, chill" Chloe laughed

Beca sunk into her seat

"So no more coffee for you?" Chloe quetioned

"I drink one coffee a day"

"That is great self-control on your part,"

"It was weird at first but Jesse helped out, a lot."

"I knew Jesse had a hand in this somehow"

"You know how persistent he is. It's like he care about my health more than I do" Beca shrugged

"That's actually the case"

* * *

"3 weeks Bumper. 3 fucking weeks" Jesse said in excitement as they walked to the parking lot

"I know, I heard the woman too" Bumper nodded chuckling at Jesse's excitement.

"In three weeks I'm gonna be an engaged man"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, you're not even sure if she'll say yes" Bumper gave him the car keys

"Yes" Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, getting back to reality. "I'm gonna propose and hope for the best"

* * *

 **AN:** I know this is very meh, I'll try and update soon. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaning against the sink, Beca watched two of Steve's sons run after their younger sister and chuckled when the little girl hid behind her father.

"There's wine if you want Rebeca" Julie said glancing at her daughter

"I could use a bottle or two" Beca said jokingly "I'm kidding mom" she smiled tightly at the look on her mother's face "a glass would do"

"Help yourself," Julie pointed at the fridge.

"okay" Beca nodded before walking to the fridge "want a glass?" she threw her head back as she reached for the wine bottle

"Yes, thank you" Julie used the back of her hand to get a lock of her hair from her face as she cut salad.

"here you go" Beca put the glass on the table for her mother then pulled her vibrating phone.

"Hey you" Beca smiled picking up.

 _"How's turkey day going?"_ Jesse asked

"Alright" Beca sipped from her glass as she made her way to the front door "I don't feel like punching anyone in the throat" she unlocked the door and walked to the rocking chair on the porch

 _"That's great"_ Jesse laughed

"How are you doing?" she asked taking a seat

 _"I'm doing great. I'm on my way to Bumper and Amy's, I'm like ten minutes away"_

"Am I going to get drunk calls and texts later this evening?" Beca asked after sipping from her wine.

 _"Probably"_

"I'll be looking forward to that," She leaned against the chair

 _"How's everything there, give me the 411"_

"Um, kids are everywhere and they're very active. George is doing a great job keeping them entertained, you'd be amazed by the amount of dad jokes he knows. Mom is making dinner. Steve, George's oldest son, is fun and has good taste in music, his wife's super nice. She's an elementary school teacher, it would alerting if she wasn't. Wade, the younger son, is a huge comic books nerd and a dork, he even got the look. He wears sightglasses. Shame he's married-"

 _"Excuse me?"_ Jesse interrupted

"Yeah, there's that, and you." Beca crossed her legs "I doubt I can get you out of my mind so, I'm not gonna bother trying."

 _"That's supposed to make me feel better?"_ Jesse questioned

"I love you," Beca titled her head hearing someone unlock the door "how about that?"

 _"Yes, that's better. But a little more affection and sweet talk would be appreciated"_

"That's how it is, take it or leave it." She smiled at Lea, Steve's little daughter who shyly waved at her.

 _"Every single day I walk down the street and I hear people say baby so sweet"_ Jesse started to sing take me or leave me to her on top of his lungs

"Shut up" Beca laughed

 _"Ever since puberty everybody stares at me. Boys girls I can't help it baby"_

"I swear if you don't stop singing I'm going to hang up"

 _"Fine"_ Jesse laughed _"Only 'cause I wanna hear your voice"_

"I'm sure that's the case—hang on a sec" Beca told him "Is everything alright there?" she asked watching Lea sit on the pouch, giving Beca her back.

"Yes" the four-year-old nodded, her tone indicating otherwise

"I'll call you back later, say hi to A-hole and Amy for me" Beca said to the phone, keeping it PG.

 _"Okay,"_ Jesse chuckled _"love you"_

"Yeah, me too" Beca said before she hung up.

Beca got up from the chair and sat down on the porch next to Lea then put her glass next to her. _The fuck do I say to her?_

"Are daddy and uncle Wade your brothers now?" Lea asked looking up at Beca

"When my mom and grandpa get married, your dad and Wade become my step brothers" Beca explained

"Does that make you my aunt?" Lea asked hopefully

"Yep" Beca nodded "And it makes you my niece" Beca smiled at the grin the little girl had on her face but couldn't see why having her as an aunt made Lea happy

"Do you have other brothers or sisters?"

"No, I don't have siblings, but I do have a step sister, her name is Liz"

"Is she also daddy's new sister?"

Beca shook her head

"Okay" Lea said as she counted with her fingers.

Beca eyed her in puzzlement before she reached for her glass of wine and sipped from it

"Do you need help?" she asked seeing the little girl try to count and mess up.

"I'm counting how many boys and girls are in our family" Lea said without looking up "We're outnumbered by boys in our family" Lea sighed

"So, girls, there's me, mommy, you, nana Julie, aunt Allison" Lea named "how many is that?"

"five" Beca answered her

"Okay. For boys, there's daddy, grandpa, uncle Wade, Caleb, Andy, Ollie and Zack"

"Seven"

"We just need two more and then we become even" Lea said thoughtfully.

Beca didn't show how overwhelmed she was when Lea count her as family even though she just met her.

"Caleb wouldn't let me play with him, because I'm short" Lea blurt out "And Ollie says I can't play with them because I'm a girl"

"That's not nice" Beca started to say sarcastically then realized she was talking to a four-year-old and shook her head

"Sucks to be short"

"Tell me about" Beca sighed

"Ollie doesn't want me to play with them because I'm better at hide and seek then them, not because I'm a girl. Girls are better at everything-Is that a real tattoo?" Lea gasped noticing the headphone tattoo on Beca's wrist

"mhmm" Beca showed Lea her wrist

"Daddy has one, it's a cartoon"

"Sounds like a great tattoo" Beca said sarcastically

"twenty-fourth birthday, great friends, adult breuvages, woke up with Pikachu tattooed to my arm" Steve sighed closing the door behind him

Beca threw her head back to look at him. He showed her the tattoo, sitting down next to his daughter

"That is one great tattoo" She said impressed

"So badass, I know" Steve put Lea on his lap.

"I mean look at the details, the artist did good,"

"Yeah, what about you, show me what you got"

"There's plenty" Beca said rolling her sleeves to show him her tattoos. Steve leaned in to have a better look at her tattoos

"I got this last year on new year, I have no memory of how I got it." Beca pointed at the musical notes on left arm. "This one was on my eighteenth birthday, because that's the _legal_ age" she pointed at the headphones

"Um, I was also eighteen when I got this one" she pointed at the song lyric she has tattooed on her left forearm

"I was" Beca cleared her throat when she pointed at the ribbon tattoo then looked up at Steve, grateful Lea was staring at her tattoos, and mouthed sixteen "I have two more, on my back" Beca rolled down her sleeves and rested her hands on the porch.

"You're so cool," Lea said in amazement

"Thanks kiddo, so are you."

"I'm not cool as aunt Beca?" Steve pouted

"You're okay" Lea shrugged.

"You're not small Steve, cool people are small." Beca winked at the little girl picking up her glass

"Oh yeah?" Steve said before he started to tickle Lea making her laugh. Watching them, Beca felt out of place.

Steve kissed Lea's cheek forcefully "Mommy is looking for you" he said pulling away.

"Chop chop" he watched her run to the house.

"Cute kid" Beca said watching her too.

"Yeah, miss coolness" Steve rubbed his hands looking at Beca "Gonna be hard to be the coolest in Lea's eyes again, thanks for that"

"I would have gone with _wear dark makeup_ but you're not in a rock band" Beca shrugged "get more tattoos, maybe Bulbasaur" Beca sipped from her glass "or Jigglypuff"

"I was thinking of getting Ponyta tattooed on my back" Steve motioned to his back "It's so majestic"

"It is" Beca nodded "Just make sure you have a tattoo artist as good as the one that tattooed you the first time"

"Oh Pikatchu isn't my first tattoo. I have another one Lea doesn't know about. It's a matching tattoo with my friends from college." He looked around them to see if anymore was listening "I have darth vader tattooed into my inner thigh." He said in embarrassment

"At least it's not a toaster" Beca said keeping a straight face "or Chihuahua"

"Yeah," Steve chuckled "could have been worse"

* * *

"Excuse me" Beca excused herself when her phone rang and she saw the caller ID

 _"Bacaaaaaaw"_ Jesse shouted making her pull the phone away from her ear.

"it's not even nine and you're already drunk" Beca said walking away from the dining table

 _"No, I'm not"_ Jesse said through a slur of words.

"Oh yeah?" Beca reached for the back door knob in the kitchen

 _"Yes"_ he hiccupped

"You still at Bumper and Amy's?" she closed the door behind her then leaned against it

 _"Yep. I love turkey day"_ he said in a high-pitched voice. _"I love you, so much"_ he slurred

"and I you, nerd" Beca said staring at the starless sky

 _"I miss you"_ he sighed

"It hasn't been a day, Jesse, and I'll be home tomorrow"

 _"Who's gonna elbow me in their sleep tonight?—You're staying at your mom right?"_

"Yes" Beca said slowly

 _"hmm"_ Jesse humed then went quiet.

"Jesse no" Beca exclaimed in realization

 _"I miss you, and I want you"_

"Jess, I'll be back in L.A early in the morning, don't come down here"

 _"Beca"_ he said in a whiny voice

"I miss you too but this is stupid, you're not coming down here. If you do I won't let you come near me" she said in a sharp voice trying to get him to drop it as the thought of him driving under the influence and everything horrible that could happen crossed her mind if he did. "Promise me that you won't"

 _"So you do miss me"_ he chuckled

"huh?"

 _"I wasn't going to come over, I just wanted you to admit you miss me"_ Jesse slurred

"You scared me for a second there" Beca let out a breath

 _"Sorry"_ he hiccupped _"So, what were you doing when I called?"_

"Having dinner" Beca rested her head on the door

 _"We should do thanksgiving together next year, but mom can't know about it"_ he said the last part in a low voice _"Mom would freak if I celebrate any Christian holiday"_

"I won't tell"

 _"Or you know what? I don't care, I'm marrying a goy, I'm going to celebrate goy holidays"_

"Here we go again" Beca said herself unlocking the door,

 _"What?"_

"Nothing, Jess." She peeked inside looking for the light switch for the backyard and flipped it then locked the door behind her and walked to the swing.

 _"Okay, but you have to celebrate Hanukkah with me. And our kids will have bar mitzvah and bat mitzvah."_

"Are we really talking about this?" Beca exhaled rubbing her temple. When drunk, Jesse had a habit of talking about them getting married. At this point, he picked where they're going for their honeymoon, how many kids they're gonna have, and in which season they're getting married among other marriage related things she forgot.

 _"Yes, I'm serious Bec, they're gonna be half Jewish. This is important to me. Mom would give me hell if we don't making our kids have their bar mitzvah and bat mitzvah"_

"Okay, Jesse. Bar mitzvah and Bat mitzvah. Got it." Beca started swinging "Anything else?"

 _"I'll tell you if something comes to my mind—You said you were having dinner when I called?"_

"Uh-huh" Beca changed the phone to her other ear

 _"Y-You should go eat"_ he said hesitantly

"I'm not that hungry" Beca smiled recognizing his tone. He didn't want her to go but was feeling guilty for keeping her.

 _"No. You go eat, I'll see you tomorrow—Amy is calling for me, she made cake, and we're playing beer pong, wish me luck"_

"Good luck, have fun" Beca chuckled hearing Amy call for him.

Putting her phone in pocket, she walked back inside she stopped by the fridge and pulled a wine bottle and drank directly from it. She desperately needed alcohol. Her new stepfamily weren't bad people but she needed a break from them and their questions, they wanted to get to know her, but it was a bit too much for her to handle, and her mother didn't seem to notice. Talking to drunk rambling Jesse helped, but nothing beats alcohol.

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked walking into the kitchen

Beca nodded cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand. She put the bottle back in the fridge then forced a smile on her face. _Don't be a dick._ She reminded herself.

"C'mon," Beca walked pass her mother, and made her way to the dining room.

 _Listen, nod, and smile. Easy_. Beca told herself as she took a deep breath before walking in.

"Beca we were talking about the album that got you a Grammy, you went to college with Emily Junk, right?" Steve asked

"Yeah," Beca nodded

"I told you" Steve said to Wade

"What's a Grammy?" Ollie asked looking between them

"It's like Oscars for music, stupid" Caleb told his younger brother

"Don't call your brother that, apologize now" Brooke ordered

"But-" Caleb started to say

"No but, you heard your mother apologize" Steve said

"Sorry" Caleb apologized

"I have the album in my car, would it be okay with you if you sign it?" Steve asked looking at Beca

"Yeah, sure." Beca nodded, "I can send you a signed copy from Emily if you want" she suggested

"That would be—wow, thank you" He grinned.

Beca smiled at him then closed her eyes, feeling the walls closing in on her and a panic attack in the making. She started to take deep breaths and held her head with both hands.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, she was sitting next to Beca and was first to notice.

"mmhm" Beca answered.

"Here are the painkillers, Bec" Julie said walking in with painkillers in her hand.

"What?" Beca glanced up at her mother "Beca you should really go check your sight, these headaches are probably sight related" Juile walked to Beca and handed her the painkillers. It took Beca a few seconds to register what her mother was doing.

Julie did notice Beca's discomfort, and was try to give Beca an excuse to bail.

"Yeah, I'm planning on going" Beca nodded taking the drugs from her mother

"Ugh that kind of headaches is the worse, you should sleep it off" Wade said

"He has a point," Julie nodded

"Guess I'm gonna call it a night then. Thanks mom." Beca said getting up.

Lea jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist "Good night aunt Beca, get well soon"

"Thanks kiddo" Beca awkwardly patted Lea.

Lea let go of her "wait" she said climbing on a chair

"Okay" Beca said in confusion

Lea threw her arms around Beca's neck and hugged her tightly, "power hugs make everyone feel better" The four-year-old said making Beca's heart swell as she hugged her back

"Thanks Lea, I feel better" Beca smiled pulling away, she stoke Lea's cheek.

"Good night everyone, happy thanksgiving" Beca said looking between them and was met with a chorus of good night, and get well soon from them all.

Climbing up the stairs she got a text from Jesse, tapping on it she chuckled when she saw that he sent her video.

 _"Listen at what they're playing" he slurred, grinning. Crush on you by Bruce Springsteen was playing the background. "I got crush on you" he sang along to the chorus doing a dance._

Beca smiled remembering how he sang it to her over the phone when she refused to go with him and her friends to a karaoke bar.

 _"Jesse it's your turn" Bumper said throwing a ball at Jesse._

 _"Shut up Bumper—We're playing beer pong" said to his phone._

 _"Who are you talking to?" Amy peeked her head. "I'm filming this for Bec"_

 _"Oh, Hi flatbutt," Amy waved at the phone._

 _"Could you at least play and film at the same time" Bumper called._

 _"Bump, say hi" Jesse said turning the phone to Bumper._

 _"Your boyfriend is the worst at beer pong" Bumper said to the phone then hit Jesse with a ball._

 _"Didn't hurt" Jesse turned his phone to himself again_

 _"It will tomorrow" Amy patted him on the shoulder_

 _"You're gonna be out of balls to hit me with" Jesse dodged a ball "I hope you're having fun, night Bec" Jesse waved_

"Night, Jess" Beca said looking at her phone before she continued to climb the stairs.

* * *

 **AN:** Goy means non-Jew.

I sincerely hope you know Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Jigglypuff and Ponyta. I don't know what to say if you don't.

Thank you for reading and letting me know what you think.

Also, you don't need to know this but I have a shit load of homework and here I am writing this instead.


	10. Chapter 10

The time was ten in the morning. Jesse walked into the elevator and pushed the pushbutton for his floor. As he waited, Jesse put down the grocery bags and pulled the ring box from his pocket.

He had it for a week, every time he thought he was gonna propose, he either changes his mind or something happens and he doesn't. He stared at the ring until he reached his level.

Jesse put the grocery down to unlock the door then made his way inside.

"Here, lemme help" Beca said walking to him.

"I got it" Jesse walked pass her holding the bags.

"You're home early" he said as he unpacked the grocery

"Some moron ran into me and spilled her coffee on my shirt, it became see-through so I came here to change" Beca started to unpack with him "And instead of apologizing she kept staring at my boobs"

"How can you blame her?" Jesse shrugged "You have great rack, if sexual attraction wasn't the reason that made her stare I'm pretty sure it's either appreciation or jealousy"

"You can roll out jealousy, 'cause the girl looked like a super model. And as female, I can tell you that we stare at other women without any intention, at least the women I know do, me included—Do I smell like coffee?" Beca turned to him. Jesse leaned down and sniffed her then nodded "yes you do—Strawberry Frappucino?" He went back to unpacking.

"Yeah. That's the drink she spilled on me" Beca rested her hands on the counter and watched Jesse unpack. She tapped her fingers then glanced at her watch. "I have 3 hours before I have to _really_ show my face at work" She said seductively.

"Interns turned out useful after all, huh?" Jesse put a beer pack in the fridge pretending he didn't get her hint

"Yep, they actually have great ideas, but never came forward and told me. Apparently I intimidated them for some reason"

"No shit." Jesse snorted placing meat in the freezer

"I mean, yeah I enjoy torturing them, but I don't think I'm intimidating." Beca said looking him up and down.

"Bec, you're too good at what you do. Not to mention how moody and distant you are." Jesse grabbed a bag and looked insides it

"Artists love that" Beca hopped on the counter

"I know I love that" Jesse gave her an apple "here"

"Thanks" she took it from him, swinging her legs then glanced again at her watch and put the apple next to her "Hey Jess?"

"Mhmm?" he looked up

"C'mere" she ran a hand through her hair.

"Just a second" Jesse put the ice cream in the freezer then walked to Beca

"You seriously suck at taking hints" Beca wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What? No, I do not" Jesse shook his head

"Oh, yes you do." She nodded

"Try me" Jesse leaned in.

"Okay. What does this mean?" Beca bit her bottom lip as she stared at his lips. She looked up when he didn't make a move, in puzzlement, to find him smiling.

Jesse leaned in slowing and pressed his lips against hers gently, feeling her scratch the back of his neck.

Beca sighed softly against his lips before she pulled away and pressed her forehead against his, panting.

"Jesse" she looked up to find him staring dreamingly at her "Perfect" He said. _Now is perfect._ Jesse thought to himself.

"Beca Ma-" Jesse started to say but couldn't finish when Beca crushed her lips against his kissing him forcefully

Jesse helped her wrap her legs around his waist, deciding against proposing right there and then.

Bec _deserves better than a proposal in the kitchen,_ he thought to himself as he kissed her back with less forcefulness while walking them to his room.

"What's wrong?" Beca pulled away feeling him hold back

"nothing" Jesse smiled placing a kiss on her nose before finding her lips, he kissed her gently.

Beca nodded kissing him back slower as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jesse laid her down on the bed, never breaking their kiss. He started to unbutton her shirt while kissing her neck then made his way to her collarbone. Tasting the Frappucino, he chuckled lightly.

"I taste like Frappucino, don't I?"

"Yep" Jesse nodded pressing his lips against hers "You taste good" he mumbled between kisses "and you smell amazing" he buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sent.

"I love you" Jesse whispered, kissing her behind the ear.

"You still give me that warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach"

"When I do this?" he guessed before kissing her

"No" Beca stroke his hair "When you drunkenly tell me you love. When you bring me healthy homemade snacks at work," she smiled when Jesse grinned, "When you make me the best pancakes known the mankind. Hell, even when you rub my back when I puke, I get that weird feeling" Beca looked up to meet his gaze and sighed

"I love you too, Beca as much as you do, probably more"

"Hey not because I'm not good with words you get to claim that" she slapped him playfully

"At least you're trying. Don't worry about it, you say it all with eyes" Jesse got up.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked in confusing

"grocery won't finish unpacking itself" Jesse pointed at the kitchen

"You're kidding right? We're kinda in the middle of something" Beca rested her weight on her elbows.

"Of course I'm kidding" Jesse stepped out of his shoes and jumped back on the bed.

"How much time you got left?" Jesse asked getting on top of her.

"two hours and thirty-five minutes" Beca said looking at her watch.

Jesse nodded taking off his t-shirt "Ready for the best sex you ever had in your life?" Jesse asked leaning down

"Pretty confident, aren't we today?" Beca ran her hands through his torso

"All the romance and attempt at sweet talk I got from you is the reason, you should do that more" Jesse said against her lips

"Nice try, but that's enough romance to last you months" Beca said feeling the warmth of his breath "Would jew kiss me already?"

"There's my Beca" Jesse chuckled before he kissed her.

* * *

"Beca you're gonna be late, get up" Jesse rested his chin on her shoulder as they cuddled "get up, before I change my mind and not let you leave this bed" Jesse kissed her shoulder

"I'm already late" Beca said sitting up. She bend down and grabbed her underwear "I'll blame traffic" she shrugged

Jesse grabbed his boxers and wore them then threw Beca her shirt to catch.

"Thanks" Beca said buttoning it.

Looking at her, Jesse knew he had to ask her soon.

"Bec we're going on a date later" he sat back on the bed

"Date?" Beca glanced at him then bend down reaching for her shoes

"Yep, it's been ages since we went on a date. Movie dates don't count nor do dinners I make for you. We need to go out."

"Okay" Beca shrugged wearing her shoes "Where are we going?" she asked walking to the bathroom.

She checked her makeup then pulled her hair in a ponytail.

"I'll text you." _That's it._ He thought to himself. _No more waiting around._

"Do I look like I just had sex?" Beca stood in the bathroom doorway smoothing her shirt.

Jesse stood up "What?" he asked

"I asked if I look like I just had amazing sex with my amazing boyfriend?" Beca made her way to him.

"You're good" Jesse said eyeing her.

"Well, you totally look like you just got laid" Beca tipped toed to calm his hair. Jesse shrugged. He took her hands in his.

"Beca I love you no matter what happens" Jesse said holding her gaze.

"Yeah, you too" Beca leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her in a hug and rested his chin on her head.

"I'll never pressure you into doing something you don't want to do" he thought out loud

"huh?" Beca looked up wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jesse met her gaze. _Fuck it._

"Beca mar-"

"Just a sec" Beca pulled her phone from her pocket

Jesse smiled tightly then nodded, loosening his grip and reached for her hand.

"I'm on my way" She said to the phone as she looked at Jesse "Yeah, yeah" she rolled her eyes. "I'll be there in like an hour." Beca hung up then leaned up and kissed Jesse

"Bye" she let go of his hands and walked backwards to the door

"Drive safe" Jesse hollered hearing her unlock the door.

Jesse paced to his jeans that were on the floor and picked them up. He pulled his phone then pulled the box that had the ring in it. He ran to landline phone and dialed Bumper's number

"Where are you?" Jesse asked first

 _"I'm at work, why what's wrong?"_ Bumper asked

"Nothing is wrong, I'm gonna propose and I need your help and Benji's" Jesse said as he typed a text for Benji asking for his help and to call back when he read the text

 _"Okay, what do you need?"_

"I need to a rain machine" Jesse said walking back to his room. He put his phone down then sat on the edge of the bed and wore his converse

 _"That's strange. Care to elaborate?"_

"I can get the machine, I just need you to hold it, can you do that?"

 _"Yeah. When?"_

"Today at 7:30 pm"

 _"Where?"_

"I'll text you the details" Jesse laid on the bed

 _"You don't know where, do you?"_

"I have a bunch of places in mind, I haven't picked one yet" he ran a hand through his hair

 _"Jesse you're planning on proposing to your girlfriend in a few hours from now and you haven't figured out where yet?"_

Jesse sat up and reached for his phone

"I'll call you back later, Benji is calling" Jesse said before he hung up

"Hey Benj" Jesse got up, he put the ring in his pocket, his wallet in the other one

 _"Hi."_ Benji greeted

"So, I'm proposing to Beca today and I need help, yours and Bumpers. Can I count on you?"

 _"Congratulations. Of course Jesse"_

"Great" Jesse rushed to the bathroom to calm his hair. "Now that I know you're on board, I'm gonna let you go back to your day job, I'll get back to your later"

 _"Okay,"_

"Thanks, bye Benj" Jesse hung up. He put his phone in his pocket then ran to the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. Walking to the front door, he heard barking.

"I forgot about you, budd, I'm sorry" Jesse turned around and ran to the kitchen to feed Cheeseball.

"Here you go" Jesse placed the bowl down for the puppy and watched him for a while before he got out the apartment.

* * *

"Where are we?" Beca asked unbuckling her seat belt as she looked around at park they were in

"they're shooting a movie here" Jesse opened the car door

"Cool" Beca said casually "Um, why are we here?" She stepped out of the car while Jesse reached for his back bag in the back seat

"You'll see" he wore the back bag then locked the car.

Jesse took her arm in his. And walked them into the park.

"Is it a horror movie?" Beca asked noting the fake blood and guts around the set as they walked further into the park.

"Yeah" Jesse slipped his hand into his pocket feeling the ring box.

"Where is everyone?"

"They won't be using this set for a few weeks." Jesse let go of her to turn the power switches on, illuminating the place. He took her hand in his and continued to walk only stopping when they reached a bench that had an umbrella on it. Jesse cleared his throat and looked around them. _It's fine if she says no._ He told himself. Beca leaned against the bench and watched him. Jesse took off his back bag and put under the bench Exhaling, Jesse opened the umbrella and gave it to her "Here hold this" He walked backwards. "Go ahead" he shouted, cueing for his friends to get the rain machine running

Beca looked around them, not understanding who Jesse was calling at. It started to rain, heavily out of the blue. Beca was about to walk to him with the umbrella but didn't when he shook his head grinning.

"Beca" Jesse shouted over the rain.

"Yeah?" she shouted back.

"I love you" he sniffed.

"You're gonna get a cold" Beca shouted watching him get soaked.

"I don't know why I do, you're not even my type" Jesse shrugged

"That's good to know"

"No, really, I never met a girl like you before. A sarcastic, tiny and very talented woman who acts like a heartless bitch but is actually caring and extremely soft, yep you're soft Beca." He nodded when she glared at him then laughed noticing a hint of a smile on her lips "All my life, I stayed away from girls like you, girls how come with a lot of baggage, because I always knew that it never ends well. But I don't know what was it about you that made me overlook the fact that I'm gonna get my heart broken at some point. I never told you this, but I saw you before you came to me, I couldn't stop myself from staring at you as you and Amy did a pretty impressive dance." Jesse ran a hand through his hair "I don't know what were your first impressions of me but here are mine; that chick is both hot and adorable yet looks like she would stab me with a fork if I mess with her. I ditched Bumper to give you a ride the night we met" Jesse's grin widened when Beca smiled.

"You probably figured out why I brought you here tonight." Jesse took a deep breath.

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you this question, today in the kitchen was _it_ but I missed it," Jesse got on one knee

"Rebeca Mitchell would you sign a piece a paper and wear this ring?" Jesse pulled the ring and waited for an answer.

Beca stood still, watching Jesse. "Beca, marry me?" He shouted when she didn't answer.

* * *

 **AN:** I don't know why I enjoy doing this to readers. I'll probably update on the 18th because it would be my birthday.

So until then, unless I felt awful for pulling the cliffhanger card on you, awesome people. Thank you for reading. What do you think will happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** I changed my mind, here you go peeps. Enjoy.

* * *

"Since we're talking first impression, I thought you were idiot, a hot one, when we first met, well it would the second time we met but you know what I mean." Beca walked to him until they were sharing the umbrella.

She gave him her hand. Jesse took it and got up.

"And I still do."

He kept looking into her eyes trying to read her, but her reaction was vague, she wasn't mad, nor did she seem happy.

 _She didn't answer me. Does that mean no?_ Jesse held her hand tightly

"Yes" Beca smiled interlocked their fingers.

Jesse nodded, not really listening to what she said. "Wait a minute did you just say yes, as in yes you will marry me?" Jesse asked in surprise.

"Wasn't that what you asked me?" She questioned, amused by his surprise

Jesse cupped her face and kissed passionately. Beca gripped the umbrella, responding to his kiss, and smiled feeling him smile against her lips.

"I love you" Jesse pulled away then placed a series of kisses on her lips.

Beca changed the umbrella to her right hand when he pulled away and gave him her left hand.

Jesse put the box in his pocket after taking the ring. He put the ring on her ring finger.

Beca exhaled looking at her hand then looked closer at the ring.

Jesse couldn't contain his joy, he cupped her face again and kissed her, only pulling away to sniff his running nose.

"Are you sure about this?" Jesse asked

"As sure as I'll ever be" Beca scratched his beard "Could get whoever operating the rain machine to turn it off?" she looked up

Jesse motioned with his hand for Bumper and Benji to turn it off.

"Why the rain?" Beca asked closing the umbrella

"It's our thing" Jesse shrugged

"How?" she put the umbrella on the bench.

"You told me you're in love with me for the first time under the rain"

"Doesn't make it our thing" she shook her head

"It's cheesy and very cliché'd, and I'm all about that" he grinned

"It will get you sick if you don't change soon" Beca deadpanned

"Beca you're surprisingly calm, are in shock? 'Cause if you don't wanna get married it's fine. I mean I want us to get married, hence the ring and the fake rain and everything-"

"Jesse stop talking" Beca held his face with both hands.

"I'm not in shock, I know what I said, I said yes." She let go of his face "I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't want to" Beca pointed at the ring.

"So you're my fiancée now?" Jesse grinned

"yep" Beca nodded "No, no, don't" Beca flinched when Jesse was about to pull her in a bear hug.

"Oh right," He said remembering he was soaked

"You have to change Jesse, you're gonna catch a cold" Beca bend down and grabbed his back bag then wore it.

"You changed your mind about marriage?" Jesse asked, still not getting over the fact that she didn't turn him down.

"No, I still think you can live without marriage, but I never said wouldn't get married" Beca shrugged.

"Why didn't say that loud and clear? I spent the last couple of months thinking about asking you to marry me and preparing myself to get rejected."

"Why did you do it then?" she questioned

"Because I need to know if you would. And Bumper said something that made me go buy the ring the next day"

"Bumper? What did he said?"

"He said if you really love me you would do it."

"So, if I said no, you'd think that I don't love you?" she asked, her facial expression and voice indicating that she was hurt. Jesse shook his head.

"If you said yes, it would mean that you're willing to do try something for me, because you love me." Jesse stepped closer to her.

"No, I meant what she said" Bumper shouted from a distance.

"Was that-"

"Bumper" Jesse finished for her.

"Can we go now?" Bumper asked

"Who's we?" Beca arched an eyebrow

"Bumper and Benji" Jesse said to her. "Yeah, you can. Thanks, guys" Jesse shouted

"Congratulations" They heard Benji say "I'm gonna spend the night at Emily's, so that you guys can celebrate"

"Thanks Benji" Beca and Jesse said in unison

"He means so that you can have sex everywhere in the apartment" Bumper yelled

"You can go now, Bumper" Jesse said feeling cold.

Beca noticed his coldness and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, unless you wanna watch us have sex" Beca shouted

"We are?" Jesse asked

"Not here, we're not" Beca said before she pulled him down and kissed him. "I just want to mess with Bumper" she said against his lips. "And warm you up a little"

Jesse pulled away to sneeze

"You're an idiot." Beca shook her head taking his hand in hers. "Like, do you wanna get sick? Who stands in the rain in December, it's not that cold here, but still, what the fuck is wrong with you" Beca dragged him as they walked.

"It's romantic" Jesse sniffed

"It's stupid—you could have ask me to marry you without getting yourself soaked"

"I feel fine" Jesse shrugged looking inside his pocket for his car keys.

"Don't ever do this rain thing again, or at least before you do something as stupid tell me so that I could tell you not to" She took the keys from him and opened the car trunk to pull a towel he had there.

* * *

"You're freezing" Beca said checking Jesse's temperature before she closed the front door behind her.

"I'm fine"

"Jess you're shivering—take off your clothes and go run the shower" she said in a serious tone.

"in your room Jesse" Beca rolled her eyes when he took off his t-shirt

"We have the place for ourselves" Jesse shrugged taking off his shoes then slipped off his jeans.

"C'mere, my lovely _fiancée_ " Jesse grinned taking her hand and pulled Beca to him. "What's with the frown?" he frowned himself.

"Jesse, you're freezing cold yet you refuse to acknowledge it" Beca held his face.

"Fine, I'm a little cold" Jesse lied leaning in. He was freezing, but wouldn't admit to the whole truth.

"Go run the shower" Beca said against his lips. She kissed him then pulled away and nodded for him to go.

"Okay" he nodded when she let go of his face.

"I'm gonna order pizza to be delivered in a couple of hours and join you" she smiled at him. "fiancé" Beca added running a hand through his torso

Jesse grinned then leaned down and kissed her. "I love the sound of that"

* * *

"I'll get it" Jesse said wearing his sweatpants when the doorbell rang

"Okay" Beca shouted from the bathroom as she dried her hair.

Jesse grabbed his wallet then walked to the front door.

"Chloe?" Jesse said in puzzlement when he opened the door to find Chloe standing.

"Where is she?" Chloe asked

Jesse pointed at his room, "Excuse me, I need to talk to my best friend" Chloe said walking pass him

"Beca" Chloe called pacing to the room

Jesse closed the door and decided not to go after Chloe.

"You're getting married?" Chloe asked when she got inside the room. _How did she know?_

"What?" Beca asked over the noise the hair dryer was making, pretending not to have heard her.

"Turn off the hair dryer" Chloe said leaning against the doorway.

"What's up, Chlo?" Beca asked shutting the hair dryer down.

"Nothing much," Chloe shrugged "You?"

"Uhh" Beca put the hair dryer in its place "This is what's new with me" Beca held her left hand up.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" Chloe gasped walking up to Beca, she held her hand and eyed the ring.

"Jesse's got a great taste" Chloe said admiring the ring.

"Yeah" Beca tilted her head as she stared at her hand. "yeah, he does"

"So, how did he propose?"

"Can we not do this right now?" Beca asked back "We'll get together on the weekend at your place, and you can all interrogate me. And I'll answer every single question you ask, if you leave now Chloe"

"Is that a promise?" Chloe arched her eyebrow

"Yes" Beca nodded, knowing she was gonna regret making this promise.

"Congratulations" Chloe pulled Beca in a hug, a bone-crushing one.

"I need oxygen, Chloe"

"Shut up for a second" Chloe pulled away. "Don't forget to use protection," Chloe winked

"Yeah you're going away, now" Beca pointed at the door "Out"

"How many times have you done it this far?" Chloe chuckled

"I'm not answering that"

"You'll answer me this weekend. Bye Bec, I'm really happy for you." Chloe hugged Beca again and kissed her cheek. "Air the rooms after you're done humping like bunnies" She said before walking out of the room.

"Congrats Jesse," Chloe said looking at Jesse who was laying on the couch and looking at the ceiling

Jesse turned to her and smiled "thanks Chlo"

"Bec is the last person I thought would tie the knot" She said, impressed as she walked to the front door.

"This calls for a celebration" Chloe reached for the door knob "Not the kind you're doing now, but like a party or something"

"Yeah, I get what you mean" Jesse laughed sitting up.

"Well, congrats again and goodbye" Chloe said before she closed the door behind her.

Jesse stretched getting up, he walked back to his room and peeked his head.

"Wanna kill time until pizza is here?" he asked watching her wear his hoodie.

"Yeah" Beca shrugged "What do you have in mind?"

"Making out on the couch?"

"I was thinking maybe we could play some violent video game" Beca walked pass him

"we can do that" Jesse tilted his head, checking Beca out.

"Stop staring" Beca glanced at him feeling his gaze

"Wear pants" Jesse smirked not looking away

"Wear a shirt" she said back hopping on the couch.

"Do you really want me to wear one?" he asked jumped next to her then reached for the controller

"Nope—Hey Jesse why did you take me that movie set in particular?"

"Well, I had a more than an idea in mind, and they all were either from movies or some tv show. The one I went with was the most original"

"Proposing under the rain is your idea of originality?" Beca scoffed

"No, horror movie set is where the originality lays. I don't think anyone has proposed in a creepy park before. The rain was there because it's our thing" Jesse explained handing her a controller

"No it's not" Beca accepted the controller from him

"It is—What do you wanna play?" Jesse got up

"It's not-Anything violent" Beca said watching him go through cases of video games

"Bec, on our first date it rained, and the night we got back together and you told me you loved for the first time, it rained. Rain is our thing" Jesse loaded the game then sat back next to her.

"Fine, it's our thing" Beca groaned giving in.

"What's wrong with rain?"

"The word cheesy doesn't do it justice in this kind of situation, that's what's wrong with it"

"I'm cheesy" he used air quotation "and you love me. You'll grow to love it too"

"You're weird, nerd" Beca sat indian style when they started to play

"You did a capella in college, you don't get make fun of cheesiness, nerd" Jesse said looking at the screen

"Nuh-uh, don't bring a capella into this"

Jesse leaned against the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"Bec, no matter what you say, it's still organized nerd singing"

"Agree to disagree" Beca said focusing on the game.

She reached for him to check his temperature and was relieved when his skin was warm.

"Told you I felt fine" Jesse took his eyes off the game to look at Beca. She leaned against the couch as well and curled up next to him. Jesse threw an arm over her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For not saying no" he rested his cheek on her head

"What would have you done if I said no?" Beca asked

"Well, I have been preparing myself for it, I would have accepted it and never brought it up again"

"You would really do that?" She questioned in surprise

"I love you Bec, I'm sure it would suck not to have as my wife, but I would still have you."

Beca put down the controller and tilted her head to kiss him, putting as much love and passion as she could into it. Jesse put the controller to his left and cupped her face.

"I really hope you change my opinion about marriage Jesse" Beca said after she pulled away. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I changed your opinion about love, didn't I? You'll see yourself that's more than a piece of paper" Jesse leaned in and kissed her.

"We're not getting married anytime soon, though" Beca pulled away

"Why?"

"My mother is getting married in six months from now. No fucking way I'm getting married the same year as my mother"

"Okay," Jesse shrugged

"When do we tell our parents? I mean Chloe already knows, which was very fast. I need to tell my parents before tabloids do it for me"

"Do you wanna do it now?" Jesse asked

"No, I'll call Chlo and ask her to keep it for herself"

"I'll do the same with Benj"

"What about Bumper?"

"He knew about this for a while and didn't even tell Amy. I'm pretty sure Benji told Emily and that's how Chloe knew."

"I should go text Chloe" Beca got up.

"I'll do the same with Benji, and Bumper just in case" Jesse pulled her down "later" he said to her ear then kissed her neck

"No" Beca moaned getting up again. "My parents can't know I got engaged from the media" she paced to her bag and pulled her phone.

"Go text your friends and stop staring at me" she said without looking up

Jesse sighed and got looking for his back bag "Where did you put my back bag?"

"I threw it over there" she pointed at the bag, it was on the floor next to a stool.

"Beca we have a dog, you don't leave stuff on the ground" Jesse walked to his back bag and picked it up

"Cheeseball is harmless" Beca shrugged putting down her phone.

"Finally" she said when the doorbell rang "I'm starved" she looked inside her bag for her wallet and walked to the front door.

 ** _'Don't tell anyone Bec and I got engaged'_ ** Jesse texted both Benji and Bumper then put his phone on the counter.

He walked to the fridge and pulled a couple of beer and sat on a stool waiting for Beca.

"How do we tell our parents?" Beca asked walking to Jesse.

"We either call, facetime, or go in person, you pick" He tilted his head and took the pizza boxes from her.

"I don't know about your family, but with mine a phone call would do" Beca grabbed a couple of plates and put them on the counter

"a phone call it is" Jesse put the pizza on the each plate.

"Bon appétit" Jesse smiled before he took a bite.

"you too" Beca said back sipping her beer.

"Since you don't wanna get married for another year, we should get married next January" Jesse mumbled before he swallowed "that way we could go to"

"Finland for our honeymoon, because you always wanted to see the aurora lights" Beca finished for him

"Yes" Jesse said in puzzlement "How did you know?"

"You told me." Beca bit into her pizza

"I have no memory of that" Jesse rested his elbow on the counter

"Of course you don't, you were drunk. You tell me a lot of things when you're drunk, mostly marriage stuff" Beca said thinking of the stuff he tells her "I stopped paying attention to what you say drunk a while ago, but this one stands out." She laughed at his facial expression

"You know, your ramble about marriage is kinda the reason I agreed to marry you" she played with the ring using her thumb. "I was expecting you to ask me at some point, because you won't shut about it when you're drunk. You warmed me up to marriage"

"Wow" Jesse's eyes went wide as her words sunk in.

"I googled the aurora lights and I'm on board for the Finland honeymoon, but you should know that I will not take care of your sorry ass if you do something stupid and get sick because of it"

"You don't really mean that" Jesse shrugged

"So you are planning on doing something crazy"

"I might jump in the Nordic water while in Finland"

"And spend the rest of your honeymoon with a cold? Yeah, good call Jesse" Beca mumbled inhaling the slice she hand in hand "I won't sleep with you if you have a cold" she shrugged

"Oh, please" Jesse sorted

"What you don't think I can go on without sex?"

"I _know_ that you won't be able to resist all this" he gestured to himself while eating

"You're wrong" Beca gulped her beer. "You wanna bet?" she asked putting down her beer

"Do my ears deceive me or did Beca Mitchell propose a bet?" Jesse questioned "How long has it been since you last made a bet?"

"9 years"

"I never got why you hated bets so much" Jesse said in wonder "What happened the last time you made a bet?" Jesse arched an eyebrow

"I don't wanna talk about it" Beca cringed at a memory

"We'll leave that to another day," Jesse picked another slice.

"Yeah. You didn't answer me do you wanna bet?"

"Sure" Jesse shrugged "for how long?" he asked

Beca took a second to think.

"three-two weeks" Beca said hesitantly

"Isn't that too much?" Jesse asked, feeling confident, he knew that Beca will crack in the first week.

"No, two weeks without sex for you mister" she stopped to think for a minute "starting tomorrow"

"Good thinking" Jesse laughed "We still have some celebrating to do"

"What happens if you win, what do I get?"

"Nothing. I still hate bets, this one is for my pride, there's no winning or anything"

"I'm gonna get you to tell me what happened the last time you placed a bet" Jesse narrowed his eyes at her before he bit his pizza.

* * *

 **AN:** What did you think? I'm too clever for my own good, I know *pats self on the shoulder*

You know the drill, do your thing. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I'm nineteen! I got one more year to blame teen-hood for every horrible decision I make. I'm gonna make it count.

* * *

Waking up with back pain on the couch, Jesse opened one eye and smiled at Beca who was holding on to him. He reached for her left hand and interlocked their fingers. _Wasn't a dream._ He grinned feeling the ring.

The back pain wasn't because of some funny sex position, it was from spending the night on the couch, in an uncomfortable position. On top of that he couldn't feel his arm.

After dinner, they put on a movie but ended up having sex and falling asleep on the couch when they tried to resume watching the movie.

Jesse didn't want to wake up Beca but she had an arm wrapped around his neck.

"Beca" he called sweetly to her ear then kissed her cheek. "Beca" he called again, against her lips before kissing her. Feeling her scratch the back of his neck and responding to him, Jesse deepened the kiss.

"Hi" Beca smiled pulling away.

"Hi" Jesse placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "we fell asleep here, let's go to bed"

Beca nodded letting go of him. "Did I wake you up?" Beca guessed thinking she elbowed him in her sleep when she saw that it was 2 in the morning.

"No" Jesse winced, picking her up bridal style.

Beca rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes as he carried her to his room.

After laying her on the bed Jesse stood up and stretched then walked out of his room to turn off the tv and lights. He went to the counter and put the pizza boxes in the garbage along with the beer cans then washed the dishes and walked back to his room.

He picked up Cheeseball who was wagging his tail and looking at bed and put it on the bed before he laid next he kept staring at how peaceful she looked

"What do you want?" Beca asked sleepily feeling his gaze

Jesse kissed her neck. when he pulled away Beca kissed him. She pulled away absurdly when he slid his hands under her hoodie.

"No!" Beca opened her eyes then looked at the time. "We're not even in the third hour of first day of no sex, I can't believe you" she glared at him.

"We were just kissing" Jesse said innocently

"If I let you touch my boobs we will have sex"

"Bec, I kissed your neck and you shoved your tongue down my throat"

"that's beside the point" Beca shrugged giving him her back.

"Beca c'mon" Jesse put his hand on her shoulder

"Go to sleep Jesse"

"We just got engaged you can't seriously get mad at me"

"So what? It changes nothing except for the fact that now instead of saying you're my boyfriend I say you're my fiancé." She shrugged "Now go to sleep"

Jesse ignored what she said wrapped her in his arms anyway. "Fine" he kissed her cheek. "I'll go to sleep" he rested his cheek on her head "Does this mean we won't have make out sessions for two weeks?"

"I didn't say that"

"Okay" Jesse kissed her cheek again. "Can I wake you up with kissing?"

"Yes" Beca nodded "Just keep your hands to yourself"

"That's not gonna be easy" Jesse inhaled her sent then held her closer to him and reached for her left hand. "I still can't believe you said yes, and that now I can call you my fiancée"

"Well I did and you should get used to it" Beca closed her eyes snuggling up to him.

* * *

Sitting in her office, Beca kept staring at her phone. She exhaled and hesitantly reached for it and dials her father's number

"Hi dad" She greeted when he picked up

 _"Hey Bec, is everything all right?"_ he asked. Beca wouldn't randomly call him, there was always a reason, usually a holiday.

"Yep. I'm just calling to check up on you and stuff. How's Sheila?" Beca got up and ran a hand through her hair

 _"Sheila is fine, thanks for asking. What about you, how's Jesse?"_

"Um, I'm great, Jesse's fine." She stood in front of her bookcase and looked through the framed photos "HeproposedlastnightandIsaidyes" she said fast, closing her eyes.

 _"I didn't catch that. He what?"_

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes" Beca opened her eyes and went back to her desk then leaned against it.

 _"Congratulations honey"_ he said sounding happy.

"Thanks dad" Beca said feeling relieved. Telling her mother wasn't as hard as letting her father know. She always gave him a hard time because he got remarried and stated on so many occasions that marriage sucks. She was afraid of what he would think of her, getting married herself. It felt hypocritical of her to criticize him for so many years because he got married, then go do the same.

 _"My little girl is all grown up and getting married—Soon enough we'll have cute little mini you running around"_ he sighed

"Let's not go there" Beca interrupted

 _"I'm really happy for you sweetheart"_ he continued,

A knock on her office door made her look up "Hey dad I gotta go now,"

 _"Okay Becs, give my best to Jesse"_

"Will do, bye" Beca hung up and put her phone on the desk. "Get in"

Luke peeked his head through the door way and looked around before he got inside.

"Since when do you wait until I tell you to come in?"

"Since I caught and your boyfriend" Luke cringed

Beca ran a hand through her hair avoiding eye contact.

"Let's forget that ever happened" Luke walked up to her.

"You mean, let's pretend it never happened?" Beca sighed when he leaned against the desk next to her

"No, pretending it didn't happen means more awkward silence and no eye contact. We need to forget it happened"

"Too bad it won't happen" Beca chuckled in spite of herself.

"I'm over it" Luke shrugged

"This's totally out of line, but isn't weird that we never hooked up?" Beca tilted her head to look at him

"No, it is surely not weird"

"I've known you before I got the job here, I mean, all the partying we did and yet we never slept together" she said thoughtfully

"Did you ever ask yourself why do I leave Collin with you and not with anybody else?" Luke asked

"Because I never charge you for babysitting your kid?" Beca gave him a fake smile

"No, it's because I trust you to keep an eye on my son. You're like family Becky" Luke threw an arm over her shoulder "You're the annoying younger, obnoxiously loud, but then again you're American, sister I never had"

"I wouldn't describe myself as annoying" Beca shrugged

"That's what you picked up from what I said?" Luke shook his head, laughing.

Beca slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled her engagement ring and wore it.

"What do you think?" she asked showing him her hand

"That's one nice ring" Luke briefly looked at it, thinking it was a regular ring.

"I got engaged" Beca rolled her eye.

"You got engaged?" He repeated after her

"Mhmm" Beca nodded

"When did that happen?" he asked looking at her hand

"Last night"

"Congratulations Becky, you owe me a pint"

"Jesse wants to throw an engagement party you can have a drink there"

"No, I want a pint in a pub with you," Luke held her closer to him

"Okay, whatever" Beca shrugged

"Not any pub, I want the one you took me to when we went to Kentucky"

"Yeah, how about no?"

"Why not?"

"First, Kentucky. Second, I don't have time neither do you. Third, I don't feel like spending unnecessary money on this"

"When did you become so cheap?" Luke wondered straightening up

"I'm certainly not cheap," Beca watched him,

"We have a meeting in five minutes" Luke glanced at his watch

"Wait, did you come all the way from your office to tell me that we have a meeting?" Beca asked "Ever heard of something called a phone an amazing invention the human kind invented?" she questioned when he nodded

"I haven't seen you in a while and wanted to check up on you" Luke shrugged

* * *

 _Let's do this._ Beca exhaled before she knocked on Chloe's front door

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed pulling Beca in a hug when she unlocked the door.

Beca hugged her back. "Beca is here" Chloe dragging Beca with her.

Beca put her bag on the first chair she came across.

She stuffed her hands in her pockets looking at her friends who were waiting for her.

"How did he propose?" Aubrey asked

"What were you wearing?" Chloe hugged her from behind

"Benji said Jesse had him and Bumper operate a rain machine, why?" Emily questioned

"Bumper wouldn't tell me anything even though he was there when it happened" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"One question at a time, ladies" Stacie said walking from the kitchen, she handed Beca a beer.

"Thanks" Beca took the beer and drowned it.

"Did you break your own record in the number of sex rounds a night?" Stacie asked taking a seat

"No" Beca simply said sitting down next to Amy

"He proposed in a park where they were shooting a horror movie" She said answering Aubrey

"He told me that we're going on a date so I wore a short dress and a leather jacket" Beca shook the empty beer and got up to get another one.

"The rain thing is our thing apparently and that's all your getting when it comes to rain" she shook her head at his cheesiness grabbing a beer.

"So if you didn't spend the whole night making love what did you do?" Chloe asked. "Walk us through what happened from when you got home" she added

Beca glared at her before she brought the beer to her mouth. Chloe shrugged.

"We showered, then you showed up" Beca nodded at Chloe "We played a videogame as we waited for pizza" she sat back next to Amy "had dinner, put on a movie, had sex while the movie played in the background, then fell asleep" Beca finished her beer then looked up.

"You're keeping stuff out" Chloe narrowed her eyes

"Obviously" Amy nudged Beca "Shawshank wouldn't tell us everything"

"You promised to answer every question" Chloe said

"And I did" Beca smirked

"When are you planning to get married?" Amy asked

"We agreed to wait for a year, because I don't want to get married the same year as my mother" Beca leaned against the couch, glad they were over the sex questions

"How is the sex now that you are engaged?" Stacie asked eyeing Beca.

 _Damn it._ Beca exhaled shrugging. _I haven't been having sex I wouldn't know._ Beca thought to herself.

"It can't be the same" Chloe walked to Beca and sat next to her.

"It's the same" Beca gulped her beer

"You're lying" Stacie smirked

Beca started to bounce her leg up and down. She looked between her friends, they were all watching her. _Fuck it._

"We haven't been, you know" Beca cleared her throat

"Why? What's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned

"Nothing." Beca sipped her beer "We have a bet going on"

"A bet?" they all said in unison

"Yep. We won't be having sex for 2 weeks because he thinks I can't go on without it, we're only 4 days in and I want him so bad" Beca blurt out then regretted oversharing this much as soon as the words left her mouth.

Chloe chuckled then put her hand on her mouth when she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"This is funny to you?" Beca looked at her.

"Are you really gonna go through this?" Aubrey asked keeping a straight face.

"Of course." Beca got up again to get another beer. "Jesse is enjoying this more than he should. When we're alone he is either shirtless or wearing some tight tank"

"What's stopping you from messing with him too?" Emily shrugged

"Yeah, Bec you should mess with Jesse" Chloe said after composing herself

Beca took a moment to think as she drowned her third beer. "I'm gonna do that" she put the empty beer down.

"Okay, enough beer for you" Chloe said getting up. "You're driving"

"When did I ever get drunk after 3 beers?—Who's hungry? I'm hungry" She said changing the subject.

* * *

"Hey Bec" Jesse threw his head back when he heard the front door.

"Hi" Beca grinned making her way to him.

Jesse was working, he had music sheets on the kitchen table and his keyboard near him.

"How was the interrogation?" Jesse asked when she threw her arms on his shoulders. He titled his head

"Alright" Beca kissed him. She scratched his beard when she pulled away.

"Did you eat?" Jesse asked watching her walk to his room.

"Yep," she answered from his room as she took off her clothes. "Dad says hi"

Going through his closet she grabbed a flannel and wore it leaving most of the buttons unbuttoned. She threw her hair in a lazy pun as she walked to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

"Did you tell your parents?" Beca asked grabbing her laptop before going back to the kitchen.

"Yeah, we need to throw an engagement party, soon" Jesse said without looking up.

Beca eyed him for a while after she put her laptop on the table, facing him.

"What are you working on?" she asked resting her elbow on his shoulder

"A new score, I started working on a few days ago" Jesse handed her a draft. Beca nodded taking if from him. She turned to the keyboard and played the notes.

"It's great for a first draft" Beca said impressed. As she was to put the draft on the table she dropped it.

"I got it" Beca bend down, giving him her back.

Jesse sighed staring at her butt. Feeling him stare, Beca smirked. She got up and put the sheet on the table and took a seat.

"So, I'm meeting the real estate this Monday, you should come" Beca put her elbows on the table in a way he'd have a great view of her cleavage. "I mean, since we're getting married, what's the point of me getting a place on my own?" she shrugged

"Yeah" Jesse glanced up then looked away. Smiling tightly he looked back and held her gaze "I'll go with you." He decided to play her game.

"It's hot in here, huh?" He looked around them then took off his sweatshirt.

Beca looked at her computer screen to avoid looking at him.

"Hey check this out" Jesse leaned in handing her another music sheet. Beca looked back and leaned in making sure he gets a good look at her breasts in the process.

Jesse held her hand instead of giving her the music sheet. "Not cool, Bec, not cool" He glanced down at her breasts then looked up again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Beca gazed innocently into his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Jesse leaned in until their noses were touching. Beca nodded. _Self-control, c'mon Mitchell._ Beca took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked

"I'm gonna take a shower" Beca answered over her shoulders.

"A cold one?" Jesse asked sitting down

"Nope" Beca lied

"Liar!" Jesse called out picking up his pen.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading. Reviews are very appreciated. They honestly make me feel like ignoring my homework is worth it.

I have very messed up priorities, don't judge me.

Update: Thanks for the birthday wishes, and to answer a dear guest: the bet starts the day after the engagement, the sex happens the night of the engagement.


	13. Chapter 13

On Monday, after she got out of work, Beca met up with Jesse to go see the real estate agent. They started to checkout places together in hopes of finding a place that would please the both of them. The apartment they visited on Monday fit the bill but the building's basement that gave Beca the creeps and reminded her of the old Bella house's basement. Jesse didn't even try to convince her that she was overreacting. He knew she'll flip out on him, she had a crappy start of the week at work when an intern lost a drive that had important files on it.

The agent sent her an e-mail on Thursday informing her about a house that was for sale. Ever since Beca started house hunting, she only looked for apartments and condos. From what he mentioned in the e-mail, she liked the place and made plans with Jesse and went to see it the next day.

* * *

"You like it?" Jesse asked as they checked the place out.

"Yeah" Beca nodded walking inside a bedroom. "I like that it has 3 bedrooms, and no creepy basement"

Jesse followed her in "I like the neighborhood"

"It's not that far from work too" Beca said walking into the en suite bathroom

"Lucky you" he stood next to her

"C'mon let's check the master bedroom" Beca wrapped an arm around his waist.

"We're so putting my bed in this room" She said when they got to the master bedroom

"What's wrong with my bed?" Jesse looked down at her.

"Nothing. This is for when we fight you'd go to your room since it has your bed which is basically a guestroom and I'll have the master bedroom" Beca looked up

"Hate to break down to you, but Bec when get married mine will be yours and vise versa"

"I don't care my bed is gonna be here" Beca shrugged

When they walked down the stairs, Jesse stood still as he stared at a wall.

"I'm gonna get a shelf here and put my movie collection on it" Jesse said motioning at the wall.

"Let's go talk to the agent" Beca took his hand in hers.

"So, since mine will be yours and yours will be mine when we get married, does that make it okay for me to throw away your movie collection?" Beca asked as they walked

"Yeah, same for your music collection" he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Good thing I asked"

* * *

"We like it," Beca said to the real estate agent. "How long will it take to close in on the house?" She asked

"Well, it depends. But I can assure you that it would take two weeks max if there weren't any missing documents, if not it could take a month. The seller is in a hurry which means you got better chances if you got your money ready"

"We got that covered" Beca said hesitantly before she looked up at Jesse. She can afford to get the house on her own, but knew that since they're getting it together she will be paying half of it. And they don't sit around and talk about how much they make either, so she wasn't sure if he could afford it.

Jesse smiled down at her and nodded.

"When can we start the procedures?" Jesse asked looking back at the agent.

* * *

"So how are you feeling about closing in on the house?" Jesse asked as they walked down the parking lot hand in hand.

"Glad. That's how I'm feeling about us getting a place together. But I'm kinda terrified at the same time" she admitted "Living with you and Benji is something and living with just you is whole other thing"

"I don't have to move in right away, if you want"

"No. Why would you suggest that?" She looked up "And you know that hate to live by myself. Plus I got used to having you around, so you're not going anywhere—unless you want to"

"The whole point of asking you to marry me is to show you that I'm sticking around, Bec"

Beca nodded then when quiet until they reached her car.

"Hey Jess, remember how you promised not to let me bail when things get too real when we first started going out together?" She questioned

Jesse nodded

"I want you to promise you wouldn't let go when I do bail on you"

"you're not going to do that" Jesse gazed confidently into her eyes

"Jesse please" Beca gave him a small smile "we both know that I'm screwed up good—Just promise me, okay?" she squeezed his hand

"I promise you that I'll never let go until I actually see that you don't love me anymore, and if you do stop loving me I'll do everything in power to make fall in love with me all over again," He said in a serious tone "no matter how many rain machines it takes" he added to lighten up the mood a little bit. Beca rolled her eyes at him.

"Hm" Jesse stepped closer to her "I think I'm gonna put that in my vows" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A little too early for that, no?" Beca grimaced as he shrugged leaning in. She closed her eyes waiting for him to kiss her, but he kissed her cheek instead. She cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.

"Remember how you used to give me hell for PDA, what happened to you?" Jesse asked teasingly, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear "Not that I'm complaining" he added when she glared at him. Beca removed herself from his arms and started to look for her car keys.

"Do you wanna stop by taco bell for dinner?" Jesse asked buckling his seatbelt

"No." Beca started the car. "I feel like cooking"

"Wow" Jesse said pleasantly surprised

"yep" She looked through the rear view mirror,as she unparked the car

"I can't remember the last time you cooked. Last week doesn't count since we made dinner and by that I mean, I cooked while you bitched about everything while cutting salad—Wait I do. It was last July when we visited my parents and you helped out with dinner—No, you just carried what mom cooked from the kitchen" He said remembering the time they went to his parents for the fourth of July.

He turned thoughtful "I can't remember" he gave up.

"I can't either" Beca shrugged

"What are you making?"

"I don't know, I just feel like cooking tonight"

"What day is it today?"

"The 8th. Why are you asking?"

"I'm gonna mark this day on my calendar, Beca Mitchell is willingly making dinner. I'm gonna make you cook dinner on the 8th of every December from now on." Jesse said pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Shut up" Beca laughed.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and come help" Jesse said when they got inside the apartment as he paced to his room.

"Okay" Beca said walking behind him at a slower pace, to avoid catching him shirtless. She had her period that morning, and was feeling hormonal.

Hearing the shower run, she sighed and put her bag on the bed then sat on the edge of it and took off her combat boots.

"How old are you?" she shouted hearing him sing I've got a dream from tangled

Hearing him laugh before he resumed to sing, Beca shook her head as she got up and picked a tank and shorts to wear then made her way to the kitchen.

She hummed to the song Jesse was belting to in the shower before she loaded her playlist and basted the music through the stereo.

* * *

"Why don't you cook more often?" He asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"I don't wanna steal your thunder" Beca shrugged cutting onion, making Jesse chuckle

"Well you should," Jesse wrapped her in his arms from behind.

"I'll try" she leaned against him sniffing her running her nose.

"I got it" he said as she was about to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand, he gently wiped her tears with his sleeve then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What's for dinner?"

"Pasta" She answered curtly "Remember Johnny?" she asked

"Cream brulée Johnny?"

"Yeah" Beca nodded "He's the one who taught me how to make pasta"

"You hung out a lot with this guy, huh?"

"Even after the cream brulée incident." Beca chuckled

"Wait a second, you burned your palm when you were sixteen right?"

"mhmm"

"Same year you got your first tattoo aka your ribbon tattoo,"

"Yep"

"Was Johnny involved in anyway?"

"It was my birthday gift from him"

"How old was he when that happened?"

"Eh, I don't know" Beca shrugged "I mean he was getting chemo therapy at the time, that shit makes you look awful and his depression was taking a toll on him. Late thirties, I think"

She put the knife down "He was the only friend I had through my teen years" Beca sighed "Then mom had to make us move, because work" she removed herself from Jesse.

"Wanna go look for him?" Jesse asked. He was curious about this Johnny, and Beca seemed to have really cared about him.

Beca let out a sarcastic laugh tiptoeing to open an upper shelve

"C'mon, aren't you a tiny bit curious about him, don't you wanna know if he's still alive?" He walked to her and opened it for her "What do I get you?-Where did you guys live back then?"

"I got it" Beca said reaching for the pasta box. Jesse grabbed it for her and held it to his chest.

"New England" Beca took it from him. "And he had it bad, like really bad" She put to box on the counter "I doubt he's still alive"

Jesse nodded as he leaned against the counter.

"You really want to meet him, huh?"

"Obviously" he said staring at breasts

"And how many times did I tell you not to stare? It's weird." She arched an eyebrow

"I don't care, if I can't touch you I can at least look at you."

"You brought this on yourself, Jess. You're a big boy, you can wait for another week" Beca subconsciously bend down to scratch her ankle.

"Ahh, Bec aren't you cold?—I'm gonna go get you a hoodie" Jesse said pacing out of the kitchen.

"What?" She looked up then laughed when it hit her. "Who's cracking now?" she shouted.

"Screw your bet" Jesse said running back to her. "You win," he declared before pressing his lips against hers. Beca's arms went for his shoulders and pulled him down to her. They walked backwards until they hit the counter. Jesse sat her on it then cupped her face bringing her to him.

"Jesse-" she mumbled against his lips. _Pull away Mitchell_. _3,2—few more seconds._ She thought to herself when she felt him slip his hands under her tank.

Her brain was telling her to stop him but her body was aching for his touch. _Now._ She held his face and pulled away.

"Jesse I had my period this morning" she managed to say. "I can't"

"Okay" Jesse said in frustration putting her down.

Beca cleared her throat and went to check on the sauce then turned to Jesse "I won!" She threw her hands up "I fucking won! You cracked first"

Jesse composed himself then walked to the fridge and pulled a beer. He leaned against the fridge and rested his head against it.

"If it weren't for your period you would have gone through with it" he brought the beer to his lips.

"I don't care, you made the first move" Beca shrugged

"You said two weeks, we still have one to go,"

"But you said it yourself, I win" She tilted her head to look at him

"I wasn't thinking right" Jesse sighed

"You are an idiot, you could be getting laid in four days instead of a week, but no, you're too proud to admit that you lost—Suit yourself Jess"

"I still think you're going to crack before the two weeks are over" Jesse sipped his beer. "I should go get that hoodie, though" He walked out of the kitchen and came back seconds later.

"I can't focus on anything but your breasts, I feel like a hormonal teen" he handed her the hoodie. "How can you do it?" He asked leaning against the counter as she wore the hoodie "How can you think right when you're turn on?"

"I don't, I just know how to hide it really well. Take now for instant, the only thing I can think about is you on top of me. But you can't see it because I can put on a good front—can we talk about something else?"

"We totally can" Jesse nodded before finishing his beer. "So New England"

"Jesse we're not going to New England. I'm not, but I can dig up our address back then and you could go on your own, if you want"

"Not this month, 'cause we have the house and everything regarding it, then there's Christmas—You're spending it at your dads?"

"Probably—"

"Okay, we'll go in January then" he cut her off "C'mon, I know you want to go—He was your friend."

"I just don't wanna get my hopes up. And even if he's still alive, do you think he'd be still living in the same house he lived in 15 years ago?"

"Yes" Jesse nodded "Looking for him could be a lot easier if we got his full name, do you remember it?"

"Nope—It's Mc something, though" Jesse nodded satisfied by her answer "Why do you care so much about finding him?"

"He was your only friend when you were a teenager, and teenage you hated everyone, he must be something for you to befriend him"

"He befriended me. I actually remember it. I got locked out of our place and mom wouldn't be back until a few hours, he saw me sitting on our doorstep and invited me over for cookies, promised he wasn't an old creepy dude and that he wasn't interested in boning a teenager and even if he were he was literally too sick to make any effort" Beca smiled at the memory then sighed focusing on dinner

"I can't believe you never talk about him"

"I hate going down to memory land, that's why. I hate getting nostalgic and I most certainly hate going to the bad stuff, like now, I'm thinking about the day mom and I moved away and how Johnny looked at me and told me that even though my smile reminded him of his wife who left him for some guy few weeks after he was told he got cancer he cared about me and gave me an old record as a goodbye gift. I did the one thing I hated my own father for doing, I left. Also, I hate his wife because she's a bitch" Beca said getting worked up

"Say hate one more time" Jesse walked to her

"hate" she turned to him

"You don't have to go the sucky stuff, when they pop into your head think of the good stuff, for example, your favorite person in world aka me, stupid shit you did with your friends, cheeseball," He got to her "your glorious days in a capella, your awesome fiancé, how you won a Grammy and pat yourself on the shoulder, and did I mention myself?" Jesse said nudging her.

Beca shook her head, calming down. "Do you think Bumper could get us some weed? Talking about Johnny made me wanna smoke some weed"

"I think I got some" Jesse said thoughtfully

"Great, let's get weird"

"But, Bec what if we end up having sex?"

"Jesse for the second time, I got my period this morning, I'll never have period sex. I don't have to be sober to remember that it grosses me out. Now go check if you got weed if not text Bumper"

"Yes ma'am" Jesse turned on his heels.

"found it" Jesse hollered from his room "This is like an early celebration for getting a place together?" He said walking back to her

"Yeah," Beca laughed when she saw how wide his grin was. "Roll me a joint, will you?" She asked

"With pleasure my dear" Jesse put the weed on the counter and rubbed his hands

"Here you go" Jesse gave her the joint. Beca took it from him, he lighted for her.

"Thanks Jess" Beca leaned in and kissed him. "We need to air the place before Benji gets here"

"Good point" Jesse nodded rolling a joint for himself.

* * *

"I love this song" Beca said placing plates for them on the table when We used to be friends started playing

"Me too" Jesse put down the cups he had in hand and pulled Beca to him then kissed her. She cupped his face guiding him to take a seat and sat on his lap.

"I like what we're doing right now, but I'm hungry" Beca pulled away "Let's eat" She got up and sat on a chair next to him.

"Oh, Hi Benji" Jesse grinned when Benji got in.

"Sup, Benj?" Beca mumbled through a mouthful of pasta.

"Hey guys" Benji walked further their way.

"Grab a plate, Benji. Bec made pasta" Jesse said before gulping a cup of water

"Not to brag or anything but I make pasta that will give you a foodgasm Benj" Beca said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay" Benji chuckled walking to the kitchen to grab a plate

"How's the house hunting going?" Benji asked making his way back

"Great" they said in unison.

"Jinx" they said at the same time again. Beca started to giggle until Jesse leaned in and kissed her. She cupped his face and deepened the kiss.

Benji cleared his throat putting his plate when their kiss turned into making out.

"Sorry" Beca pulled away "We're closing in on a house, if there weren't any missing files, we'll be out here in 2 weeks. My attorney will make sure that happens"

"Congrats" Benji served himself then took a seat.

"No more waking up to singing from him nor to loud sex" Beca started to giggle again, she put a hand on her mouth but couldn't stop the giggles. "I'm really sorry about the loudness, I really try not be as loud, I can't help it, it's beyond me" She apologized after composing herself.

"C'mere boy" Jesse tapped on his thigh when Cheeseball came running their direction. He picked it up and started to pat it "Good boy" Jesse looked down at the puppy when it started to purr.

"Jesse don't feed him, he got his own food" Beca slapped Jesse's neck when she saw that he was about to feed Cheeseball pasta.

"Okay" He rubbed his neck.

Benji looked between them then said "Are you two high?"

"No" Beca nodded filling her mouth with food "I mean yes" she mumbled

"Yes" Jesse laughed letting Cheeseball jump from his lap.

"Okay" Benji he brought the food to his mouth "Did you put drugs in the pasta?"

"Of course, not." Beca said after swallowing. She pushed the plate while sucking her teeth.

"C'mon, Jesse" Beca stood up and gave him her hand.

"Where to?" he asked looking up. "Your room, I want to make out with your face"

"Could you wait for like five minutes, I wanna finish this" He looked between her and the plate in front of him.

"Ugh" Beca rolled her eyes "Fine" She turned on her heels and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jesse finished his plate fast then got up. Half way to his room he turned to Benji. "You don't have wear earplugs, we won't have sex, Becs got her period."

"Okay" Benji said as he got into a coughing fit.

"Don't do the dishes either, I'll get them done later" Jesse said over his shoulder

"It's fine, I'll do it" Benji hollered after he drank water.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading and being such nice people to me. I tried my hands at narration, aka my weakness for you, FOR YOU. I know it wasn't much but it's something. *shrug*

Narrating is like doing sports to me, and I fucking hate sports.

You're seriously the greatest, rolling with my shitty and lazy writing and wanting more.


	14. Chapter 14

The day was Friday, 3 days after the sexless-two-weeks were over. Beca went to London, on Monday to literally watch a band play and see if they're worth signing. She didn't have to go, but welcomed the chance of staying away from Jesse because she was so close to giving in but she wanted to prove him wrong, and that she could stay without sex for two weeks. She did it before when she went away for three weeks for work, because she didn't have a choice, so she used work for her advantage.

Beca landed at the L.A.X around 1:00 pm, she turned on her cellphone as she waited for her luggage and texted Amy to see if she there yet to pick her up.

 _ **'I'm 15 minutes away'**_ Amy texted. Beca put her phone in her back pocket and dragged her suitcase, making her way out of the airport.

She texted Jesse informing him that she landed. As she was putting it back in her pocket it rang. She smiled pulling it back out.

"Hey nerd" She said first as she stopped walking

 _"Hi Bec, how was your flight?"_

"Alright," She checked the time, Amy would be there in 5 minutes.

 _"I miss you"_

"You too" Beca sighed

 _"Bec I need you as my date for tonight"_ He told her hesitantly

"Tonight? Your date to what exactly?" She questioned

 _"They're throwing a Christmas party thingy at work and I will die if I go by myself"_

"You're Jewish you don't have to go" Beca said trying to get him out of going to this party

 _"No shit I'm Jewish, Beca just come with me"_

"Couldn't you have told me about this like 2 days prior?" Beca asked not hiding her annoyance "I was planning on spending the whole weekend at your place, doing nothing but fucking you" she said in a lower voice.

 _"I forgot about it until a coworker mentioned it at lunch, please Bec"_

"You really can't bail?"

 _"I wish I could. And it would be really great to have you with me"_

"Fine." She groaned "What do I have to wear?" She asked looking at her shoes

 _"It's Christmas party, a dress? I don't know?"_

"Okay, I'll wear some slutty dress."

 _"Thanks Bec, you're the best"_

"Yeah, yeah, save it, 'cause I kinda hate you right now"

 _"No you don't. And don't make me feel guilty, you cheated and left for a week"_

"Excuse me?" Beca scoffed

 _"You heard me. You cheated to win the bet by leaving—And don't you dare say you had to, because you didn't, but it's fine, I hold no grudge against you because I can't even if I wanted to—So what color will the dress be?"_

Beca took a second "You really know how to turn it against me, well done. And by the way I won a while ago. I'll wear something that reflects my personality, a black dress, like my cold black heart" she deadpanned

 _"Oh stop it, you,"_ he laughed _"You're like a rainbow behind all your dark makeup"_

"You can't prove anything"

 _"Beca you're marrying me, that's enough of a prove that you're not a cold hearted person"_

"No, that just proves that you're an idiot who doesn't know what he's getting himself into" Beca looked up hearing a car honk. Amy rolled down the window

"Get in loser, we're going shopping" Fat Amy called from her car, quoting mean girls

"I understood that reference" Beca said back to her quoting captain America in the avengers

 _"Beca did you just-"_ Jesse said in awe

"Yes" she cut him off, dragging her suitcase

 _"I feel so accomplished right now"_ Jesse said proudly

"Pat yourself on the shoulder" Beca said sarcastically throwing her suitcase in the car trunk

 _"Already doing it, and people are staring"_

"Dork" Beca shook her head jumping in the car.

* * *

Beca leaned against a wall staring at her glass of champagne as she shook it. She did a bit of socializing but was taking a break from it. Jesse got dragged away by his boss and some other people that Beca didn't quite catch their names. She looked up bringing the glass to her mouth, she looked for Jesse and smiled when she found him looking at her with a grin on his face.

Jesse excused himself and made his way to her. He stopped a waiter and took two glasses from him and continued to walk to Beca.

"someone is having fun" Jesse said sarcastically, he gave her the glass and took the empty one.

"So much fun" Beca said bringing the glass to her mouth. Jesse leaned against the wall next to her then threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I see you're doing fine on your own. And not dying like you claimed you would I didn't come with you" Beca leaned against him

"I'm doing fine because whenever I look up from whatever life sucking conversation I'm having with my boss's wife and see you I feel better" He kissed the top of her head "Let's bail"

"What?" Beca looked up

"Let's get out of here, we stayed for like an hour and a half." He straighten up then drowned his glass "I've attentively listened to my bosses _exciting_ adventures and laughed at his jokes, that's enough ass kissing for a month" he put his glass on a table "I've been undressing you with my eyes ever since I saw in this dress and I feel slightly creepy about it, we're headed home so that I could undress you and worship your body" he eyed her as he gave her his hand.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Beca took his hand "Lead the way" she finished her drink then put it on the table near them.

* * *

After parking the car, Jesse grabbed Beca's hand and paced into the apartment complex.

"Wait" Beca dodged him when leaned down,

"Now you remembered you don't like PDA?" Jesse asked

"It has nothing to do with PDA," She glanced at him "If I let you do anything we'll have sex against the wall, and I don't really wanna do that" she explained pressing the push-button for the elevator.

"Good point" Jesse nodded, slipping his hands in his pockets as they waited for the elevator

"Can I kiss you now?" Jesse asked as she pressed the button for his level.

"Not until we're at your level" Beca said

"Okay" Jesse leaned against the wall staring at Beca.

The moment they got off the elevator Jesse span her around and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. He ran his fingers through her hair as they walked backwards to his apartment. "Keys" Beca mumbled against his lips

"Left pocket" he answered her making his way to her neck. She turned around to open the door. Stepping inside Jesse picked her up and helped her wrapped her legs around his waist. He then unzipped her dress and started walking to his room.

"Uncle Benji is that you?" A girl's voice called making Beca pull away in puzzlement.

"Shit" Jesse said under his breath "No, it's just Jesse, his roommate" Jesse said helping Beca get on her feet.

"What's going on Jess?" Beca whispered

"It's Benji's teenage niece, Janice, she's spending the weekend here, I forgot to tell you because I forgot about her" Jesse ran his fingers through his hair

"You've been forgetting a lot lately" Beca glared at him

"Oh hi" The young girl said walking on them, her eyes fell on Jesse's lower half, noticing so Beca jumped before him hiding his boner "I'm Beca, his fiancée" She pointed at Jesse who looked down at himself.

Janice nodded chuckling. "We're just gonna go—Sleep" Beca nodded at Jesse.

"Yep" Jesse awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"You must be _exhausted_ to go to bed at 10 pm" Janice walked to the kitchen. Beca watched her until she was out of sight then clenched Jesse's shirt and pulled him to her.

"What about Janice?"

"She knows what we were doing and what we're going to do, she's a teenager Jesse" Beca shrugged before she kissed him and smiled against his lips when he grabbed her ass.

* * *

Jesse woke up at 7 in the morning when Beca elbowed him. He rubbed the spot she hit as he sat up. He pulled the cover on Beca then leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek before he got out of bed and decided to go for a run.

He got back after an hour or so, he set the coffee machine then took off his sweatshirt and threw it over his shoulder as he walked back to his room. He chuckled when he saw that Beca curled up while Cheeseball wagged his tail as it watched her.

"C'mon buddy" Jesse picked it up and walked back to the kitchen. He placed the dog down to grabbed the dog food

"Good morning" Beca said in a raspy voice as she joined him in the kitchen.

"Morning, Bec" Jesse glanced at her putting Cheeseball's bowl down for it.

Beca walked pass him to the fridge to pull out milk and on her way to the table she grabbed the cereal box.

"What do you wanna do today?" Beca asked putting them down to grab a bowl and a spoon.

"Go out and do some couple-y activity with you." Jesse grinned at her as she sat down

"Will it involve me doing any effort?" Beca asked putting cereal in the bowl, and got her answer when she looked up to find him grinning "Sweet. What are we doing?" She added milk.

"I was thinking maybe we could go ice skating" he said watching her bring the cereal to her mouth

"Okay" Beca mumbled as she chewed "We'll see if I can do that, because frankly I don't think I could"

"Why?" he dragged a chair and sat across from her.

"I can't walk right, and all thanks to you" she blew him a kiss "If it's gonna be like last night every time we don't have sex for 2 weeks I'll consider doing it more often"

"You're not serious" Jesse said skeptically

"I am actually, very serious" she smirked bringing the spoon to her mouth "I'm kidding" she laughed, watching him breathe a sigh of relief. "So, ice skating, huh?"

"Yeah, but if you're tired we could do something else, like go to the movies"

"I'm not tired, I just walk funny, and it probably won't last long. We can watch movies here-" Beca shrugged picking up a spoon full of cereal "-But you wanna go out" she said when she looked up to find him looking at her.

"Yes, I want us to go out on a date" he nodded "How long as it been since we last went on a date?"

"Eh, a while" she mumbled

"Like a month." He put his elbows on the table "and that's a long time. Gotta go out more Bec"

"How often?"

"I would say weekly but I know you want to hang out with your friends too, so biweekly."

"I can do that—We should like take turns at picking what we do on the said date" She said watching him get up

"Of course we're doing that" Jesse said walking to her with a grin on his face, he rested his hands on the chair she was sitting on

"Cool—Go shower" She tilted her head "Jesse, don't" She glared at him

Jesse shrugged leaning down to hug her from behind

"You're all sweaty" she cringed when he wrapped her in his arms.

"I know" he said to her ear then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Great, now this t-shirts has to be washed" she said against his lips

He kissed her again, slowly deepening the kiss.

"Morning" Janice said getting inside the kitchen making Beca pull away.

"Good morning" Jesse straightened up as he let go of Beca and smiled at the teenager who looked away when she saw him.

Beca noticed the girl's discomfort and slapped Jesse on his abs with the back of her hand and nodded for him to go.

"Really?" she asked when he shook his head not getting why she wanted him to leave. She rolled her eyes as she pointed with her hand at his bare chest and at the girl with her other hand.

"Oh," he nodded rubbing the back of his neck

"go" Beca mouthed, bringing a spoon full of cereal to her mouth. "Idiot" she said under her breath as he turned on his heels

"Heard you" Jesse said before he started to sing isn't she lovely by Stevie Wonder.

"Well you are" Beca yelled after swallowing as she watched him walk into his room.

* * *

 **AN:** I know, I know, it's short. School is to blame, I can only blow it off for so long. I wanna pass the semester, after all. Anyway, sadly I won't be updating for like a couple of weeks because I really have to study and stop daydreaming in class and actually pay attention to what professors are saying for a change.

Um, reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading. Aloha. And don't forget to breath in the pinkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Sorry it took this long to update, I sincerely hope you guys are still interested and are doing well. I typed most of this after i broke my finger, which was a bit tough. Yep, I broke a finger, ring finger in my left hand to be specific and it sucks, I never realize how much I used it until now.

Anyway, enjoy reading this and I'll try to update soon.

* * *

Jesse ran down the stairs "Lunch will be here in 30" he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Yay" Amy laid on the floor

"Amy we're not done unpacking, get up" Aubrey took the bottle from Jesse who didn't get to drink from it

"I'm just gonna take a quick break"

"You didn't do anything"

Amy pushed a box with her foot "there, now I have"

"Do not" Beca shouted running to Bumper who picked up a box labeled music "Put it down"

"Okay" Bumper shrugged putting it down.

Beca breathed a sigh of relief as she bend down to pick up the box.

"Bec, you gonna climb the stairs?" Jesse said eyeing her as she struggled to hold up the box

"Yep" Beca nodded

"It's heavy" he sang

"Okay fine you can do it" Beca rolled her eyes when he walked her way slowly

"Careful with it" She said carefully handing him the box. Beca gasped when he playfully pretend to have dropped it then punched him in the shoulder for it and walked away

"That hurt" Jesse titled his head

"It was meant to hurt" she said over her shoulder rubbing her knuckles.

"Is Amy dead?" Beca asked as she shook Amy with her foot

"Yes" Amy answered her

"She'll come back to life when lunch gets here" Chloe assured her

Beca nodded stuffing her hands in her pockets

"Hey Beca" Jesse shouted from upstairs

"Yeah" she answered

"Could you come up here a second?"

"Okay" Beca said as she helped Emily unpack a box. She climbed the stairs quickly.

"What's up?" Beca asked walking inside the room.

"Why didn't I know you had this?" He asked holding up a cd case for the soundtrack of The Breakfast Club. Beca shrugged

"Beca you are not shrugging your way out of this, you have a soundtrack of a movie in your music collection, and not any movie, the breakfast club" he put the case back inside the box.

"I like the music in that movie" Beca said as she walked backwards out of the room

"That's all?" Jesse paced to her and prevented her from leaving the room by blocking her way.

"Yes" She starched his beard "Dude you gotta shave" Beca leaned up

"I've been too busy to shave, plus you know that it's popular with the ladies, so I'm keeping it" He said against her lips.

Beca pulled away from him and slipped away, leaving him hanging.

"You're mean" He pouted resting his elbow on the doorway as he watched her walk away, backwards

"go to your so called ladies, 'cause you're not going anywhere near this" she motioned to her face with her hand.

"C'mon, as if you don't enjoy the attention you get from men"

"I haven't been getting any ever since I wore this" she held her ring finger up

"Not my fault men don't wear engagement rings" Jesse held his hands up.

Beca flipped him off before she turned on her heels. He ran after her and pined her to the wall facing the staircase.

"Jesse our friends are downstairs" she looked behind him. He shrugged leaning in and cupped her face, kissing her softly.

"PG kissing, really?" Jesse pulled away when she didn't let him slip his tongue.

"I'm gonna go finish unpacking, and you're doing that too" she took his hand "Tomorrow they're shipping the stuff we got, which means we have to be done with this and go to bed early because I won't be able to do shit tomorrow if I go to bed late" Jesse pulled her back when she started to walk

"You don't have to do anything, I'll do it, Benji and Bumper will help out"

"Enough with laboring them, we didn't get a lot of new stuff" Beca pulled him to walk down the stairs. "We'll do it together and take breaks, it should be fun"

"I like the sound of that" Jesse let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder

"Until I bail and you end up doing all the work" Beca smirked looking up

"I don't mind" Jesse grinned placing a kiss on her lips "You'll start bitching about everything like you usually do when you don't wanna do something, and keep me entertained" he kissed the tip of her nose

"You two are cute and all but these boxes aren't gonna unpack themselves. You own a lot of crap for people who don't own furniture for their new home" Stacie rested her hand on the handrail as she motioned with her hand at the boxes that were everywhere

"That's what you guys are here for" Beca said as they continued to walk down the stairs "I mean, what are friends for, if not doing everything for you when you move into a new place?"

"Moral support. Create fun memories with. Share your life with—" Stacie turned around.

"I get your point" Beca removed herself from Jesse and went back to unpacking

* * *

Beca stretched as she watched her friends drive off.

"7 pm not bad" Jesse said impressed resting his elbow on the doorway as he stood next to her

"Yeah we started around 9 am, so not bad at all, with all the unnecessary breaks" Beca agreed walking inside the house. Jesse closed the door then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I wanna go to bed" she leaned against him "God, I missed my bed, but I gotta feed cheeseball and shower first"

Jesse nodded before resting his chin on her head "So, are you gonna tell me why do you have the soundtrack for the breakfast club?" he asked bringing up the cd he found it. He was almost sure it wasn't just some cd she had

"Told you, I like it" Beca shrugged closing her eyes. He was right, it was more than a cd, but she wasn't gonna admit it anytime soon.

"You like it enough to put it in your collection."

She chuckled softly "I just like the songs Jesse"

"Okay" Jesse said trying to sound casual as he was dying, on the inside, for her to say it's because it was the soundtrack of the first movie they saw together. "Go shower I'll take care of cheeseball" he placed a kiss on top of her head. Jesse held her shoulders and gently pushed her the staircase's way.

"Thanks" she yawned reaching for the handrail "You rock" She threw her fist in the air imitating Jed Nelson

Jesse smiled as he watched her climbed the stairs, then turned on his heals as he hummed don't you forget about me and soon enough he started singing it on top his lungs.

* * *

"Turn it. The fuck. Off" Beca said voice raising with every word. "Please" she groaned when Jesse walked to a box that had his clothes, that was yet to get unpacked, ignoring her demand.

Jesse dropped the t-shirt he picked and walked to the bed.

"Thank you" she rolled over when he turned the alarm she set herself off.

"I'll wake you up in an hour, or two" he wore his t-shirt then glanced at her

Beca nodded curling up.

* * *

"I really thought I could get up early" Beca yawned walking down the stairs.

"I didn't" Jesse answered her as he swept the floor. Beca dragged herself to the kitchen where he was sweeping "I got you bagels" he stopped what he was doing and handed her the bagels

"Awesome" Beca sat indian style on the floor

"I would have gotten you a coffee but I didn't know you'd be up by now" he said apologetically

"It's okay" Beca mumbled through a mouthful of bagel

"Wait" he put the broom aside and paced out the kitchen.

Beca followed him with her eyes until he was out of sight when he climbed the stairs. Returning less than a minute later with 2 juice pouches in his hand he threw her one to catch and put the other on the counter

"Thanks Jess" Beca thanked him between sips

"We gotta go buy kitchen stuff soon, 'cause frankly I can't live off packaged food like you"

"Jeez, we moved here yesterday, you had to eat _"packaged food"_ only twice in a day"

"Bec, I prefer to eat something homemade," he shrugged

"I know you do" Beca bit the bagel she had in her hand "We'll do it tomorrow after work?"

"Sounds good" he nodded putting the broom aside and grabbed the juice pouch he got for himself then sat next to her on the floor.

"Met any of our new neighbors?" she asked leaning against him

"Yeah, neighbors from across the street are really nice" he sipped from his pouch "I'm pretty sure we'll have people over later to welcome us here"

"I hope they bring food" Beca bit into her bagel "What?" she asked hearing him laughed

"Nothing" he shook his head

"you want homemade food—One of them could invite us for dinner"

"Probably, to make a good first impression"

"Yeah," Beca nodded sipping from the pouch "otherwise you'll be dinning something packaged"

"Or we could go out, have dinner at a restaurant?" he said doubtfully

"Do I have to dress up?" she looked up

"Nope," he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "you could go in your pajamas for all I care"

"I wouldn't go that far" Beca grimaced

"I'm just saying" he leaned down to kiss her "I don't care"

"even if I barely wear any clothes?" she pulled away and sipped her juice

Jesse silently eyed her for a while "I would rather you wouldn't, but you're free to wear whatever you want, or in this case not wear, not like I can stop you or anything"

Beca laughed holding his chin with her free hand "chill, would you? I wouldn't walk around half naked" She leaned up and kissed him "unless I'm at the beach" she said pulling away "Or I wanna get you jealous"

"Oh yeah?" he arched his eyebrows

"Although I don't need to strip down to make you go nuts" Beca put the empty pouch aside

"True" he shrugged putting her in a headlock

"Oh c'mon" Beca rolled her eyes not fighting him "You don't wanna mess with me Swanson"

"You're harmless," he messed her hair

"Are you done?" she asked

"Yes" he said smoothing her hair after he let go of her. Beca sat up and tilted her head to look at him, Jesse braced himself for whatever she was gonna do to get back at him. She shot him in the heart, with a finger gun "I just shot you to the heart, die" Beca did gunshot sound multiple times

"Oh this?" he pointed at his heart "Tis a scratch, nothing but a flesh wound" he said in an English accent as he waved it off

"Oh, I know this" Beca snapped her fingers, "I know that I know this one" she groaned trying to remember where she heard it "It's old and they're in the woods—It's funny. And that's all I can remember" she threw her hands up giving up

"Not bad Bec," Jesse nodded impressed "I'll make sure we re-watch Monty Python And The Holy Grail sometimes" he nudged her

"Wednesday night?" she suggested

"Wednesday night" he repeated after her confirming as he handed her his pouch to finish. Beca sipped the juice in silence, as he rubbed her arm absentmindedly.

"I can't believe you shot me" he said breaking the comfortable silence they got in

Beca sighed leaning against him "Don't be such a baby about it"

Jesse shrugged reaching for her free hand and squeezed it then started to hum accidentally in love "Hey, you know what we should watch?" he asked

"Please say Shrek" Beca said right after swallowing the juice

"Yep" Jesse glanced at his watch, "We got a couple of hours before the shipment gets here"

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Go dig up the sequel. It has the best soundtrack"

"They all have great soundtracks"

"Jesse, let's not argue over this," Beca put her hand up

"Okay" Jesse said getting up

"Bummer we don't have popcorn" Jesse said from the other room as he looked through a box where he put movies

"Jesse it's like 10 in the morning, who eats popcorn at 10 in the morning" Beca got up herself and joined him

"I do" he shrugged as he pulled the movie "I'm gonna go get some covers to sit on" Jesse said looking around them at the empty living room, that only had a tv.

"Good call" Beca took the case from him. She placed the dvd in the player and waited for him to get back.

"Jesus Christ" Beca said under her breath as she ran to the stairs when she heard a slam

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked helping him up

"mmhmm" Jesse winced getting up, his ankle hurt but he didn't want her to worry so he decided not to tell her.

"What happened?" she asked taking away the covers that he was holding on to

"I tripped over the covers, I guess" he said looking at his elbow "I'm fine, it's just a scrape. See" He showed her his elbow when he saw how worried she was

"Dude you fell down the stairs" she put the covers down

"I'm fine, really" he assured her

"You need to put some ice on it" she pointed at it "We don't have a fridge yet" she bit her nails "I'll go get some from our neighbors" she shrugged

"Hey, hey, hey" he led her shoulders "I'm fine, we'll get the first aid kit for my elbow, no need to go the neighbors, okay?"

"Where's the first aid kit?" She stormed off

"Bathroom" he answered her

"Yeah, right" she ran up the stairs.

Jesse rolled up his jeans to look at his ankle, he moved it despite the pain then rolled down the jeans when he heard her take the stairs

"sit down" Beca ordered

Jesse sat on a staircase and watched her sit down herself.

"Does it hurt?" she asked taking his arm in her hand

"Not so much" he rested his other hand on the staircase

"I should wash my hands, right?" she looked up

"Beca just put some antibiotic cream on it and cover it up and let's go watch Shrek before the shipping guys get here" Jesse leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Beca grabbed the cream put it on the scrape then covered it with a band aid. She knew he was hurt somewhere. She took a wild guess and went for his ankle poking it

"Ouch" he flinched

"Roll up your jeans"

"It's just sprained, nothing serious" he rubbed her back

"Just show me your ankle," Beca sighed "What do I do now?" she asked when he rolled his jean

"Since we're short on ice, just wrap it in a bandage, I promise you bec, it doesn't hurt that much,"

Beca nodded grabbing a bandage. She made sure she didn't hurt him as she wrapped it around his ankle.

"Thank you." he smiled at her as she close the kit and put it aside "What do you say, we postpone watching Shrek?" he asked tucking a curl behind her ear

"Jesse Swanson doesn't want to watch a movie" Beca said in mock shock as she climbed on his lap.

"I still wanna watch it, just not now" he shrugged "I want to makeout with my fiancée, if that's okay with you?"

She nodded wrapping her arms around his neck

"I mean you killed me, and I fell and almost died 'cause I was getting you covers, so that you won't have to sit on the floor"

"So it's my fault" she scratched the back of his neck

"mmhmm" he nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep her from getting up

"I fixed you, didn't I?" she whispered against his lips

"And I am very thankful" he leaned in

"Good" Beca pulled away

"You gotta stop doing that?" he cupped her face

"Stop doing what?" she asked pretending to not have understood him. Jesse brought her closer to him until he could feel her breath

"This" he pulled away when she tried to kiss him

"I'll try" Beca smiled tightly before he kissed her

* * *

"The door Bec" Jesse mumbled between kisses

"I'm not deaf, I heard it" she said fast as she ran her fingers through his hair

"It's not gonna get itself" he pulled away

"Let Benji get it" she said annoyed. Jesse arched his eyebrows at her "Right, he doesn't live here" Beca climbed off his lap "This better be worth it"

"Don't be mean, if it's a neighbor" he sang getting up

"Whoever behind that door interrupted a good—Great makeout session, why _wouldn't I_ be mean?" She scoffed walking to the front door

"Because of so many reasons" he winced when he tried to catch up

"Gotta get you ice for that" she eyed him as she reached for the knop

"I'm fine" he waved her off

"Hi" Beca put on one of her self-proclaimed best fake-natural smiles to the couple that was in front of her. They were a middle aged couple

"Hey, we're your neighbors from across the street" the woman said first

"Hi" Jesse grinned when he made it to the front door "We met" he pointed at her

"Yes" she laughed softly at his goofy grin

"We wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood" The man spoke "I'm Martin Parker" he gestured to himself "This is my wife Jennifer" he wrapped an arm around his wife

"I'm Jesse Swanson" Jesse gave the man his hand to shake it

"I'm Beca" Beca said curtly

"His fiancée" Martin guessed but it sounded more like a statement. Beca nodded. "I noticed that you're wearing a ring while Mr. Swanson over here isn't" He explained confidently

"Please call me Jesse" Jesse rested his hand on the doorway to get the pressure from standing so much on his feet

"Wow, great observation," Beca said trying not sound sarcastic. She glanced at Jesse and saw how uncomfortable he was then looked back at her neighbors.

"We wanted to invite you for barbecue as a welcome to the neighborhood at our household" Jennifer announced

 _When?_ Was what Beca wanted to ask. She knew how much Jesse would appreciate a barbecue, to get to know their neighbors, after all he was the social one. "Thank you so much" Beca thanked them

"Great" Jennifer clapped her hands in excitement

"Pardon my wife's enthusiasm"

"You don't have to apologize" Beca smiled thinking of Chloe, and Emily who were way too enthusiastic for their own good

"Yeah, thank you guys" Jesse cleared his throat

"Yeah, guys—I'm sorry, is it okay if we like borrowed some ice for his ankle? Jesse sprained his ankle and our fridge gets here" Beca grabbed Jesse's arm to look at his watch "in like an hour and a half" She looked up

"Beca I'm fine" Jesse lied

"He'll faint and won't admit he's hurt" Beca said looking at her neighbors

"You wanna go there?" He challenged her "You'll cry if you stub your toe, or cut yourself with paper and claim it's the onion, or good old something got in my eye"

"That is totally irrelevant"

Martin Chuckled and got nudged by his wife "Yes, of course, I'll go grab some. Wanna come with me?" Jennifer gestured to Beca to come along

"Sure" Beca smiled at her taking her lead "Thank you"

"No problem"

* * *

 **AN:** thoughts? Thank you so much for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

_If any french person is reading this, I'm terribly sorry for what happened in Paris._

* * *

"You don't have to come, Bec" Jesse said looking between the dvd cases, on the shelf he had made, for Monty Python And The Holy Grail

"It's okay, I wanna go" Beca said from the kitchen as she closed the fridge with two beers in hand

"You're willing to spend Christmas in a hotel room instead of having dinner with your dad?" he asked arching his eyebrows as he watched her walked out of the kitchen

"Yes" Beca answered curtly taking a seat on the couch

"You're going to miss out on Sheila's _heavenly_ cooking, for me?" he questioned walking to the tv, on his way he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Yes, I'm spending Christmas with you this year, I can't have fun while you're miserable in Las Vegas, with your very gorgeous co-worker" She held up her hand when he was about to reply "Now, before you say it, yes I trust you with all my heart, but if we're being honest, I don't like April, and no way you're spending Christmas with her on your own" she brought the beer to her mouth

"Fine by me" Jesse placed the dvd in the player then jumped next to her. He was looking forward to this trip with Beca. It was always fun to watch her get jealous over nothing.

The woman Beca didn't like was indeed gorgeous and was way too friendly for Beca's taste but what she didn't know and what Jesse forgot to mention, was that Jesse wasn't her type, male wasn't her type. She simply shared the same interests as Jesse and enjoyed his company and didn't mind spending Christmas working with him.

"After we get back from Vegas, we're throwing an engagement party, we've been engaged for quite a while now" he pointed at her with the remote

"like three weeks Jesse" Beca rolled her eyes handing him a beer

"Doesn't matter. We have to throw a party, the place looks decent now. We can invite people over, and throw a damn house warming/engagement party"

"Fine" Beca shrugged

"And, Chloe and I will do the planning" he leaned in placing a peek on her lips

"Not that I want to plan or anything, but why can't I plan it with you?"

"Because" Jesse started to stay throwing an arm over her shoulder "You suck at it, we'll end up serving people beer and pizza if I let you do it" he kissed briefly on her temple "Chloe knows you better than anyone, which won't be forever, 'cause I'm figuring you out one day at a time, and that's why she's helping out"

"What's wrong with beer and pizza?" Beca questioned looking up

"Nothing," Jesse sighed pulling her to him as he hit play

* * *

"Merry Christmas" Jesse grinned waking up to Beca sitting on the bed, as she went through her e-mails

"Merry Christmas" Beca looked away from her laptop. She leaned down to peek his cheek then looked back at her laptop "Slept well?" she asked.

"Very well" Jesse sat up "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to get myself out of some meetings from next week,"

"Well good luck" Jesse tucked a curl behind her ear

"I don't need luck, Jess" Beca said as she typed an e-mail "I'll just threaten to set Luke's house on fire if he doesn't let me have it my way" she joked

"That's the spirit" Jesse chuckled leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Yeah, you don't wanna do that" Beca pulled away to put her laptop on the floor then climbed out of the bed

"Why?" he asked in puzzlement

"Soon enough, what's her name will call you up for breakfast before you head out, you should go shower" she smiled at him as he gave her puppy dog eyes

"Screw breakfast" Jesse got out of bed

"But it's the most important meal of the day" Beca said in fake enthusiasm

"You're more important to me" he leaned in wrapping her in his arms

"What would I do without your corniness?" Beca sighed slapping him playfully before leaning up to kiss him "On a serious note though, I'm not here to distract you, you're here for work. Go do that, and after hours, I'll do what I'm missing Christmas at dad's for, not let you stay alone with her" Beca removed herself from him.

"You really don't like April" Jesse said walking to the bathroom

"Yes" Beca answered bluntly picking up her phone from nightstand before she jumped on the bed. "Please don't sing, I'm going to go back to sleep" Beca shouted putting her phone on silent before she put it aside.

"Okay" Jesse answered her as he ran the water

* * *

 _"Hey you"_ Beca exclaimed picking up

"Where are you?" Jesse asked getting out of the cab at the Hotel's entrance.

 _"The hotel's bar,"_ Beca hiccuped

"On my way" Jesse said hanging up.

 _Drunk on Christmas, well that was expected._ Jesse thought to himself as walked to the bar's direction

"Um, Jesse?" April called when he started to walk forgetting she was with him

"Sorry" he laughed remembering her. "Bec is at the bar, wanna come?"

"Well, I'm planning spending the night there anyway" April shrugged

Jesse nodded for her to walk "I was planning on taking Beca out for dinner" He shared with her as they walked

"Was?" she arched an eyebrow

"My plan now is to sober her up" he smiled tightly "After you" he stood when they reached the door

"Thank you" she smiled at him before she walked inside the bar.

Jesse spotted Beca at the bar and walked to her

"Hi" he said taking a seat next to her

She finished the shot she had in hand then turned to him and kissed him hello

"How was work?" she asked, handing him a shot

"Fun" he smiled putting the shot down.

"Bottom's up" Beca said before drowning a shot herself then threw her head back when she noticed April "Hi" she waved at her

"Water please" Jesse asked the bartender

"What?" Beca shook her head "no, you're not getting water,"

"Oh, it's not for me" he played with her lock of her hair

"Jesse, it took me a shit load of tequila shots to where I am, I'm not gonna sober up" she shook her head

"Well, I need you sober" He held her shoulders turning her to him

"Nope" Beca hopped off the stool and grabbed her jacket

"Where are you going?" Jesse asked watching her walk away

"I wanna do some sightseeing," She answered over her shoulders

"Oh boy" Jesse jumped from his seat "Um, see you around" he said to April as he walked backward "I'm gonna-" he gestured with his hand at Beca

"Yeah, have fun" she gave him thumbs up

"Thanks" Jesse said before he started to pace after Beca "Beca wait" he called as he began to run after her when she got to the entrance

"You're coming?" Beca asked

"Of course" Jesse took her arm in his when he caught up

"I'm not gonna sober up" she said leaning against him

"I know, not gonna make you" he assured her "I'm gonna get to your level"

"Awes" Beca hiccuped

* * *

A few hours later, and a few gallons of alcohol consumed by both Beca and Jesse, they found themselves at a karaoke bar, belting to here comes Santa Claus.

After that they went on to randomly walk around the streets of Las Vegas.

"Bec, you rocked back there" Jesse slurred aimlessly pointing behind him, he meant the karaoke bar but they were no where near it.

"So did you" Beca patted him on his shoulder then took a seat on the sidewalk

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked sitting down next to her

"Nothing, I'm just taking a break" She shrugged pulling her phone "and see where the fuck are we" She titled her head and kissed him.

"Good thinking" Jesse nodded

"Shit" Beca laughed looking at her phone, then turned to him. Her vision was blurry, she wasn't able to read anything. "What's the name of the hotel we're staying at?" she asked, instead of answering her Jesse cupped her face and kissed her

"Beca marry me" Jesse slurred after pulling away

"We've been through this, silly" Beca held her left hand up

"No, I know. I mean let's get married" he stood up and helped her up.

Beca stepped back trying to focus her vision.

"What's the point of waiting for a year?" he asked her stepping closer "Are you afraid you gonna change your mind, in a year?" he held her hand in his

"No" Beca ran a hand through her hair as she looked at him. "You know that that's not the reason." She squeezed his hand "I told you, I don't wanna get married the same year as my mother"

"Your mother's weeding is going to take place in" He took a second to count the months "May 2016. We're in December 2015"

"You make a good point" Beca laughed interlocking their fingers

Jesse got on one knee grinning at her "Marry me, now?" he slurred

Beca got on her knees and cupped his face bringing his lips to hers "Let's get married" she said pulling away

"I love you" Jesse's grin widened, pulling her to him. "And I you, nerd" Beca said against his lips.

* * *

"By the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you, man and wife," The guy dressed as Elvis announced "You may kiss the bride" he clapped his hands watching them kiss passionately

"C'mon, let's take a selfie with Elvis Presley" Jesse pulled his phone from his pocket. He grinned dreamily looking at Beca before she leaned up and kissed him on his cheek as he took the picture of him, her and Elvis.

"Thanks, Elvis" Jesse said to the man as wrapping an arm around Beca's shoulder.

"You're welcome buddy, come by tomorrow for your wedding video"

"Here" Beca gave him her business card "E-mail me, if we don't show up"

"Okay" He nodded taking the card from her

"You should have stayed away from drugs" Jesse shook his head in sympathy as he looked at the guy who just officiated his wedding before turning on his heels

"Dude, you do realize that's not really Elvis Presley? Elvis died before we were even born" Beca laughed leaning against him

"What are you talking about? The guy is standing behind us" Jesse slurred in a serious tone titling his head to look at her.

"I'm gonna call April to come get us" Jesse said pulling his phone, he tried so hard to focus, he blinked a couple of times but the blurriness was still there.

"Lemme try" Beca took his phone from his hand. Her vision was as shitty but somehow she managed to call April

"Here, it's ringing" Beca handed him his phone.

"Dude, how did you do it?" he asked in awe bringing the phone to his ear. Beca shrugged watching him

* * *

"Could you please honk" April asked the taxi driver when she spotted Jesse and Beca making out against the wall she thanked the driver opening the door to get out of the cab

"Thank you" Jesse hugged her before he got inside

"I don't hate you" Beca pointed at April before getting inside the cab

"Thank you?" April said in puzzlement before she got back inside the taxi.

"So, from what I understood from you Jesse, you're married now?" April asked, he told her over to phone before he started to describe the place but she wanted to hear it from them

"Yep" Jesse nodded, excited. "Look," he showed his left hand "We went and got rings first" he grabbed Beca's hand as well.

"Oh," April leaned in to eye Beca's ring, she expected some cheap ring but it was a decent one.

"Congratulations guys" she smiled warmly at them.

* * *

"Wife," Jesse exclaimed picking Beca bridal style when she managed the open the door to their hotel room

"Husband or hubby, what do you want me to call you?" Beca wrapped her arms around his neck

"Both are perfect, like you" he walked them to the bed

"I'm gonna go with hubby" Beca shrugged

"We're married" Jesse put her on the bed then took off his jacket and threw it on the floor

"Beca, we're married, you have my last name" he jumped on the bed and held her face with both hands

Beca nodded as she started to unbutton his shirt. He let go of her face and sat Indian style next to her.

She sat up and put her hand on his thigh "hey, what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing." He shrugged "It's just-This is too good to be true" he looked at her "This doesn't feel real"

Beca nodded getting rid of her jacket then kicked off her combat boots. "Real enough for you?" she asked climbing on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jesse shrugged looking at her. She exhaled loudly before she leaned in and kissed him while scratching the back of his neck

"How about now?" she asked pulling away. "Really?" she ran her fingers through his hair "What am I supposed to do to make you feel better?" she asked when she saw that his expression was the same.

"Talk romantic to me" he slurred.

Beca groaned resting her chin on his shoulder. "Fine" she placed a kiss on his lips and smiled when he grinned

"It has been amazing to live with you, just you, for last week or so, to wake up to your annoyingly beautiful singing in the shower like half an hour ahead of my alarm clock and not to want to feed your insides to the wolves. Because, starting the day with the concerts you throw in the shower, became something I really love. I'm just grateful you have a great voice. I love how you can tell when I'm feeling down and can make me feel way better. I may or may not love your awful corniness and cheesiness. And it will suck if you decide you don't want me, but that's life, and we're grownups. I'll still have memories of our time together" Beca shrugged playing with his hair "You are great human being and I really love you. Having you around is truly the greatest thing that happened to me" Beca sighed before she hugged him "Thank you for being in my life"

"wow" Jesse said hugging her back. "You're the best thing that happened to me too. I'll never get tired of telling you how much I love you, because my love for you grows on a daily basis. You're so bad at saying romantic stuff, it makes everything nice you say to me sound romantic." Feeling her loosen her hold on his neck, Jesse held her shoulders to look at her and found her asleep. He smiled laying her on the bed, he took off her jeans then got up to take off his clothes himself before getting on the bed. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed on her cheek "Good night, Bec"

* * *

AN: Ha, I bet you didn't see that coming. Thanks for reading. Reviews are very appreciated.

Until next time, adios.


	17. Chapter 17

Beca got up and ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach, she threw up for what seemed like hours to her. After that, Beca flushed the toilet and got up.

She walked to her bag and grabbed sunglasses to wear then looked around for water. Her throat felt like it didn't have a sip of water in ages

After grabbing a bottle she sat indian style on the floor, Beca drowned a bottle of water in one breath then put the bottle aside and held her head with both hands. She looked up when Jesse jumped from the bed and ran to bathroom to throw up then got up and grabbed a bottle of water for him and dragged herself to the bathroom. Rubbing his back, she noticed the wedding ring on her finger. _Oh, fuck._ Was the first thought on her mind. She stopped rubbing his back when he flushed the toilet and got up

"Thanks" Jesse thanked her in a raspy voice taking the bottle from her. Beca nodded then glanced at his left hand. _Sweet_. She thought to herself. She sighed walking back to the room to look for aspirin, but gave up and sat on the bed holding her head. "Here" Jesse said handing her aspirin then sat next to her and rubbed his temples.

"How shitty are you feeling?" Jesse asked in a barely audible voice

"I'm dying" Beca answered before she swallowed the pill

"Beca" Jesse called her slowly watching her get up to look for his sunglasses "What do you remember from last night?" he asked doubtfully

"Apart from some vague images that don't make sense yet, nothing" she huffed pulling his sunglasses from his backbag. "You?" she asked handing him his sunglasses.

"I remember most of it" he took his sunglasses from her and wore them

"I really hope you remember this, 'cause I don't" Beca held his left hand and played with the ring on his finger.

Jesse guided her to sit on his lap and held her close to him. "I do" he placed a kiss on her temple

"I'm so sorry Jesse" Beca rested her head on his chest "I know how bad you wanted to have a real weeding"

"Don't apologize," he interlocked their fingers "We did this. And I'm pretty sure it was my idea. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, okay?"

Beca nodded feeling the waves of nausea hit her once again, she put a hand on her mouth and removed herself from Jesse and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Jesse got up after her and held her hair back for her when she knelt down

"Please tell me we didn't really go to a karaoke bar, and that us singing Christmas classics was a dream" Beca said flushing the toilet

"It happened" he patted her back

"Well, isn't that just perfect" Beca murmured getting up. She rested her hand on the sink's rim and closed her eyes, silently praying for her hangover to go away.

"Standing still won't make your headache disappear, ya know" Jesse said watching her

"you don't say?" Beca ran the water and took of her sunglasses then splashed water to her face. _You've got to be fucking kidding me_ Beca thought to herself when she felt her stomach twist again, she ran to the toilet to throw up yet again. "I'm just gonna spend the day here" she exhaled running her fingers through her hair while wiping her mouth with her other hand as she sat on the floor after she flushed the toilet "This is probably my worst hangover ever, I'm _not_ exaggerating" she looked up and wore her sunglasses

"Well you look like crap," Jesse sat down next to her

"You're not any better looking right now, I'd still fuck you though" she said in a low voice, because if she spoke any louder her skull would explode.

Jesse laughed and regretted it. He played with a lock of her hair as they enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"How's your nausea doing?" Jesse asked tilting his head to look at Beca who was leaning against his arm

"Awful. How the fuck are you doing better?" she asked

"Oh, my head hurts. It's just that you drank more than me. And face it Beca you're not in college anymore, your hangovers will get suck-i-er as you grow older"

"You think I don't know that?" Beca sighed

"C'mon" Jesse cleared his throat "Let's get you under the shower at least that temporally makes you feel better" he helped her up then went inside the room

"you go first, I'll take forever" she said in a low voice and hoped he'd hear her

"Oh we'll stand under the shower together," he shrugged walking back with towels, he took off the sunglasses and ran the shower

"C'mon, I'll wash your hair for you" he offered, knowing she was exhausted and would rather not make any effort.

Beca cracked a smiled as she removed her rings and put them aside then took off her sunglasses

"I'm pretty sure, there's vomit in my hair, so wash it well" she said taking off her clothes before she stepped into the shower

* * *

"If I throw up, it's on you" Beca said taking Jesse's hand when they got off the elevator. He dragged her out of the room for breakfast.

"I'll take my chances, but you're eating, I don't care how bad your hangover is. If we were home I would have taken care of it, but we're not, so you're going to eat something, and will get hydrated" he stopped walking and stroked her cheek before leaned down to kiss her, pulling away he kept gazing into her eyes

"Walk me through last night, 'cause the things that I remember are so vague, it's frustrating" Beca was the first to talk, and break off their gaze holding

"Well you were trashed when I got here last night, which you owe me an explanation" he narrowed his eyes "I had a nice night planned out for us, but you had to go and get hammered on your own" he sighed as they entered the hotel's restaurant, they went for the nearest empty table and sat

"If you would have told me, I wouldn't have drank that much." Beca shrugged "And no particular reason, I was alone and it got very depressing and pretty dark up here" she pointed at her head "And when it does and I don't have anything to do to avoid thinking of everything that went wrong in my life, I turn to alcohol" she admitted

"I married an alcoholic?" Jesse asked jokingly, even though deep down he didn't like what he heard, but wasn't going to make her talk to him about things that make her miserable while nursing a hangover. It's all about timing when it comes to getting her to talk and tell him about what bothers her.

Beca shrugged, her expression hardening, Jesse picked up on her change and decided to go with telling her what he remembered from the night before, although all he wanted was to get her to tell him about whatever that was on her mind

"For some reason I thought it would be fun to get as trash as you were" he said snapping her out of her thoughts

"We went to several bars, a karaoke bar included, even drunk you sang beautifully Bec."

Beca watched him trying her hardest to make sense of the images in her head "I do remember us getting our rings, for which you paid for, by the way"

Beca nodded as the vague memories started to make sense

"I asked you to marry me, I believe I talked about how pointless it is to wait and since you don't want to get married the same year as your mother we should totally do it, and since we're married, it was convincing enough. We took a cab to the nearest chapel and got married" he looked up to place is order, which was apple juice, waffles, pancakes and a bottle of water. Beca on the other hand ordered coffee and bagels 'cause Jesse glared at her when she stetted just for coffee.

"April was the one who came and got us to the hotel, I'm not sure though, I'll ask her." Jesse leaned against his chair "I'm not sure if the next part happened or, I dreamed it" Jesse shrugged

"What? Tell me, I'll tell you if I can link it to the fucking puzzle in my head right now" She held her head with both hands while resting her elbows on the table

"I don't remember what you said word by word, but I do remember that it made really happy" He said thoughtfully, putting what he remembered together to phrase it for her only looking up to find her smiling at him

"I remember that. You were feeling down and I was trying to cheer you up?" she said doubtfully to make sure they were on the same page. He nodded

"I meant every word" Beca said firmly

"I know" Jesse paused "Wifie" he grinned despite the pain that moving any muscle in his face caused

"Argh, how are we gonna tell our parents?" Beca groaned burring her face in her hands

"we'll throw a house warming/engagement" he used air quotation at engagement "and tell them that we drunkenly eloped"

"I expected better from you, but then again what better way to announce this"

"I could think of far better ways to tell them, but I'm keeping in mind that we want to tell them soon, 'cause nothing good from keeping stuff from the people you love"

"We're not hurting anymore by keep this" Beca shrugged

"Beca!" Jesse leaned forward

"Not saying we should, Jeez. Fine, house warming party," she put her hands up in defeat then rested her head on the table "Jesse it hurts so much, this sucks" she whined "I am seriously considering never drinking again"

"You don't mean that."

"Jesse, I don't remember meeting you, nor marring you because of alcohol" she said looking up "I'm like 87% sure I'm gonna get a lecture from dad for how poorly I'm behaving and how I should know better than to go get hammered until I blackout. And oh my god your parents, what would they think of us, of me? I love your mom but she occasionally snarls comments on how you and I met, what will she think of us eloping drunkenly?"

"Beca, relax." Jesse said reaching for her hand "No one is going to lecture you, and don't worry about my mother" He gazed into her eyes "We're still going to throw a wedding. That will do it for her."

He chuckled when she rose an eyebrow "Don't look at me like that, I still wanna see you walk down the aisle, elopement doesn't change what I want. It would be like renewing our vows"

"I didn't say anything" she said glancing to look at the waiter who came with their order and felt the waves of nausea hit her at the scent of food. Jesse rubbed her knuckles gently

"I'm okay" she exhaled picking up the coffee then glanced at her phone to check the time to find it 9:00 am.

"I know we were supposed to go out today and all, but could we just say in and sleep, I don't feel like doing anything" she said after sipping her coffee

"you kidding, of course we're staying in" he gulped his apple juice "As long as you eat and drink water" he spoke

"Give me that" she pointed at the bottle of water he ordered. She took a deep breath before she brought it to her mouth and drowned it.

"Now that we got that checked, stop telling me what to do" she held her mug of coffee. She was well aware that him bugging her to eat and get hydrated was just him looking out for her like he always did, and she loves that about him, but right then and there the only thing she wanted was silence.

"you still have to eat" he shrugged

Looking behind Beca, Jesse saw April walk inside the restaurant and waved at her. She waved back and walked to their table

"Oh, hey April" Jesse put down his cup of juice and smiled at her

Beca didn't move a muscle as she nodded hello. She was 100% sure her resting face was a delightful sight to look at, so she decided to wear sunglasses

"I see you're doing as bad as I expected" She smiled tightly looking at Jesse

"It's worse" he nodded "but we'll get through this, right Bec?" he grinned again and felt as if someone nailed his head with a hammer

"Totally" Beca said before taking a sip

"Thanks for picking us up last night, I owe you one" Jesse thanked her

"It's nothing. Plus, not every day I get pick up newlyweds in the middle of the night"

"Well, I hope you weren't sleeping" he grimaced

"Nope, and don't worry about it Jesse. I wasn't bothered" She assured him then glanced at Beca and smiled sadly noting how strong her hangover was in comparison to Jesse "Um, I don't wanna sound inappropriate, but I know a way that might help with your hangover"

"Shoot" Beca looked up,

"Sex. It won't cure your hangover, but it will surly take your mind off the headache" she answered

"duly noted" Beca nodded cracking a smile then laughed at the suggestive smirk Jesse gave her "ow" she held her head from the pain the laugh caused her

"Thanks for the tip" Jesse awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck as he thanked April

"Yeah, that was totally inappropriate—Anyway, I hope you get well soon, and see you back in LA I guess?"

Jesse nodded "Thank you again"

"You're welcome" she took a step back "Bye" she waved

"Goodbye" Beca titled her head to actually look at April as she walked away

"She's nice" Beca admitted sipping her coffee

"Did I just hallucinate that, what did you just say, you think April is nice?" Jesse asked in mock shock

"Shut up" she pulled the bagels plate to her

"I don't think her driving around to find us in the middle of the night changed your mind about her?"

"Of course not" Beca grabbed a bagel and forcefully bit it, "Her sexual orientation did"

"How did you know?" he questioned in amazement

"First, why didn't you tell me? Second, my gaydar never disappoints"

"Well, I don't get to see much of jealous you, that's why. You're adorable when you're jealous"

"You're lucky, I'm hungover right now." Beca put down the bagel and brought the mug of coffee to her mouth as it was the only thing on the table that didn't make her nauseous

"Also, your gaydar?" he let out a soft chuckle

"Yep" Beca nodded "She didn't really look at you when she was talking to you. And I saw her check a girl that walk by, now that is totally normal behavior and doesn't mean you're gay. Wanna know what does?"

"What?" Jesse asked eagerly waiting for the answer

"Trimmed nails" she smirked

"Huh" Jesse tapped his fingers on the table, thinking

"What?"

"Did you, like, um" he paused

"sleep with another woman?" she guessed in a bored tone

"uh huh" he nodded, trying to come casual

"Why do you wanna know?" she asked

"Just curious"

"Yeah, I also did heroine and fucked the entire cast of parks and recreation" she deadpanned

"As your husband I deserve to know this piece of information" he protested jokingly

"Since you wanna know so badly" she sighed "I am not gonna tell you" she blew him a kiss

"I'll ask Chloe" he shrugged.

"She doesn't know" Beca shrugged pushing the plate of bagels as it scent started to bother her. "you see, I don't kiss and tell, Jess"

* * *

"April was right" Beca said, panting as she rested her head on Jesse's chest "Sex does help" she closed her eyes when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled the covers around them.

"mmhmm" he placed a kiss on her head

"Jesse hum some song for me" she requested

"Wouldn't you want me to sing for you?" he suggested

"humming is fine" she said. Considering his headache, she didn't want him to make him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna sing" he pulled her closer to him as he started to hum Dancing In The Moonlight by Toploader's intro before started to sing it, his voice was tired and sleepy. He snapped his fingers as he sang and finished the song even when he noticed that Beca fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Dancing in the moonlight is a personal favorite, you should listen to it.

I love reading what you say about this fic, so do that. You'd make a fellow human being happy.


	18. Chapter 18

"You know, this ring is surprisingly nice" Beca said eyeing her wedding ring after she took it off

"It is. Well, you picked it" Jesse shrugged taking off his ring as well. He shoved it into his pocket.

"How do I look?" he asked

Beca titled her head and eyed him in his grey sweater and dark jeans. "Great. Just do something about your hair, you look so domestic"

"Okay" he got closer to where she was standing, in front of the mirror. "Should I go, like formal side sweep?"

"Dude, why are you putting a lot of thought into this?" she asked putting the eyeliner down

"I want to look serious" he said causing her to laugh

"Where is this coming from?" she asked wrapping her arms around his waist

"Bec, I'm meeting your future step brothers for the first time and I'm pretty sure our elopement would make me look immature. First impressions matter" he admitted

"they certainly do" she nodded in agreement "You don't give immature vibes, you give nerd vibes" she removed her arms from around his waist "sit down, please" she requested. Jesse sat down and watched her sit on his lap.

"The way you look doesn't matter, it's what you say and do that matter." She ran her fingers through his hair styling it, the way he usually does.

"you are a well behaved smartass, so you shouldn't worry" she cupped his face "you're good" she leaned in and kissed him only pulling away when she felt him relax

"Thanks" he rested his forehead against hers. "How come you're so calm and wise?"

"I'm in I don't give a flying fuck anymore mode. I seriously couldn't care less, the other time I had a semi panic attack." She pulled away "We were going to get married anyway, and I'm ready for whatever crap I'm gonna get from both my parents"

"I like your attitude Bec" Jesse nodded

"There's still a chance I'm in denial, though"

"Well, I'll shield you if it become too much" he assured her

"How?" she arched an eyebrow

"Simple, I'll give you a bear hug" he shrugged

"That will work" she snorted

"You'll see"

* * *

The house warming party was what Beca expected; a lot of questions from her girlfriends that shouldn't be asked in front of her parents, nor in laws. Embarrassing childhood stories from her mom that Jesse found hilarious and listened attentively as they were told. Even though she invited both her step brothers to be, she was glad that Steve didn't bring his clan with him. Call her an asshole, but having kids running around her house wasn't something she wanted. When she saw that it was just Steve she was relived. Wade, her other stepbrother to be, couldn't make it, him and his wife were visiting his wife's family in Denver.

Her friends who resistance in LA came over and so did Liz, which was surprising. Beca invited her even though she was sure she wouldn't make it due to her tight work schedule.

Jesse invites list was way shorter, he didn't have a large family like Beca. He just phoned his parents and sister.

Their family was there, new and old. It was strange for Beca to watch her parents socialize with each other's spouse, but so were most things in her life. Biggest one being her getting married.

Beca stood with Abby, Jesse's sister listening to her talk about Mike's latest adventures. She glanced at Jesse who was talking to both Bumper and Steve and locked eyes with him. He glanced at the kitchen then back at her hoping she got what he was telling her, she nodded and after Abby was done telling her the story she excused herself.

"What?" she asked watching him jump from his chair.

"We're telling them now, I can't keep it anymore"

"Okay" Beca exhaled taking his hand, "Let do this" she nodded at the door

"Wait" he pulled her "You should stop playing with Mikey" Beca looked at him and tried to keep a stoic expression "Yeah, please stop playing with him," he stroke her cheek

"Dude the fact that you get turned on when I'm around kids is so fucking weird and gross" Beca poked his chest

"I can't help it" he shrugged

"You're such a weirdo" she shook her head turning on her heels. "Hey buddy, how did you get here?" she asked walking to Mike who was holding on to the doorway as he grinned at her shyly. Reaching him, she bend down as she smiled at him and gently pinched his cheek before tickling him and causing him to laugh out loud.

"Beca" Jesse groaned

"I should be ashamed for using an infant to mess with you but strangely I'm not" Beca admitted straightening up

"That's because you're evil" he said watching her take Mike's hand in hers

"C'mon" she said over her shoulders as she walked out of the kitchen, Mike gripping the couple of fingers he held of hers.

"Guys," Jesse called walking behind Beca when no one seemed to notice him he cleared his throat "Guys" he said in a louder voice that earned him a glare from Beca as she sat Mike on the couch. "Guys, Beca and I have something to announce" he walked to Beca grabbed her hand

"Honey are you expecting?" His mom asked cheerfully

"No" Beca said hoping the horror she felt did show on her face "That's not it" she gripped Jesse's hand

"Nope" he smiled apologetically "We got you all here tonight, our huge family" he looked between the people who were in the room attentively listening to him "to tell you that" he paused

"Jesus Jesse just say it" Beca said under her breath

"We got married" he said and heard a collective what from most people in the room

"You heard him, we're married" loosened her hold on Jesse's hand

"When?" Chloe asked wide eyed

"Why didn't you tell us?" Her mother asked

"We eloped in Vegas, drunk. On Christmas" Beca answered while looking at Jesse. After that the room fell into dead silence

"Congrats" Liz walked to them and pulled Beca into a hug first then turned to Jesse "What do I call you now Jesse, step brother in law?" before hugging him "Brother in law is cool" he said rubbing her back

"Beca" Chloe paced to Beca and pulled her into a hug, cutting her oxygen in the process.

Jesse turned when Dr. Mitchell tapped on his shoulder "Welcome to family son," he smiled at him, it was warm and Jesse could see the slight discomfort and shock in his eyes

"Thank you" Jesse said extending his hand to shake Dr. Mitchell's only to get pulled into a hug

"Jesse" His mom called. He shut his eyes turning around as he swallowed his saliva

"Mom, before you say anything, we're still going to hold a ceremony."

"Jesse honey, your dad and I are very happy for you" she hugged him "and you better keep your word and throw a wedding. I've been waiting my whole life for your wedding, you are not going to deprive your mother from that" she warned, she had a smile on her face but Jesse knew damn well, he'd have it if he doesn't throw a huge ceremony to please his mother.

"Congratulations son" his father patted his shoulder

"Shawshank, we should start a club" Amy said hugging Beca who was still held by Chloe

"No thanks" Beca managed to say "C'mon group hug" Amy called and the rest of the bellas who were present; Emily, Stacie and Aubrey stepped forward and joined the group hug

"Jesse help" Beca yelped

"Alright, that's enough" Jesse said coming to the rescue. He broke them off and pulled Beca to him, shielding her with his arms "No more physical contact with my wife" he said proudly "Unless you're her parents of course" he added when he made eye contact with her mother who was making her way to them

"Honey, all my life you've managed to surprise me in every way possible, but this one takes the prize" her mom sniffed holding back the tears. Jesse let go of Beca so that her mom could hug her

"Congratulations" she hugged her and pulled Jesse as well

"Group hug" Amy shouted joining in the hug, cuing for everyone else to join the group hug. Beca rolled her eyes as she got squashed again

"Okay, guys I can't breathe, I'm not kidding" Beca mumbled

"We love you that's why we're suffocating you" Aubrey said when she heard Beca

"Jesse" Beca called

Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her out of the group hug.

"Thanks" she looked up

"Anytime babe" placed a kiss on her forehead

"Beca, we're really happy for you and Jesse" Sheila and her father stepped forward.

"Bec" Hearing him called her name, Beca clenched Jesse's sweater so that he won't move.

Jesse rubbed her arm in response. Dr. Mitchell sighed eyeing his daughter. He hesitantly opened his mouth to say something then decided against it, and put his hand on Beca's shoulder. Jesse let go of her and gently pushed her towards her father who pulled her in a brief hug. "Congratulations Bec" he congratulated her placing a kiss on her head.

"Oh, Um, thanks dad" Beca thanked him "Thanks Sheila" she turned to Sheila while reaching for Jesse's hand to hold.

"Enjoy spending the rest of your life with him, and good luck" Abby smacked Jesse's head

"Thanks" Beca laughed watching Jesse rub the back of his neck

"What was that for?" he asked poking his sister's shoulder

"Do I have to have a reason to annoying my weird brother?" she asked back

"So when are you going to have a ceremony?" Jesse's mother asked before Jesse could answer his sister

"A year from now like we planned in the first place" Jesse answered squeezing Beca's hand

"And if any of you physically attacks Beca again, yes Chloe I'm talking to you, you're officially uninvited" he joked before he wrapped Beca in his arms

"you can't uninvite the maid of honor" Chloe shrugged

"I haven't ask you yet" Beca smiled feeling Jesse kiss her on the cheek

"You're teaming up with him against me?" Chloe asked to which Beca nodded

"This is what I get for encouraging you to go on movie date with him?" Chloe asked

"Oh, c'mon, Chlo. And it wasn't a date" Beca said puling her vibrating phone from pocket.

"It was—Where's the ring?" Chloe asked "I mean did you get one?"

"Yeah, the ring" Beca murmured looking inside her back pocket for it then wore it. Jesse slipped his on as well. She showed her left hand to Chloe briefly

"Excuse me, work" she said removing herself from Jesse's arms as she walk away to pick up.

 _"Becky"_ Luke said first

"Luke" She said back as sat on a staircase

 _"Am I still invited to your housewarming party, my flight got canceled?"_ He asked

"Sure, you have the address right?"

 _"Thank you. Yes."_ He exhaled.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Beca got up "Just a second Luke" she said to the phone before pulling it away from her ear "I'll get it" she said in a louder voice.

"Luke?" she said pleasantly surprised when she found him standing in front of her with a champagne bottle in hand

"Becky" he winked before he hung up "Nice neighborhood" he remarked looking around

"Yeah" Beca nodded "Come on in. And for the love of god, it's Beca" She stepped back letting him in "My name is Beca" she took the champagne from him

"Bec, who is it?" Jesse asked walking out of the living room "Oh hi Luke" Jesse greeted when he saw him "you're here" he said in surprise walking to them.

"Good to see you mate" Luke took Jesse's hand in his to shake

"You too" Jesse shook his hand firmly

"Um, Luke before you go in there you should know why we got everyone here" Beca cleared her throat "Jesse and I eloped"

"Wow," Luke exclaimed looking between Jesse and Beca before he pulled Beca in a hug "Congrats" he said pulled away and held her shoulders "When did you tie the knot?"

"Christmas" Jesse answered him

"Wow" Luke shook his head in amazement as he stuffed his hands in his pockets

"Yeah." Beca nodded understanding his shock. "c'mon," she gestured with her hand at the living room

As they walked to back to the living room, Luke waited until Beca was ahead of him and Jesse then stopped him "So, I guess I should threaten to kill you if you hurt her now?" Luke said casually

"Yeah, I guess" Jesse chuckled

"I won't kill you, but maybe punch the living shit out of you if you hurt Becky" Luke said in the same casual way

"Okay" Jesse nodded

"I'm not kidding" Luke shrugged "Don't hurt Becky" he said sharply

"I won't" Jesse assured him

"Good to know" Luke nodded cracking a smile

The night went smoother than expected; Beca's dad didn't lecture her. Her mom didn't give her the good old reckless speech. It has been a while since she did, but Bec had a feeling that this news would be a good enough reason to have it. Her friends weren't as inappropriate as she expected them to be. Her in laws seemed to take it well. Luke didn't call her Becky more than 3 times And by the end of it no one was drunk.

* * *

Only Jesse's family was staying over; his parents took one of the guest rooms and his sister and her son took the other one, Liz insisted it was fine if she slept on the couch but Stacie convinced her to go back with her to her apartment, and Dr. Mitchell and his wife went home with Chloe. While Beca's mother and George left with Steve who lived in Santa Monica.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, it was more of rhetorical question, when Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist and started to place kisses along her neck

"Jesse, stop" as the words left her mouth Jesse stopped but didn't let go of her. "I'm not gonna have sex with your parents in the next room" she removed herself then turned to face him "Do not make me feel bad about not giving in" she warned

"My parents know we have sex" he said then held his hands up at the look she gave him "Never mind"

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked

"Jeez, of course I'm not mad at you for not wanting to have sex. It's just that I've been wanting to make love to you, and you being the perfect aunt to Mike made me to kidnap you and have it my way with you"

"See now you're making me feel awful for saying no to you" she said as she sat on the bed "I don't trust myself to not sound like we're filming a fucking porno, and I would like to still make eye contact with your family."

Sighing, Jesse sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Don't worry about it, okay?" he tapped on her back

Beca nodded burying her face in her hands. "Today went well, huh?" he nudged her

"Yeah" Beca looked up "Up till the last minute I had a feeling that something bad will happen, but nothing went wrong"

"That's because you're cynical," he let out a soft chuckle.

"I realized that" Beca tilted her head and watched Jesse kick off his shoes then fall back into the bed

"We have a really nice ceiling" Jesse said titling his head

"You're weird fascination with ceilings is weird" Beca laid next to him

"It's a nice ceiling" Jesse shrugged throwing an arm around Beca's shoulder

"It's a ceiling" Beca said feeling him play with a lock of her hair

"Thanks" Beca got on her side to face Jesse

"For what?" he asked

"For how well you handled tonight, 'cause honestly if it weren't for you I'm pretty sure I would have had a panic attack"

"We're a team Bec, a kickass one. You don't have to thank me" he leaned in and kissed her. As he was pulling away, Beca cupped his face and deepened the kiss then suddenly pulled away and sat up. Exhaling, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"if we shower and close both doors I doubt anyone could hear us" Jesse suggested resting his weight on his elbows. He knew she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

Beca sighed loudly getting from the bed, she closed the door to their room then took off the sweater she was wearing.

"Bec if you're not comfortable we don't have to" Jesse said noting the look on her face, it was a cross between lust and worry

She smirked then walked to the bathroom standing in the doorway she slipped off her jeans seductively and gasped when he ran his hands up her bare legs.

"You sure about this?" he asked before kissing her behind her ear,

"Let's just hope the water will be louder than me" Beca said as turned around to face him. Jesse leaned in closing the distance between them. He reached for the knob behind him and closed the door before cupping her face.

* * *

 **AN:** There you have it, I can't believe it's the 18th chapter. I hope you like it. And thank you for reading. Reviews are nice to read, and are really insightful, and help know if I'm doing this right or if I should work on improving something.


	19. Chapter 19

Rolling on his other side in his sleep, Jesse felt Beca's side empty. He opened one eye and looked around, she wasn't there. Sitting up he glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

 _8:00 am, that's early for Beca._ He thought to himself. Knowing how much she love sleep and treasured it, it was strange for her to be up on the weekend that early.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and made his way downstairs. Walking down the stairs, he heard her laugh. It wasn't the usual sarcastic laugh of hers.

"Morning Bec" Jesse said as he made his way to Beca who was sitting on the couch with her laptop on her lap. "And Mike?" he added while resting hands on the couch when he saw his nephew sitting next to her, quietly watching cartoons on the TV screen.

"Morning" Beca answered without looking up from her laptop

"You didn't think I'd be watching cartoons alone, did you?" she asked looking up

Jesse shrugged. "Where's everyone?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.

"They went out" she answered curtly after pulling away while she typed down an e-mail.

"You know I don't read minds, Bec" Jesse said when she didn't elaborate

"They're out exploring the city, Amy and Bumper are playing tourist guides for your family" She said before hitting sent. "Your sister wasn't sure about going out with her kid, so I offered to watch over him—I know L.A like the back of my hand and I have a lot of e-mails to answer anyway" Beca shrugged

"I didn't wake you up to go with them because if I remember correctly you have work that you've been blowing off is due this Monday."

"Yeah, you remember correctly. And it's your fault" He said walking to the kitchen

"How is it my fault?" Beca arched her eyebrows

"You distract me" he answered from the kitchen

"I made pancakes, check in the microwave" Beca said looking back her laptop

"Thanks" Jesse thanked her as he grabbed orange juice from the fridge.

After heating the pancakes he made his way to the dining table, across from where Beca was sitting.

"Please tell me how I am distracting you so that I'd stop" she demanded sarcastically then glanced at Mike as he dropped his action figure and reached down grabbing it for him.

"Well, you're not really distracting me. It's just that for the brief while we've been married and I can't say that I'm married was driving me insane. I seriously wanted to brag." He said before sipping from his mug of juice

"Brag?" Beca scoffed leaning against the couch

"mmhmm" Jesse nodded "I married a big time music producer who happens to be so hot, and couldn't say that I am"

"Thanks?"

"Now that I can update my Facebook status I can work" he put down the mug down and started to eat the pancakes

"You are a very strange dork of a man" Beca eyed him for a while before looking back at her laptop

"Thanks Bec" he said though a mouth full of pancake, and choked. Hearing Mike laugh, Beca turned to him to find him looking at Jesse "See, even your nephew can see how much of a dork you are" she added

"Look at you, babysitting." He said as he got into a coughing fit "Willingly, I might add" he grabbed the juice and drowned it

"Mike and I get each other, don't we buddy?" she asked. Beca smiled when he nodded then looked back at her laptop

"We both want the same thing" she said looking up at Jesse

"Woah there Beca, I doubt Mikey wants this" he gestured with his hand at himself.

"No, idiot" she placed the laptop on the coffee table and got up. She paced to the kitchen a poured a cup of water.

"Here" she handed him the cup while rubbing his back. He took it from her and gulped the water

"Thank you" Jesse thanked her after clearing his throat. "So what is it that you and Mike want?" he asked reached for her hand when she turned on her heels.

"Silence" she turned around "And cartoon network"

"That's two things" he said, Beca shrugged.

"What?" Beca asked noticing the huge grin on Jesse's face.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how far you have come to being around kids. Remember the first time you had to babysit Luke's son?"

"Oh yeah. I can't believe he made me do that" Beca let go of his hand and walked back to couch.

"C'mon Bec, you can't deny you had fun while keeping an eye on him, he's an angel" Jesse said thinking about the joyous little boy.

"It's not about him" Beca said in a sharp voice as she sat down. She picked up her laptop and wore her headphone.

 _Oh fuck._ Jesse thought to himself. _I know that look._ He watched Beca's expression harden for a moment then picked up the plate and mug and put them in the kitchen then walked to living room and sat next to Beca. He peeped at the laptop screen, she was mixing. Something she does to get her mind off things. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he pulled her to him and peeked her temple.

He wanted to comfort her and tell her it wasn't her fault but at the same time didn't want to see her cry. Her miscarriage was a touchy subject, and he doesn't know the details. She never really talked about it except for the one time she broke down and told him how it was the reason she can't handle the thought of having kids.

And it killed him to see her tear herself up with guilt for something she merely wished for to happen. He sighed tilting his head to watch the cartoons with his nephew.

 _Screw it._ Jesse thought himself. He couldn't just sit and watch her do that to herself.

"Bec," he tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she hung her headphones around her neck.

"Can we talk?" he asked

Sighing, Beca put her laptop on the coffee table "What do you wanna talk about?" she asked

"Not here" He got up

"What about-" Beca started to say nodding at Mike

"Hey budd aunt Beca and I will be in the kitchen call if you need anything, okay?" Jesse said to the kid. Mike nodded rapidly. Jesse messed his hair then took Beca's hand in his and led them to the kitchen.

"What do you want Jesse?" Beca said not hiding her irritation

"Promise you won't storm out, first" he let go of her hand

"Okay, I won't storm out" Beca stuffed her hands in her pockets watching him take a deep breath.

"You need to stop blaming yourself" he blurt out

"Jesse" Beca closed her eyes

"No, you can't blame yourself forever. It happened, life goes on. I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore" He held her shoulders "You need to let go and move on"

"Are you done?" she asked

"Beca please"

"It's not easy to just-" she exhaled opening her eyes "to just forget that I killed my own child" she wiped a tear that fell

"You didn't," he let go of her shoulder to run his fingers through his hair. "You didn't" he repeated trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

"Oh my god Beca, you just wished it" he let out a groan of frustration. Beca took a step back and wiped her cheeks.

"Look" Beca cleared her throat "It's my problem, just forget about it, I'm fine" she faked a smile

"I don't need to know you to see right through you right now, Bec. Don't lie to my face" he stepped closer to her "I can't make you see how wrong you are about the whole miscarriage situation, you're stubborn that way. But what I can and will do is make you feel better and hope that you will realize that it wasn't your fault" he cupped her face. "I've known you for two years and it kills me to see your torture yourself, and thinking about all those years you spent blaming yourself and not sharing it with anyone makes me so fucking angry. I wish we met before we did"

"I for one am glad we didn't" She said then chuckled softly at the confused look on Jesse's face "I was worse than two years ago. This right here" she pointed at her head "Was so fucked up you wouldn't believe it. Still is but I like to think it's not as bad, you'll still around, which either means I'm doing something right or you're fucking nuts-" Jesse cut her off by kissing her.

"You're doing everything right" he said pulling away.

"Yeah, you're nuts" Beca sniffed

"Oh I know you're not perfect, no one is. You certainly annoy me with the way you keep things down, how the hell do you do it?" he asked letting go of her

"It's quite easy actually" Beca shrugged "But since we're basically the opposite of each other, you'll never see it my way." She sighed, relived he was done. It was awful enough to think about her miscarriage and talking about it makes it worse.

Beca gets why he wants her to talk to him, he grew up in a house where people talked about how they felt all the time unlike hers.

"You just sit quietly and talk to yourself while neglecting everything around you" eyeing him, she saw how what she said saddened him "Listen Jess, I'm seriously okay, this is how I am. I don't really talk about my feelings nor what bothers me. And you know that, very well." she smiled at him "You actually enjoy teasing me when I try to phrase my feelings" she poked his chest.

"You royally suck at it" Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll stop making fun of you if it bothers you"

"Nah, it's cool" Beca shrugged watching him lean in and place a kiss on her cheek.

"That's good" Jesse said cupping her butt.

"Okay" Beca narrowed when he looked up "What are you up to, nerd?" she asked

"Since I just made you cry, I'm obliged to make you feel better. It's operation feel good"

"You didn't make me cry." She shook her head "I'm just—How does Stacie say it?," she paused to remember Stacie's words "emotionally fucked up," Jesse frowned watching try her best not break down.

"Here's a proposition for ya."

"Shoot"

"You talk out loud instead of just to yourself in your mind while I'm with you and if I'm not you call me I don't care just, you just tell me, I won't have to reply or anything, just talk it out. I'm no shrink but keeping things bottled down won't do you good." He pulled her closer to him. "And in exchange, you can veto your way out of everything you don't want to do for a two months"

"Two months?" she exclaimed in surprise

"Yep, two months of talking things out." He nodded "And you get to pass anything you don't like Bec"

"anything?" she asked

"Absolutely anything"

"I can tear your ears off with the crap that goes in my mind for two months" Beca shrugged

"Great. You'll see how better you'll feel" Jesse grinned. It was small victory to him, he hoped she'd like talking out her thoughts in these two months. He leaned in and kissed her and felt her arms go for his shoulders

"Okay" he mumbled pulling away "Back to operation feel good"

"this is good" Beca leaned up catching his lips in hers again. He let her deepen the kiss until they were out of breath.

"Now, if you don't mind I want to cheer you up" Jesse said breathlessly

"this proposition of yours, when doesn't start?"

"Now" he said then gave her puppy dog eyes when he realized she was going to veto her way out of whatever he was going to do.

"Okay" Beca chuckled removing herself from his arms. Jesse took a step back then put her over his shoulder

"Really?" Beca sighed feeling him tap her back

"Yes, I don't get to do this much" he nodded readjusting her over his shoulder

"Hey Mikey" Jesse called walking into the living room "We're playing hide and seek wanna play with us?" he asked

"Yeah" the kid exclaimed jumping from the couch

"If you're keeping me over your shoulder so that I won't run away, don't worry I won't" Beca said. Jesse put her down then tucked a curl behind her ear after she was done trying to make her hair look like she wasn't hanging upside down.

"I don't see how hide and seek would do me any good, but whatever Jess" she threw her hands up.

They went to play for a while and Beca enjoyed herself although she hated to admit. They stopped when Beca noticed that Mike couldn't keep up with them. He needed a nap.

As the kid napped, Jesse made Beca play a handful of other games, that she forgot how to play seeing as they were for people way younger than them, while trying not to wake Mike up.

While fighting with lightsabers, Jesse had Beca laughing tears as he got in the role of dark vader. "I give up, you win" Beca sat on the couch as she tried to control the laughter. Jesse jumped next to her "Welcome to the dark side" he did a darth vader impression throwing an arm around her shoulder. "You guys have pizza on the dark side?" Beca asked after composing herself

"Oh we got everything you want" he smirked leaning in to kiss her. Beca pulled him down as she laid on the couch while running her fingers through his hair. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as they made out on the couch.

Hearing footsteps on the staircase made Beca pull away. Heavily breathing, she rested her weight on her elbows and watched Jesse get off her

"You're good at this Ms" Jesse said helping her sit up

"So are you, sir" she took his hand "Will be looking forward to what more to expect from the dark side" she winked

"You won't be disappointed" he sat next to her then placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi buddy" Jesse grinned at his nephew when he saw him take the last step of the staircase "Slept well?" he asked watching him rub his eyes. Mike nodded

"You hungry?" Beca questioned

"Yeah" the toddler answered

"Did Abby tell you what to let him eat?" Jesse asked

Beca shook her head "I didn't ask" she grimaced

"babysitting one on one, when they forget to tell what to feed the kid, you ask" Jesse said getting up.

"Well, knowing my sister and my general good knowledge, I'm gonna take care of this without calling her" he made his way to his nephew and picked him up then walked to the kitchen. Beca got up and followed them.

"So super manny what are you going to feed him?" Beca jumped on the counter as she watched Jesse open the fridge while still holding his nephew.

"Fresh veggies" he said in excitement

"yay" Beca said sarcastically

"you like awesome vegetables that keep us strong and healthy just like superman, Mikey right?" Jesse asked enthusiastically

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed making Beca's eyes widen with surprise.

"Okay, let's make you a lunch" Jesse said looking inside the fridge.

Beca watched him prepare a plate for Mike for a while then jumped off the counter and started to make something for her and Jesse to eat.

After lunch, Jesse ran upstairs while Beca washed the dishes.

Hearing a squeal of excitement, Beca dried her hands and walked to the living room where she found Jesse put down a Lego for his nephew. She was about to call Jesse a man child for having lego then stopped herself when she saw the huge grin on both Jesse and Mike's face and found herself smiling. After finishing the dishes she joined them.

* * *

"I should be answering e-mails and you should be working not making Lego castles" Beca said watching Jesse thoughtfully place lego as she laid on her stomach

"pass me one of the blue ones Mikey" Jesse asked. Mike who grabbed the one Jesse pointed at

"I'm talking to you" Beca threw a lego at him hitting his shoulder

"Aw" he rubbed his shoulder "You can answer them later and it's the weekend you're not supposed to work on weekends. As for me, I can just call in sick tomorrow and get it done then" He shrugged

"Very mature Jess" Beca grabbed some Lego and started to randomly put them together "Setting a great example for your nephew there" she sat up looking around her

"where's cheeseball?" she asked noticing its absence

"Probably sleeping" Jesse shrugged then looked up "Or-"

"Stuck in the garage" Beca finished for him as she got up. "I got it" she said when Jesse was about to get up

She walked the garage way and started to pace when she heard cheeseball bark. As she unlocked the door, the dog ran her way. She waited until it was inside the house then closed the door behind them "Don't go in there if you don't know how to get out" she told the dog picking it up.

"Wreck it Cheeseball" Beca said to the dog putting it down when she got to the living room

"Ha, he won't" Jesse looked up tapping on the floor for Cheeseball who ran his way "He's harmless, his name is cheeseball for Christ sake" he patted the dog

"Well, I just decided to give Cheeseball a middle name" Beca sat indian style next to Mike and help him get the lego he needed

"Godzilla" She said "That's the giant lizard that tears cities down, right?" she asked "We got one fine castle right here, that's close enough" she pointed at the lego castle

"Yeah" Jesse laughed "Good one, but no way you're naming him Godzilla, it'll confuse him to get called by two names" Jesse said in serious tone " and he's mine, so you can't do it" he pulled the dog protectively

"What happened to yours will mine and mine will be yours?" Beca chuckled

"Not when it involves driving Cheeseball insane" he shook his head.

Letting go of the dog who ran to Beca she held it up then titled her head when hearing the doorbell. Jesse got up to get the door

"How was LA?" Jesse asked letting his parents and sister in as well as Amy and Bumper

"Mommy" Mike jumped and ran to his mother hugging her

"Hey baby" she placed a kiss on his cheek

Beca got up and tried to look presentable before walking up to them.

"LA is delightful Jesse" his mother answered

"I know Mike is quiet and shy but gotta ask, he didn't cause any trouble, did he?" Abby asked when Mike let go of her neck

"Nope" Beca answered

"We had fun together" Jesse stuffed his hands in his pockets as they all walked to the living room

"Is that the Lego I got you for your birthday?" Bumper asked noticing the Lego

"Yep" Jesse nodded

"Awesome" Bumper laughed "Hey Beca you didn't throw it away, did you?" he asked

"Nope" Beca replied curtly, she was the only one in the room who got what he was talking about and hoped that no one would ask for elaborate

"Throw away what?" Jesse asked. _Thanks Jesse._ Beca glared at him

"Her birthday present" Bumper answered "I put a lot thought into it, you have no idea how glad I am that you still have it"

"Oh" Jesse chuckled

"He got me a t shirt with ' _I'm'-_ " she paused realizing that a kid was in the room " _'-effing sorry' printed on it'_ " she explained to her in laws

"Why?" Jesse's father asked in puzzlement

"Well-" Bumper started to say "On her thirtieth birthday, we had probably our longest conversation and Beca over here mentioned something about wearing a t shirt with _'I'm effing sorry'_ printed on it since she was apologizing a lot at the time, so I kept it in mind and got it for her on her next birthday"

"you're such a considered friend" Beca said sarcasm dripping with every word. "So where did you guys go?" She asked changing the subject.

* * *

 **AN: _'_** _What do you do when you need to spice things up and bring in some conflict of sort in a story and are too lazy to think of something new? That's right, you go back to some story-line from the prequel and chew on it.'_

I'm taking laziness to a whole new level.

I hope you like this chapter and until next time


	20. Chapter 20

"Excuse me" Jesse excused himself from his co-workers.

 _"Hey Jesse"_ Beca said first when he picked up

"Hi Bec" he leaned against a wall.

 _"Are you busy?"_ she asked

"Not really, I'm on my lunch break"

 _"Okay. So, I think I wanna murder a guy from work"_ Jesse was going to asked her the hell she was talking about then realized what was going on.

It has been a while since she started telling him everything on her mind and so far she only wanted to murder a handful of people, so this guy must have really pissed her off.

 _"Don't ask me to tell you who he is, I know how you get when anyone hits on me. You might think it's adorable when I'm jealous but I don't really like how protective you get when you're jealous. Just listen like you usually do, okay?"_

"Okay" Jesse said

 _"Good. He annoys the hell out of me, like I try to avoid him as much as I can but right now I'm considering stabbing him. Does he really think I'd fuck him? I'm starting to think someone told him I'm used to whore-ing around with people from work. I know knifing him is a little extreme but man does it sound perfect right now. Okay very extreme. You know what I'm gonna go tell Luke. Or why bring him into this, I'll just storm into his office and tell him to back the fuck off. I'm gonna go do that" She exhaled "Thanks for listening, love you, see you later"_ she said before hanging up.

Jesse stared at his phone for a moment then joined his co-workers.

* * *

After work Jesse drove to Beca's work to pick her up and snoop around for whoever this guy was.

"Hi" Jesse said as he waved at her when he saw her walk out of a studio

Beca pulled her phone to check if he called and she didn't hear it

"I know I should have texted and stayed in the car" he started to walk her way "But I had to come and see if you needed help hiding a body" he glanced around him

"Telling him to back off worked"

"You could always go for rat poison, or here's a better one tell me who he is and I'll take care of it" he grinned

"Ha, no way. The deal was that you just listen" she reminded him as she walked to her office.

"I know" he sighed following her.

"Then drop it" she glanced over her shoulders

Jesse paced to catch up with her.

"If I tell you about him you'll probably do something crazy, and there's no need for that" Beca said wearing her jacket "Please don't make me regret telling you" she picked up her bag then looked at him "I can take care of myself"

"Don't worry about it" he assured her as he held up his hands up.

"How was your day?" she asked changing the subject as she took his hand

"Great," he kissed her cheek.

* * *

As they walked out of the building and to the parking Jesse hummed a song while swinging their hands, feeling her grip it he looked around. He knew it meant she was uncomfortable and had a good guess.

"Jesse no" Beca called pulling him back when he tried to let go of her hand as he spotted a guy who looked away from them when Jesse locked eyes with him.

"I'm just gonna talk to him" he said behind gritted teeth.

Jesse wasn't the type of guy that would punch his way through things, but certain things pushed his buttons, making a move on Beca was one of them.

"Hey" he called walking to the guy who was unlocking his car. Beca paced behind him

"you stay the fuck away from my wife" Jesse said sharply

The man looked around him

"Yeah I'm talking to you" Jesse said when he reached him "asshole" Jesse clenched his fist

"what did you just call me?" the man asked

"You heard me" Jesse stepped closer to him "asshole," he said trying to provoke him so that he'd have a good reason to punch him "You shouldn't mess with married women, you piece of shit"

"Jesse c'mon, he got your point let's go home" Beca said hoping he'd listen to her and back off.

Jesse took a deep breath and stepped back. He still wanted Beca to share her thoughts with him. The man stood and watched them walk away "What do you even see in him Mitchell, he didn't try to throw a punch for you. You certainly know how to pick 'em"

"I got this one" Beca said gripping Jesse's hand when he stopped walking. She walked back to her co-worker, clenching her fist. Reaching him she didn't think twice before landing a fist on his jaw. "Aw" she exclaimed when the pain shot through her body as she held her fist in her other hand "Son of a bitch, that hurt" she swore

"Oh my god, my tooth" the guy cried in pain as he held his own tooth.

"Oh my god" Jesse ran to Beca to check up on her. "Are you okay?" he asked her

"Is she okay?" the man laughed panicking, "She fucking punched me, I'm the one missing a tooth. I'm suing you for this Mitchell"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to say? A woman half your size punch your tooth away?" Beca looked up from her hand. Jesse took it in his hands and rubbed her knuckles. "Do that, and I'll sue you for harassment," she shrugged before titling her head to look at Jesse "C'mon let's go" she nodded at his car.

Jesse nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Also, it's Swanson now" she said before turning on her heels.

"Sorry, Shawshank took the wheel" Beca joked looking up as they walked to his car

"Beca Swanson I've never been this attracted to you in my life. You knock his tooth out," he pulled her closer to him "I don't support violence but that was so hot Bec" he leaned down and kissed her passionately and before he knew it he was he was pining her to his car.

Beca cupped his face and pulled way "Nope, not gonna have sex in a parking lot" she managed to say as she shook her head. She slipped her hand in his pocket and pulled his car keys

"Save it for when we're behind closed doors" she winked "I'll drive"

Jesse nodded at her words stepping back so that she could open the car door.

"We need to get some ice on that before it swells" he pointed at her knuckles

she placed the keys in the ignition starting it "Yeah, they're starting to hurt real bad" she winced trying to move her fingers.

"Forgot how much it hurts after the adrenaline rush wears off" she looked through the rear view mirror as she got the car out of the parking lot.

"I don't go around punching people so this is something you should appreciate" Beca glanced at him

"You kidding, it's more than appreciation Bec—Just get us home fast" he said while staring at her lips.

"On it" she smirked turning the radio on.

* * *

 _"Beca you didn't forget did you?"_ Chloe asked when Beca picked up and put her on speaker without seeing who was calling

"Fuck" Beca murmured

 _"You bitch, how could you forget about Rupert's memorial"_

The memorial was basically a party where everyone dresses up and the theme was school.

"Is it tonight?" Beca asked trying to remember what day it was. The _memorial of Chloe's late fish_ , or what Beca liked to call "a reason to party memorial" took place on the weekend of every first week in January. Chloe usually threw it on Saturdays but this year was an exception as she had somewhere to be on that day so she decided to throw it on a Friday, and Beca forgot about it.

 _"Yeah it is, get your ass over to my place woman."_

"Jeez Chloe, I'll come over in a few hours, I just got off work" Beca glanced at Jesse who was looking at her like a lost puppy

 _"You'll get stuck in a traffic jam and won't make it"_

"I promise that I won't miss out on your party" Beca assured her

 _"You better keep your promise Becs, I haven't seen you in a while and I miss your grumpy face"_

"When didn't I?" Beca scoffed

 _"Anyway, how's the married life?"_ Chloe asked

"we still have conversations and like each other so I think it's going well" Beca nodded

 _"Is it true that once you tie the knot sex become better?"_ Chloe questioned. Beca rolled her eyes at her friend's question 'cause she got asked the same question after she got engaged.

"Yes" Jesse answered for Beca

Beca took her eyes off the road to glare at Jesse who shrugged

 _"Oh hi Jesse"_ Chloe greeted _"Am I on speaker?"_ she asked

"Yes and bye" Beca said reaching to hang up.

 _"How much better?"_ Chloe asked

"It's-" Jesse started to say

"If you still wanna get laid you should reconsider answering her Jess" Beca whispered so that Chloe won't hear her.

Jesse sunk into his seat.

"I thought so too" Beca smirked

 _"Hello?"_ Chloe said

"See you later Chlo, bye" Beca said before hanging up

* * *

Unbuckling her seat-belt as they both sat in car after she parked it inside the garage, Beca looked up and smirked watching Jesse look at her lustfully before he leaned in and got pulled back by the seat-belt. Beca laughed leaned in to kiss him while he unbuckled his seat-belt. She cupped his face and pulled away then got out of the car. Jesse jumped from the car and paced to her before he crushed his lips against hers.

"I love you so much" he mumbled helping her wrapped her legs around his waist. "You too nerd" Beca said breathlessly.

* * *

"So good, Jess" Beca placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead "So good" she repeated running her fingers through his hair then curled up using his chest as a pillow

Jesse wrapped an arm around her bare shoulder and leaned in kissing her on the tip of her nose before he rested his cheek on her head as they laid on the bed.

"Shit" Beca opened her eyes when she heard her phone ring. "Jesse, get up" she tapped his cheek before sitting up. "C'mon, get up" she put some force into it.

"C'mere" he said sleepily pulling her down. "C'mon we have a party to go to" she got off the bed and looked around for her underwear and wore them before she ran down the stairs looking for her pants. She grabbed them and pulled her phone from her pocket "Hey Chlo" She said picking up

 _"Where are you?"_

"On my way" Beca lied "You were right traffic is a bitch" she ran her fingers through her hair.

 _"You're lying,"_ Chloe said confidently "You know I can tell"

"Be there in an hour" Beca hung up climbing the stairs

"Jesse get the fuck up" she yelled from the stairs

"C'mon Jess" She walked to the bed

"Why?" He groaned rolling on his side

"I'm not missing Chlo's party, it means a lot to her, and I will so get hell if I bail. You know how Chloe gets when she's pissed at me" she jumped on the bed "Now get up and go shower" she leaned in and kissed him "Please" she stroke his cheek

"Okay fine" Jesse sat up,

"Awesome, I'll be showering in the other bathroom, you know to gain time." Showering together meant they'll end up having sex. "Be quick" she leaned in and peeked his lips before running to the bathroom to grab her shampoo and bathrobe.

"Your hand Bec" he said noticing how bad it has gotten as he got out of bed. He took it in his gently trying not to hurt her.

"That's what happens when you punch people" she sighed looking at her hand before she made her way out of their bedroom. Jesse titled his head appreciating the sight before him.

"Don't be creepy" Beca said over her shoulder feeling his gaze

"Shut up we're married" he laughed before walking into the bathroom. He decided to have a cold shower to help him stay awake as the only thing he wanted was sleep.

* * *

"You still not gonna dress up?" he asked picking up a jumpsuit from his closet.

"I'm going as me back in high school, the weird alt girl that no one gave a fuck about" she throw her head back to look at him. "Which is basically dressing up as myself now, minus the _'no one giving a fuck about'_ part, I like to think that I got that covered now" she said looking back at herself in the mirror

"yes, you got that covered" he nodded wearing his pants

"How do I look?" he asked after getting dressed

"I'd still bang the hell out of you" Beca said "You should know that I was bad at PE and hated all my PE teachers"

"Why aren't I surprised?" he wondered walking to her

"Well this year, you could be the mysterious alt girl who's hooking up with her married PE teacher" he suggested watching her pick a necklace to wear and help her wear it

"That's something that would have made mom lose it, and I can assure you if this crossed my mind back when I was a teenager I would have done it" she turned around "Too bad my PE were all dipshits and I really hated them for making me run laps"

"You would have done anything to piss off your mother huh?" he brushed her hair behind her ear

"Yep" Beca nodded "C'mon let's hit the road"

Jesse gave his arm, she took it.

* * *

 **AN:** I was gonna make the next events in the same chapter then I realized that I wrote more than 5k words and I tend to keep my chapters under 3k words.

So I might upload the rest later. Depending on the respond this chapter gets.

Also, violence is bad, talking things through is good.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** The only reason that held me back from posting this was that some stuff didn't feel right and I had to figure out a way to change them without messing up the line of events, events that are sorta everywhere in mind right now.

* * *

"This is great" Jesse exclaimed as they walked inside Chloe's apartment.

"Definitely something" Beca murmured while looking around.

"I'm gonna go get us drinks" Jesse peeked her cheek before he walked away

"You're late" Chloe sipped her punch.

"Sorry" Beca apologized "But I'm here now" she gave her friend a fake grin and waited for Chloe to give her a piece of her mind for being late. Chloe opened her mouth to say something then glanced at Beca's hand

"Oh my god, Beca what's wrong with your hand?" Chloe's eyes widened with worry

Beca moved her hand "I punched a guy"

"Who did you punch?" Stacie asked jokingly

"Just a guy from work" Beca answered casually "Thanks" she smiled at Jesse when he handed her a beer

"What are you guys talking about?" Jesse asked before sipping his drink

"I was filling them in on this" Beca showed him her hand as she drank from the beer.

"You guys should have seen her," Jesse said proudly "She knocked his tooth out" he shook his head as he looked at Beca "it always hurt when you punch me, but I never thought it was strong enough to knock teeth out"

"That's because I never really punched you Jess" Beca playfully punched him while still holding her beer "I happen to like your face, it would be a shame if something bad were to happen to it" She clicked her tongue

"Why thank you" Jesse put a hand on his chest in appreciation

"Wait, you seriously punch someone?" Stacie asked in disbelief

"Yep" Beca nodded

"Who got punched?" Amy asked as she joined them

"Beca punched a guy from work-What did he do to deserve it?" Chloe was the one speak

"Well," Beca took a second to phrase her thoughts

"Can I tell them?" Jesse asked

"Go ahead" Beca shrugged bring the beer to her mouth

"So, Bec told me earlier today that some guy at work was hitting on her but didn't tell who he was because I go bananas when anyone makes a move on her or something." He said the last part in disbelief

"You do" Beca nodded

"Anyway, so I go to pick her up after work and we run into him in the parking lot, I go to talk to him and tell him to back off. And if we're being honest I wanted him to make a throw a punch or something so that I'd punch the shit out of him with reason, but he didn't. As we walk back to my car he calls Beca on her choice in men and Becs walks back and punches him" he threw a punch in the air "he didn't see it coming,"

"is he suing you for knocking his tooth out?" Aubrey asked

"I'm confident that he won't" Beca answered "If he sues I sue" she shrugged

"Damn, Shawshank got her hands dirty for her man candy" Amy rested her elbow on Chloe's shoulder

"Dude, stop calling Jesse that"

"I don't mind" Jesse threw his arm over her shoulder

"What will you do if I don't, knock my teeth out?" Amy asked teasingly

"She can't, her hand is busted" Stacie said

"My right hand is fine, so yeah. Won't knock off your teeth but will hurt like a bitch" Beca took a sip then held the beer with her left hand to clench her right one. "Wanna feel my knuckles on your face?" Beca asked casually

"No one is punching anyone," Chloe stepped closer to Beca and held her hand up.

"You didn't get ice on it, did you?" She asked. Beca shook her head

"Why? It wouldn't have gotten this bad if you did" Chloe looked up to glare at Jesse

"I told her at the parking lot to get ice for her hand, don't look at me like that" he said in his defense.

"You usually listen to him, why didn't you?" Chloe questioned

"I had something more important to do than put ice on my hand" Beca changed to beer to her right hand as it hurt to hold it with her busted one.

"What's more important than taking care of an injury?" Aubrey asked in confusion

"Sex of course" Stacie said in a matter of fact tone "I can believe you had to ask Aubrey, it's too fucking obvious"

"It's harder to tell nowadays, Beca's sex life got better in the last couple of years" Aubrey said

"True" Stacie pointed with her drink at Aubrey "Good job keeping our friend sexually satisfied" she winked at Jesse who looked away while gulping his drink

"How did this go from my hand to my sex life so fast?" Beca asked after clearing her throat "you're changing the subject, now" she glared at her friends and hoped the blush she was feeling on her cheeks wasn't noticed by anyone.

"Okay" Chloe smiled bringing the drink her mouth "Well before you guys got here, we were talking about playing some game, we're debating whether to play truth or dare or suck and blow"

"Wow, you guys do realize we're all thirty and over right?"

"I'm not" Emily jumped in

"We're all over thirty except for Junk" Beca rolled her eyes

"So what?" Chloe shrugged "These are games you'd play at a highschool party"

"You know what, never mind, let's act like teenagers"

"Let's take a vote on this" Jesse said "Thumbs up if you wanna play suck and blow, do the rock and roll sign if you in for truth or dare" he grinned

"Let's rock and roll then," Jesse did the rock and roll sign when the majority voted for truth or dare.

"You really wanted to say that" Beca looked up at him

"Totally" Jesse sipped his beer as they walked to where everyone gathered and pulled a chair to sit on. Beca sat on his lap.

"Who wants to start?" Chloe asked as she sat Indian style on the floor

"I'll go first," Stacie jumped on the couch. She looked around then asked "Chloe, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Chloe shrugged

"I dare you to give Beca a hickey on her neck" Stacie laughed watching Bumper sit up

"Please not my neck" Beca grunted watching Chloe get up from her seat "Wear a scarf to work" Chloe grimaced

"Just do it" Beca titled her head to give Chloe better access to her neck.

"Okay" Chloe exhaled brushing Beca's hair aside as she leaned in.

"Wait I wanna watch this" Bumper jumped from the couch and ran to where they were sitting. Beca rolled her eyes.

"How are you hanging there Jess?" Beca asked noticing how quiet he was.

"My wife is receiving a hickey from her friend while sitting on my lap, never been better"

"You're not drooling, are you?" she asked and got no answer

"It's low enough so that when you're wearing a shirt, the collar would hide it" Chloe said pulling away.

"Thanks" Beca smiled tightly then titled her head to Jesse and tapped his cheek.

"I'm fine" he shrugged gulping his beer

"Jesse truth or dare?" Chloe asked sitting back on the floor.

"Dare" Jesse replied

"I dare you to act out how you met Beca,"

"Okay," Jesse laughed "Becs" he tapped her shoulder so that he could get up.

"This is gonna be fun" Beca said getting up. She watched Jesse take a sip from his drink before clearing this throat.

"Bec you be me," he said taking her hand before she could sit as he pulled his phone and started to type "here's what you say back" he handed her his phone. Beca took the phone and read the lines he typed to herself as she nodded

"Okay" he rubbed his hands together.

"And 3, 2, 1 go" Chloe called.

Jesse held Beca's shoulder's and turned her around.

"I was standing by the bar" he explained then he tapped her shoulder. Sighing Beca turned around. "Hey stranger" He poked her shoulder then hiccupped and pretended he was about to get sick. Beca glanced at his phone to read "Um, you okay there?" she read in a bored tone.

"Yeah" he nodded holding on to her arm. "So," he stood up straight "You're the least rapist looking guy here,"

"Action: chuckle. Thank you" she read then looked up

"Yeah, could you drive me home?" he asked

"Sorry?"

"Could you" he pointed at her "Drive me" he pointed at himself "home" he smiled as he pointed aimlessly behind him

"Do I get to share your bed?" Beca read fast then looked up "I can't believe ask me this" glared at him

"You were giving me really vague signals Bec, I honestly thought it was your weird way of asking to sleep with you" he explained

"Okay, let's just get over with" she huffed

"Okay-" he nodded before going back in character "Fuck no, how do I know you don't snore—Never mind, I'll find someone else" He acts like he's about to lose coordination then walked away

"Hey wait. Acton: reaches over and puts hand-"

"act them out no one wants narration" Stacie groaned

Beca rolled her eyes walking up to Jesse and placed her hand on his shoulder "Where do you live?" she asked

Jesse turned around "Bec had a hand bag with her that night" he explained pretending to look inside it "my address is on these somewhere—" he paused "Bec handed me bills" he turned to their friends

"Okay" she sighed pulling her own phone "I'm gonna type it down here, for the gps" she narrowed her eyes looking at him

"I swear I typed it for the gps, 'cause I didn't want your unpaid bills to get lost" he promised her

"Why were you carrying unpaid bills around?" Bumper asked in puzzlement

"I was supposed to pay them but got caught up with work" Beca shrugged handing Jesse his phone. He took it and went back to his chair.

"Bec puked on me on our way to my car" He sighed wrapping an arm around Beca when she sat on his lap "And sang a lot on our way" he smiled taking the beer from Beca's hand to take a sip

"The dare was to act out how we met Jess" Beca reminded him "No need to tell them everything that happened after that" she took her beer from him.

"Well, that was terribly acted" Chloe said watching them

"A for effort Jesse, and nothing for Mitchell 'cause she wasn't even trying" Stacie said between sips

"I was that bored and annoyed the night we met, Bec nailed it" Jesse said giving Beca his fist, Beca nodded fist bumping with him while keeping eye contact with Stacie.

Jesse grinned "Bec, truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth" Beca groaned

"Yes" He exclaimed "thank god for your laziness" he kissed her cheek knowing that she only choose truth because it meant she won't have to move "What happened the last you placed a bet?"

"We didn't have sex for two weeks" She answered

"Sneaky. But you know what bet I'm talking about, the one that made you hate bets"

Beca sighed leaning against his chest "I hooked up with a guy" she answered before sipping from her beer

"I remember that, the bet was whoever doesn't get laid that night would have to be our slave for a month" Stacie laughed

"Chloe passed out drunk that night and didn't get laid" Emily chuckled at the memory

"Worst month in my life, you guys were awful" Chloe said to her friends

"No one forced you into the bet" Amy shrugged

"Never got why Beca swore off bets after that, though" Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca who was playing with Jesse's hand

"Did he give you an STD?" Aubrey asked

"Yeah, something like that" Beca chuckled softly as she interlocked her fingers with Jesse's

"When was this again?" Jesse asked

"8 or 9 years ago" Chloe answered him

"Fuck me" he swore under his breath in realization. He knocked her up. Jesse watched Beca put the empty beer down then wrapped her in his arms to comfort her.

"Moving on—Em truth or dare?" Beca asked while stroking Jesse's cheek when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Truth" Emily answered

"Okay" Beca sucked her teeth thinking "So, ever used the fact that you're famous to get away with something?"

"Like what?" Emily asked

"I don't know—A speeding ticket?" Beca shrugged

"Yes" Emily grimaced "more times that I'd like to admit"

"Does it really work?" Aubrey asked

"Sometimes" Emily answered

"ever done it Bec?" Jesse asked

"Why would I? Not a lot of people know who I am Jess. And for that I am grateful" She said getting up "I'm gonna go get another drink"

Beca walked straight to where she knew Chloe kept the good stuff, she grabbed a bottle of whiskey and went to the bathroom. Jesse saw her walk down hall. "Um, guys keep playing I'm gonna hit the bathroom" he got up and followed Beca.

"Bec, it's me, open up" he knocked on the door. As he was about to knock again she unlocked the door. Jesse peeped inside the bathroom and saw her take a seat on the edge of the bathtub. There was a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Hi" she said looking up and cracked a smiled watching him sit next to her then looked down at the bottle in her hand and kept staring at it.

"What are you think about?" he asked nudging her

"I'm thinking of how amazing our buddy Jack is" she shook the bottle looking up "All I have to do is drink it up and bam no more thinking" she sighed looking back at it before she decided to put it down.

"I don't wanna wake up with a headache tomorrow, so brace yourself and let's hope what you say about taking things out is true" She exhaled

"Well, I got all the time in the world, and our friends would probably think we're having sex if we take long, I'll just mess your hair and voilà" he said making her chuckle

"Good point." Beca nodded "Okay, so I should get started huh" she cleared her throat

"Um, I don't really remember the guy, we were so fucked up that night. I just woke up in a dump of an apartment and let myself out. The girls and I enjoyed making Chlo do useless shit for a month which was so much fun." Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she rested her head on his chest "few months later the morning sickness started, that sucked big time. And you know, before I realized I was with child, I drank a lot, like I'm surprised my liver is still functioning, I just got my big break back then and got a lot of attention, did a lot of partying." She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand "I killed him or her" she started to sob uncontrollably. Jesse rubbed her arm "You know the first thing I said when I saw the test," she looked up trying to control her sobbing "if it could just die—" She choked on her own tears not able to finish her phrase. Jesse press her against his chest and let her cry it all out while wiping her cheeks.

"Stay here I'm gonna get you water" Jesse unwrapped his arm from her shoulder when she calmed down

"No, don't go" Beca wiped her cheeks, watching him get up

"Okay" he sat back "So still think it wasn't my fault?" she asked

He nodded "Bec, you didn't know you were pregnant when you were partying." He held her chin up "You didn't intentionally 'cause his or her death, stop blaming yourself" he leaned in and kissed her to comfort her.

"Please" he said pulling away

Beca sighed getting up, she ran the water to wash her face. "How do I explain this?" she gestured to her face. Her eyes were puffy.

"You don't owe anyone any explanation" Jesse shrugged getting up

"I hate to admit this, but this felt good" Beca said looking at him through the mirror as he stood behind her

"You know what will make you feel better; forgiving yourself"

"Jess, it's not that easy" Beca rested her hands on the edge of the sink

"Beca, don't give me that crap, it's been 9 years. You had more than enough time to find peace with yourself. You're not even trying" he said and braced himself for the worse

"I'm sick and tired of this feeling, and I don't know how to 'find peace'. It's just there, the guilt. And it hurts so much" she wiped her tears that didn't seem to stop falling.

"c'mere" Jesse put his hand on her shoulder slowing turning her to him and hugged her.

"You can't change what happened." Jesse said watching her look up.

"The only thing you can change is how you choose to deal with it" he stroke her hair

"Have you been hanging out with Stace? That sounded like something out of a psychology book" she sniffed

"Actually it's from a movie" he admitted

"Of course it is" Beca rolled her eyes.

"It's great advice" he shrugged "find a new way to deal with it." He stroke her cheek "Start by accepting the past, and we'll figure this out together" Beca nodded gazing into his eyes. "Because, we're a team, we're Jesse and Beca. We're Jesseca"

"Took you two years to find that" Beca shook her head in disappointment

"I know, I'm really disappointed in myself" he sighed reaching for a towel and handed to Beca. She took it from him and used it to dry her face.

"Seriously though Jesse, how am I gonna avoid answering why the hell was I crying?"

"Most of them are tipsy, doubt they'd notice." He snapped his fingers "Chloe got distracted with your hand and forgot the fact that we came late, so let's focus on your hand—Wait you have really bad pain tolerance we could like say you hit and started crying over it if they ask"

"So clever Jess, so very clever" Beca removed herself from his arms and put back the towel where it was. Glancing at herself in the mirror she asked "Jess could you get me my bag, I need to redo my makeup?"

"Yeah," he nodded and paced out of the bathroom, returning less than a minute later with her bag and a bottle of water.

"Drink this first" he handed her the bottle. Beca rolled her eyes taking it from him and winced when she held it. She then managed to redo her makeup without whining about her hand.

"Are they still playing truth or dare?" Beca asked putting her makeup back in her bag

"Yeah, they were playing when I was getting you your bag" Jesse got up from the edge of the bathtub.

Beca sniffed looking at him. "C'mon" she nodded at the door.

"Wait" he reached for her hand and pulled to him. "Yeah?"

Jesse leaned in and kissed her while running his fingers through her hair, soon enough Beca dropped her bag to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer to her.

"Why don't you wear this anymore?" he asked about the earspike she wore for the night while kissing her behind the ear before he pulled away.

"Because I get mistaken for a college kid a lot" she answered him breathlessly as he tucked a curl behind her ear "I'll go back to wearing earspikes when I'm over say like forty"

"Why?"

"Midlife crisis" She pulled him down and kissed him, hearing the door open she pulled him even closer.

"I was hoping I'd see someone's cute bum" Amy peeped inside the bathroom.

"If you came in the next fifteen minutes you probably would have" Beca said pulling away

"Bummer" Amy opened the door wide open. "c'mon" she nodded behind her "Bumper just got dared to sing baby by the biebz like opera while having an ice cube down his shirt, I thought you wouldn't want to miss out on this. And I also wanted to see Jesse's ass"

Beca picked up her bag and took Jesse's hand as they followed Amy back to where they were hanging.

"And I was like baby baby baby ahh fuck!" They heard bumper sing. Beca busted into laughed as she paced to catch bumper singing

"you can't stop" Chloe said in sing-song

"Baby baby baby, oh" Bumper sang

"Suck it up dude, and sing it like you mean it" Beca shouted jumping on the couch. Jesse sat next to her admiring how well and fast she could pull herself together despite her meltdown less than half an hour ago.

Bumper stopped performing the song under popular demand as it got obnoxious.

"Beca" Bumper hollered "Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth" She answered taking the drink Stacie had in hand from her and sipped from it.

"So, you don't believe in marriage, right?" Beca nodded in response "Why did you marry Jesse then, and at what age did you stop shopping at the kids section?" he asked.

"If a piece of paper and wearing a ring make Jesse happy then why wouldn't I marry him?" she asked back then sipped from her drink "And as for the second question," she flipped him off

"Jess truth or dare?" Beca turned to Jesse and rested her elbow on the couch's arm.

"Truth" he answered

"Since you're so nice it makes wanna vomit sometimes, I wanna know what's the meanest thing you ever done?"

Jesse took his time think then said "I once saved over Abby's Pokémon game"

"Wow" Beca laughed "You're awful"

"No regrets, she deserved it" he shrugged.

* * *

 **AN:** How did you find this chapter peeps? If you got any suggestions shoot, I'll see if I can slip them in there with my ideas.

As always, I am very grateful for your kind words you people are really nice, and I like you guys a lot, I'd hug you all if I could, thanks for reading.

UPDATE: To the dear guest that asked for hints. [insert shy giggle in french] Sweetheart, I don't even know what will happen next. I just have ideas all over the place waiting to be sorted out, just like my clothes and school work. I don't know if any other writer could relate but I hardly ever know exactly what I want in a chapter, as I'm writing this some stuff are clicking in my head and are kinda making sense, so here's a hint of what you'll find in the next chapter: Second anniversary.


	22. Chapter 22

"Bec, you up?" Jesse asked as he leaned against the doorway while he ate a frozen yogurt

"no" she replied rolling over

"You're up" he made his way to the bed and shook her with his foot "you went to bed early, get up" he said putting the yogurt on the nightstand and popped a hard mint candy into his mouth

"Oh my god, you're worse than mom" Beca groaned sitting up when he wouldn't stop shaking her.

Jesse jumped on the bed "happy anniversary" he leaned in and kissed her

"I could think of so many ways that you could have woke me up with—What happened to your game, you used to be so romantic an thoughtful?" she questioned pulling away

"Of course you forgot" he peeked her lips then laid on the bed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed laying back on the bed.

"yep" he nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"I swear to god Jesse if you make fun of me I will quit" she titled her head.

"I swear that I won't make fun of you," he kissed her cheek forcefully

"good, 'cause I'm gonna actually try" she rested her weight on her elbow while facing him

"I promise Bec," he put his hand on his heart "I seriously wanna see how long will take you to quit on your own. You can't do this" he gestured to himself "I mean you can _do_ this any time you want" he emphasized on do "but can't be like me, you're far into the grumpy side" he said while keeping a straight face. "I on the other hand, can be cold and distant, in public" he smiled "You're really nice when we're alone"

"I can be like you for a day" She shrugged watching him lean in.

"We'll see about that" he said against her lips then pulled away when she tried to kiss him.

* * *

 _On their first anniversary, Beca made a remake on how lively and colorful Jesse is and how it's disturbing that he hardly ever gets mad. And in his defense, Jesse told her that she's hating on him 'cause she can't be like him._

 _"Lame" she rolled her eyes "and pathetic excuse Jess"_

 _"I stand by it" he shrugged._

 _"Oh, I can be like you budd, it's just exhausting to smile as much as you do"_

 _"Actually, smiling is healthy. Now, you're the one with the lame excuses Bec"_

 _"Am not"_

 _"Prove it"_

 _"Prove what?" she questioned_

 _"Prove that you can be like me"_

 _"Okay" she nodded "I will be as cheerful and happy as you for a day" she grinned_

 _"And I'll act like you in that day" he decided_

 _"Cool" she shrugged "When do you wanna do this?" she asked_

 _"Our next anniversary?"_

 _"You got yourself a deal" she gave him her hand to close the deal by shaking hands he took it and shook it. "That's a firm shake you got there Jess" Jesse grinned pulling her to him and kissed her_

* * *

"Not so fast lover boy" she said pulling him down then rolled on top of him and cupped his face "happy anniversary weirdo" she smiled "you are by far the person I hate the least and it would be a bummer if you leave, so don't"

"I'm not going anywhere" he assured her "And I don't hate you either, you are actually my favorite person" he grinned

"Well since you said that it would be awkward if I didn't say it back, so Jesse" she let go of his face and ran her fingers through his hair "you're my favorite person too" she smiled leaning in to kiss him. Deepening the kiss, she took the candy from him then pulled away.

"Where are your manners? Taking someone else's candy isn't lady like Bec!" Jesse exclaimed in mock annoyance

"Sue me" she shrugged slipping her hands under the sweatshirt he was wearing. Feeling her gently run her hands through his torso, Jesse closed his eyes then helped her take it off. He grinned when she started to place kisses along his jawline and held her waist to make sure she doesn't leave him hanging as it was her favorite way to get back at him for waking her up.

Resting her hands on his chest, she kissed him and gave him back his mint candy in the process. As she was about to pull away he sat up and cupped her face to keep her from getting away. She smiled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck then started to suck on his pulse point. He slipped his hands under her tank top and when he touched her breasts she stopped momentarily then went back to sucking on his neck while gripping his hair. He massaged them for a while then stopped to ask "Are you on your period?"

Beca pulled away from his neck and nodded.

"Your breasts hurt, don't they?"

She nodded again, he removed his hands from her. "I should start keeping track of your cycle" he peeked her lips before pulling her into a hug.

"Cramps made you go to bed early last night" he figured as he hugged her "Why didn't you tell me? I would have made you soup or something" he looked down at her as he stroke her hair.

"Because you were busy working, and whining about my period would have made you stop what you were doing and come do what you're currently doing."

"I would have brought work to bed, and took care of you. You know I can multitask" he placed a kiss on her forehead. "When were you planning on telling me?" He asked. Although he knew she takes pleasure in leaving him hanging but with the way things were going he was positive that she wasn't going to do that which doesn't really make sense as he knew how she felt about period sex.

"Um, after giving you a blow job" she answered "I figured that since we're not going to have sex for the next few days, blowing you would be the best way to fill in for abstinence on our anniversary"

"If you're not going to get any, I'm not" he pulled her closer to him.

"You are probably the only guy to refuse a blow job" she looked up

"I won't be able to really enjoy it knowing your insides are basically knifing each other, not to mention that I can't do the same for you." He rested his chin on her head "So what are we doing today? And more importantly are you up for it, or would you rather spend the day indoors lying in bed?" he asked. This year she was the one to take care of everything.

"I'm gonna try and ignore the fact that I'm dying. You are gonna roll with my mood swings throughout the day." She sat up and poked his chest.

"Yes ma'am" he nodded "you don't have to tell me, I know what to do" he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Good" Beca smiled pulling away "Well, for starter we got one part that got screwed over by my monthly reminder that I don't have a dick" She got out of bed

"what are we doing?" he asked excitedly

"You'll see" she gave him a cheeky grin for less than five seconds like the ones he usually gives her then held her stomach.

"You okay?" he frowned

"Yeah, yeah" she took a deep breath then shook her head when he got up after her "don't" she managed to say then turned on her heels "Do we have chocolate?" she asked over her shoulders.

"We have Nutella" he answered getting up.

"That will do" she said tightly holding her stomach as she walked to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to make you pancakes and drown them in Nutella?" he asked watching her run the shower

Beca titled her head and nodded.

"Okay" he clapped his hands and paced out of the room.

"Thanks" she shouted hearing him run down the stairs.

* * *

"Kites!" Jesse exclaimed when she opened her car truck.

"Yep" Beca nodded pushing up her sunglasses "Pick one" she gestured at the two kites in her car trunk and smiled watching him hand her one. She took it then stepped back to close the trunk, looking up she found him waiting for her with a grin on his face.

"Jess?" She called

"Yeah?"

"How does one make a kite fly, I've never done this before?" she asked. She knew it wouldn't rocket science, but was well aware of how much he enjoyed teaching her new things.

"Well, first off, you did well by bringing us to the beach" he looked around enjoying the breeze.

"It's easy, we gotta figure out the wind direction which is this way" he motioned to his right. Beca nodded "Then" he reached for the kite and took it from her "You hold the ball of string, and I take this" he nodded at the kite "And walk say like 50 feet away from you" he shrugged walking backwards.

"Bec, when I let go, you release the length of the string so that it would go higher" he shouted

"got it" she answered give him thumbs up. She did what he told her and she kept watching the kite as it kept getting higher. "Now what?" she asked as he ran back to where she was standing. He held her hands "Watch this" he said moving the ball of strings in a way that made the kite flop backwards.

"Wow" Beca looked at him the back at the kite "Jess?"

"mmhmm?"

"Since we're doing the whole be like me, I can think of something you'd totally do right now"

"Do it" he peeked her cheek.

 _"Go fly a kite and tie your troubles to the tail_  
 _They'll be blown away by a merry gale,"_ she sang. Jesse nodded along

 _"Go fly a kite and toss your worries to the wind_

 _And they won't come back, they'll be too chagrined."_ She continued to sing and chuckled when he started to hum along

 _"Go on make friends with the sky_

 _Have a talk with the sun_

 _It's the bright way to live, if you'll pardon the pun"_

Jesse rested his chin on her shoulder enjoying the song she was singing.

 _"Go fly a kite and you'll imagine you're a king_

 _Cause you've got your world on a piece of string"_ She titled her head to look at him as she sang the last lines "Totally would have sang this" he said before placing a kiss on her lips.

"Told ya" she looked back at the kite.

"What are we doing after this?" he asked

"We're going bowling" she answered

"Oh, let's play worst score wins" he suggested

"I'm game" Beca shrugged

* * *

"Here goes nothing" Beca said throwing the ball.

"Yeah!" Jesse exclaimed when it didn't hit anything and high fived her when she turned on her heels.

"We're documenting this" he pulled his phone and wrapped an arm around her shoulder then made sure to get the scoreboard behind them. Beca pointed at the board with her thumb.

"You've been half-assing throughout the day with our deal, c'mon grin like you mean it" He grinned at her.

"What are you talking about? This is the most cheerful I have ever been" she grinned as he took the picture. After taking it he went and picked up a ball as it was his turn.

"Not as cheerful as me, which proves my point" he shrugged throwing the ball and missed. "You are hating on me 'cause you can't be like me"

"You aren't doing a good job either, you haven't rolled your eyes once"

"That's because there's no need for it, I'm really enjoying myself." He smiled "Your turn—I didn't say nor do anything affectionate in public that you wouldn't say or do, I think I'm doing a great job" He checked her out when she bend to pick up a ball.

"Damn it" Beca ran a hand through her hair when she hit a perfect strike.

"Yes" Jesse jumped "Becaaaw, you are out" he pointed at her while doing a little victory dance. "That didn't rhyme well" he grimaced. Beca shook her head.

"See this right here is something I would never do in public" she tried to keep a straight face but the silliness of his dance made her laugh.

"I don't know him" She said to the first person she made eye contact with, a 60 something year old woman.

"Yes she does" he nodded at the stranger who was looking at them in puzzlement before she looked away.

"Are you done?" Beca asked as she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Yep" he nodded after he stopped dancing. He walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"We are getting milkshakes, your treat 'cause you lost" he told her

"And chocolate cake" she said she took a deep breath trying to walk despite feeling like her insides were getting ripped apart.

"You okay?" he frowned looking at her as she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. Beca shook her head in response.

"Lets go home," he suggested

"No" she shook her head "I still have one more thing for you then we can head home, but first we gonna have milkshakes" she smiled "You won"

* * *

"What is it?" he asked excitedly after the waiter placed the milkshake for them along with the cake Beca ordered for herself

"It's a surprise" She smirked tapping her fingers on the table then glanced at her watch

"I love surprises" he grinned "Oh wait, I'm supposed to act like so, take two" he cleared his throat and changed his grin to stoic expression "Surprise huh?"

"Yep" Beca grinned "You are gonna love it" she reached for his hand "So much, you gonna beg me to marry you—Wait you already did that" she managed to say and not sound sarcastic

"Shut up" he chuckled

"There was rain involved with so much cheesiness I couldn't turn you down" she said before sipping from her milkshake

"You love it weirdo" he smiled watching her fill her mouth with cake.

"I live for it" she mumbled

"You gonna get the hiccups if you don't slow down Bec" he leaned forward to wipe chocolate from her cheek.

She nodded and started to actually chew what she was eating "it's so good Jess"

"I can tell" he leaned against his seat.

"mmhm" she made a sound of realization "almost forgot, you gonna have to put on a blindfold" she put on the fork and looked inside her handbag for it.

"Wow, blindfold" he exclaimed

"I out Jesse'd myself, I know" she nodded proudly putting the blindfold on the table.

* * *

"Is it a romantic dinner?" he guessed when the car stopped

"Nope" Beca answered unbuckling her seat belt "and for the forth time Jesse, even if you guessed right I'm gonna say no" she unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'm really excited Bec" he reached for her. Beca gave him her hand and stroke his cheek with her other hand "Well you should aim low Jesse, it's me after all and I don't do romantic" she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips then checked if the blindfold was folded right.

"I won't peek, don't worry" he assured her.

"You better not" She unlocked to door for him then got out herself "Wait" she told him as she paced to get him before he gets off the car.

She took his arm in hers then locked the car. They walked for less than a minute before Beca stopped him "You can take it off now Jess"

Jesse took off the blindfold then took a few seconds to adjust to the light or lack of it in their case.

"We're in a theater?" he asked looking around them at the empty movie theater.

"Yep" She nodded guiding him to take a seat. "I rented it for you. I know it's not your ideal romantic gesture" she shrugged then looked up and found him dreamily looking at her. He leaned in and kiss her passionately

"What are we watching?" he asked taking a seat

"my favorite movie" Beca sat next to him "I figured since we've been together for two years I should let you know that I have a favorite movie"

"you have a favorite movie?"

"Yeah" She reached for snacks she has arranged for them.

"What is it?" he asked picking up the popcorn he found it

She nodded at the screen while unfolding a chocolate bar then looked up at the big screen

He jumped in his seat when he heard the intro to don't you forget about me.

"The breakfast club is your favorite movie?" he asked

Beca nodded "It's a great movie" she mumbled grabbing a handful of popcorn from him. "It has the greatest ending to any movie ever"

"I agree" he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder then place a kiss on her cheek

"And have I mentioned the soundtrack, it's basically eargasmic" she said imitating his enthusiasm with a slight exaggeration.

"Okay, I'm not that bad" he laughed

As they watched the movie, Jesse couldn't keep the grin off his face. Beca made sure to tell him about every single trivia she found on imdb and sang along to soundtrack.

They got into comfortable silence near the end of the movie, ei when she was done with the trivia, which made Jesse realize how annoying it was and decided to try and control it from then on. Jesse glanced at Beca when she pulled her phone.

"phones aren't allowed in theaters" he said in singsong. She smiled putting her phone back "Sorry" she apologized sarcastically "I was checking something" she leaned up and kissed him.

"What?" he asked

"I was checking with the dude who's operating the projector" she answered

"We're watching another movie?" he asked

"Um, not really" she kissed him again and grinned when he threw his fist in the air as the credit started to roll.

"Fist down, Judd Nelson" she said pulling away then titled her head to watch the screen.

"Our wedding video!" he laughed when the video started playing

"I found an e-mail in my inbox a couple of days after Christmas, the chapel contacted me asking if I wanted our wedding video" she said

"Holy shit!" Jesse exclaimed watching the both them make out in front of the guy that officiated their wedding after they were officially married.

"No one is allowed to watch this Jesse" She warned when she looked up to find him grinning

"I'm very serious right now Jesse!"

"but it's funny" he laughed pulling her to him. "The world has to see this, I love how you cut loose when you're drunk"

"Jesse" she glared at him "I hate you" she added when he wouldn't stop laughing

"Okay, I'm sorry" he placed a kiss on her head to which she shrugged "Bec, you're not seriously mad at me" he said in disbelief and was met with silence. Hearing her sniff he held her chin and titled her head to face him. "My, oh my, Beca fucking Mitchell is crying" he said jokingly. He figured that it was because of her period and so was getting mad at him part.

"Shut up" she wiped her cheek while elbowing him. "That hurt" he rubbed his ribs.

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going through right now" she wrapped her arms around herself

"I'm sure of that" he nodded. "C'mon, we're going home because you need to get into something comfortable, drink hot chocolate, and tell me how being a woman is fucking hard." He rubbed her back. "I'll make a run down the store and get everything that has chocolate in it too"

"I want to stab you for laughing," she admitted

"Not the words I was expecting" he rested his elbows on his knees and tilted his head to look at Beca. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Jesse leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Bec, I had fun." He peeked her cheek again.

"I don't really hate you, you're the sweetest guy I know and I'm really sorry for wanting to kill you, I love you" she said quickly then started to cry.

"Ohkay" he got up then helped her up. "I love you too and I know you're in pain—Have been the whole day and did your best not to show it because you didn't want to whine on this very special day." He paused to place a kiss on her lips "Today has been great, I had fun, bringing us to this theater was a clever move that I need to top next year" he kissed her again then gave her a chocolate bar. Beca unwrapped her arms from her waist and exhaled when her cramps got less painful and took the chocolate bar from him.

* * *

"Maybe it's not period cramps, maybe I'm just dying" Beca mumbled as she laid on her stomach when she heard Jesse come in.

"Usually they aren't this bad, so very possible" he sat on the bed and rubbed her back before he climbed on the bed and wrap her in his arms.

"At least I won't die all alone" she said

"can we not talk about death?" he held closer to him. She nodded then leaned against his chest.

"Hey Bec" he looked down at her

"Yes?"

"I know this year I wasn't supposed to do anything, but I did"

"Shocker" she looked up "Am I gonna have to move?"

Jesse nodded.

"Okay" she sighed then got up he took her hand and guided then out of their room

Beca watched him unlocked a window then helped her get through it up to the roof top

"Man, do I love your corniness" Beca said watching him get after her

"I know" He grinned then wrapped an arm around her shoulder "What kind of a person would I be if I didn't do this"

"Not you that's for sure"

"Tonight is the full moon, you can't blame me" he held her closer to him.

"Nope," she said as she looked at the blankets and pillows that where on the rooftop.

Sitting down he slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled his ipod along with a splitter and two earphones.

"you got a splitter!" Beca said taking one of the earphones from him

"Yep" he plugged the earphones into the splitter then the splitter into the ipod. Beca wore the earphones and watched him grab the thermos he had there and two mugs. Beca took one from him then watched him fill it with hot chocolate.

"If you wanna get inside we totally can" he said handing her a bag of marshmallows.

"it's totally cool" she sipped from her drink "pun intended" she added snuggling up to him.

In the middle of the third song they were listing to, Beca sat up "Be back in a few" she handed him the earphones while placing a kiss on his lips before she got up.

Jesse didn't see her come back until she sat next to him.

"Thanks for providing the perfect timing to give you these" she handed him plane tickets.

"I took the liberty of booking us flights to Helsinki. I didn't take new projects so I have a lot of free time and I talked to your boss, very nice guy, to see if you could take a week off anytime soon to go on our honeymoon" she explained as she watched him stare at the tickets in his hands.

"We're going to see the aurora lights?" he looked up

"Yep, well you can't see them in Helsinki but there's no a direct flight to the place, I'm not gonna try and pronounce it, we gonna have to take a national flight or something" she shrugged then wrapped her arms around herself from the cold of the night.

Jesse extended the blanket and pulled her to him then pressed his lips against hers passionately kissing her until they were both out of breathe.

"You are an amazing person, and I can't imagine my life without you"

"You had to throw a cheesy ass line didn't you?"

"Couldn't you just appreciate the compliment and say something back that isn't snarky?" he chuckled when she shook her head

"I can think of how life would be without you, and I don't like it" she picked up the earphones and wore them.

Jesse wrapped her in his arms then rested his cheek on her head as they listen Hey ho while they star gazed.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it.

The song used is called go fly a kite by Bing Crosby.


	23. Chapter 23

_I had a flat tire._ Beca decided was the lie she'd use if she had to explain why she was late as she locked her car while holding a smoothie in hand, her back bag on one shoulder and her laptop messenger bag strapped to her other shoulder. She pushed up her sunglasses and made her way to the label's entrance. She pushed the button for her level and didn't even glance at the people on the elevator as she greeted them "morning"

She has caught a cold on hers and Jesse's anniversary and was just starting to feel better that morning. She sipped from her smoothie then looked away to sneeze. Sniffing, she glanced to her right when the person standing next to her offered her tissue. "Thanks, I'm good" she smiled politely at the guy then did a double take. "Tom?" she said in surprise as she removed her sunglasses. "And the whole gang!" she exclaimed when she saw that the whole band was in the elevator.

"How's it going boss lady?" Tom smiled

"Oh my god—I'm good. How have you been?" she asked.

Tom was a guy Stacie hooked up with that Beca cut his band a record deal after hearing their demos and produced the album herself. She lost touch with him after Stacie and he stop seeing each other. The album she produced got critical acclaim and did commercially well. The last thing she heard about him was that he was touring in New Zealand and that was a year ago.

"I have been great and all thanks to you" he bowed for her.

"I see fame hasn't changed you, yet" Beca held a laugh back watching him get up and stuff his hands in the pockets of the washout Jeans he was wearing.

Tom was one of kind, his looks and personality didn't match really well. While he looked like he should be modeling, he had a hard time controlling himself and not make a fool of himself at any given time.

"You don't seem different either, Mrs." He nodded at her left hand

"You heard the news I see" She glanced down at her hand and smiled then looked up to find him nodding

"What are you doing here?" she coughed getting out of the elevator.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" he asked in puzzlement "We got a new album deal" he informed her. Beca pulled her phone and log on her e-mail to find an e-mail from her assistant that she didn't open. Tapping on it, she read the news.

"Looks like we're collaborating again" she looked up

"I really want a Grammy, please torture us" he begged her and made people walking by give him weird glances.

"Dude behave yourself" She arched an eye brow as she stopped walking

"Sorry" he straightened up watching her sip her drink before she continued to walk her office's direction

"So, how have you been?" he asked pacing behind her. "The last time I saw you, you were _crazy in love_ " he sang the last part "From what I've read you seem to be _drunk in love_ " he belted out the last bit in a high pitched voice

"You know I can walk out on projects that I haven't sign on yet, right?" Beca said unlocking the door to her office.

"Okay, I'm sorry" he apologized again. Beca cracked a smile leaving the door open for him to get after her.

"I have been fine," she answered him throwing her back bag on her office chair before she put her messenger bag on her office.

"Is it true that you got married in a private ceremony?" he asked curiously

"It amazes me that there are people who actually give a fuck about my personal life enough to make up shit. Like for serious, who reads that shit and more importantly, apart from aspiring singers who send me demos and the people I have worked with, who knows who I am?" She wondered

"People who like your work and are curious about your life. Some find it intriguing that you're not very open and don't talk to the media, like ever. Your Wikipedia page has one line regarding your personal life. Wanna know what it says?"

"What?" Beca glanced at him as she hung her jacket, she wasn't really interested in what he was talking about. Tom pulled his phone and googled her then went on her Wikipedia page to read from it. "Is in a relationship with film composer Jesse Swanson. With a photo of you eating his face at the red carpet of the Grammys of 2013" he looked up after tapping on Jesse's name to check his page "Oh, I like this movie" he thought out loud as he read the movies Jesse had composer credit on them to find a movie he recognized.

Beca hummed in acknowledgement as her lips twitched in a half smile then glanced at the time and pulled her phone to check when was her first meeting, to find it in five minutes. She picked up her smoothie and laptop. "Wanna have a drink later, you know to catch up and all?" she asked before sipping from her smoothie.

"Yeah, totally," he nodded making way for her to walk out of her office.

"How is Stacie doing?" Tom asked hesitantly as he followed her

"I don't know, why don't pick up the phone and ask her yourself?" Beca shrugged

"Oh c'mon Beca, we heard each other have sex, we're that close"

Beca wanted to say something mean on how inappropriate he was being but ended up chuckling as she shook her head. He ran and got the door to conference room for her.

She coughed placing her laptop on the table then looked around and smiled tightly at the people that were in the room.

* * *

After hours, Beca took Tom to the nearest bar to work to catch up.

"I requested you to work with boss lady" Tom pointed at her with the beer he hand in hand

"I took your album out of favor, I haven't taken anything new because I'm gonna time off soon" Beca said back sipping the beer the ordered.

"C'mon boss lady, tell me how she's doing"

"Stace is fine, and please stop asking me about her, if you wanna know how she's doing you know where to find. I don't like getting into others' business"

"Okay" he gave up pushing her to fill him in on Stacie. "So you got married last Christmas" he sipped his drink.

"Yep" Beca nodded

"And how's that going?"

"Well" she answered curtly "Tell me about you and what you've been up to?"

"We kept touring like crazy last year so we decided to take a break and go on vacation and relax. I fucking love what I do but it's a lot to handle" Beca nodded to his words as she sipped her beer "When we were confident that we were ready to get back in there our agent let out a word and a bunch of record companies gave us considerable offers but I don't bite the hand that fed me." He smiled warmly at her. "So I nagged the guys into accepting the offer the label you work for gave us and asked to have you produce the album for us"

"Dude, you guys are so talented, any label would have signed you in a heartbeat if they found out about you before I did." She assured him

"Naah, we got our fair share of rejection" He rested his hand on the bar. Beca shrugged then glanced up when she saw Jesse walk in the bar. Spotting her, he waved at her then made his way to them.

"Hey, what's up man?" Jesse extended his hand to shake Tom's hand.

"Jesse, Hi" Tom took his hand and gave pull him into a half hug.

Beca smiled at Jesse when he turned to her. He pressed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature, she was warm but it wasn't so warm he'd worry "I'm going grocery shopping, you want something in particular?" he asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Um," she paused to think.

"More frozen yogurt?" he suggested

"Yeah, and we're nearly out of red wine" she remembered "did you take your car or do you want mine?" she asked

"That's why I came by, my car has been acting up, I'm going to take it tomorrow and see what's wrong, I walked down here" he said. Beca nodded looking for her car keys "When you told me that you were with Tom I figured I'd come and say hi instead of texting you to come and pick me up later" he looked between them with a grin on his face.

"Good seeing you man" Jesse took the keys from Beca as he looked at Tom "You too" Tom nodded

"Text me if you remember something" he pointed at her. Beca nodded watching him lean in to peek her lips. "Okay, bye" he played with the keys in his hand before taking off.

"I'll drive you home if you want Beca," Tom suggested as they watched Jesse walk away

"I'll walk home" Beca shrugged "I live 4 blocks away" she informed him "Thanks for offering though" she thanked him bringing the drink to her mouth then looked away to sneeze. "Bless you"

"Than—" Beca started to say but a sneeze stopped her. She sniffed running her fingers through her hair.

"How did you catch a cold?" Tom asked.

"I stayed up at night on my place's rooftop" she sighed

"You were asking for it" He said and yet managed to sound sympathetic

She shrugged sipping from her beer.

"I can't have my boss lady walking home while sick" he protested

"It's fine Tommy boy. I'm fine" she assured him. "It's just a cold. If it were bad Jesse would have dragged me home." Eyeing him, she decided it was alright if he drove her home, his eyes carried gratitude for her, he owed her his success and she didn't like him to think that if it wasn't for her he'd never make it. She firmly believed that if you're talented enough, you'll get your break sooner or later. "Okay fine" She caved in.

"Great" he grinned before sipping from his drink. "What were you doing on your rooftop if you don't mind me asking?"

"Stargazing with Jesse" she sighed making him chuckle

"Romantic" he nodded

"It was our anniversary, okay?" she said defensively.

"Didn't say anything" he shrugged watching her pulled phone. **_"I want tacos, get me tacos on your way"_** She texted Jesse

"Hey Beca?"

"mmm?" she looked up from her phone after hitting send

"I have a suggestion work wise" he said doubtfully

"Shoot"

"How would you feel if I told that I think you should feature in one of our songs?"

"I'd tell you that my work is on the other side of the booth, and that I don't sing"

"You did a capella in college and were the lead of the group, I saw some of your performances. You performed for the president."

"Was that mentioned on my Wikipedia page or did Stacie tell you? just curious"

"I saw framed pictures back at your apartment then, Stace filled me in when I asked if you were in a sorority." He told her. "Just think about it"

Beca shook her head "Nothing to think about. If you haven't noticed, I purposely try to stay away from the public eye, and I still have creeps taking pictures of me grocery shopping. I treasure privacy, and singing with you will fuck that up" she looked down at her phone when it vibrated **_"Bec, tacos aren't grocery."_**

 ** _"Are you gonna get me tacos or do I get them myself?"_** she texted back. "I'm sorry" she apologized to Tom for texting.

"Don't worry about it"

 ** _"I'll get them. Anything else?"_** she read his text and replied **_"a shovel, I have a hooker to bury"_**

"Totally your choice, but you should sing" Tom said as he called for a refill

 ** _"Also not grocery. And word of advice use acid, it won't leave any trace and you wouldn't have to pull any effort. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."_** Jesse's reply came fast.

 ** _"Get me acid then"_** she chuckled texting him before looking up "thanks, but no thanks" she sniffed bringing the beer to her mouth.

* * *

"Weirdo, I'm home." Beca announced as she closed the door behind her.

"Hello there" He said from the kitchen. He looked up when she kicked off her shoes as she walked his way. Her nose and cheeks were red, but not because of her cold, she was drunk.

"Sup nerd?" she started unbuttoning her shirt.

"I'm just making popcorn" he shrugged walking to her. "I see you caught up well with Tom" he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"mmhmm" Beca nodded "I might have drank more than I should" she sniffed

"I can see that. C'mon, you gotta sober up before you go to bed" he took her hand "You will feel like crap tomorrow and I won't be able to help because it wouldn't be just a hangover. You have a cold" he said walking them to the kitchen. He sat her on the counter and turned around to grab a bottle of water for her.

"Bottom's up" he smiled handing her the bottle. She leaned forward to take it and lost coordination. "Woah" Jesse exclaimed holding her shoulders to prevent her from falling. He picked her up and sat her on the couch instead.

"What are you watching?" Beca asked after finishing the bottle he gave her, she threw it his way but it was so weak it didn't hit anything.

"Citizen Kane" he answered from the kitchen as he prepared dinner for her.

"Jesse I'm starved" She whined

"I know" he nodded placing the tacos he got her along with dinner on the dining table. "Dinner his ready" he called for her.

"Awes" she got up and walked to him. Jesse pulled a chair for her. She cupped his face and pulled him to her kissing him senseless "Thanks" she pulled away and stumbled before she sat.

"What were you drinking?" he asked trying to figure out what she tasted like.

"Um, mostly beer" She mumbled as she bit into one of the tacos. "Tequila shots, some cocktail that Tom suggested I try, whiskey, and more beer," she paused to swallow "That's all I think" she looked up.

"I misjudged how drunk you are, you need more water" Jesse paced to the kitchen and got her more water. She didn't object drinking no matter how much he gave her.

"Stay awesome" she got up then pointed at him before she walked to the stairs in heavy steps. "Um, Jess?"

"Yes" he sighed walking behind her.

"I know I had one drink too many" she hiccuped "but I'm pretty sure, the stairs are moving" She turned to him.

"Now are they?" he held her up bridal and walked them up the stairs. "Dude!" she exclaimed looking around them, she let out a light chuckle. "How are you doing this?"

"I'm sober" He placed a kiss on her forehead. He put her on her feet when they reached their room.

She walked to the bathroom. Meanwhile Jesse turned to her closet and grabbed sweatpants and a sweatshirt for her.

"Tommy wants me to feature in a song with his band in their upcoming album" she said flushing the toilet before she walked to the room.

"Oh yeah?" he turned around and watched her take off the rest of her clothes and almost fall. He walked to her "Lemme help" he offered

"Nah I got it" She sat on the bed to take off her jeans.

"Are you gonna do it?" he asked handing her her sweatpants

"fuck no" she laughed wearing them then took her sweatshirt from him. "All I ever wanted to be is a record producer. Having a nice singing voice doesn't make me singer material" She walked pass him and out of the room. Jesse followed her and found her holding on to the handrail. "Still moving?" he stood next to her. She nodded taking the first step. "Need help?" he asked watching her and ready to pull her back at any moment.

"I can do this" She shrugged then gripped the handrail "Nope" she shook her head. Jesse took her in his arms and held her bridal style.

"Thanks, knight in shining armor" She thanked him sarcastically. He shook his head in amusement at how she never misses a chance to throw in a sarcastic comment.

"When will you start working on this new album?" Jesse asked putting her on the couch.

"I agreed to do this in the very early stages, they still have to write the songs. So not anytime soon" she rested her feet on the coffee table.

Jesse went to the coffee machine when he heard it beep and poured her a mug then grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and made his way back to the living room.

"Here you go" he handed her coffee to sober up then sat next to her. "Don't worry, it won't make me postpone our Finland trip" She assured him before sipping from her mug.

"That's good" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"Did you know that you can see the aurora lights in Canada as well?" She asked taking a handful of popcorn  
"That would be a yes," he nodded  
"I stumbled on this information as looked for where we should go to see them. Wanna know why I still book us a flight to Finland"

"Yeah, sure" he titled his head to look at her  
"Because you, my lawfully wedded husband" She grimaced "want to go to Finland" She poked his chest when he leaned in "I'm nailing this wife thing, I know" she sat up and gulped her coffee  
"Totally" he grinned placing a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **AN:** Tom will come in handy at some point, no idea where or when exactly but he will, I'll figure it out. Man do I love making shit up. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I know that I sound like a broken record but I can't thank you enough so yeah, THANK YOU!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** So, I tried to be original with the honeymoon chapter and do something, I haven't seen happen and this happened. Do not fucking judge me I'm trying to be original over here. *Exhales* I hope you like this. So, without further or do, here's the 24th chapter.

* * *

"I've just decided that I'm a beach person" Beca declared before gulping down some vodka from the hip flask she bought as soon as they landed in the capital of Finland. "It's so fucking cold" she added wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when Jesse titled his head.

"It's not that cold, you're just too thin and small." he chuckled taking the flask from her. Beca has been complaining about the weather non-stop for the last two hours. They made reservations at the Kakslauttanen Arctic Resort in Finnish Lapland, but Jesse being Jesse convinced her (Read: gave her puppy dog eyes and pouted) that they should get out there in the forest for a walk.

"Give me that back" she jumped when he rose his arm to prevent her from taking it.

"Nuh-uh" he sniffed

"Jesse it's the only thing that is keeping me from freezing to death!" She grabbed his arm and tried to bend it, he changed it to his other hand and put her in a headlock. She elbowed him and broke free as he composed himself she took the flask and drank from it. Jesse made a snowball then threw it at her.

"Oh you're dead" She stuffed the flask in her the pocket of the coat she was wearing. Jesse shrugged throwing another snowball at her.

"Come at me!" He opened his arms for her. He grinned closing his eyes when the snow hit his face. Opening one eye he saw her smile devilishly with two snowballs in her hands that were covered behind gloves.

"Fight back dude" she shouted. Jesse bend down and grabbed as much snow as he could in his arms and ran to her.

"No" She squealed running away. He laughed catching up and managed to drop it on her. She threw the snowballs at him. He took the hits with a smile on his face then fell backwards on the snow and started making a snow angel.

"We're taking a break, I'm tired" Jesse closed his eyes and said as he moved his arms and legs to make the snow angel.

"Get up you old man" Beca threw another snowball at him then kicked him playfully to get up.

"You should make a snow angel" Jesse suggested.

"Would you get up if I did?" she questioned. He answered her with a nod accompanied with a hum.

"Okay" she laid next to him and with a sigh she started to make her snow angel. He opened one eye and watched her only looking away when she glanced at him. "I can't feel my butt"

"Oh my god" Jesse laughed "Stop complaining, I know, it's cold!" he got up.

"Hey, you're the one who told me I should speak my thoughts" She shrugged readjusting the knit hat she was wearing.

"Well, you've been drowning alcohol for the last couple of hours, you must be warmer" He helped her up.

Beca blew a breath then watched the little puff of fog that formed. "I'm so cold, my brain cells decided to start a fire for warmth" she said with a straight face.

"Shut up" he leaned in and kissed her. She wasn't complaining for nothing, she was really cold, he felt it and frowned pulling away. "You're really cold" he eyed her as she sniffed. He took her hand and looked around them too see where they came from. "We came from there right?" he asked.

"I didn't pay attention, I was busy complaining" She hiccuped as she looked around then looked back at him. Seeing the thoughtful look on his face, she let out a sarcastic laugh. "We're lost, aren't we?"

"Nah!" he shrugged. They were lost. "We're fine" he placed a kiss on her freezing cold cheek.

"This is fucking great" she said then let out a long sigh.

"C'mon" He nodded at the direction he thought they came from.

"We're gonna die, and they'll find our bodies after some wolves have had us for lunch. We'll make first page in the local newspaper the title would be; idiot Americans die in the snow, because they're fucking morons" She laughed

"Thank god you're drunk" he said eyeing her. He knew that if she were sober, she would have torn his ear off for getting them lost in the middle of no where.

Beca shrugged pulling the flask and sipped from the very strong vodka. "Want some?" she asked. "no" he pulled her up when she tripped.

"more for me" She shrugged again and took a sip then stopped walking and shrugged off her backbag then unzipped it "Wanna a beer?" she asked

"You packed beer?" He asked in amusement, he knew they were in a serious problem yet how she was behaving and her priorities made him crack a smile.

"Yeah" she answered like it was the most obvious thing to pack. "I also got some energy bars" she informed him as she looked inside her backbag. "And water for you" she looked up. "So, do you want a beer?"

"No" he shook his head. Jesse waited for her to zip her backbag and wear it then took her hand in his and kept moving forward hoping they'd bump into anyone.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, Jesse spotted a cottage not far from them. He tilted his head to look at Beca, she was barely keeping up with him and looked exhausted. He picked her up and carried her bridal style to the cottage that he estimated was like half a mile away.

"Hello?" he managed to knock on the door while still holding the half asleep Beca in his arms. He held her tightly, she was shivering. He knocked again and no one answered. He looked down at her and the paleness of her skin scared him. He banged on the door no longer caring if he woke her up or startled whoever lived in this cottage. After a minute or so of banging, he reached for the knob and as expected it was locked. Cursing under his breath, he looked around for anything that he could use to unlocked the door.

"Bec" he called "Beca!" he rose his voice a little when she didn't answer him. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he sat her down. He then walked to the only window this cottage had. Jesse unzipped his coat then took off the sweater he was wearing. Only in a t-shirt, he clenched his fist and warped his hand in his sweater then threw a punch throw the glass. He winced feeling the glass cut his arm as he reached and unlocked it. Jesse jumped from the window and ran to the door to get Beca inside. He picked up his coat and wrapped her in it before helping her lay on the couch that was in the middle of the cottage.

Watching her shiver as she curled up calling his name. Jesse clenched his hair thinking of how to get her warm. He looked around and saw a table that looked pretty old, a couple of chairs, some frame paintings and a fire place. He remembered seeing wood on the porch so he ran and grabbed as much as he could in his arm and luckily there was a lighter, he used it and lit up the fire place then dragged the couch and placed it near the fireplace. His expression softened when her shivering lessened and her frown was replaced with a small smile.

He ran back outside, and made more than a trip to bring as much wood as he could, so that he wouldn't have to open the door and keep the cottage warm.

He then lit up the lantern he found in the cottage and used it to explore the place. He climbed the stairs to where he figured let to an attic and was right.

Jesse stood still in the last step of the staircase and looked around before stepping any further, there was a bed a small desk and a window. Jesse made his way to the desk and opened the draw and was grateful for the toolbox he found. He picked up and ran down the stairs.

He put the toolbox on the table and took off one of the painting then walked to the window he broke and put the painting near it. His plan was to nail it to the window thus block the wind.

"Jesse?" Beca called sleepily. Him nailing the painting woke her up.

"Hey!" he called slowing as he walked to her. He got on his knees. Beca blinked a couple of times then sat up. "Where are we?" she asked looking around as she took off the knit hat she was wearing to run her hand through her hair.

"I" he stuttered before clearing his throat "I got us lost" he said apologetically.

Beca kept staring at him as it all came back to her. Sighing she put his coat aside and took off her own coat.

"I'm so sorry Bec" he apologized as he looked into her eyes. "I shouldn't have insisted on going out for a walk. I fucking ruined our honeymoon and probably our lives as well" he tsked "I thought we were on the right direction but then it started snowing and I lost track of our trace and didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry" he said sounding angry at himself and looked away from her as the more he gazed into her eyes the guiltier he felt. Beca reached for his chin and tilted his head to face her. "it's okay" she gave him a small smile "I'm not mad at you. This sucks, but I'm not gonna waste my time arguing with you. And who knows how much we got left" she let out a humorless chuckle then glanced at his arm. It was still bleeding. "I broke the window to get us inside, the glass cut my arm" he told her before she could asked.

"Looks bad Jess" Beca said sounding worried. "The Vodka!" she exclaimed and reached for her coat and grabbed the flask and shook it.

"There's still some in." She said putting it on her lap. She took off the sweatshirt she was wearing and then her tank top and used her teeth to rip it apart. "Show me your arm Jess" she exhaled pouring Vodka on a small piece of her tank. She was nervous and didn't want to hurt him but knew that it will help clean the wound. Jesse gave her his arm and bit his tongue at the pain the Vodka caused. He felt like it was burning his felsh. Beca tried not to put much pressure on the wound but knew she was still hurting him. After cleaning it up, she wrapped what was left of her tank around his wound and tied it.

"Thanks Bec" he leaned in and kissed her.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" she asked leaning against the couch

"No idea" he sat on the floor. They stayed in silence until Beca jumped up. "Where's my backbag?" she asked

"It's over there" he nodded at the table he has put her backbag on.

She paced to her backbag and unzipped it walking back to him.

"I think we should save the energy bars for later Becs" he said guessing she was looking for them.

"I'm pretty sure I have a map of the area packed in here" She told him as she sat on the couch.

Jesse got on his feet, hopeful.

"Holly shit!" He said in excitement when she pulled it. He sat next to her and eyed the map.

"We're somewhere around here, right?" Beca ran her finger in a circle at the forest area near the resort. "Yep" Jesse nodded. "This map is useless without a fucking compass" Beca groaned.

"There's a desk upstairs, we might find one" he looked at her then glanced down at her breasts as she was still only in a bra.

"You might wanna wear back your sweatshirt, it's cold up there" he said getting up. "Where's your sweater?" she asked wearing her sweatshirt back.

"I used it to wrap my hand in it when I punched through the glass and didn't wear it back because of the cut on my arm." Beca nodded at his words. He walked to where he had put it and wore it back. Beca stood up and stretched looking around them. "Cozy place" she said watching him pick up the lantern. "Yeah" Jesse agreed.

He took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers as they climbed the stairs. When they made it to the attic, Beca let go of his hand and walked straight to the window. "There's a snowstorm" she informed him

"When I thought it couldn't get worse" Jesse murmured putting the lantern on the desk. He looked inside the draw. "Fuck!" he kicked the desk in frustration.

"We still haven't looked around downstairs" Beca rubbed his arm. She was certain they won't find any compass, but could see how guilty he was feeling.

"Yeah" he nodded then took a deep breath to calm down. He still had hope.

"C'mon" she took his hand and led them downstairs. Jesse eyed the floor as they walked down the stairs "I can't believe I didn't notice this before" He murmured

"What's up?" Beca questioned

"There's a basement floor door" he told her as he pointed at the spot before he ran to it and knelt down and opened it.

"I hate basements" Beca stood still. "And this one looks creepy as fuck"

"You don't have to come down." He shrugged

"Oh I'm coming with you." She paced to the tool box and picked a screwdriver.

"You never know what we could find in there" she said when she looked up to find him staring at her. Jesse nodded

"C'mon" he nodded for her as he took the first step down. Beca exhaled loudly as she followed him. The basement was dark, and very chilly. Beca held onto Jesse's arm as he walked further inside illuminating the place with the lantern he had in hand. He stopped her when he saw a closet "Stay behind me" he told her. Beca nodded and stepped back as he reached and opened the closet. He step closer to get a good look. There were some hunting equipment.

"Sweet baby Jesus!" Beca let go of his arm and bend down when she saw she what looked like a watch but was a compass "Jesse, it's a compass" she looked up and pulled him down to kiss him. "We won't die in here" she said pulling away. Jesse's expression was still hard as he checked what was in the closet as Beca used her sweatshirt to clean the compass. She looked up when Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulder after closing the closet. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Jess, is that what I think it is?" she wondered walking to what she thought were light switches. Jesse held up the lantern "Oh my goodness" Jesse removed his arm from her shoulder to switch the light switches. It took their eyes few seconds to adjust to the light.

Looking around them, they had better visual of the place, there was a fridge that caught Beca's eyes. She paced to it. "Well, at least we won't die of thirst" she sighed when the only thing she found was water.

Jesse walked to another closet and unlocked it "Becs" he called

"food" She said grabbing a couple canned beans cans.

Jesse sighed a sigh of relief as they climbed back up.

* * *

"So, according to this map, the resort is east and east is this way" Jesse mumbled through a mouthful of beans that they just cooked on the fireplace as he eyed the compass. Beca nodded looking at it as well. "We head out as soon as the snowstorm passes" She said after swallowing. "Now that I know we're gonna make it" she cleared her throat putting the can down. Jesse put his as well and waited for verbal beat down that awaited

"I can sleep" she sighed resting her hand on the floor. They were both sitting on the floor near the fireplace. "What?" he said watching her sit indian style.

"What what?" she asked back

"You still not gonna let me have it for getting us lost?"

"Why would I? We're gonna make it, hopefully"

"Exactly," he nodded

"Jess, you fucking hurt yourself trying to get me to a safe place," she gestured to his hand

"I caused it," he said back.

"aaargh, I'm not mad at you, let it go" she smiled. Beca was completely honest, she didn't hold getting them lost against him. He was being hard on himself and her yelling at him wouldn't do any good.

"Seriously?" he arched an eyebrow

"Yeah" she threw her head back and cracked her neck closing her eyes. Jesse scouted over to where she was sitting. Brushing her hair behind her ear, he leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. She chuckled then turned and kissed him.

"We should make hot chocolate" she smiled pulling away

"Yeah" Jesse nodded then got up "Stay here, I'll go get it from downstairs in be right back." He said as he walked backwards.

* * *

Jesse had Beca leaning against his chest and staring at the fire as they drank the hot chocolate, as they listened to a local radio station that was airing what they figured was old folk Finnish music. She put down the empty mug and looked to find Jesse looking at the fire with a frown on his face, he was deep in his thoughts. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips and as she was pulling away, he deepened the kiss and cupped her face. And as their kissing got more passionate, Jesse pulled away "Stop, stop" he said breathlessly.

"What? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"We don't have a condom" he said after controlling his breathing.

"Oh" she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm on birth control" she shrugged, but Jesse picked up on the hesitation in her voice

"No" He smiled as he shook his head. " _You_ wouldn't wanna risk it" he emphasized on you. He would love to have a kid with her but knew too well that she wasn't on board with it, not with the way she reacts whenever anyone put her and the word baby in the same sentence.

"No, we're good. I keep a good track of my cycle, I still have ten days before ovulation" she informed him as she leaned up to kiss him. He took her word and kissed her back as soon enough they were tearing each other's clothes.

* * *

"The aurora lights are so beautiful, Bec" Jesse murmured sleepily as they laid on the couch, sex on the floor was fun but laying on the floor was never a good idea, he was looking out of the side of the window, that he didn't nail the painting to, and to the sky that the aurora lights filled "Almost as beautiful as you" he placed a kiss on her head and pulled her to him. Beca chuckled "Cornville strikes again" she was making lazy trails on his sleeve

The cottage was warm, but they figured they'd wear back their clothes in case the fire died therefore killing them with coldness. He chuckled himself as he held her closer to him and fell asleep shortly after that.

* * *

The next day, fortunately enough the snowstorm was over. They followed the map and compass and made it back to the resort.

* * *

 **AN:** How was that for a honeymoon chapter?


	25. Chapter 25

**AN:** Happy holidays peeps! If you're a college kid; enjoy all the free food and clean laundry, I for one am.

* * *

When the bleeding wouldn't stop, Beca dragged Jesse to the nearest clinic.

"How many stitches are you up so far?" Beca asked when she walked back to the room with a cup of coffee in her hand where Jesse was getting the cut on his arm stitched. He was barely holding it together. Jesse was never fan of needles, they actually frightened him.

"I don't know" he managed to say as he looked at her, he looked paler and she was only gone for 5 minutes.

"Nurse Mattila?" Beca put her hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Seven" the male nurse answered her in a thick Finnish accent. Beca squeezed his shoulder to comfort him. "You're doing well Jess" She placed a kiss on his cheek as the nurse finished stitching him up.

"You have to go the hospital two weeks from now to get the stitches off" The nurse informed as he placed a band aid on the stitches on his bicep.

"Okay" Beca nodded. The nurse made sure to tell them everything they should know on how to take care of the wound. Beca nodded along and didn't interrupt even though she knew what to do.

"Here" Beca handed him a juice pouch as they made their way out of the clinic. He was still out of it. "Jess" she called

"Thanks Bec" Jesse took the pouch from her and placed a kiss on her head. When he didn't open the pouch Beca stopped him. "Jesse" she held both his shoulders

"Yeah" he answered as he looked at her.

"Snap the fuck out of it, you're fine, there are no needles around, 'kay?" The haunted look on his face worried her. She always knew how much he disliked needles but never thought it was this bad.

"I'll be fine" he smiled at her, it didn't reach his eyes.

"Dude, you're freaking me out—C'mere" She cupped his face and kissed him. It usually worked whenever she wanted to get him out of any mental state. She hoped it would work now. "What was that for?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Beca sighed a sigh of relief. _It worked._ "For how well you did while getting stitched up"

Jesse smiled placing his hand on her waist before he leaned down and kissed her.

A nurse clearing her throat made them break the kiss. Realizing they were standing in front of a door they stepped away to let her get through "Sorry" Jesse apologized for them then put the straw in the pouch. Tasting the juice he turned to Beca "This is really good" He said as he looked at the pouch in his hand.

"Glad you like it" Beca took his hand as they walked the entrance's way.

* * *

"This is good" Beca closed her eyes as she rested her head on the edge of the Jacuzzi.

The Jacuzzi was outside the cabin, the view was basically, aurora lights in the sky and snow white landscape. It was breathtaking.

"mmhm" Jesse agreed, he had his hand rested on the edge as well, to keep his wound dry. He was sipping champagne as he looked at his feet. He was sitting to her right.

"I wanna go for a swim" he told her.

"Unless you mean at a swimming pool, you're not going anywhere" Beca said firmly without moving a muscle.

"But"

"Not happening," she opened her eyes and sat up "I'm too young to get called a widow, so Jesse get this idea of swimming in Nordic water out of your head" She splashed water his way.

"Becs, it could have reached my wound" He put the glass aside then looked back at her.

"I don't care about your injury" she shrugged.

"I know" he sighed "You don't care about anything but your precious music" Jesse pouted

"Yeah, that's why I'm here with you instead of being at work" she snorted slapping him playfully before she leaned in and kissed him then slowly climbed on his lap. "Also, swimming means wetting your wound dumbass" she mumbled kissing him

"I'll wrap my arm in a plastic bag" Jesse said when she broke the kiss. "And you can totally admit that you like me more that work, it's totally normal" He shrugged

"Is it?" She threw her arms around his neck. He nodded. "Why should I trust your word?" she asked leaning to kiss him again.

"I would never bullshit you." He answered her between kisses. She made a sound of acknowledgement as she deepened the kiss. She smiled when he unhooked the bikini top she was wearing.

* * *

"Hey awesome nerds!" Beca said slowly as she waved at her friends, well at the camera attached to her laptop, she was skyping with her friends. She has been ignoring phone calls and texts from them since the start of the week, and after days of not hearing from them, she decided it was time to see their faces, they were her family after all. But skyping at 11 pm wasn't what she hoped would happen. 11 pm meant 1 pm back in L.A.

Hearing her voice, they all greeted her with big smiles on their faces.

 _"Did we wake you up?"_ Chloe asked

"Nah, I was watching a movie, waiting for you guys" She stiffed a yawn.

 _"Did you commit a felony yet?"_ Amy asked

"Breaking and entering" Beca answered truthfully but they all thought she was being sarcastic

 _"Where's Jesse?"_ Emily asked

"He dozed off like an hour ago" Beca glanced at Jesse, he was peacefully sleeping next to her, smiling in his sleep.

 _"Shit, we should let you go before we wake him up"_ Chloe said.

"I'm wearing earphones, and Jesse is a heavy sleeper anyway, don't worry about it" Beca smiled at her friends. "So, how is it going people? Anything happened that I should know?" She asked

 _"We're the ones who should be asking the questions not the other way around, Shawshank"_ Amy said with a smirk on her face.

"Well you can't physically harass me, and I can easily disconnect" Beca gave them half a smirk.

 _"Amy is right, we're the ones who should be asking the questions."_ Stacie nodded. _"How's the fucking?"_ she asked casually

"Very straight forward Stace" Beca arched an eyebrow.

 _"Well Jesse fell asleep watching a movie which means he's tired which answers your question Stacie"_ Chloe said looking at Beca before she turned to Stacie and said _"Great"_

"Wow" Beca sarcastically clapped. "Well done Chloe" She added "Someone tap her shoulder for me" Beca requested. She glanced at Jesse when he moaned softly, he had a small frown.

 _"You're in a good mood"_ Aubrey laughed

 _"She's constantly shagging her guy, I'd worry if Becs isn't in a good mood"_ Beca heard Amy say as she eyed Jesse.

"Just a sec guys" Beca smiled at her friends as she took off the earphones and put her laptop aside to check on Jesse. He was sleeping on the arm he had stitches on and it was clearly bothering him. "Jess" she called gently shaking him. "Lets change sides," she told him. She figured that if she got him to sleep on the side of the bed she usually slept on he'd naturally rest his weight on his left side and still face her. Being the heavy sleeper he is, she knew it would take time to get him to do what she asked him, she went for the only way she knew worked like a charm, kissing him. She laid next to him and placed kisses on his lips until he responded, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him gently until he rolled on top of her, still sleepily kissing her. "Sorry for waking you up" she apologized as she slowly rolled over him and got off him without breaking their kiss not until he was laying on his left side. "Go back to sleep Jess" she said softly to his ear after pulling away, he sighed softly when she kissed his cheek before getting up, she grabbed her laptop and sat back on the bed. "Where were we?" she asked after wearing her earphones

 _"We thought you went to bed and forgot about us!"_ Chloe said eyeing her friend.

"I just had to do something" Beca ran her fingers through her hair.

 _"Your hair looks messy"_ Chloe smirked _"He's sleeping, huh?"_

Beca rolled her eyes then moved her laptop towards Jesse "See, sleeping" She said turning it back to her. "And the fuck would I do in five minutes?" Beca asked

 _"Um, you were gone for like twenty minutes"_ Emily answered as she looked up from her phone

"Was I?" Beca arched her eyebrows glancing at the feature on skype that counts the time you spend per video chat. "Wow. I was" she chuckled. She didn't realize that she spent that much time making out with Jesse.

 _"What took you so long?"_ Aubrey asked

"Um, I had to get Jesse to move on his other side, he hurt his shoulder and it was hurting him" she told them. Lying about his injury was only because she knew her friends too well to know that the sun will rise and their questions won't end. "Skiing" she said before any of them could ask her. "He hurt his shoulder skiing"

 _"Is it bad?"_ Stacie asked

"No, he's fine" Beca assured her then glanced at Jesse when he threw an arm on her waist and sleepily pulled her to him and when she didn't let him, he rested his head on her lap. "I'm sorry, just a sec guys" Beca put the laptop aside again and slid in a way she'd be sitting in the middle of the bed with Jesse still resting his head on her lap she reached for laptop and put it next to her.

 _"We should let you go to sleep"_ Aubrey said as Beca adjusted the laptop

"No, it's fine" Beca started to stroke Jesse's hair. "How was lunch?" she asked. Chloe had invited Stacie, Amy, Emily and Aubrey over for lunch.

 _"I made lasagna"_ Chloe informed her.

 _"With extra cheese"_ Amy added trying to do an Italian accent.

"That sounds foodgasmic" Beca smiled.

 _"Have you tried any of the Finnish dishes?"_ Aubrey asked her

"Yeah. They were good, I can't pronounce any of the stuff I ate even if I tried, but they were good" Beca nodded

 _"Hey Bec, we're not keeping you up to chat about food, tell us about what's going on there"_ Chloe said _"You better start from when you first landed there until now"_

Beca let out a sarcastic laugh. She knew they were going to ask so she has prepared what to say to them "Okay" she nodded "Day 1, we landed in Helsinki and traveled to the north. Day 2, we checked in at the resort, and spent the night in glass igloos where we watched the aurora lights. Day 3, we went skiing and Jesse hurt his shoulder. Day 4, we didn't do much 'cause of his injury. The log cabin we're at is fucking great."

Of course day three was a lie, but they didn't have to know yet.

 _"Short, classic Beca"_ Amy shook her head in amusement _"Didn't do much as in fucked his brain out?"_ she guessed. Beca shamelessly nodded.

 _"What are you doing tomorrow?"_ Chloe eagerly asked

"There's a close by village we're visiting" Beca answered before yawning.

 _"That sounds boring"_ Amy remarked _"I expected something like hot steamy sex in some hot spring in the wild forest"_

 _"Amy"_ Aubrey nudged her

 _"What?"_ Amy rubbed her shoulder.

 _"There are no hot springs in Finland, you can find them in Iceland though"_ Emily said and they all gave her weird glances _"What? I Aced maps"_ She shrugged.

"I'm very impressed Legacy" Beca nodded as she drew lazy trails on Jesse's shoulder.

 _"What time is it there?"_ Chloe asked

"five to midnight" Beca answered

 _"You should go have some sleep"_ Chloe smiled at her friend. _"We'll talk when you're back in L.A"_

 _"She means we'll grill you for details when you're back"_ Stacie explained

"Good night then, or goodbye, whatever works" Beca shrugged and after saying their goodbyes Beca disconnected and put away her laptop then slid down and curled up in Jesse's arms.

* * *

Jesse woke up before Beca, he decided wake her up in the corniest way he could think of; he ordered breakfast then drew the curtains, he watched the view out of the window, until he heard room service knocking on the door.

"Thank you" He smiled politely closing the door. Jesse walked back to the bed and climbed on it.

He ran his hand up her leg then rested his hand on her waist, unlike him Beca was a light sleeper, and his touch woke her up.

"Morning" she said in a low voice as she stretched.

"Morning" he leaned in and kissed her and laughed when she pulled him to her. "Slept well?" he asked pulling away.

"Meh" Was her answer, she played with his hair. "How's your arm?"

"I'll live" he smiled pecking her lips before he got off her and grabbed breakfast to bed.

"Thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed as a gesture to show you how grateful I am for having you as a best friend and lover" he grinned when she made a face at the word lover.

"Don't say lover, I associate that word with cheap, sappy, and very trashy romantic novels." She explained.

"Sappy romantic novels?" he arched an eyebrow

"Yeah, I read those back in college, they're hilarious" she nodded watching him sit on the bed.

"Any other words you don't like, I should know about?" he handed her a mug of coffee.

"Daddy, oh man do I hate that word, it sounds so dirty to me!" she cringed sipping her coffee "I blame porn" she said defensively at the look he was giving her "for ruining the word"

"Okay" he chuckled "Daddy lover" he teased "It could make an awful stripper name" he said thoughtfully

"Fuck you Jesse" she said between sips

"Right after breakfast" he said formally "my dearest lover"

"I hate you right now" she chuckled reaching for her phone

"What, you gonna call your daddy for help?"

"Shut up, I'm expecting an e-mail" she put her back her phone. "A work-ish e-mail from an intern, he's got demos that I told him to send" she explained.

"That's cool"

"And with the time gap, I don't know when he'd send them" Beca put back her phone and curled up next to Jesse as she sipped her coffee.

"I had a very nice dream last night" Jesse shared with her as he sipped orange juice.

"Yeah?" she titled her head reaching for the toast.

"Yeah, it was basically making out with you, as I said it was nice" he nodded

"It wasn't a dream" she mumbled as she chewed her toast "We did that" she added after swallowing. "I was up video chatting with the girls, they said to say hi to you. Anyway, you were in pain because of sleeping on your arm and I had to get you to sleep on your left side" she shrugged "Kissing you helped" she leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Okay" he said slowly. When she was done inhaling her breakfast, he moved it aside and climbed on top of her.

"Sappy romantic novels, huh?" he leaned in and kissed her behind the ear.

"You should read them, they're like a cross between soap and softcore porn" she tilted her head

"I'm intrigued" he said against her lips "do you remember any of them?"

"Um, not really. But it's usually scandalous, and somehow forbidden love and all that shit. They'd make great movies—I have a very great Idea" she said sarcastically

"do tell please" Jesse smiled

"People love crappy romantic movies, I'm gonna produce a movie, you'll do the sappiest score ever in the history of film, we'll make a lot of money and never have to work again"

"Only if you could, not work" He sighed closing the distance between them

"It's a great idea" she mumbled between kisses

"Very" he chuckled. All talking stopped when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Making out with you is seriously one of my favorite things to do, lover" Jesse pulled away to catch his breath.

"Stop saying lover, or else-"

"Or else what?" he cut her off by kissing her forcefully

"I—won't—let you—touch me" she answered breathlessly

"Just say the words, and I'll stop" he moved to her neck while his hand grabbed her butt.

"Jesse?"

He pulled away from her neck and looked up

"Take off your t-shirt" she ordered "And get that smug grin off your pretty face!" she rested her weight on her elbows.

"You talking down to me is such a turn on Becs"

"Then fucking off with your t-shirt off already!" She ordered in mock annoyance while rolling her eyes.

"Is this how you treat all your toy boys?" he asked jokingly while taking off his t-shirt

"No, only the one I love" she pulled his down

* * *

In the small village they visited, much to Beca's delight, they found a bar. Jesse being the social one, made friends with most people in the bar, who were mainly elderly while Beca got hammered, and chatted with an old Finnish man who she didn't understand a word he was saying nor did he but he was drunk so it didn't matter, and her excuse for getting drunk was; _they serve damn good alcohol._

"It's all about the tempo" Beca said before sipping from her whiskey. "When you figure that out, the rest just comes to you"

"sinun täytyy alikypsentää liha" (you need to under-cook the meat)

"Exactly man!" Beca nodded "Oh I love this song!" she exclaimed when Kiss me I'm shitface started playing, she then turned to Jesse who was on her other side.

"It's a great song" Jesse said calling for a refill. "You know Dropkick Murphys?" he questioned looking back at her.

"Great band" she hiccuped. She nodded along to the song while stomping her foot before she jumped off the stool and started singing along to the chorus to Jesse.

 _"So kiss me, I'm shitfaced_

 _I'm soaked, I'm soiled and brown_

 _in the trousers, she kissed me_

 _And I only bought her one round"_

She laughed at the look on Jesse's face, he was amused by her yell/singing and the fact that she knew dropkick Murphys fascinated him. Not to mention how she was entertaining everyone at the bar by her drunk singing. As she was about to sing the next part, Jesse cupped her face and kissed her until she pulled away and ran to the restroom to throw up. And naturally he ran after her.

After, throwing everything she drank up, he helped her up and ordered a cup of coffee for her. This bar served good coffee. He thought she'd prefer to leave when she started to feel better but she didn't.

"Let's play pool, Jess" She nodded at the pool table. "Winner gets to make the other do something with/for them" she winked

"Anything?" his eyes light up

"Anything except swimming in cold water here," she said in a bored tone. He groaned "So you in?" she asked

"Hell yeah!"

Beca won and she had Jesse do all the souvenir shopping for her friends and family while she just carried the bags with him.

* * *

The next few days passed too fast; they did a lot of tobogganing, had snow fighting, went on a Reindeer sleigh ride through the Arctic wilderness, they had fun.

* * *

"We should definitely come back here" Jesse said he zipped his suitcase

"Totally" Beca agreed. She looked around the cabin checking whether or not she left anything out.

"You all set?" She asked watching him put his suitcase down.

"Yep" he nodded taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she laughed watching him glance at the time.

"We still got some time left" he shrugged picking her up and help her wrap her legs around his waist. "For some loving making" he added supporting her weight with his hand. "With my best friend and wife" he smiled watching her lean in to kiss him.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading. Leave what you thought of this chapter in a review, that'd be cool. Until next time.


	26. Chapter 26

"What did you guys do, apart from screwing each other?" Chloe asked

"Honeymoon things" Beca shrugged. Chloe has been asking her a shit load of questions ever since she and Jesse got back Finland, all of her friends were but Chloe was the worst, so Beca put on a stoic expression and gave the shortest answers she could give as they had lunch together.

"What?" Beca bit the inside of her cheek at the look her friend was giving her.

"You've been dodging questions and it is not cool, I need to know these things"

"Correction: you want to know" Beca pointed her friend with the fork in hand.

"Aargh" Chloe groaned

"Okay, okay. What do you wanna know?" Beca decided it was enough messing with Chloe.

"What places did you visit, anything notable happened, you know" Chloe encouraged

"Well our destination was all the up in the north, Jess thought it would be fun to go by train so we did and it was fun" Beca filled her mouth with food to think of what more she should share. She loved Chloe but personal shit is personal.

"We got there and I can assure you Chlo, the resort was worth every penny." She reached for water and took a few sips.

"Um, one day we visited a close by town for souvenirs" She shrugged. "Jesse was like a kid seeing a fucking pony for the first time when he saw the aurora lights for the first time" she smiled thinking of how excited he was. "It was a fun week and I'm glad we went there"

"Everything you said is great and I am very happy for you, but that's it?" Chloe asked suspiciously. Beca shook her head. "I'd like to keep so stuff to myself, for now" Like the night in the cottage. She knew Chloe and she'll probably get more questions and since she had nowhere to be it might take hours.

"Okay!" Chloe took a deep breath, she wanted to know every single little detail of her friends' trip but Beca sharing that much with her was expected and she knew that she can't get her to tell anything else anytime soon unless it slipped out of her mouth, probably drunk. Beca arched an eyebrow, pleasantly surprised with her Chloe's respond, she expected a little more pushing for details but no way she was gonna say anything about it.

"So how long is your break?" Chloe asked

"I don't know" Beca shrugged

"Wow" Chloe let out a small laugh

"What?" Beca asked after swallowing

"Nothing, it's just that I don't remember the time you took a break from work that topped a week!"

"I once took a three weeks leave" Beca reminded her

"Only 'cause you were forced to stay at home" Chloe said recalling how Beca was forced to stay away from work as it was affecting her healthy along with other things that were stressing her out, mainly how she was forcing herself to not to want Jesse.

"Still counts" Beca picked up her vibrating phone and found a text from Jesse it was a selfie of him flexing with the caption _**"How sexy is this scar, Bec?"**_ Beca arched her eyebrow as she eyed him and tsked. He went to the hospital to get the stitches, he got in Finland after cutting himself trying to unlock the window, off.

 _ **"Meh"** _ was her reply to him.

 _ **"The nurse who took the stitches off didn't hide her attraction to me, you're just trying to put me down"** _ he answered her fast then send her another picture of himself winking at the camera.

 _ **"Jess there's a whole keyboard of emojis to pick from, you don't have to send me a picture of your face"**_

 _ **"I thought you liked my face"**_

He sent her another one with him pouting and she laughed.

"Becs?" Chloe called with a smirk on her face.

"mmhm?" Beca looked up from her phone. Chloe reached over and swiftly snatched Beca's phone from her hands.

"Really?" Beca rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Jesse just asked how's lunch is going" Chloe informed her as she put on the front camera and checked how she looked then turned around to get Beca with her in the picture. Beca pointed her finger to her head as a gun and Chloe grinned to the camera. After clicking the photo she sent it to Jesse then scrolled up to read what they've been texting and chuckled.

"He's cute—Oh my, that's what you texted back?" Chloe looked up after reading Beca's reply to the first picture Jesse sent her. "Meh?"

"No, my phone types back shit without my knowing" Beca gave her a fake smile.

"When did Jesse get stitches?" Chloe asked

"Back in Finland he hurt himself" Beca shrugged "Are you done?" she asked rubbing her temples.

"Not until I find something interesting" she winked as she scroll up.

"Oh my god, you pervert. Gimme that back" She took her phone back. There wasn't anything too dangerous that she could think of, but still.

 _ **"Bec I made a new friend"** _ Jesse texted her a picture of him with a little boy who looked like he had stitches off as well. She smiled at the grin on both their faces. The boy looked about seven, he missed a couple of teeth, she could see it through the wide grin he held.

 _ **"Nice, glad you finally found someone with the same mantel age as you Jess"** _ She texted back.

 _ **"six is the new thirty"** _ his reply came fast. Chloe snatched the phone again.

"Chloe?" Beca glared at her. "Give it back"

"aawww, they look adorable!" Chloe said as she stared at the picture.

 _Please no_. Beca prayed when Chloe looked up. "When are you going to make cute little babies with Jesse?" Chloe asked

 _Fuck._ "err" Beca stuttered, she took a deep breath and finally was able to make a meaningful sentence "We're not ready for kids—I'm not" she answered.

"Why? You're probably the most mature one of us all, you have a great income and you are married to someone who's head over heels for you. You own a freaking house! I say you are perfectly up for having—"

"Could you drop it already?" Beca lashed out then realized that the whole restaurant look at her when she rose her voice. Beca took her phone from Chloe "Sorry for yelling" she apologized. Chloe kept looking at her in puzzlement before nodding "apology accepted"

"Is everything okay?" Chloe asked, Beca's reaction started to worry her.

"Yeah" Beca looked at her phone couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the new photo he sent her of him and his new friend making faces.

Chloe made a mental note to ask Jesse later if everything was okay with Beca.

"Becs, put down your phone and tell me what's going on"

"Chloe I told you I'm sorry for yelling at you. Nothing is wrong" Beca put down her phone aside. She knew she had to find something else to talk about with Chloe, and soon. Sighing she said "Jesse cut his arm trying to unlock a window after he broke it from outside"

"What?" Chloe exclaimed. _And I'm off the hook._ Beca thought to herself before she launched into telling Chloe about what happened, and included some details to make sure Chloe was over the little scene she made.

"A cottage in the middle of nowhere, and there was a snowstorm!" Chloe said to her more than to Beca.

"Yeah, we got lucky" Beca nodded as she looked up at the waiter and smiled politely at him as he placed the slice of cake she ordered.

"Yeah you got lucky?" Chloe repeated after her and winked and Beca laughed at her friend's tone.

"We got lucky ei we didn't die in the middle of nowhere" Beca elaborated. "And to answer your implication; of course we did"

"I'm kinda jealous right now—Scratch that, I'm so jealous right now." Chloe admitted "You who doesn't even believe in marriage got it all, and on top of that you got one hell of a story to tell to your grandchildren of what happened on your honeymoon"

* * *

Beca was getting bored real fast as she sat on the couch with her laptop on lap and Cheeseball sleeping next to her. After lunch with Chloe, Beca drove home did chores then grabbed her laptop and did what she knew best, mixed music. And what one does when they have nothing to do and are bored out of their minds? They take a nap. Beca napped for hours until Jesse singing as he closed the front door woke her up.

"Shit, I'm sorry" He apologized when he saw her on the couch. "I didn't expect you to be here" He was holding two pizza boxes in his hands

Beca yawned as she got up "What time is it?" she asked walking to the kitchen to pour herself water.

"07:45 pm" he answered her as he walked to the kitchen while unbuttoning his shirt with one hand and holding the pizza boxes in his other one. After placing them on the counter he made his way to the fridge

"how was your day?" he asked as he opened it.

"Boring as fuck, except for lunch with Chloe nothing really happened" she leaned against the sink.

"Napped well?" he grabbed a beer.

"So well" She stiffed a yawn.

Jesse nodded as he effortlessly removed the cap with his hand before taking a sip. Beca walked to the pizza boxes and grabbed a slice. He smiled watching her make her way to him. "So, the nurse who took off the stitches hit on you?" she ran her fingers along his arm.

"I waved my left hand at her, don't worry"

"I'm not worried" she shrugged biting into the pizza then put her hand on his chest, he shrugged off the shirt and she placed her hand on his arm then rubbed her thumb on the scar. "I take that you're not gonna get it removed" she said after swallowing.

"Nope, it looks badass" he sipped his beer.

"It is badass" she agreed then leaned up and gave him a peck on his lips before taking another bite from her pizza.

"Thanks" he grinned, he wanted to kiss her. He thought she looked adorable to him while barely chewing her food out of hunger.

"for how long did you nap?" he asked

"Like three to four hours" she shrugged letting go of his arm. She walked back to the counter and juggled both boxes with one hand then made her way to the dining table.

"Jess, could you get me a beer please" she called over shoulder.

"yeah" he answered then pulled a beer from the fridge and joined her.

"In that photo you sent of you and Chloe, you looked like you had fun" he said sarcastically

"She was a serious pain in the ass, I fucking love Chloe but man does she ask a lot of questions." She placed the pizza on the table.

"Chloe has to make you tell her otherwise you won't" he shrugged putting a beer for her before wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her neck.

"After dinner I'm all yours Jess, now I might kill you if you keep me away from food"

"Why the killing?" he let go of her and took a seat in front of her. She shrugged sitting down.

"What no plates?" he eyed the pizza that was still in its box.

"doing the dishes means less time doing you" she winked. "Mister sexy scar" she added teasingly

"It is. And stop trying to put me down" he said grabbing a slice of pizza

"You got the nurse's approval, why do you need mine?" she questioned through a mouthful of pizza

"She's not my tiny sarcastic wife that I love so much. That's why" he answered her "When will you go back to work?"

"Why does everyone keeps on asking me this?" She wondered "First mom" her mother phoned her the day after they got back from Finland "Then Stacie when she came over the yesterday. Dad this morning, Chloe at lunch and now you!"

"Because you don't know how to stay away from work," he answered chuckling at how she angrily bit her slice pizza while reaching for another one.

"News flash; I stayed away from work before, for three long weeks!" she mumbled

"I had to get over the fact that you were driving crazy back then to stay with you and make sure you don't shoot yourself out of boredom."

"Well I had a broken leg, I couldn't even get out of the house without help. But I'm okay now and I can take good care of myself!" she said as she inhaled a slice of pizza

"Jeez, calm down and chew your food!" he couldn't help but giggle.

"Luke e-mailed me around one pm, Ralph backed out from a project. Luke asked me if I wanted to take. I start working on it next Monday" She informed him.

"Yes!" Jesse threw his fist in the air. He grinned leaning forward to kiss her, he didn't care she was eating. Getting back in his seat he pulled his phone and started typing a text.

"Who are you texting?" Beca asked in puzzlement

"It's a group chat, we have a bet on when you'll go back to work, and I just won" he looked up after hitting send. "Thanks babe, I just made 300 bucks" he put his phone on the table and picked up his slice of pizza.

"Who's we?" Beca arched an eyebrow.

"Chloe, Stacie, Amy, Emily, Aubrey and Bumper. Each one of them is paying me 50 bucks" he grinned.

"For half a second, I thought my parents were in this too" Beca sighed a sigh of relief.

"Nah, they're just checking in on you, their workaholic daughter." He glanced down at his phone when it vibrated with text messages.

"Well congrats"

"Feels good to win" He slightly shook his head as he brought the beer to his mouth.

"Benji is coming over tomorrow, we're gonna marathon the fast and furious movies. You've never seen them, you should stick around" he said to her out of the blue

"I can't, I have a birthday to attend" Beca said before sipping from her beer

"Birthday?"

"Yep, Lea's."

"Why didn't you remind me, I wouldn't have made plans with Benj"

"Because you're not coming" She picked up another slice of pizza "There will be a lot of toddlers and since you don't seem to know how to keep it in your pants when I'm around kids, you're not coming" she explained

"Good point" he nodded "What did you get her?"

"Well, I asked Steve about what sorta stuff she's into, he told me that she has been wanting to learn to ride the bicycle, I asked if it was cool if I got her one and he didn't mind. I got it this morning"

"Where is it? Can I see it?" Jesse asked

"It's still in my car," she answered

"Can I do the wrapping?" he requested

"I left that for you to do" she chuckled at his excitement

"Awesome," he grinned and jumped from his seat. Jesse grabbed her car keys that were laying where she usually threw them, the coffee table and went to the garage.

"You even got ribbons" he laughed walking back to the house as he held the box that had the bicycle in it and a bag that had ribbons and a lot stuff that he'd use to wrap the box.

"She liked my ribbon tattoo" Beca mumbled before she swallowed. "make sure to put one on the bicycle"

"Yeah, sure" he nodded putting it down. Beca picked up a pizza box and put it next to him on the floor.

"Thanks" he thanked her picking a slice.

* * *

"All done" Jesse announced as he looked at the box wrapped in pink with a ribbon attached to it.

"Neat" Beca said walking back from the kitchen after she got rid of the pizza boxes.

Jesse was still sitting on the floor admiring his work. She got on her knees and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Great job Jesse"

"Thank you" he titled his head and pecked her lips.

"I still have 4 other birthdays for 4 boys, coming in the next few months, I'm gonna need your help with those"

"I'd love to help out" he grinned when she took off his shirt and ran her hands along his arms

"Thanks" she said his ear before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"you're welcome" He grabbed her arm and sat her on his lap. "Okay" Beca laughed watching him hold her in his arms before he got on his feet and kicked off his shoes. She cupped his face and kissed him as he walked them up the stairs to their room.

* * *

"Aunt Beca" Lea exclaimed as she ran to Beca to hug her.

"Happy birthday kiddo" Beca smiled hugging the little girl.

"You came" she said pulling away. Beca nodded awkwardly letting go of Lea to stuff her hands in her pockets.

"Come meet my friends" Lea placed her hand on Beca's arm. Beca arched her eyebrows and let Lea lead the way. And in no time she surrounded by five year olds. She prayed some adult would come and save her. No one seemed to notice her struggle except her for her mother who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Okay kiddos who wants to play hide and seek outside" Wade said enthusiastically. When the kids shot up and followed him. Beca turned to Wade and mouthed thanks before she paced to her mother and stood next to her.

Julie handed Beca a cup of juice while chuckling "You haven't changed one bit" she sighed

Beca looked at her mother in puzzlement "Ever since you were a kid you didn't want to play with other kids and jumped at any chance of leaving"

"They're very loud and energetic, I can't keep up" Beca grimaced sipping from the juice. "I just didn't want to seem like a dick and bail, Lea seems to like me for some reason" Beca shrugged

"What's not to like" her mother smiled

"You can say that to me?" Beca laughed in spite of herself. True, her relationship with her mother has gotten much better, but Beca can think of a handful of things her mother doesn't approve and was very vocal about.

"Yeah, you can be a serious bitch when you want, but I think you turned out well"

"You should pat yourself on the shoulder, you're the one who raised me after all" Beca shrugged making her mother laugh.

"Both me and your dad"

"Yeah, well he wasn't that involved in my life, not until he forced me to go Barden" Beca took another sip "You had to deal with all my teenage fuckery- Now that I think about it, man did you have a lot patience" Beca said in amazement. "I did everything I could to get on your nerves, and never gave me a punishment I didn't deserve. You deserve some kind of award, like parent of the most fucked up teenager award"

"I got my prize, it's you" Her mother smiled at her "I'm very proud of you, and grateful for having you as my daughter"

Beca as per usually was lost at words, she just hugged her mother.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick to you, I sincerely hope you could forgive me" Beca apologized pulling away.

"Oh honey, I never held anything against you. I can't even if I tried" Julie chuckled at the look Beca gave her "Hopefully, when you have a kid of your own, you'll get it."

Hearing a squeal, they both looked at the source, they were going to cut the cake. Beca let out a soft chuckle at the look on Lea's face. She was pretty sure her grin was as wide as Jesse's whenever he was excited about anything.

* * *

Unlocking the front door, Beca could hear the movie playing. She picked up Cheeseball when it ran to her then made her way to the living room.

"Where are you so far in the movies?" she asked sitting between Benji and Jesse.

"We're watching the last" Benji answered her while she leaned up to peck Jesse's cheek. She nodded grabbing a handful of popcorn and decided to finish it with them.

Hearing Jesse sniff, she titled her head, he was crying, and laughed when she turned to Benji and found him crying too.

"You guys are crying?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's a very emotional ending" Jesse wiped his cheek.

"Yeah, two men driving in different directions, very emotional" she snorted nodding

"you wouldn't get it. You don't know human emotions" Jesse filled his mouth with popcorn and got elbowed.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you for reading.


	27. Chapter 27

"You're going to do what?" Jesse laughed

"You heard me" Beca rolled her eyes as she brushed her teeth.

At Lea's birthday, Brooke, her mother, asked if Beca would mind speaking on career day. Beca wasn't big on anything that involved her talking about herself, but Brooke was very polite with her request that Beca didn't have the heart to say no.

"Wow, what are going to talk to them about?" Jesse asked bumping hips with her as he reached for his toothbrush.

"Brooke said to introduce myself tell them about what I do for a living—She told me that she'll e-mail the things I should tell them about myself" Beca mumbled

"Can I come to just watch you struggle?" He requested

"Yeah, sure" she glanced at him.

"Sweet. When is this, again?" he asked before starting to brush his teeth.

"A month from now." Beca put back her toothbrush in its place. Jesse nodded. "Um, Bec?" he mumbled watching her turn on her heels.

"Yeah?" she said over her shoulders

"Chloe asked if everything is alright, she said you freaked out on her when she brought up kids"

"She did?" Beca said from the bedroom.

"Yep" Jesse continued to brush his teeth.

"What did you say to her?" She asked

"I played dumb of course" he spat the toothpaste then cleaned his toothbrush and made his way out of the bathroom. "Wanna talk about it?" he asked watching her grab her laptop.

"Nope" She said curtly climbing the bed.

"Beca" he called her name slowly as he leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"Jesse?" she called him back before looking up from her laptop. He held her gaze for a while then sighed "I'm gonna go make a snack, want something?" he asked

"No thanks" Beca looked back at her laptop then glanced up when he walked out of the room. She logged on her e-mail and started to read the e-mail Brooke sent her. _Damn it._ She exhaled loudly before putting her laptop aside and climbed out the bed and made her way downstairs.

As Beca walked down the stairs she could see Jesse eating a peanut butter sandwich with Cheeseball on his lap, he looked thoughtful. She smiled at him when he glanced up.

"Chloe thinks that I should" she cleared her throat "That I should have kids, I told her that I'm not ready for it. And when she wouldn't let it go, I practically yelled at her to stop talking about it" Jesse nodded before looking up. "Which made it worse, so I brought up our incident in Finland to change the subject" She watched Jesse put Cheeseball on his paws before he got up himself and walked to her.

"You know Chloe, she won't drop it" Jesse said when he reached her.

"I know, I should have let her finish, nodded, then found something else to talk about" she sighed

"Remember when you gave the green light to call you on your bullshit whenever you fuck up?" he asked. Beca nodded "Well, you're not really fucking up-"

"Just tell me what you have to say" she cut him off

"You need to stop pretending that you're fine, cause you're not" he reached for her arm. "We talked about working this out, and you seem to dodge any chance that might result in talking about _it_ \- You're seriously good at dodging stuff, it's impressive" When she didn't pulled her arm away from his reach he squeezed it.

"Thanks" she interrupted "sorry, keep going" she apologized when he arched his eyebrows

"As I was saying, you gotta work on your issues Bec and deal with your past" He slowly pulled her to him and hugged her tightly while breathing in her sent. She hugged him back. "God, you smell good" he placed a kiss on her head.

"How?" Beca murmured

"Huh?" Jesse loosened his hold and looked down at her.

"How do I work on my fucked situation?" she wondered looking up to meet his gaze. Her voice was even, it was the calmest she has ever been when they talk about her issues.

"Well, you're not yelling at me, nor are you crying so that's something" he smiled when she rolled her eyes.

"I've been doing some reading" Jesse informed her while brushing her hair behind her ear

"Lemme guess, now you feel like a shrink?"

Jesse laughed nodding.

"Okay" Beca sighed. Jesse took her hand and walked them to the living room. "I have an idea" he said when they reached the couch. "I'm all ears" Beca threw her hands up.

"Great—Let's do the whole shrink thing, I mean you're comfortable enough to tell whatever goes on in my mind right?" She nodded as a reply. "Alright, ma'am. Lay down on the couch, would ya?" he gestured at the couch.

"Never call me ma'am again, like ever" Beca said while lying on the couch.

"Noted—Um, could you like move aside a little, I have nowhere to sit" Jesse said looking around. He could easily grab a chair from the dining room, but he wanted to be in touching distant from her. Beca rolled her eyes sitting up. Jesse sat on the couch then watched lay back and use his lap as a pillow.

"Now what?" Beca asked "I'm thinking, wait" Jesse ran his fingers through his hair. Beca interlocked her fingers and patiently waited. "Okay—Let's play a game. I say a word and you tell me the first thing that pops into your head, no thinking, cool?"

"Got it" Beca nodded closing her eyes.

"Friends?"

"Family"

"Music?"

"Passion"

"Love?"

"Food" Beca smirked

"I'm a little hurt by your answer—"

Beca opened her eyes to watch his reaction.

"Say home next"

"Home" he shrugged

"you" she smiled, then gave him her fist to bump

"Corny, sweet and smooth" he bumped fists with her "really smooth—"

"Thanks"

"your parents?"

"Good peeps"

"One night stands?" he asked and carefully watched the half smile on her lip get replaced by a frown.

"Fun until you get knock up by a total stranger that you can even remember their face" she sat up

"Babies"

Beca knew it was coming, yet took a moment "reproduction" she said giving him her back.

"Miscarriage?" he knew that he was pushing her, but if what he read what true, it will help out.

"My fault" she sniffed

"Forgiveness?"

"Unworthiness" Beca cleared her throat

"Second chances?"

"Not for everyone" Beca exhaled loudly "Are you done?" she asked when he went quiet

"Yeah" Jesse answered. "Cool" Beca got up.

"Do you really think you don't deserve to have kids?" he reached for her hand.

"I'm gonna go to bed." She tried to slip her hand from his, but was unsuccessful. "Nope, we're dealing with this tonight" He got up. "Go wear a jacket, we're going out"

"Jesse don't be ridiculous, it's late" Beca said in disbelief

"I'm sorry, but you need closure and I'm gonna help with that." He shrugged as he started to walk towards the stairs. Beca sighed and gave in.

"I have to do something real quick" Jesse let go of her hand.

"Okay" Beca nodded. He cupped her face kissed her before making his way to the garage.

* * *

As he drove, Beca recognized the road they have taken, he was driving them to the beach. She wanted to tell him that she's grateful and that he doesn't have to do whatever he was planning on doing, but the look on his face made her decide against it. She leaned against the seat and listened to the song that was playing on the radio, which was Lost At Sea by Guster.

* * *

After he parked, Jesse got out of the car then wait for Beca to join him then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They didn't say a word to each other as they walked on the sand.

"Okay," Jesse broke the silence when they were a couple of feet away from the shore.

He looked up at the sky full of stars and smiled "Hey there, I'm Jesse and I brought you someone" he rubbed Beca's arm. She looked up in puzzlement but didn't say anything. "You didn't get to see the world, nor meet your mom,"

Beca wiped the tears that started falling when she figured out what he was doing.

"She's pretty awesome, you would have loved her probably more than I do, or anyone actually for that matter. I don't want to freeze her to death, 'cause it's pretty cold down here, and late" he continued to say then tilted his head to look at Beca. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. "I'm sure I'm boring you out by my rant and that you want to hear her talk instead" he looked up again. "Come again?" he pretended he didn't hear well. "I should let her talk? I thought so too" he nodded "Bec?" he rubbed her arm. She was looking at her feet. Beca took a deep breath before looking up. "You're weird Jesse, you know that?" Beca said in a cracking voice. She laughed in spite of herself when he shrugged.

"Hmm." She stared at the sky then exhaled loudly. "I'm sorry" she apologized "It doesn't change what happened but I'm really sorry for everything" she wiped her cheek "I'm sorry for not bringing you to this world" she started crying and leaned against Jesse's chest. He held her close to him and waited for her quiet sobbing to come an end.

"I'll be right back" he placed a kiss on her head then ran to his car. He opened the car trunk and held the two sky lantern that he had bought a while ago and was planning on using them for Valentine's Day, but this was more important than a romantic dinner. He closed the trunk and made his way back to her as fast as he could.

He put one of the sky lanterns in front of her then put the other one on the sand. She smiled and reached for it. Jesse lit it up then stepped back. He was hoping this would make her forgive herself and move on. Beca sighed before she looked up at the sky and smiled lunching the sky lantern. She watched it as it got higher in the sky then turned to Jesse. "Your turn" she said. He handed her the lighter and held the sky lantern, she lit it for him. Jesse launched his lantern then wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they watched them get higher. The further they got the more relieved Beca felt. The sky lantern to her represented 9 years' worth of burden. She smiled when she tilted her head to look at Jesse and found him watching the sky. "Thank you" she thanked him. Jesse kissed her then rested his forehead on hers. "We should get going, we both know what will happen if you get sick again" he said making her chuckle

"I won't make you feel awful, for one day. But you'll get it" she said when he pulled away and took her hand.

"Fair enough" Jesse nodded.

* * *

When Jesse started the car, Beca looked up at the sky and kept watching the sky lanterns as they got further away from them. _Goodbye._ She wiped her cheeks and didn't look away until she couldn't see the sky lanterns anymore.

"I'm gonna make a stop at taco bell" Jesse said breaking the silence in the car, the radio was still playing Guster songs, but neither one of them talked ever since they got in the car, and he has been driving for quite a while now.

"Okay" Beca nodded then leaned forward and turned the volume up when she recognized the song, Hercules, "This song has great instruments" she said

"The lyrics are great too," Jesse nodded along to the song as he drove them to the nearest drive through.

Beca leaned against the seat and looked through the window and up to the sky full of stars as she listen to the intro.

 _Looks like these afternoons of revery are through_

 _What's left for me to say, what's left for me to do?_

 _Float along and feel the water on my back_

 _Try not to sink down to the bottom_

She sighed loudly before cracking a smile when she heard Jesse hum along.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all have had a very jolly Christmas.

You should totally listen to Lost At Sea and Hercules while reading this chapter for the feels factor.

Thanks for all your kind words. You are all awesomesauce. Review your thoughts if you want.


	28. Chapter 28

"You know, I think I probably shouldn't do the whole career day thingy" Beca said as she went through the things she's going to tell the students on her laptop.

"What? Why?" Jesse looked up from the pancakes he was making.

"Parents are probably gonna hate me, like take this for example: What kinds of subjects were important for you to know in order to be able to do your job? Or this one : What kinds of subjects did you like to study in school? " she looked up "I half-assed my way through High school, and when I went to college majored in philosophy. I'm gonna basically tell them, that school sucks and did nothing for me, and look how much money I make."

"Don't answer these questions" Jesse shrugged putting the pancakes in a plate.

"Why does she want me to do this is beyond me" she murmured closing her laptop before she got up to get syrup for the pancakes.

Jesse placed them on the table then blocked her way when she tried to walk pass him.

"Becs, you followed your dreams and look where they got you. Kids need to know that they shouldn't fear following their dreams. And that a job isn't just some source of income. One should love what they do" he threw his arms around her shoulders. "Brooke knows that getting you to do this will seriously help these kids later on in their lives" he leaned in and pecked her lips.

"I'm trying to think of something snarky to say back, but you actually make a good point" Beca admitted.

"Nah, it's just that you still haven't had your breakfast. You're not _you_ you yet" he let go of her and walked to the coffee machine.

"About that, can I just go crawl back to bed and wake up say in five months from now?" she grimaced watching him pour them coffee.

"You're going to be fine." He assured her.

Beca had to go dress shopping with her mother and the rest of the bridesmaids. Jesse was going to drop her off at the airport in a few hours.

"You are going to bite back snarky comments, because despite how much of a dick you can be, you love your mother enough to not make a deal out of this." Jesse walked to her and handed her a mug of coffee.

"I'm gonna be fine." She shrugged taking a sip from the coffee.

"Yep" he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I think I gonna get high for it" she sat down.

"Becs" Jesse looked up

"I'm kidding" she let out a nervous laugh and he gave a look that said _really?_ "I'm not, but you're right, I shouldn't do that" she shook her head. Jesse sighed reaching for the pancakes as he sat down next to her.

"Beca you are just gonna follow along and nod and give your opinion about dresses, how hard could that be?"

"Oh buddy you are forgetting that it's my _mother_ 's wedding, some of her bridesmaids are my aunts, and let's just say that they don't like me because of stuff I may or may not done"

"Beca what the hell did you do to them?" he put down his mug

"Not to them, Christ. What the fuck, you're on my side"

"Okay, sorry. What the hell did you do?"

"Jesse they don't like the way I live my life—Lived my life. And got into my business without any rights and there were a couple of fights—Like my parents, I'm cool with them—Not cool with the way they fucking judged me for years, but they're my parents. My aunts on the other hand had no right to say shit to me."

"You are not making much sense Beca" he reached for her hand and squeezed it

"I don't wanna make a scene, but they know how to push my buttons Jesse!"

"Ignore them" he shrugged "Don't talk back, c'mon this is basic stuff for you. You're pro at dodging questions"

"Good point" she nodded before gulping down some coffee.

"Thanks" Jesse grinned. "Now eat, you have a plane to catch."

"I don't wanna go" Beca whined

"Look at the good side of this, you're one step closer to get over with your mother's weeding. And if you get uncomfortable, text me or call" he gave her another squeeze before letting go of her hand to eat.

"Thanks" She thanked him then exhaled.

"You're more than welcome, lover" he mumbled through a mouthful of pancakes. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Also, since you made plans with Tom," she started to say "Yeah?" Jesse nodded

"Don't let him drunk dial Stacie. I had to take away his phone the other time"

"What's so bad about letting him call her?" he questioned in puzzlement

"He sings a lot, he's worse than you" she cringed

Jesse opened his mouth to say something then closed it. "You know what, I'm not offended by what you just said in any way" he said

"I hurt your feelings, didn't I?" she said teasingly. She dragged her chair closer to him when he shrugged "I don't mind you annoying drunk singing Jesse" she placed a kiss on his cheek. "In fact, I love it" she added while scratching the back of his neck.

"You do?" he turned to face her and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Stacie though isn't a fan of late night serenading. And that's why you shouldn't let him call, 'kay?" she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Not on my watch, he wouldn't" he assured her

"Good" she kissed him again.

"Breakfast will get cold" Jesse mumbled against her lips when she didn't pull away.

"I'm not that hungry," she pushed his chair then climbed on his lap. "Are you?" she asked while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Would be lying if I said no, but priorities" he shrugged watching her lean in.

"Nah, you should eat" she pulled away then got off his lap before he could react.

He watched her walk away then blinked before jumping after her. "Jesse, no" Beca yelped when threw her over his shoulder.

"Wifie, yes" he readjusted her over his shoulder while climbing the stairs.

"Just don't mess up my clothes" she smacked the back of his head playfully

"No worries," he smacked her butt in respond.

 _"I would climb any mountain_

 _Sail across a stormy sea"_ he started to sing

"Jesus Christ" Beca sighed

 _"If that's what it takes me baby_

 _To show you how much you mean to me_

 _And I guess it's just the woman in you_

 _That brings out the man in me_

 _I know I can't help myself_

 _You're all in the world to me"_ he sang on top his lungs

"What would I do without your casual burst into song?" she questioned sarcastically

He laughed before singing the chorus

 _"It feels like the first time_

 _feels like the very first time_

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It Feels like the very first time"_ He span around before getting inside the bedroom

"Aw!" Beca exclaimed when she hit her head on the door way. Jesse stopped singing and put her down

"You okay?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yeah" she nodded rubbing her head. She didn't hit her head hard. Jesse eyed her for a few seconds before nodding himself.

And before he could sing any other line, she shut him up by kissing him. She cupped his face and walked him to the bed. Jesse rested his hand on the bed while climbing on it without break the kiss. "Just a sec" Beca pulled away leaving him breathless. "Okay?" he nodded in confusion then watched her take off the shirt she was wearing along with her jeans, combat boots and socks. She put her clothes on a chair then walked back to the bed.

"I ironed that shirt" she explained

"Okay" Jesse nodded then kicked off his shoes.

"I'm meeting my mom in _that shirt_ " she climbed the bed. Jesse chuckled when she climbed on top of him. He knew she was stressing over the dress shopping, and thought it was cute.

"What's so funny?" she asked while she leaned down.

"You're nervous and I think it's cute" he answered her truthfully

"Me, nervous?" she scoffed before kissing him as she continued to unbutton his shirt. "Why would I be nervous? This isn't the first time I'm doing this" she asked when he held her and gently climbed on top of her. She was well aware that it wasn't what he was talking about.

"But it must _feel like the first time_ " he sang and watched her roll her eyes at him while trying to keep herself from laughing but the small twitch in her lips gave it away.

"C'mere weirdo" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down.

* * *

"That's me" Beca said after hearing the call for the flight she was taking

"Yep" Jesse nodded, "Here you go" he handed her her suitcase then leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Bye" she smiled walking backwards.

"text me when you land" Jesse reminded her while pulling his vibrating phone from his pocket.

"Yeah" Beca said before turning on her heels to get pass security. She glanced back and saw how thoughtful he looked while looking at his phone before he picked up. He waved at Beca when their gaze met.

Looking back in front of her, she didn't think much about how serious he looked talking on the phone.

* * *

"Does anyone one of you even like soccer?" Tom asked looking between Benji who was practicing a card magic trick, Bumper who was drinking beer and Jesse who was staring at his phone.

"Never could understand the appeal" Bumper shrugged

"Me neither" Tom nodded

"It's about team work and spirit" Benji looked up at the TV screen where a soccer game was on. "it's fun"

"It's a bunch of men running around, either kicking a ball or rolling on the ground themselves" Bumper popped a pistachio into his mouth. "it's boring"

"At least it's not golf" Tom shrugged

"Golf isn't that boring when you know the strategies" Benji argued

"No, it's boring" Bumper disagreed "Jesse what do you think?" he asked

"Huh? I wasn't following?" he looked up after placing his phone on the table.

"Between soccer and golf which sport is more boring in your opinion?" Tom asked

"Both of them are boring if you don't like them" Jesse answered.

"Very diplomatic Swanson" Bumper patted his shoulder then chuckled when he saw that Jesse was looking at his phone. "Just call her" he nodded at Jesse's cellphone.

"What?" Jesse looked up

"Beca, call her, you've been staring at your phone for the last 30 minutes" he popped another pistachio into his mouth.

"I wasn't staring" he said defensively

"You were" Tom nodded

"She said she'd call" he held his beer and gulped it down. He wasn't staring at his phone because of Beca.

She did text when she landed, he figured she'd have a busy day so he didn't bother her.

"Then why are you staring at your phone?" Bumper arched an eyebrow.

"I was trying to get it to move using my mind" he replied sarcastically.

"God, you've been spending a lot of time with Beca, you're starting to sound like her" Bumper grimaced. "The world doesn't need that, one person like Beca is enough"

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you" Jesse shrugged off Bumper's hand from his shoulder

"What?" Bumper didn't understand why Jesse reacted the way he did,

"What what?" Jesse glared at him before he got up.

"What's your deal Jesse?" Bumper asked, it wasn't the first time he made a joke about Beca Jesse never took him seriously.

"Nothing" Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm gonna called a night" he picked up his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "See you around" he nodded at Tom before looking at Benji and nodding at him as well.

* * *

"Jesse wait" Benji called when he saw Jesse unlock his car. He paced to him. "What's wrong man?" he asked when he reached him.

"Julie called me earlier" Jesse closed the door to his car and looked up.

"What does she want?" Benji asked carefully watching Jesse.

"She—" he started to say before pulling his ringing phone from his pocket. "Hey!" he said warmly to the phone picking up.

"I'm just gonna— " Benji pointed aimlessly behind him before he walked away to give Jesse privacy. Jesse nodded then watched him take a seat the sidewalk. He unlocked the door to his car and took a seat himself.

"How was the dress shopping?" he asked and chuckled hearing Beca sighed "Not so well I presume?"

 _"No, it was okay"_ she said. _"I did some self-control shit that I'm quite proud of"_

"Oh yeah?"

 _"Yep. My aunts are convinced that you are the reason I'm sane"_ she emphasized on sane.

"Of course I am"

 _"Don't flatter yourself"_

He chuckled, he could see her rolling her eyes.

 _"It was the only explanation they had to why I'm suddenly playing nice"_

He hummed in acknowledgement as he leaned against his seat.

 _"The dress they picked for me is pretty slutty by the way"_ she said casually

"What do you mean by picked for you?" he asked

 _"Um, well you see, mom is going for a mismatch bridesmaid's dresses thing, which is actually a thing"_

"Bec you need to go to more weddings" even he knew that mismatched dresses for bridesmaids _is_ a thing.

 _"Anyway, they're going to do same color different design and I got the sluttiest one. And let's just say you gonna enjoy taking it off"_ she laughed when he groaned. _"How's guys' night going?"_ she asked changing the subject

"I was going home when you called" he told her

 _"Is everything okay, it's pretty early?"_

"Yeah" he lied "it's all good"

 _"You're being sarcastic, what's wrong, spill it out Jess"_

"Bumper was being himself, and got on my nerves—Nothing to worry about," he assured her

 _"Jesse Swanson got mad, that's something"_ she said _"You sure you're good?"_

"Yep"

 _"Well you shouldn't call it a night because your friend pissed you off. If I did that whenever my friends got on my nerves, I wouldn't have any"_

"Your friends love you"

 _"So does that dickhead"_ she sighed _"Ooookay"_ Beca said slowly _"I'm gonna go get drunk while my favorite aunt questions me about you—I wish nana was still around, she always had my back"_

"Have fun" he laughed

 _"You're getting way too sarcastic, I feel accomplished"_

"You're nicer to people 'cause I'm around, and I'm getting sarcastic because of you, it's inevitable that we influence each other"

 _"I'm pretending to be nice, that's different"_ she argued

"Okay" he chuckled.

 _"Coming"_ he heard her said _"Gotta go, time for some interrogation"_

"Don't let them get on your nerves"

 _"I can handle personal questions, I'm friends with Chloe, remember?"_

"Right. Well, say hi for me"

 _"Will do, love you weirdo"_

"You too" he said back before hanging up. He opened the car door and walked to Benji then sat down next to him.

"How's Beca?" Benji asked tilting his head

"She's fine" Jesse interlocked his fingers "Bec is actually putting up with her family for her mom. I'm really proud of her" he shared with Benji.

"That's great" he said then waited for Jesse to fill him in on why Julie was calling him.

"So turns out Julie has a kid" Jesse sighed "A two and a half years old little girl"

"Wait," Benji paused to do some math then sighed a sigh of relief "Thank god"

"What does she want from you?" Benji asked

"She wants me to do a DNA paternity test" Jesse informed him "Apparently, the father wouldn't believe the kid is his since she was technically still with me when they started hooking up together. She wants me to do it so that he'd know she's not mine"

"She has a lot of balls coming to you for help" Benji said wide eyed

"Yeah" Jesse chuckled in spite of himself.

"You gonna do it?" he asked

"I'm doing it for the kid, no one deserves to live without a father. If by this he gets some sense knocked into his head, then yeah" he nodded. "I'm not sure how it's gonna be like meeting her again. She seriously makes me sick. When I saw her number calling me, it all came back to me." He exhaled before turning to face Benji "I hate her so much. And the fact that I still care enough to hate her really pisses me off"

Benji placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder "When are you meeting her?"

"Monday, I wanna get this over with as soon as I can"

"You're telling Beca about this right?"

"Bec and I never did the 'talking about previous relationships thing', mainly 'cause she didn't have any to begin with,"

"But you did tell her about Julie?" he asked

"She knows that it didn't end well" Jesse got up "Can we stop talking about her? The more I think about her the angrier I get"

"Yeah, sure" Benji got up himself and followed Jesse back to the bar, figuring he changed his mind about leaving.

* * *

"Bump, sorry for lashing out" Jesse apologized upon his arrival.

"It's okay, we get it, you got your man period" Bumper nodded before sipping from his beer.

"Still no goal?" Jesse looked up at the screen

"Soccer!" Bumper shrugged

"Where's Tom?" Jesse asked

"He went to get some tequila shots" Bumper informed him. "There he is" he added when Tom placed the shots on the table.

"Jesse, you're back!" Tom exclaimed as he took a seat

"Yep" Jesse sat down "I can't let you have all the fun"

"Again with the sarcasm, dude what is happening to you" Bumper said after taking a sip

"I'm gonna go get a drink" Jesse said "that isn't tequila" he added before walking to the bar.

* * *

 **AN:** Happy new year people of the internet!


	29. Chapter 29

**Monday**

"Boss lady" Tom cheerfully greeted Beca when she walked inside the studio. "You okay?" he asked noticing that she didn't take off her sunglasses

"I'm still drunk from yesterday," she placed a hand on her mouth putting down her bag.

"You should have call in sick"

"No, I'll be fine" she assured him.

The weekend at her mother's was only bearable after a few bottles of wine. She got home early in the morning and seeing Jesse fast asleep she couldn't wake him up to make her the hangover drink, so she went to work slightly drunk.

"I'm gonna go get you a coffee" Tom jumped from his seat

"I'll do it" an intern sat up

"Thanks" she thanked him. "Matt right?" she turned to him and he nodded.

* * *

Jesse woke up to the barking of Cheeseball, he rolled over as he opened his eyes to see Beca's suitcase, he then glanced at the nightstand to check the time, it was 9 am. He was meeting Julie 3 pm.

It was all he could think about the entire weekend. And Beca being away made it worse, he wanted to tell her, but the fact that she was barely holding it together made him postpone it and just listen to her rant about how her family is driving her crazy, which made him feel better in a way.

He fed Cheeseball, showed and had breakfast then tried to work, which was a hopeless attempt to get his mind off meeting his ex.

"This is not gonna work" he threw away his pen and grabbed his car keys, deciding to pay Beca a visit. Call him clingy but he missed her.

* * *

Security let him though as usual, he greeted them with a smile on his face as he made his way to the elevator. Getting off it, he spotted the guy Beca punched and couldn't help but giggle as he walked to her office. Peeping inside, he noticed her absence. He took a guess and walked to the studio. After knocking a couple of times he peeped in. _There she is._ He smiled watching her work as she gave him her back. He waited for her conversation with the basest of Tom's band to end, before announcing his presence. "Hi" he greeted them.

"Hey!" Beca turned to him and took off her sunglasses, surprised. "Um, I'll be back in five" she told the people in the room, who were the band members and a handful of interns, before she got up. Jesse walked out of the studio then waited her for her to catch up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they walked to her office.

"I came to see you" he answered. "I texted but you didn't get back," Jesse opened the door for her then watched her get inside her office.

"I left my phone in here" she replied picking up her phone from the desk.

"How are you?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I feel like shit" she told him. "I had more wine than I should have" she sighed. "You?" she asked, even in her state she could tell that he wasn't alright.

"Honestly, I feel like crap too" he let go of her then sat down.

"What's up?" she asked taking a seat herself.

"You have enough on your mind already"

"Jesse you came all the way here, so tell me what's wrong" she held her head.

"My ex-girlfriend called me last Saturday" he blurt out and Beca looked up waiting for him to keep going "Julie remember her, I told you about her?"

Beca nodded, she did remember this girl, by told her about her he meant, she came up in a conversation only because she shares the same name as Beca's mom.

"What does she want?" Beca asked when he didn't say anything else.

"She has a daughter, she said she needs my help to get the girl's father to admit the kid is his. He thinks she's mine 'cause when they started hooking up together we were still dating" he informed her bitterly "She wants me to do a DNA test to prove she's not mine and is in fact his—I'm supposed to go meet her later around 3 pm, and I can't think of anything but meeting her again—I didn't tell you right away 'cause you were busy with your family, but I seriously need my best friend now."

She kept staring at him while making sense of what he just told her before finally asking him "you sure she's not yours?"

"The girl is two and a half, she has to be like three for her to be mine" he answered vaguely before sighing "The last six months of our relationship we were apart, I was here in LA and she was in London" he explained. "I'm doing the right thing, right?" he asked watching her get up from her seat. "Yes" she started stroking his cheek "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, you don't have to," he shook his head standing up. "I just had to see you, believe it or not, being around you is helping me" he held her hands.

"You can stay here if you want until you have to go meet her" she offered "I'm gonna be working though—"

"Thank you" he interrupted her by kissing her.

"I'm think I'm gonna get sick" Beca pulled away. "Yep I'm gonna get sick" she paced to the bathroom.

* * *

Jesse had seen Beca work a lot of times, at home, he could see why she was seriously good as he watched her work in the studio, even hungover, she was doing great. The way she quickly got what was wanted from her fascinated him. Watching her work made him want to work with her.

He did find it funny how intimidated the interns seemed by her.

"Does anyone have any suggestion?" She randomly asked while massaging her temples "Like anything at all?" she looked up while turning her chair around. "You look like you have something to say, tell me what do you think this track lacks?" she nodded at an intern who looked like he would rather get swallowed by the wall behind him than keep eye contact with her.

"C'mon, tell me, I only eat people on Wednesdays" she smiled at him

"The base line is repetitive, it could use a little more work" he stuttered. Beca arched an eyebrow. "or not," he added.

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle, Beca was enjoy watching the intern struggle. She shot him a glare and he looked back at the piece of paper he was making drafts on.

"No, you make a good point, Matt" she said "care to elaborate more?"

The intern then went on to explain his idea and suggested they change the pace. Beca nodded along and took him seriously despite how infuriating she was being to him indirectly.

Jesse didn't feel the time as it flew by, around 2 pm he decided it was time he left, keeping traffic in mind he figured an hour was enough to get on time. Beca was watching the band record some instruments when he tapped on her shoulder. "You're heading out?" she guessed.

"Yep" he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You sure you don't want me to tag along?"

"You're working, Becs" he smiled at her,

"They don't need me right now," she shrugged

"Then you should go home and sleep. It's one thing to wake up hung over and an another thing to wake up drunk then become hung over while you're awake. How much did you drink?"

"A regrettable amount of wine" she cringed

"Listen, don't worry about me. We'll talk later" he held her shoulders.

"Okay" she nodded.

* * *

Getting greeted by Cheeseball assaulting his leg was something Jesse got used to. He patted the dog after closing the door then made his way inside the house.

The tv was on mute.

"Becs?" he called

"On the couch" she answered to her name

"Hangover still going strong?" he asked, she was laying on her back with her eyes closed.

"I've been trying to sleep, but having a headache that is agonizingly painful wouldn't let me sleep, so I've been laying here practicing for death" she sighed.

Jesse made his way to the kitchen and started making her his hangover drink.

"Here you go" he offered the drink for her after he was done making it.

"Thanks" she sat up and took it from him "How was your public service meeting?" she asked between sips.

"Strange" he sat down next to her.

"Don't hold back on the details" she said before drowning the drink.

"Well, I still hate her" he leaned against the couch. "her kid is adorable though, like she had cute pigtails" he grinned thinking of the toddler. He really wanted kids, he was pretty sure Beca wasn't completely against it but it didn't mean she was on board either. He just had to wait until he really sees it, then maybe bring it up.

"I avoided the catching up part and went straight to the point, she said she'd e-mail me the date of the appointment along with the address in the next few days" he watched Beca put the cup of the coffee table. "It went better than I thought it would"

"That's good" Beca nodded. "Now tell me, how can I help make you feel better?" she turned to him. "Usually I wouldn't ask, I just happen know, but you have to excuse me today" she poked his shoulder "Because there's a chance I might throw up on you instead of kissing you"

"C'mere" he held her up and sat her on his lap "you should start feeling better soon" he placed a kiss on her temple. "And I'm weirdly fine,"

"From experience, I can tell you that you can't be fine after meeting someone you hate so much." Beca rested her head on the crook of his neck

"What do you suggest?" he smiled at her attempt to sound like Stacie. He had to admit, she did sound like her, then again she lived with Stacie for years no wonder she could do a spot on impression of her psychiatrist friend.

"Um, how about you tell me everything about her who shall not be name, then we'll figure something out,"

"Okay" he got comfortable before launching into his story, he made sure not to keep anything from her.

Him and Julie met whilst freshman in college, she didn't go to the same college as him but they had mutual friends. She was a business administration major. They went on a few dates then started dating and before he knew it school was over and they were starting their life together. She cheated on him with a _'friend'_ that he told her about when she got the job in London. A job that was supposed to last a year in London before she moves back to the states and filled the same position in the company but in L.A instead of London.

"If I were you I would have told her to go fuck herself, you should be proud of yourself for overlooking how you feel about her for the sake of her child" she looked up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"If you've seen the little girl, I'm pretty confident you would do it in a heartbeat" he rubbed her arm. "She's so innocent and adorable" he sighed "enough about this, for now. Thanks I feel better having told you about her now" he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Had dinner?" he asked changing the subject

"No"

"How's your hangover?"

"Barely there anymore" she sat up.

"You up for some cooking?"

"Sure" she shrugged "Let's cook"

* * *

 **Later that week.**

Hearing Beca talk about music was something Jesse could do all day. He thought he was in for a good laugh at her being awkward around kids, but she was doing great, she managed to capture their attention and voice her passion for music, on career day. And for once, he wasn't acting like a hormonal teenager although she was surrounded by kids. He watched her with a grin on his face as she tried to explain to ten-year-olds how music production worked.

It was the one sign that he was waiting for, he had a shot at making her realize that she wanted kids. He knew she felt unworthy but after finding closure, he was pretty confident that his chances were good.

When the bell rang, she looked up and met Jesse's gaze, he gave her thumbs up, she started to pack her stuff.

"ma'am" a young boy called her and she looked away from Jesse. "Yes" she answered

"My sister gave me this and payed me to ask you to sign it" he handed her a CD case of Emily's album.

"Sure" Beca took the case from him and signed it then gave it back. "How much is she paying you?" she asked

"Thanks" he took it. "2$-I know it's not much, but you get what you get" he shrugged.

"What do you need the money for?" she asked when he leaned against a chair and watched her pack.

"Nothing, I'm just saving up, you never know"

"That's very good thinking" she chuckled. "Your sister likes Emily a lot huh?" she figured

"She's always singing her songs, it's annoying"

"Well, if you're in luck, I think I have a sign copy from her" she pulled her phone and texted Jesse to check in her car for the copy before looking up. He nodded before starting to make his way to the parking lot.

He found the copy she asked for and made his way back.

"Bec" Jesse walk in and found Beca leaning against the table facing the boy, she was laughing at something he was telling her before she looked up. "You got it?" she asked

"Yes" he shook it walking inside the now empty classroom before handing it to Beca

"Here you go, Jack" She gave it to the boy.

"Thank you, Beca" he took them from her. Jesse arched his eyebrows

"Wow, first name basis" he said watching the kid run out of the room to join his friends.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes wearing her laptop messenger bag before she picked up her equipment bag.

"I didn't say anything" he threw his hands up in defeat. "So, you seemed to have hit it off really well, did you give him your number?" he threw his arm around her shoulder

"Okay fine, I enjoyed talking to a kid, can we please move on?"

"A kid? Bec you killed it with all students"

"Thanks" she thanked him. She was quite proud of herself.

* * *

Beca was busy with the new album she was working on, which meant she would either come home late or exhausted for any kind of human conversation let along one about starting a family. He was itching to ask her yet couldn't, not when she so tired she can't keep a conversation going.

As they watched a movie (read: he watched the movie as he held her while she slept) Jesse decided to ask for professional advice for a psychiatrist, ie Stacie. He figured out a way to ask without giving anything away.

* * *

"Jesse?" Stacie exclaimed when she found Jesse waiting for her at work.

"Hi" he waved

"Is everything alright?" she asked

"Um, yeah" he nodded "I just kinda need your help with something, your medical opinion"

"Sure. C'mon in my office" she gestured at her office.

"I won't take much of your time" he assured her as he took a seat on the couch.

"What brings you here Jesse?" she asked taking a seat herself.

"Okay, so there's girl I know who once had a hamster a long time ago, she didn't want the hamster and hoped it goes away and one day she forgot to lock the cage and the hamster got out and died. This saddened the girl and made her never want to have a pet afraid she'd kill it" he watched her nod along to his story "But you see, the girl really wants a new pet but doesn't seem to realize that she does. Any idea how to get her to see that?"

"Wow" Stacie tapped the pen she had between her fingers before adding "This pet incident was traumatizing, trauma needs time"

"That's it, time?"

"Yep, and patience and will, and soon enough she'll realize that it's okay"

"Okay" Jesse nodded before standing up.

"That's it?" she asked

"Yep, thanks" he smiled.

* * *

 **A week later.**

It was the day Jesse went to do the DNA test. He was feeling pretty good about the whole thing, he was doing the right thing, and although he wasn't seeing much of Beca lately, she was there to remind him that it was okay to hate his ex-girlfriend guts yet still do this favor for her.

"Jesse, mind to keep an eye on her while I go take care of the bill?" Julie asked nodding at her daughter

"Of course not" he looked down at the toddler.

"Thank you" she thanked him before turning on her heels.

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" he asked

"It's a penny" she answered. He couldn't help but chuckle at her words or the way she sounded to him. He got on his knees to get on her eye level "Can I have it?" he asked. She gave it to him. And that second he was grateful for the one tick that he let Benji teach him.

"Where did it go?" He asked her.

"I don't know" she shrugged "Oh wait" he reached behind her ear "Here it is" he gave it to her then grinned watching her giggle.

"You know magic?" she asked

"Not much" he got on his feet.

"Can you come do tricks on my birthday?" she requested and his smile dropped

"What?"

"My birthday, can you come do tricks?"

"How old will you become?" he asked

"Three" she held three fingers up. Jesse kept watching her then ran his fingers through his hair. _Three._ He stopped listening to her. He leaned against the wall as it sunk in. She could be his. He didn't even see Julie come back to pick her up, he walked with them out of the building, a million thoughts going through his head. He waited for Julie to strap in her kid on the seat.

"Julie" he called in a very uncharacteristic voice. When she turned around he asked "Is your daughter mine?" and was met with silence.

He held his head. As hard as he tried to process what was going on he couldn't.

"I don't know" she finally said

"Why did you lie about her age to me?"

"I thought you might bail if there was a chance she's yours" she explained

"What am I a monster?" did she really expect that from him? He looked at the little girl who was singing to herself before he turned on his heels.

He didn't know how to feel about this. He did want kids, but with Beca, but it didn't mean he wouldn't take Julie's daughter if she was in fact his.

Jesse kept driving around aimlessly trying to think things through before he headed home.

* * *

Beca wasn't home yet, he grabbed a beer and sat by the dining table. Half way through his beer, he heard the front door slam. Beca walked in, she was a raging mess.

"I've been calling you, why didn't you pick up?" she questioned

Jesse put down the beer to pull his phone "It's on silent" he answered, not liking how she was talking to him. She was clearly pissed off.

"Why the fuck did you tell Stacie about my miscarriage?"

He seriously couldn't deal with Beca right now. He held his head while resting his elbows on the table.

"She slipped and told me that you went and asked for medical opinion. I am not some broken toy that you need to put back together. Back off" she was now yelling at him "Jesse I'm talking to you, don't you dare ignore me"

"Stop!" he looked up "Stop shouting" he yelled back, it was the first time he ever raised his voice at her. He should have known better, of course Stacie would figure it out and tie it together.

"I only went to her 'cause you need the push every fucking time to see what you want." He spoke in a normal voice. "I see how you act around kids, you want them but as always, you can't see it" he got up. "Excuse me for trying to help" he threw his hands up.

"Oh my god, dude, who's asking for your help?"

"You don't have to ask for it, dude" he walked pass her

"where are you going?" she asked

"Away, this won't end well" he answered

"Why, go ahead Jesse tell me whatever the fuck you want, I can take it" she shouted

"Stop yelling" he said behind gritted teeth before turning around. The look in his eyes scared Beca but she didn't show it, she stepped forward.

"Get this delusion of an idea of your head" she snapped at him "If you want kids this bad, you can go find someone else to have them with"

He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. "I won't have to" he murmured before clearing throat "Julie lied to me about her kid's age, she's three" he said and let her figure it out herself. She let out a humorless chuckle.

"Well isn't that perfect. You should go back to your college sweetheart and raise your daughter together"

"Wow" Jesse took a step back. "Thanks a lot Beca," he said, his voice and facial expression showing how hurtful her words were to him. "These are the exact kind of supportive words I was expecting to hear from you" he didn't have to say it, he was disappointed in her.

"Jesse" Beca called him regretfully

"Don't sweat it" he put his hand up as he turned on his heels.

"Fuck" she cursed hearing him slam the front door.

* * *

 **AN:** A lot went down, like A LOT for one chapter. It felt wrong to split it into more than one, so yeah an almost 4k chapter.

It has been all rainbows and cute shit forever, I have to fuck it up for my own well being. I'm gonna try and wrapped it up, soon. Give it a good enough ending.

Reviews are very appreciated.

 _EDIT: question: did anyone else read the time settings in the SpongeBob Square Pants time cards's voice, or is it just me?_


	30. Chapter 30

After storming off the night they fought, Jesse got home past midnight, and figured it would be best if they talked in the morning so he made his way to the guestroom. As he laid on the bed, he thought yet again about Beca. He greatly regretted going to Stacie, he should have just asked her instead. She trusted him and he broke her trust in a way. Jesse knew he owed her an apology but so did she. He has always been there for her, and when he needed her the most she really disappointed him.

Beca heard him when he closed the front door, she was still pissed at him but knew she crossed the line when she told him to go back to his ex-girlfriend. She was planning on apologizing for it once he walked through the door, but he never did.

Hesitantly, Beca unlocked the door to go and apologize for what she said but that was it, it didn't mean she wasn't mad anymore. Because she was very pissed off at him, he had no right, but she was an adult who took responsibilities for what came out of her.

She reached for door knob and pushed the door as it was already unlocked. She stood in the doorway and watched him give her his back. She figured that it meant he didn't want to talk to her. "I'm sorry for saying what I said, it was out of line, and I didn't mean it" she apologized "Really?—Okay"

She apologized and he didn't even acknowledge her presence, it made her angrier. She pulled the door with her as she got out.

Jesse turned around and took off the earphones he had in his ears, he sat up. _Was Beca here?_ He got off the bed and unlocked the door only to hear Beca close the door to their bedroom, quite forcefully. Jesse guessed she just came to check if he came home or not. He shrugged wearing back his earphones before he went back to bed.

He didn't hear her apology as he had been listening to music.

* * *

For a week, Beca was practically living at work, or came home really late to avoid any sort of human communication with Jesse. As far as Beca was concern she had apologized for what she said, and considered the lack of acknowledgement on his part his way of letting her know that he didn't accept it.

Jesse on the other hand, not having heard her apology, figured he'd give her time to calm down before he talked to her and apologize for talking to Stacie, but didn't as he barely saw her the whole week. And not talking was easier, he was mentally exhausted for fighting with her, so he shut her out without realizing it. She had completely buried herself in her work, he'd hear her when she gets home late at night.

He was tired from all the thinking, trying to wrap his mind about the possibility of having a daughter with someone he hated passionately was exhausting. Especially when he didn't have Beca to talk to. And couldn't go pour his heart to anyone else, but no one had the effect she had on him.

* * *

"Alright guys, you can go ahead and take five" Beca said to the band members. She didn't like a second of what they've been recording for the last three hours. She didn't like her work, the music sounded aggressive and not at all what it was supposed to be. Her mood was crappy for obvious reasons, no intern had to the guts to tell her anything, fearing she'd lose it on them.

She held her head and groaned, she shouldn't let her personal life get in the way of her work. It was unprofessional on so many levels. Glancing at the time she saw that it was almost five, ie the time everyone left and she stayed and worked alone.

"Let's try again, before you guys leave" she spoke to the band. They sang the song again. _Nope, still bad._ Well it wasn't bad, but she didn't like it.

* * *

At five, she made her way to her office to get her stuff and go grab a snack before coming back to try and figure out what to do about the song.

"Stacie?" Beca said in surprise when she found Stacie in the parking lot. "What are you doing here?" She got her answer when she heard Tom calling Stacie. Stacie nodded at Tom who was coming from behind Beca. "Nice" Beca continued to walk to her car.

"Beca wait" Stacie paced after Beca.

"What's up?" Beca unlocked her car.

"You never let me explain" she started to say before reaching Beca "About Jesse"

"Stacie, please." Beca interrupted

"No, you listen" Stacie put her hand on the car door to prevent Beca from getting inside.

"I figured it out on my own. He didn't tell directly, he made up a story, it was cute actually.—Jesse just cares about you Beca, a lot." Beca nodded and didn't say anything.

"How is he handling the whole child from his ex-girlfriend situation on his own?" Stacie asked

"Badly" Beca cleared her throat. "He's not sleeping anymore, and the other day I went home during the day, there were music sheets all over the dining table, he's working on more than a project at the same time."

"Talk to him Beca" Stacie drop her hand from the car.

"Stacie, he shut me out" Beca reached for the door. "He doesn't even look at me when I run into him"

"At least now you know how people felt when you shut them out" Stacie said watching Beca get inside her car.

Beca started her car. "You hanging out with Tom?" she changed the subject

"Yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot" she shrugged.

"He's a good guy" Beca smiled.

"He's weird" Stacie looked at where Tom was waiting for her.

"Weird is good" Beca shrugged

"Talk to your weirdo then" Stacie said before walking away.

* * *

"That guy has been eye fucking you forever" Chloe shouted over the music "He's coming over" she added

Beca titled her head

"Hi" the guy flashed them a smile. "Justin" he introduced himself

"Beca" Beca shouted over the music. She ran her fingers through her hair, hoping he'd see her rings and realize he shouldn't even bother trying and just goes away, she wasn't in the mood for any sort of socializing, certainly not with some guy who was clearly trying to get laid.

"You're married?" he asked after noticing Beca's both wedding and engagement rings.

"Yep, to her" Beca replied nodding at Chloe. Chloe smiled at him when he glanced at her. "Nice" he looked between them before leaving.

Beca danced the music with everything in her, she was grateful the DJ was decent and his mixes were good.

"Are you going to tell me why are you not talking to Jesse?" Chloe asked handing Beca a shot when they went to the bar.

Beca drowned the shot that was handed to her then sighed "He did something that really pissed me off and didn't apologize, and I said something I regret saying, and I've apologized" she shrugged.

"Jesse needs you Beca" Chloe got updated on the whole kid situation a few days after their fight.

"He's not talking to me" Beca threw her hands up in defeat

"You're not letting him" Chloe watched Beca order more shots

She agreed to go out with Chloe so that she could get drunk, stupid drunk, and dance, it has been a long week and no matter how much she tried to fill her time with work she couldn't not think about Jesse and how much she missed him. They lived under the same roof and she had only seen him 3 times that week. I. When she ran into him in the kitchen: She was grabbing a late night snack from the fridge when he reached from behind her to grab a beer, he looked miserable, and didn't say a word to her when they locked eyes. It took everything in her power not to pull him in a hug and comfort him. II. When he came back from a morning run: she walked into his very sweaty chest, he was walking out of their room with shampoo in his hand and she forgot her phone in the room. He stepped back and let her though and didn't keep eye contact for more than a second, he looked worse. III. When she was washing a mug she had coffee in and cursed when the kitchen sink got clogged, and he was getting a yogurt, they actually talked that time.

"Jesse you said you'd fix this, if you're not I could just call a plumber" she said without looking at him. She could hear him walk her way

"I'll fix it" he said when reached her, he rested his hand on the edge and leaned forward to get a better look. She stole a glance at him, yep he looked like he wasn't sleeping anymore. She always joked about him looking like a starving artist whenever he didn't shave, but he looked like one, stubble, dark circles under his eyes and the stupid grin he always held was replaced by a hard look and a constant frown.

She wanted nothing more than to be there for him, but to her he didn't accept her apology so she didn't know what else to do.

Chloe watched Beca get drunk and didn't stop her, she knew that at some point Beca was going to call Jesse. And she was right 'cause after a large amount of alcohol consumed by Beca, she reached for her phone and called Jesse. She paced out of the nightclub, Chloe followed her. She sniffed running her fingers through her hair then yelled "Fuck" at her phone when he didn't pick up. "See, he doesn't want to talk to me" she said in a cracking voice when Chloe put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe he's sleeping, it's late" Chloe said sympathetically. It was past midnight.

"Nope" Beca shook her head

"What's going on Bec?" Chloe tried again to get Beca to tell her. "I was so mad I told him to go back to her and raise their daughter together" Beca blurt out "You should have seen how he looked at me" she wiped her cheek "I'm supposed to be there for him, and I fucking hurt him because I was fucking mad at him."

"Where are you going?" she asked watching Beca walk away

"Home" Beca answered as she went through her bag, she pulled her car keys and Chloe wasn't fast enough to stop her from driving drunk.

* * *

Jesse was getting out of the shower when he heard his phone, he walked to the nightstand and held his phone his hand. He was surprised to find that Beca had called him.

He got dressed then put on a movie on his laptop, waiting for her to come home, he knew she was out clubbing so there was a chance she'd spend the night at Chloe's. In the middle of the movie, 02:15 am, he heard her close the front door then heard running followed by what sounded like throwing up. He got on his feet and paced to their room. Walking inside the en-suite bathroom, he found Beca holding on to the toilet as she puked, he held her hair back for her and started to rub her back. He waited until she was done before he ran down the stairs to get her water.

"Becs" he called her when he walked back into the bathroom to find her passed out on the floor.

"I'm fine" she mumbled giving him thumbs up.

"Yeah?" he put the bottle of water down and helped her up. He took her arm and wrapped it around his neck as he walked her to their bed.

"It's just 'cause of the car" she hiccuped

"You drove here?" he said in horror as he sat her down.

"How else am I supposed to get here?" she asked watching him get on his knees.

"Beca" he cupped her face

"What, should I have asked a stranger to drive me home?" she chuckled. "The chances of asking a creep are pretty high. I doubt there's anyone like you out there" She thought it was funny how worried he looked. He shook his head, relaxing a little, she was fine, nothing bad happened to her. Jesse got up and went to get the water for her.

He gave her to bottle then sat next to her before deciding to get sweatpants and a t shirt to change from her clothes. Beca followed him with her eyes as he went through her clothes, she got up and put the bottle aside then walked to him in heavy steps. She tapped on his shoulder and he glanced over his shoulder "You hungry?" he guessed and she shook her head. Jesse grabbed a t shirt for her then turned around only to get pulled down, Beca clenched his sweatshirt and kissed him passionately. Jesse's natural reaction was to pull her closer, but he knew she wasn't thinking right and wouldn't do this sober, she was still mad at him, and they still haven't talked. It was just wrong. With much force he pulled away and handed her t shirt, she took it and watched him walk out of the room. Feeling rejected by him, she started to cry.

"Hey" he paced back to the room when he heard her, reaching her he wiped her cheek "Why are you crying? Don't cry" he pulled her in a hug.

"You don't want me anymore" she buried her face in his chest.

"No, I want you, always have, always will" he placed a kiss on her hair as he tightened his hold of her "I love you Beca" he kissed her temple

"You're the only one for me" he said to her ear before placing another kiss on her temple, then rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes.

"Then why did you pull away?" she looked up, her eyes were watery.

"Because if I let us continue to kiss we will end up having sex and you will wake up tomorrow and regret it and I don't want that for you" he placed a kiss on her lips "I would be using you, 'cause you're not thinking right" he sighed stroking her hair.

"You see, this is your problem" she pushed him away "You always think you know what I want and never bother to fucking ask me" she stumbled walking backward

"I get it, you know me well enough to figure it out, but it's not fair" she sniffed "We're fucking equals, and your presumptions are infuriating—I know what I want, most of the time" she walked back to him "Like right now, I want you. I need you" she clenched down his sweatshirt "You don't have to worry about tomorrow for me, I can deal with my decisions on _my own_ " she said before kissing him. She was aching for his touch, he didn't take long to respond to her. Jesse picked her up and walked her to their bed where he made sure to make up for the long week that they spent stressing over everything wrong that was going on.

Jesse felt the need to show her that he still wanted her, words weren't enough, she had to feel it, he loved her, and seeing her cry thinking he didn't find her attractive anymore was not okay.

* * *

For the first time in a week Jesse woke up with a smile on his face, yes he was exhausted and could use a few more hours of sleep, but getting elbowed by Beca in her sleep was something he really missed. He sat up and moved as slowly as he could in order of not waking her up. She barely had three hours of sleep, and so did he, it was most he slept a night in a week. As much as wrapping her in his arms and falling back asleep sounded great he knew better not to, he figured he'd let her wake up on her own by herself and then talk. He knew her, if he stayed in bed she'll get awkward and push him away. And they had to talk.

He made breakfast, left Beca her share of pancakes, made her his hangover drink, fed Cheeseball, then laid on the couch and fell back asleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Way to end a chapter [Insert evil laugh]

I'm awful, I know.

Thank you for reading. I like reading your reviews, it's fun to see that I'm getting total strangers worked up over stuff I make up.


	31. Chapter 31

Embarrassed was the word Beca would use to describe how she was feeling when she woke up naked, mainly hungry but also very hungover. She was embarrassed for what she did, her crying, but mostly for asking Jesse to sleep with her, it was pathetic in her opinion. She reached for Jesse's sweatshirt, her shorts and underwear that he purposely left for her and wore them then held her head with both hands. _Why do I always end up in bed with Jesse?_ She asked herself. It wasn't the first time, she'd sleep with Jesse despite not being on speaking terms with him. On the way home, she decided she was going to talk to him and ask him why wasn't talking to her, she was in for another fight. Oh well, the power of the lady boner was strong with her.

She made her way to the bathroom to see how she looked. She had a good guess, and what she saw in the mirror exceeded her expectations. She held her hair in a bun, washed her face and removed what was left of her makeup as fast as she could so that she could wear her sunglasses before she brushed her teeth, her headache was bad.

* * *

Beca couldn't help but smile when she found pancakes along with the hangover treatment. The pancakes were still warm, which meant they weren't made long ago. She saw Jesse sleeping on the couch, and chuckled when she looked down at the sweatshirt she was wearing, his batman sweatshirt. "Nerd" she shook her head, he was wearing a superman t-shirt. He had to have done it on purpose, he was that much of a nerd, and the fact that she got what he did made her realize how much comic-book stuff she knew, then again he tore her ears off when the trailer for batman vs. superman the movie was coming out in days, how could she forget that? He actually gasped watching the trailer. She sighed taking the plate and walked to the dining table to eat there.

* * *

"Shit" she looked down at her pancakes when he woke up and caught her staring. Jesse cleared his throat as he sat up, he reached down and tapped his hand on the floor to get Cheeseball's attention and he did. He patted the dog and played with it for a while. He was waiting for her to talk first.

"This isn't awkward at all" Beca got up and went to the sink to wash the dishes she ate in.

"Why?" Jesse got up after her. No way was he going to let her feel bad for sleeping with him. "We're in love, have needs, and you were really drunk" he leaned against the counter and watched her dry her hands. "How are you feeling?" he asked, she was looking ahead of her.

"I'm fine, thanks for making your drink by the way" she continued to stare at the sink.

"Can we talk?" he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sure" she nodded

"Well first off, I wanna apologize for going to Stacie behind your back, you're my best friend and you trusted me with your problems and I got caught up in what I wanted and rush with it, and I thought if I asked Stacie she'd give me some sort of tip that could help out. And you have every right to get mad at me, 'cause it was selfish and I promised you and I myself to never force you into anything, but I want you to know that I honestly thought you want kids but you being you didn't know it—You seriously suck at figuring out what you want in everything except for when it comes to music, you're great at what you do. I wanna apologize for making you feel inferior to me because you're not, you're my equal, you're the strongest woman I've met, mom doesn't count 'cause she's mom—I didn't want to bring up my desire to start a family and risk you going back to where you were when it came to babies, which is stupid because you're so strong and I should have known better. I'm an idiot." he wasn't really thinking of what was coming out of his mouth. And her quietly listening to his rant wasn't a good sign at all. "I'm sorry Becs" Jesse apologized "I'm sorry for not trying to talk to you for a week, I was busy moping around to do anything about us"

"I'm sorry I let you deal with Julie's shit on your own, but I honestly didn't know what else to do" she shrugged then glanced up. The confused look on his face made her arch an eyebrow before saying "I apologized for what I said and you didn't say anything back, which I took for apology not accepted?"

"I have no memory of that happening" he straightened up

"Dude, I came to the guestroom the night we fought and I apologized" she titled her head to look at him and watched him face-palm himself

"I had earphones on" he informed her removing his hand from his face to scratch his stubble "I was listening to music, Beastie boys, I didn't hear you"

"Well, I'm sorry for what I said. I was really really mad at you and I over-reacted, and it just slipped," she apologized again and he smiled as he reached to hold her hand "Apology accepted" he squeezed it when she didn't pull away. "Wifie" he called her as he stepped closer to her.

"You fixed the sink" she nodded at the sink and Jesse had to chuckle. _The sink, really?_ Bummer, she didn't get nervous much around him nor because of him. But she was, she was really embarrassed what she did drunk, and he found it adorable especially when he gets her to blush which was what he was planning on doing.

"I told you that I would" he rubbed her knuckles

"You did" she nodded looking up to meet his gaze.

"I fixed a couple of other things around the house too" he informed her

"That's great" she stuffed her hand in the back pocket of her shorts.

"I could throw them away and get new ones and you wouldn't notice, but I did fix them"

"I appreciate the effort" she knew DIY wasn't his thing.

He stuffed is free hand in his pocket before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her cheek then laughed at the look she gave him "What are we, 14-year-olds?"

"I highly doubt 14-year-olds have sex as amazing like we do" he said huskily then grinned when she blushed. "But I don't know where we stand though, am I forgiven?" She didn't say the words.

"Yes" Beca turned on her heels and started to walk away, praying he didn't see her blush, she was well aware he wouldn't shut up about it for a while.

"C'mere" he wrapped her in his arms from behind buried his face in her neck. She chuckled as his stubble was tickling her "Last night with you was amazing for me, and judging by how vocal you were, I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was the same for you" he looked up from her neck and pecked her lips.

"It was" she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, just thinking about it. "You're blushing" he said teasingly before he kissed her again. She could feel her cheek burning from the blush, it has been a while since she blushed around him. He loosened his grip and she turned around and slowly their kisses got hungrier but neither of one of them rushed it.

"Becs" Jesse called her name between kisses when the doorbell rang

"I heard it" she said cupping his face to keep him from pulling away

"It could be something important" he said yet didn't make an attempt to stop kissing her.

Beca didn't say anything back, she deepened the kiss instead, but when person ringing the bell didn't vanish like Beca hoped they would, she pulled away and walked to the front door and unlocked it. It was their neighbor from across the street.

"Hello Mr. Parker" Jesse greeted.

"Sorry for disbursing you" he apologized

"No problem" Beca shrugged

"I just had to come see if you were aware of the car parked in your yard" he pointed at Beca's car.

Another thing to fix. Jesse thought as he looked at the fence Beca wrecked with her car. "Beca?" Jesse yawned then looked down at her.

"Um, my bad—I'm gonna—Excuse me" Beca walked to her car, the engine was still running, she completely forgot about her car. She got inside it and properly parked it.

Jesse kept chatting with his neighbor and glanced at Beca when she got off the car after parking it in the driveway. Watching her lock it, he was grateful nothing happened to her the night before. She paused to check the back as it was slightly hit. He had a good guess of how that happened. Probably while unparking it she drove back into a street lamp or something. Again, he thanked his stars, she was fine.

* * *

"My drunk parking skills are on fleek" Beca said walking inside the house. She paused and blinked in realization "—I just used fleek in a sentence, and I don't know how to feel about it"

Jesse closed the door behind them "never go near your car drunk" he said in all seriousness as he reached for her arm.

"I usually don't drive even when I'm that drunk, I don't know what got into me last night" she said thoughtfully.

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happens to you" he pulled her in a hug. He loved how she fit perfectly in his arms, she was so tiny, she made him seem huge. "I missed you so much" he placed a kiss on her head "And you were a few feet away from me every night" he held her closer and sighed. He cleared his throat feeling a lump then looked down loosening his hold and smiled when she looked up. How could she think that he didn't want her? Even her half smile was a turn on for him. It has to be the alcohol talking.

"What?" she asked when he wouldn't stop staring.

"Is it weird that I find that the little wrinkles you get when you smile a serious turn on?" he rubbed his thumb on the wrinkles.

"No" she leaned up and kissed him. Her arms went for his shoulder to pull him down as she walked to the stairs, he figured where she was headed and picked her up and helped her wrap her legs around his waist then made his way the stairs and up to their room.

Putting her on the bed, Jesse pulled away to catch his breath. Beca rested her weight on her elbows and watched him climb on top of her. She sat up and shook her head which confused Jesse. She cupped his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "You look like you're about to pass out" The dark circles under his eyes were enough for her to see how tired he was. He wasn't sleeping anymore. She was pretty sure he was going to doze off on top of her at some point, even his kissing was sloppy, she just couldn't pull away sooner.

"You could use some sleep" she made room for him "C'mon" Beca nodded to her side. He wanted to make love to her but she was right, he needed to catch some sleep. He rolled to her side and got under the covers. "I'm sorry" he apologized

"Please," she curled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder "If anyone should be apologizing it's me, for drowning you out of energy yesterday because of my insecurities" she knew that he put everything in his power to please her and prove to her that he did want her.

"In case it's not clear enough how much I want you and how attractive I find you" he held her chin up "Beca, you are the hottest woman I've ever been with, it's always amazing with you. Never question that, okay?" he leaned in and kissed her, she nodded kissing him back. Jesse rested his cheek on her head as he held her close to him and fell asleep in no time.

* * *

"No mom" Beca said. Jesse had his head on her stomach, arm around her waist and leg over her legs. She tried to sit up and he held her back so she just leaned against the headboard and stroked his hair as she talked to her mother over the phone. She never realized weddings were this complicated, she was somewhere glad she skipped the whole thing by elopement but knew there was no way she could talk her way out of having to throw one. Jesse would have a seizure, he cared about these stuff, that and the fact that his mother would kill him if they don't.

"I haven't done that in years, I'll get a band," Her mother wanted her and the girls to sing at her reception, Beca laughed when she told her. "I swear that they'll be good" she promised her mom. Tom's band was on top of her head, she knew he wouldn't say no to her, she'll offer enough money the band wouldn't refuse.

"Hey, mom, I have a question but before I ask, promise that you won't freak out nor ask questions back first" Beca stopped stroking Jesse's hair and started to scratch his stubble.

 _"I promise that I won't neither things you mentioned. What do you want to know?"_

"When did you know you wanted to have kids?" Beca asked and there was a long pause before her mother spoke _"Your dad and I were in love and I wanted to make something special with him to remind me of the love we had"_

"Interesting. Thanks for not asking why." Beca looked down at Jesse when he started to wake up. "Hey about dad, are you really inviting him to your wedding?" she watched Jesse sit up next to her and crack his neck while rubbing the back of it. Beca sat up and kept watching him.

 _"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"_

"Um, well for starter, his your ex-husband" Beca shrugged then smiled when Jesse leaned in and placed a kiss on her neck.

 _"So? Your father and I are on good terms"_

"He didn't invite you to his wedding to Sheila" she held back a chuckle when Jesse started tickling her with his stubble on purpose before placing another kiss on her neck then got off the bed to head to the bathroom.

 _"He actually did"_ her mother sighed _"I didn't go for you, you really didn't take his marriage well. I figured if I went it will add up to what you were going through"_

"Good times" She said sarcastically

 _"You don't sound like you're about to commit a murder like you did the last time we talked, I take that you worked out whatever problem you had with Jesse?"_

"What?—How did you know?" Beca never told her mother about her fight with Jesse.

 _"You were waiting for me to say anything to start fight over, and when I asked about Jesse you ended the conversation."_

"We're working on it" She looked up when Jesse walked out of the bathroom and jumped next to her resting his head on her lap. "Hey gotta go now"

 _"Okay, take care honey. Tell Jesse I said hi"_

"Always do, say hi to George for me" Beca said before hanging up.

"Mom says hi" She told Jesse as she put her phone on the nightstand.

"How is she doing?" he asked

"She's doing well" Beca shrugged, leaning down to peck his lips. He cupped her face and sat up as he deepened the kiss. Reaching for her hair, he took off the elastic from her hair and ran his fingers through her now loose hair. Jesse smiled when she scratched his stubble then clenched his hair pulling him closer, he wasn't putting force in his kissing, fearing his stubble would hurt her, but clearly she couldn't care less. He forcefully kissed her and guided her to lay on the bed. He had more than enough sleep and was up for some makeup sex with Beca.

* * *

Lying in bed, with Beca resting her head on his chest, Jesse was smiling like an idiot. He was drawing lazy trails on her arm, following her tattoos. He was way too attached to her, if she ever stops loving him and left he was pretty sure it will end him. If wanting kids meant her leaving he was ready to give that up, he decided then and there that he won't bring it up again, and hoped she'd tell him one day that she wanted to have his kids, after all Stacie did say she needed time. This decision made a tear escape from his eye. Wiping it, he sniffed and Beca looked up. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

He leaned in to kiss her "I love you so much Beca" he said pulling away. "I love you too" she kissed him before she rested her head on his chest and chuckled looking at the time. "You do realize we've been in bed since noon, between sleeping and making up" it was 9:40 pm.

"Wow" he chuckled. "What do you say we go to Taco-Bell for dinner. That way we get out of the house" he suggested

"M'kay" she shrugged. "I have to shower first though— I feel gross, from last night's dancing and today's activities—I'm pretty sure I lost a couple of pounds that I'm gonna gain back after dinner" she sat up "You could use a shower too" she ran her fingers through his hair then chuckled when she saw the hickey she gave him in on his neck "Sorry about that" she nodded at his neck and he shrugged.

* * *

"When will the DNA test results come back?" she asked after dinner, dinner they had in a parking lot after getting it at a drive thru.

She was turning on the TV while he went to get them ice-cream from the freezer.

"I don't know, I've been ignoring Julie, I haven't read any of the e-mails she sent me" he informed her as he walked back with the ice-cream bowls in hands.

"What's this?" he asked when he looked at the TV. "This is not a movie"

"No shit" she sat down "We're watching reality television because it's hilarious, trust me" she took the ice-cream from him.

"Want me to read her e-mails and tell you want she wants?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"By all means" he handed her his phone. She took it and smiled at his screensaver, it was the selfie he took on their anniversary when they went bowling. She went to his inbox and scrolled down, and boy were there a lot of e-mails from his ex-girlfriend.

"Wow" she exclaimed after reading a handful of them

"What?" Jesse mumbled before swallowing.

"For how long were you with her again?" she looked up from his phone.

"On and off for almost 9 years" he sighed

"You're a serial monogamist" she murmured

"What is she saying?"

"Well seems to me like she still got some feelings for you" she informed him and he choke. "She regrets cheating. Wishes you gave her a shot—Is she aware that you're married now?"

"Yes she is" he nodded "She even asked about you,"

"I feel like I shouldn't be reading these" she handed him his phone "way too personal,"

"Keep reading, I have nothing to hide. I'm pretty sure some of her nostalgic e-mails are alcohol influenced" he shrugged not taking his phone.

"Yep, she just apologized, damn you know her well" Beca arched her eyebrows after reading the next e-mail.

"9 years Bec are more than enough to know someone, yet I didn't see her cheating in a million years" he said bitterly.

Beca quietly read through the rest of the e-mails then put his phone on the coffee table "Results come back in two weeks from the date you did the test, meaning next week, on Thursday. She also invited you to Mia's birthday, I'm presuming Mia is my possible step-daughter" she watched Jesse process the information she just gave him. She was taking the daughter possibility better than him, it was maybe due to having so many step relatives. "She said she'd understand if you didn't show up, but she wouldn't have asked if her daughter did ask her if her magician friend, aka you, could come" She rubbed his back "Since when do you do magic?" she asked to get something out of him, he was way too quiet. Jesse put the ice-cream bowl on the coffee table.

"I don't, I just did the penny tick, oldest one in the book" he shrugged holding his head with both hands.

"What are you getting her?" she asked as she kept rubbing his back and heard him chuckle.

"Well she likes magic" he looked up "So probably something magic related" he shrugged. "When is her birthday?"

"Tomorrow" Beca threw her arm around his shoulder and stroked his cheek.

"It's not about the kid, it's about her mother" he sniffed

"I know" Beca wiped his tears before cupping face and tilting his face to face her "I know that will do the right thing if Mia is yours, and I'm here Jesse," she leaned in and kissed him "I'm here" she repeated pulling away. Jesse wasn't much of crier, unless it was an emotional movie he held it together. Beca climbed on his lap and pulled him to her as he wept like a baby, he rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped her in his arms, tighter than he should.

He didn't keep stuff down, it wasn't his way of dealing, it used to be Beca's but he changed it, because he knew how unhealthy it was. But for the past week, he has been keeping his feelings bottled down; he was like a ticking bomb waiting to explode. He was glad Beca was finally talking to him. The kisses she placed, the back rubs, and the comforting words she kept saying to him that he wasn't really listening to but the way she said them were comforting and all she was doing was helping him coup with the way he was feeling.

He could get over his hate for his ex-girlfriend for the sake of their kid, if she happened to be his.

After his sobs came to an end, he didn't let go of her and she didn't make any sign that she was going to let go either nor stop doing what she was doing to comfort him.

When he loosened his hold of her, she pulled away and cupped his face. "I don't care, tomorrow I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me" she wiped his cheeks. He nodded. "Than—" he started to thank her and she cut him off by kissing him "Don't thank me" she said pulling away. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do you think Julie would file a case against me if my fist randomly lands on her face?" Beca asked breaking the comfortable silence they got in.

"Yes, she will very much do that" he chuckled

"Bummer" Beca placed a kiss behind his ear, "Well I could like punch her then tell her that my fist is cheater-radar"

That made him audible laugh.

"That is one awfully good excuse to punch someone" he said sarcastically

"Or I could like blackmail an intern to punch her for me, wouldn't feel the same but it's something" she shrugged and he shook his head "Bad plan" he held her shoulders to look at her.

"As much as I like the idea of you punching her for me, I really do" he smiled "I'm pretty sure it won't end well" he placed a kiss on her lips. He was almost sure she was joking, but kinda wanted her not be joking, then shook it off. _Nope violence is bad, even when it's against someone who you once loved and hurt you badly, it's still bad._ He reminded himself.

"Okay, I won't do it" she got of his lap and sat next to him then reached for their ice cream bowls and handed him his before she curled up next to him.

"Do we really have to watch this?" he asked as he looked at the TV screen

"Yes." She nodded then glanced at her wet shoulder and decided to take off the t-shirt she was wearing and stay in the tank she was wearing under it. Jesse sighed then leaned against the couch before he threw an arm around her shoulder. Crying on her shoulder felt great, he knew the relief was both from the great sex they had and the crying, and he had one person to be grateful to and for having, a tiny one, who he should never risk losing. "Okay, what are we watching again and why?" he asked bringing the ice cream to his mouth. "The bachelor, because I think you will find these ridiculous people funny." She answered reaching for the remote to restart the episode, it was an old one, and he nodded concentrating on the show. "Hey!" he exclaimed when he caught her take from his bowl "What? You put more to yourself" she argued after swallowing "I did not" he shook his head

"Yes you did" she nodded

"It's not my fault you don't take time between the spoons, it's like you don't eat you inhale, easy on stomach"

"Shut up" she elbowed him then dipped another spoon in his bowl.

"Make me" he rubbed the rib she hit, and she did, she kissed him.

* * *

 **AN:** I had a very event-less weekend, so I finished this and didn't see the point of not posting it. I'm sorry I made some of you feel bad, I was listening to a lot of Ed Sheeran when I wrote the last couple of chapters, I promise it will get light and funny in future chapters. Also, this chapter is more than 4k, the longest chapter I've written I think.

And yep, power of lady boner, I used that "expression" because reasons.

Again, thank you for reading and reviewing, like I said in my last author note, I'm wrapping this up so if you got any suggestion be my guest, I'll see if I could squeeze it in there.


	32. Chapter 32

"Nice neighborhood" Beca said looking around as she stopped her car's engine. Jesse made a sound of acknowledgment. She sighed unbuckling her seat-belt then turned to face him "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Jesse I love you but you're seriously acting like the white chick in every chick flick ever; dramatic as fuck. You're better than that" she held his chin and tiled his head to face her "We're here now, at your maybe daughter's birthday and we've been through this; if she's yours, we gonna keep civil for the sake of the child, if not I can go ahead and punch Julie, because she sucks as a human being, and trust me when I say that I wanna fucking bitch slap that bitch for hurting you so hard she'd faint, but I can't do that nor punch her, 'cause it might end in her getting a restraining order against me and I wanna be around my step-daughter if she's actually yours" she tapped his cheek "Besides, remember what you told me about deal with stuff?" he nodded "You can't change this the only thing you can change is how you chose to deal with it" she repeated his words to him.

"You're right" he exhaled loudly unbuckling his seat-belt. "I've got this" he confidently nodded. "And no punching or any kind of violence regardless of how this turns out" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Now c'mon, let's go do this" she unlocked her car's door.

"Beca I'm serious, you're not doing any punching" he followed her as she walked to the front door.

"Sure" she shrugged.

Reaching the front door, Jesse knocked then felt Beca interlock their fingers and hold on to him tightly.

Beca knew that Julie was a blond and that was it. She didn't let Jesse describe her not show her any picture, but when Julie unlocked the door and Beca saw her pretty she was and how much she reminded her of someone; big blue eyes, blond hair, tall, you guessed it; Kommissar, she said "You're so pretty" it was more of a murmur but Jesse heard it and found it pretty weird coming from her.

"You came" Julie stepped back in surprise.

"Yeah" Jesse answered shortly. "This is Beca, my wife" glanced at Beca then did a double take as she was staring at Julie. "Beca, Julie" he introduced them. Beca nodded and didn't talk, not sure of what might come out of her.

"Well, c'mon in" Julie let them in.

"You okay?" Jesse asked Beca

"Yeah" she shrugged stuffing her free hand in her pocket. Jesse couldn't put his finger on it, but her behavior was familiar, he just couldn't remember when he saw her act this way before.

"That's her?" Beca nodded at the kid with a hat that said birthday girl and Jesse affirmed with a "yes"

"She's cute" Beca couldn't help but smile as she swung Jesse's hand. He was holding her hand quite tightly, it was starting to hurt. Beca removed her free hand from her pocket to hold his chin and tilt his head, "You've got this" she said confidently gazing in his very comforting brown eyes before she leaned up and kissed him. PDA didn't bug her much anymore, but in a house full of strangers whom most of them were toddler, not to mention that Jesse's ex-girlfriend was standing not far from, were all making her feel very uncomfortable but kissing him usually worked whenever she wanted him to get out of any mental state, she hoped it would now. Hearing an "Ew" from a kid, Beca pulled away. "You're blushing" Jesse said teasingly.

"Shut up" she looked away. "Awww" Jesse wrapped an arm around her shoulder and placed a kiss on her temple then sighed glancing up at Mia. "You should go say hi to her now" Beca looked at the kid as well. "Yep" Jesse removed his arm from around her shoulder and Beca smoothed his shirt before she ran her fingers though his hair "I'll be here, creepily watching you" she said removing her hand.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"Um, yeah!" she shrugged. "Now go" Beca smiled tapping his arm.

"Okay" he nodded and held the present with both hands before he made his way to where Mia was playing with her friends.

"Hi there kiddo, remember me?" Jesse put his present behind his back.

"Yes" Mia grinned and watched him get on his knees.

* * *

Beca was leaning against a wall, creepily watching them and smiling to herself, when Julie handed her a glass of wine "No thanks, I'm driving" Beca decline, straightening up. A glass wouldn't do anything to her sobriety but she knew it was a move to start a conversation.

"Okay" Julie nodded taking Beca's side.

Getting weirdly attracted to someone you hated without knowing was weird even for Beca. She tried not to look at Julie when she didn't leave as Beca hoped she would.

"He really hates me, doesn't he?" Julie sighed

"Yep" Beca nodded "Jesse won't back out, if that's what you're worried about" She added not daring to look. "I mean, if she's his" Oh Fuck it. Beca turned to Julie who kept eyeing her, and soon enough Beca was lost in her eyes. "You're the furthest thing to being his type" Julie finally spoke. Beca shrugged.

"So small" she chuckled

"Well, you are gorgeous" Beca said slowly "And Huge—ever hurt your head walking out of the door?" She lashed out, and she was using her hands, a lot. "Gimme that" She grabbed the cup of wine from Julie.

Julie arched an eyebrow then glanced up at the front door when the doorbell rang "excuse me" she chuckled and went to unlock the door.

"What is happening to me?" Beca leaned against the wall before she gulped down some of the wine.

The voice she heard was familiar, Beca tilted her head to look at the source, the front door.

"Benji?" Beca called him in surprise. At his name, he turned to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him she started to walk his way.

"I was just asking him" Julie said in surprise.

"Hey, Benji!" Jesse called and they turned to him. Beca forced the smile off her face at the sight she saw when she felt Julie's eyes on her. Jesse was really great with kids. He was sitting in the middle playing with Mia and the other toddlers. "Coming," Benji said to him as he shrugged off the back bag he was wearing. "Jesse called and asked if I could come do some magic tricks" He informed both Julie and Beca.

"That's nice" Beca didn't hold back her smile when Jesse waved at her.

"Thanks Benji for doing this" Julie put her hand on Benji's shoulder and he shrugged it off "I'm doing it for Jesse" he deadpanned before walking to his friend. Beca snorted at the look on Julie's face, she was taken aback with Benji's tone. Sweet awkward Benji was cold. Beca looked away when Julie looked at her.

"Want a refill?" Julie asked after composing herself.

"No" Beca shook her head avoiding eye contact. Julie nodded then paced to where Beca guessed was the kitchen. Beca looked around before she went and took a seat, where she could see Jesse and Benji doing tricks with toddlers in the back yard. She caught herself laughing at how Jesse was overacting to get the kids to laugh. And Benji was a great magician, she was aware that it was his hobby but he was never in the spot light to do as much tricks as she was witnessing, she was impressed.

Watching how wide both Jesse and Mia's grins were, she kinda hoped the girl would end up being his. She grew up without her father when she was a kid and knew what it was like not to have a father figure around and Jesse would do great as dad.

She took a moment to think how life would be with a step-daughter and it was alright, it would be fun to have her around for a few days a week. At least she wouldn't have to suffer through Disney movies by herself that way.

* * *

"I never knew you were such a great magician Benji" Beca said as they walked to their cars.

"Cancer kids at the hospital keep me in shape" he replied

Beca laughed at how wrong it came off.

"He means he performs frequently to them that's why he still got it" Jesse sighed elaborating what Benji said then threw an arm over Beca's shoulder "Explain yourself dude" Jesse said to Benji as he playfully smacked the back of his head.

"I got what he meant" Beca said watching Benji rub the back of his head.

Jesse shook his head watching his friend walk to his car. Beca pulled her car keys from her back pocket to unlock her car.

"What happened to your car?" Benji asked when he noticed how the back of the car was hit.

"I drove back into a street lamp" Beca informed him

"Women and driving, I know right?" Jesse said jokingly and got elbowed for it.

She was glad he was in a good mood, so she let it go and kissed him back when he kissed her as an apology for what he said.

"I've been driving longer than you" She said pulling away. "Five month older," She reminded him walking to get in the driver's seat. She's five months older than him and never missed a chance to remind him.

"Doesn't mean you started driving earlier than I did" he shrugged getting in shot gun.

"Check our driver licenses" she suggested "And FYI, I learned how to drive before getting my driver license" she informed him "And I had an awesome teacher" she started the car.

"Johnny?" he guessed

"Yes" she nodded looking through the rear view mirror and waited for Benji to get ahead of her so that she could drive back since there was a car parked in front of her.

Johnny, her teen hood friend who was with cancer when she was still his neighbor. He meant a lot to Beca, and Jesse didn't forget about his plan to go see if he's still alive and meet the guy that thanks to him his wife knows how to make amazing pasta, got her first tattoo as a birthday present, and burned her palm because of his suggestion to make cream brulée while high on medicinal marijuana for her mother. His plan was on hold because of the developments in their life.

"What else did this guy teach you?" Jesse ask as she started to drive.

"Um, let's see" Beca paused to think. "How to pick a lock. How to properly throw a punch. Enough Math to pass. How to properly—" she glanced at Jesse and cleared her throat then made a jerking off gesture "Among other—Um" she paused " _stuff._ Very insightful guy" she looked ahead and took a left following Benji's lead.

Jesse figured stuff meant sexual stuff and tsked. "I see that" he rolled down the window.

"I'm kidding" she glanced at him after a while of silence then chuckled.

"Not funny. I was just thinking of how that went down and— Not funny" He cringed

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I was a virgin when we met" she rolled her eyes

"No I know, it's just that you were so young and he was an adult, with cancer and depression, and there's no pretty way of thinking of you giving him a hand—aagh, can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Sure" she nodded then reached for the radio and turned it on.

"Mia liked your present" Beca glanced at him changing the subject.

"Yeah" he smiled "She had fun with Benji too"

"I saw that"

"He told me he'd teach her magic if—"

"If she's yours" Beca finished his sentence for him and he nodded.

"That's nice of Benji"

"I saw you talking to Julie, what did she want?" Jesse saw Beca using her hands more than she usually did while talking to Julie, it was pretty strange.

"She was offering me wine" Beca replied sitting up. She ran her fingers through her hair. Jesse reached for the radio and blasted the radio at the sound of the intro of the song that started playing.

"They still play this?" Beca sighed

"Christ!" she murmured when Jesse started to rap to Iggy Azelea's first verse in her song Trouble. It was annoying but when he belted to the chorus she was nodding along and rolled her eyes at the mention of tattoos when he pointed at her.

Yep, Jesse was in a good mood. He was trying not to let having a daughter with a person he hated so much depress him. He has wasted week moping around. And Beca had a point, he was better than that, and more importantly she was there, next to him tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the song he was singing to her.

He laughed when she rapped the second verse to him then pointed at him cuing for him to sing the chorus and nodded along to his singing.

He didn't know the lyrics to the next song they played, Honey I'm good, so he just hummed along.

"Lyrically speaking this song is horrible" Beca said rolling down the widow to curse at driver that cut her off "Red light, motherfucker" she yelled at him then watched him as he stopped in front of her at a red light.

"How?" Jesse asked

"Like he's basically saying: _girl sure I'd fuck you, but oh look I'm married_ " she let go of the wheel and pointed at her ring finger " _so I won't, not because I don't want to but because I'm tied down_ " she continued to explain.

"It's catchy"

"You gonna go with that?" she shook her head.

"You have a point, Becs" he agreed with her "But no one really cares much about lyrics anymore" he shrugged.

"I care" she rolled up the window at the green light and drove off then made sure to flip off the guy that cut her off and that he saw her doing it.

"Becs pull over"

"What? Why?" She glanced at him

"Just do it" he insisted

"Okay" she shrugged and started to pull over. "There," she titled her head after stopping the car. He unbuckled his seat-belt then cupped her face and leaned forward and closed the distance between them by kissing her. She unfastened her seat-belt as it was pulling her back then turned to him while resting her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. Beca was pretty sure they looked like a couple of teenagers whom their hormones are all over the place, and for some reason she was grinning as he deepened the kiss.

"What was that for?" she said after getting some oxygen in her lungs when he pulled away.

"I wanted see if it works for you" he said thoughtfully as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Huh?"

"You're mad at the driver that cut you off and I wanted to see if I could change your mood by kissing you like you do to me" he explained "and I think I did" he leaned in and pecked her lips before he sat back in his seat and buckled his seat-belt. "Prepare for a lot of PDA in future days Bec" he said watching her buckle her seat-belt.

* * *

Rolling over in her sleep, Beca found Jesse's side empty she opened one eye then sat up and looked at the time. 2:00 am, she sighed getting off the bed. She yawned stretching as she made her way to the stairs. Walking down the stairs, she saw that the lights were on. Half way through she was able to see him siting by the dining table, working.

"Can't sleep?" she asked when he didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Yep" he looked up. Beca wrapped her arms around herself as she continued to walk to him. "You?" he asked picking up a sheet. "I think I tried to elbow you and since you weren't in bed and I didn't hit anything, it woke me up" she shrugged. "What are you working on?" she asked when she made it to him.

He handed her a draft in response then got up and walked to the kitchen. Beca read the notes then turned to the keyboard and played the notes. "Nice" she said glancing up when he came back with a peanut butter sandwich. "Thanks" he mumbled biting in the sandwich.

"This part though" she played the notes "It could use some twerking" she looked up.

"What do you suggest?" he stood next to her.

"Um, wait" she kept staring at the sheet in her hand then tapped her fingers on the keyboard before she played the notes again but made a small change.

"Write that down" he gave her a pen and she did. He played the notes then nodded "Thanks Bec"

"Don't mention it" She took a bite from his sandwich. "You can tell me anytime now" she leaned against a chair.

"It's tomorrow Becs, well later today" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yep" she said after swallowing

"I'm nervous, like I think I'm okay now about the whole kid from awful ex-girlfriend, but it's freaking me out to know that in a few hours I'll forever have Julie in my life. I'm not sure I could ever forgive her" he shrugged

"No one is asking you to do that" she took the bottle of water that was on the table and drank from it.

"And the kid, you grew up with separated parents, you can relate to her. I can't. My parents have been happily married for almost 37 years, Beca" he watched put the bottle down.

"Jesse, you are going to be an amazing dad" Beca straightened up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're a natural, kids like you. I honestly think it's because you're basically a manchild but that's just my opinion" she shrugged

"Thanks?" he said not sure if what she said was a compliment or an insult.

"Point is, you don't have to worry. Mia would be the luckiest kid in the world to have you as a dad" she leaned up and kissed him.

"She'd be lucky to have the tiniest badass in L.A for a step-mother" he said pulling away

"Please, she's gonna hate me at in a few years." She rested her head on his chest "Teenage years" she elaborated looking up.

"I figured" Jesse smiled tightly. "Let's go to bed" he said watching her yawn and she nodded unwrapping her arms from around his neck then took his hand as they walked to their bedroom.

Lying in bed Jesse held Beca close to him as she fell back asleep but couldn't sleep. He kept looking out the window and at the stars until the sun was up.

* * *

"Do you want me to get in with you?" Beca asked when Jesse stopped the car.

"Yeah" he nodded

"Okay" Beca reached for his hand and squeezed it "You're good" she reminded him and he nodded unlocking the door.

They walked to the entrance and saw Julie waiting for them, she was by herself. The three of them walked together inside. Jesse watched Julie as she talked to the receptionist then glanced down at Beca who was looking at her feet.

They waited for her to come back with the results. The less than five minutes she was away felt like forever to Jesse.

Seeing Julie walk back to them with results in her hands, Jesse's heart was racing he held Beca's hand tightly and she squeezed it back as tightly.

"Congratulation, Mia is not yours" Julie informed them then walked away.

Was he happy that he wasn't the father of a child whose mother he hated with passion?

Yes, very much.

But somehow he was a little sad that he wasn't a dad.

Looking down at Beca who was still holding his hand tightly, he found her looking at him, and she didn't look glad, not sad, she had a stoic expression on her face, kind of like the one she had when he proposed. Meeting his gaze she said "Yay!" and he smiled at her tone then leaned down and kissed her as hard as he could.

* * *

Later that day, they went out to celebrate the fact that Julie was out of his life for good. It was Bumper's suggestion, and for once Beca was on board and supported his suggestion greatly. She texted her friends, and the ones that could come, Stacie, Tom and Chloe, texted back, Beca didn't have to check with Amy since it was Bumper's idea she was sure she'd show up, and they met at a karaoke bar.

"Why do you have such bad taste in women?" Bumper asked "You always pick a bitch that breaks your heart"

"Sitting right here, Bumper" Beca said picking up her drink.

"You gonna deny you broke his heart?" he asked her

"Nope" Beca shook her head. How could she? It still amazes her how Jesse was completely pass her little drama when earlier in their relationship she left him because she couldn't accept the fact that she has developed feelings, strong ones, for him.

"You're good though, on the bitch scale, I've seen him do worse" he assured her

"I feel better now" Beca said sarcastically.

"Even his rebounds were bad" Bumper continued

"You can shut up now" Jesse threw an arm over Beca's shoulder.

"I'm merely stating the facts" Bumper shrugged

"I'm sure everyone agrees when I say we can do without your facts" Jesse turned to him and punched his arm playfully.

"What I wanna know is how in the hell didn't Beca punch your ex-girlfriend," Chloe narrowed her eyes "I lost money because I was sure you'd do it" She rested her elbow on the table and her cheek on her fist.

"Who won?" Jesse asked

"Me" Stacie spoke

"You have to stop betting at my expense" Beca grunted

"I don't get it either, you were pretty clear about wanting to get violent" Jesse turned to her

"I changed my mind" she shrugged

"You were acting so strangely around her too" he added taking a swing from his beer

"Come again" Stacie sat up

"How strange?" Chloe arched an eyebrow

"Um, using her hand way too much while talking. Not keeping eye contact" he shrugged.

"What?" he asked when Stacie chuckled and Beca groaned resting her head on the table

"We've established that this Julie is bad news, but tell me" Chloe leaned in "Is she tall, blond and has mesmerizing big eyes?" she asked knowingly

"Yes" Jesse said slowly then watched Chloe, Stacie and Fat Amy share a knowing look.

"What's going on?" he asked

"It's—" Chloe started to say

"Wait" Fat Amy cut her off "Let me explain in words he'd get."

"Go ahead" Chloe gestured with her hand for Amy to talk

"That kind of women is basically your wife's kryptonite" Fat Amy explained "Except they don't make her weak, they make her lose the ability to function normally, and want to bone them."

"Wait is Beca Bi?" Bumper jumped in "Why didn't I know you're Bi?" He said looking at Beca when she looked up

"That's because I'm not" she answered him

"I don't get this" Bumper finally said

"Me neither" Beca shrugged

"Actually, no one gets the Kommissar syndrome, that's what we call it for the lack of a better name" Fat Amy rested her elbow on Bumper's shoulder.

"It's always fun to watch though" Amy nodded at Stacie's words.

"Now I remember" Jesse hit the table then looked at Beca "That German chick, the one you called Kommissar? Chloe was on your back the whole that night and didn't let you stay with her because you got weird" he snapped his fingers. "I remember because I sang to you that night"

"And I slapped you" she cleared her throat

"It really hurt" he held his cheek at the memory then pulled her to him when he saw the frown she had before he placed a kiss on her forehead

"Well I broke my leg the next day, that evens things" Beca shrugged.

"Hey Bec" He said and she looked up only to get kissed. Jesse was fully expecting her to pull away but when she didn't he deepened it.

"Get a room" Bumper hollered when they didn't break their kiss and got flipped off for it by Jesse.

"Sorry I'm late" Made Jesse pull away to look up at the source, Tom, then watched Stacie get up, she winked at Beca then tapped Tom's shoulder "C'mon"

"Um—Excuse me" he said then followed Stacie the restroom's way.

"Nothing. She gets nothing?" Beca asked in frustration looking back and forth between her friends.

"Bec the only reason we're always on you is because we get a reaction, usually a funny one" Chloe shook her drink as she spoke.

"So if I don't react whenever you throw your very inappropriate comments/ gestures I'm off the hook?"

"Basically, yeah" Chloe shrugged

"Nice" Beca leaned against Jesse. "Why are you telling me this now if I'm a source of entertainment?" she asked suspiciously

"Because, Beca, you won't help it and will respond" Fat Amy said

"You're very confident about that" Jesse snorted

"We know Beca pretty well, so yes" Chloe grinned "So, I put your name to sing tonight" she casually mentioned to Beca before she took a sip from her drink.

"You did?" Jesse said excitedly and she nodded "Awesome" he grinned

"What am I singing?" Beca sighed

"Its surprise, I recommend you get shitfaced for it" Chloe suggested "Because it's a duet, and you're gonna need the liquid courage"

"Thanks for the heads up" Beca stood up

"And you're singing alongside Jesse" Chloe shouted watching Beca walk to the bar.

"Great!" Beca shouted back.

"What are we singing?" Jesse asked Chloe

"Love is an open door from Frozen" she informed him and he laughed "She's gonna kill you" he said after composing himself.

Chloe shrugged at his words then said "I did worse and got away with it"

* * *

 **AN:** Honestly, I was going to make the kid Jesse's, because I like making people suffer, but then changed my mind. I thought about it, and not making her his could be useful to tie other stuff in that are kinda just there. I'm sure this isn't making much sense to you, not until you read it at least.

I hope this was a entertaining read. Leave your thoughts in a review, that'd be awes. Thank you for reading! Virtual hugs everyone, because I fucking love hugs.


	33. Chapter 33

"Thanks ma" Beca said to the phone as she put down the pen she used to write down their address from when she was sixteen. "Hey, do you remember Johnny last name?" she asked

"I believe it's McAdams" her mother answered

"Cool" Beca looked up when Luke peeped his head through the doorway after knocking. He shook his head and then gave her thumbs up to tell her that it's okay to not end her phone call.

She nodded and watched him take a seat on the couch then pull his phone.

"Yeah, I can get that done" Although she turned her mother down when she asked her to be her maid of honor, Beca found herself do a lot of stuff for her mother, wedding preparation wise. "I'll text you" she said before hanging up. "What's up?" Beca put her phone on her desk.

"Um, I came to check on you," he shrugged looking up from his phone

"I'm good" Beca leaned against her office chair "Really" she smiled when he kept eyeing her. "Last time I saw you was two weeks ago Luke" she added when he didn't seem to believe her. "How was London?" she asked

"Rainy and foggy. I met some old mates of mine. That was fun" he informed her

"Cool" Beca nodded. "Jesus" she grunted when he wouldn't stop eyeing her, trying to see if she was really fine. "I swear on my dog's life that I'm fine"

"Okay" he chuckled "Who's the unlucky soul that crossed you two weeks ago?" he asked.

He saw her the day after she and Jesse fought.

"Why does it have to be a person?" she arched an eyebrow

"I'm just guessing" he got up.

"Did you hear something?" she sighed.

People at work really liked to talk.

"Yes" he nodded "I was at the venting machine and I heard a couple of workers talking about you"

"What were they saying?" she sat up

"I know for sure that they got it wrong but I'm also sure there's some truth to it" he rested his hands on the office. "They were saying that your marriage is falling" he informed her

"I never knew my personal life is such a hot topic here" she leaned back against her chair "we're fine" she assured him "my marriage is fine" she used air quotation.

"Why are they say so then?" he arched an eyebrow

"Jesse hasn't visited me at work lately?" she shrugged "But like you said there's some truth to it, my mood was crap when I last saw you 'cause Jesse and I fought. We're good now"

"That's good. I know it's none of my business and I'll understand if you chose not to answer, but did he hurt you?"

"You're right, it is none of your business, and no he didn't hurt me." she was weirded out by his question "Does Jesse give the impression that he might hurt me?" she couldn't help but ask

"No" Luke straightened up "I just see the worst in people" he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm gonna need you to go with me to New York in a few days" he informed her "and before you say it, yes I'm aware of the existence of phone and how I could have left you an email because I did, and it's detailed" he said then watched her lips twitch into a smile "I just came to see you" he smiled then pulled his ringing phone. He had a hard look on his face when he saw the caller ID, and Beca noticed the change.

"Pack your suitcase Mitchell" he pointed at her before closing the door then he threw his head back "I mean Swanson," he corrected himself

"My maiden name is fine" she shrugged. He smiled before closing the door.

Luke was acting strange to say the least. Beca kept staring at the closed door then turned to her laptop and logged on her e-mail to read Luke's e-mail.

She was going to stay in New York City for a week between all the meetings she was going to attend. Beca could get out of having to go but Luke was acting weird and he was worse than her when it came to telling others what was bothering him. She was going get him to tell her in this work trip. He always had her back and told her that she was family, and normal families talked about their issues.

* * *

"A week?" Jesse turned to look at Beca

"Watch what you're cooking I wanna eat whatever you're making, it smells amazing" she picked an apple and took a bite.

"A whole week?" he turned back to the stove

"Yep" Beca nodded before she hopped on the counter "by the way I got our address from when I lived near Johnny and I also got his last name McAdams" she informed him

"Sweet"

"I still don't get why you wanna meet him" she swan her legs

"He was your friend, and I honestly think he's your first love Becs" he casually said

"What?" she choke

Jesse quickly handed her a cup of water

"I think you were in love with him" he rephrased

"No I wasn't" she shook her head

"I'm pretty sure you were" he disagreed

"Dude I'm telling you, I wasn't"

"How would you know?" he asked leaving the meal cook on its own.

"What kind of question is that?" she took another bite from the apple.

"I also think—No, I know that you weren't aware of how you felt about him" he rested his hand on the counter then placed a kiss on her cheek as she slowly chew, processing what he told her.

"Just think about it. Did he make you feel the way I now do?" he asked

"Shit" she said after a long pause "Explains the mini-depression I got in after we moved"

"It's called heart break" he sighed

"Holy shit" she let out a small laugh. "How did you know?" she asked him

"The way you talked about him when your mom brought him up at brunch, it kinda got me thinking, and you always smile to yourself when I bring him up" he watched her thoughtfully stare into nothing.

"I was in love with a cancer patient who was thirty something at the time?" she looked up

"Yes you were" Jesse nodded before he pecked her lips.

"Wonder if he knew it" she wondered

"You can ask him when we go meet him" he checked on the meal

"I'm impressed Jesse" she watched him drop some vegetables in the mix.

"Thanks" he grinned at her

"Except you got one thing wrong" she watched walk back to her

"What?" he rested both hands on the counter, facing her.

"No one makes me feel the way you do, lover boy" she slapped him playfully and he chuckled then leaned in and pecked her lips "You can't get yourself out of this trip?" he asked

"Actually I can, but I wanna go. Luke was acting weird this morning and since he's going with me, I'm planning on getting to the bottom of it" she bite into her apple. "Speaking of work, apparently people at work think our marriage is falling" she sorted

"Luke told you?" Jesse guessed

"Yeah" she mumbled. "He said he heard a couple of workers talking about me. He was weird about it,"

"How?" Jesse frowned

"Like he was expecting me to tell him that it was true and that you hurt me" she said after swallowing

"What did he say to you?" Jesse asked

"He literally asked if you hurt me" she said after swallowing

"Pretty over protective" he said thoughtfully then went quiet

"Jesse don't go there" Beca shook her head figuring out what he was hinting at

"He threatened to punch the living shit out of me if I hurt you" he said more to himself

"Jesse, he's just over protective, it has always been like that with him" she assured him

"Why are you so sure?" he arched an eyebrow

"Because I helped him kidnap his now wife and I know much he cares about her" she said then held her hand up "Very long story, don't ask for details. There was a misunderstanding, a big one, she thought he was cheating on her with me"

"I want details" he demanded "Please?" he added, hopeful the puppy dog eyes would work.

She sighed. "Well, he spilled beer on my shirt and was helping me clean it up, I took off the shirt I was wearing because I like personal space and he didn't want me to clean it myself saying it was his fault. Anyway his phone rang and I bend down to pull it from his pocket since his hands were full—She walked in and it looked like I was going to blow him" she cringed "He had his back to the door and I was in front to him. And the fact that was in a bra didn't help."

"Wow."

"Yeah" she chuckled "She wouldn't let him explain, so I jokingly suggested he kidnaps her and he thought it was _a bloody brilliant idea_ " she said the last bit in a very bad English accent. "So we did. And it worked and now they're married. And that is also why you are getting the thought of Luke having feelings for me out of your head" she punched his shoulder forcefully. "Ugh, even saying it feels weird" she made a face taking a bite from the apple.

Jesse threw his arms around her shoulder after rubbing his shoulder

"Okay" he placed a kiss behind her ear then breathed in her smell before he pulled her to him

"Did you just sniff me?" she asked in mock annoyance as she rested her chin on his shoulder

"You smell nice, don't make it weird" he looked at her then he pecked her lips when she tilted her head "and you always smell me, so shut up" he said against her lips.

"I don't" she denied then leaned in and kissed him, soon it turned into a make out season.

"Shit" Jesse pulled away when he smelled something burning. "This is your fault" he glanced to her as he tried to save their dinner "You distract me!"

Beca shook her head then hopped off the counter.

He glanced again, she was walking away "Where are you going? Come help me"

"Beca!" he called her

"I'm gonna order dinner," she shouted from living room while picking up her phone "You can get rid of the burned stuff" she told him while walking back to the kitchen.

"It's a lost cause" she leaned against the counter

Jesse sighed eyeing the wasted food "What are you going to order?" he asked her

"What do you wanna eat?" she reached for the takeout menus

"Food" he replied

"I'll pick them" she shrugged "Is Vietnamese good?" she asked

"Yep" he nodded then watched her dial the number before tossing the menus on the counter.

Jesse got rid of the burned food while Beca placed the order.

"You're distracting me until food gets here" she clenched his t-shirt from behind and pulled him to her

"I can do that" he pressed his lips against hers and held her up then held her wrap her legs around his waist while walking her to the couch to finish what they started.

* * *

"Go home Jess" Beca said watching Jesse yawn. He drop her off at the airport then insisted that he should stay with her when they found out that there was a delay. It was past midnight.

"No" He shook his head.

"Dude, I'm fine, and Luke is here" she said. Luke was sitting to her other side, he had earphones on.

"Nope, I'm not leaving" he got up. "I'm gonna go get coffee, want something?" he asked her

"I'm good" she leaned against the chair.

"Is he sleeping?" he nodded at Luke.

"I don't know" Beca tiled her head to look at Luke. She reached over and gently tapped his shoulder. He flinched opening his eyes then took off one of the earphones. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Beca grimaced

"No" he shook his head, smiling warmly at her then looked up when Jesse cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go get coffee, do you want anything?" Jesse asked and he was glaring at Luke.

"Green tea if they have, thank you" he replied confused by the way Jesse was acting.

"Okay" Jesse nodded before turning on his heels.

Beca sighed watching Jesse walk away "Excuse me" She said before going after him. "Jesse" she called behind gritted teeth when she caught up with him "You stop whatever you're doing this second" she took his arm in hers as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I'm not doing anything" he shrugged

"Jesse!" she called his name slowly

"Okay fine, I still think he has feelings for you. Didn't you see how he was looking at you?" he stopped walking

"You're imaging things"

"I'm not" he said defensively

"He's fucking married!" she said while trying to keep her voice even

"People fall in and out of love all the time" he argued

"This is unbelievable" Beca ran a hand through her hair

"Don't get drunk around him" he said looking at where Luke was sitting. He was wearing his earphones and trying to get comfortable.

"Why? Afraid I'd cheat?" she took a step back "Thanks for the trust" she started to walk away

"Beca wait, I didn't mean it that way" he ran after her. "Fuck, I'm sorry" he jumped in front of her. "I'm sorry," he repeated "I trust you. I don't know why I said that" rubbed his neck

"You're crazy jealous, that's why" she pushed him and he held her arm

"Let go of my arm" she glared at him

"Don't walk away?" he requested doubtfully

"Ugh fine" she said and he let go of her arm.

"You need to get it out of your head, 'cause you're wrong" she poked his chest.

"I can't" he shrugged

"Stop being rude to him at least"

"When was I rude to Luke?" he asked in disbelief

"Just go home" she sighed "I don't wanna fight—I'm leaving for a business trip for fucks sake"

Jesse took a deep breath then groaned "I can't leave,"

"Oh my god" she grunted "Jesse, this has to stop now. I don't wanna leave mad at you" she cupped his face and brought his lips to hers kissing him hard. Pulling away they shared a knowing look "Bathroom?" Jesse suggested

"Yes" Beca took his hand and they started walking to the bathroom. "The disabled ones" Beca said as they walked, he nodded.

"Try to be quiet, please" he squeezed her hand and she nodded.

* * *

"Your tea" Jesse kicked Luke's foot and he opened his eyes. Sitting up he yawned then took off an earphone. "Thanks mate" he accepted the tea then watched Beca sit next to him. Noting how both of them were a mess clothes and hair wise he chuckled then took a sip, while Jesse sat next to Beca and threw his arm around her shoulder pulling her to him.

"Finally" Beca said when they announced their flight.

Jesse walked with them until they had to go through security.

"Have a safe trip" Jesse said to the both of them before he wrapped his arms around Beca's waist and kissed her passionately.

Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You're unbelievable" she said breathlessly when he finally pulled away

"Becs"

"Not any other word" she cut him off "I don't wanna get mad at you" she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. "See you in a week" she smirked grabbing his ass.

Jesse made a sound of acknowledgement, unable to move until she let off his ass to walk away.

He waved at her when she glanced at him before she was completely out of sight.

As they walked to their seats, Beca looked up feeling Luke's gaze, "Shut up" she told him thinking he was going to give her a hard time and he just shook his head in amusement.

* * *

"Luke?" Beca called once the meeting ended, they have been in NYC for four days and Luke was distant for most of the time. Usually when they went on business trips together, they would go to bars after works and chill, but this time he would blow her off whenever she asked if he wanted to go with her.

"Becky" he answered picking up a folder

"I got tickets to this cool band I discovered, they're playing tonight wanna go?" she watched him as he turned thoughtful "We don't have any meeting tomorrow" she reminded him.

No meetings in her books meant sleeping until noon.

"Text me when you're going" he finally said

"Okay" she nodded.

* * *

It was a warm spring night, they went to the show and for once Beca turn it off and didn't pay much attention to the technicalities and enjoyed the show and so did Luke, he was himself. After it ended he took her to a late night restaurant that served breakfast all times of the day.

"Thank you" Luke thanked the waiter as placed the milkshake and waffles he ordered.

Beca just smiled at him when he put down her order.

"Are you going to eat all that?" Luke watched her dive into the pile of pancakes she ordered

"Obviously" she mumbled.

Her order was; bacon, milkshake, scrambled eggs, pancakes and bangles.

"I didn't have lunch nor dinner, stop with the judgy eyes" she said after swallowing, he was staring at her.

"I'm sorry" he snapped out of it.

"Nice T-shirt" Luke bite into his waffles.

"Thanks"

"I didn't see cookies on the menus, I would have ordered them for you" he said apologetically

"Shut up" She said in mock annoyance. Her T-shirt had cookie monster printed on it.

He laughed.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?" Beca asked sucking her teeth as she placed the scrambled eggs in front her after she was done eating the pancakes. "You've been acting strange lately" she looked up.

"I'm fine" he shrugged

"Listen, I don't like getting others' business, but you're being weird and distant and we're supposed to be friends. You told me yourself I'm family" she said after swallowing "I won't ask again, but if you wanna tell me, you can" she held his gaze until he nodded

"Thanks Beca" he smiled at her his signature half smile and she shrugged.

* * *

They decided to take the subway to go back to the hotel instead of getting a taxi. Taking a seat, Luke sighed as he leaned against his seat. "My father needs me to move back to London and Emma doesn't want to give up her life up America and move with me" he blurt out.

Beca didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet and waited for him to share stuff with her.

"Our family business is in the line"

"What about your brother Elliot, why doesn't he take over?" she asked

"He would have to quit his job, and he worked so hard to get where he is. I on the other hand won't have to quiet, I'll have to the same position at the label there in London" he explained

"Have you tried talking to your dad, and explained how you can't just give up your life here?" she titled her head to properly look at him "I'm sure he'll understand"

"He had two consecutive heart attacks" he said in a low voice then looked up "If surgery doesn't help, his heart will give on him."

Beca watched him try to keep it together then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry"

He hugged her back.

Beca pulled away when they reached the station they were stopping at.

The rest of the walk was quiet.

* * *

Getting off the elevator Beca stopped Luke "I'm sure she'll come around. I know Emma"

"I'm gonna have to move with or without her" he huffed "And Collin." He rubbed his forehead "If dad doesn't make it, my marriage could fall apart"

"Don't say that. You guys love each other, you'll figure it out"

"Marriage is more than just loving each other.—you're married, you should know that" he gestured at her left hand then sighed "If you were in Emma's shoes would you give up your life in L.A and moved away for Jesse?" he asked her.

Would she? Beca took a second to think about and couldn't make up her mind. She would have to leave her friends who were her family and started her life elsewhere and God knows if she would find a job as a record producer, but then again she'd be with Jesse. She loved him. Beca was about to say yes she would then she remember what Jesse said at the airport when he was having his jealousy fit, _'people fall in and out of love all the time'_. What if they stopped loving each other after she gave up her life for him, then what? She would have to start all over again.

Her train of thoughts was cut off by Luke's voice when he said "Exactly"

She looked up, "I'd figure something out"

"It's a yes or no kind of question Beca—Thank you for caring enough to ask about what bothered me, but I can't do anything about this, it's in her hands. I just have to wait and see how it turns out" he eyed her then glanced at his hand watch "It's late, you should go catch some sleep"

"I'm sorry about your dad" Beca hugged him again. For someone who liked their personal space so much, she was doing a lot of space invasion. "Good night" she said pulling away before she walked away.

* * *

Lying in bed, Beca kept thinking about Luke's question. She started to see how marriage was more than a ring and a piece of paper. In Luke's case, it was about sacrifice.

Reaching for her phone to see the time, she saw that it was 1:20 am which meant it was 10:20 pm in L.A. Jesse should be still up. If he wasn't, she wouldn't wake him since he was a very heavy sleeper.

"Becs?" he said in surprise

"Hey weirdo" she said

"It's late in New York, what are you doing up?" he asked

"I'm calling to tell you that you were wrong about Luke, the guy was acting weird because of some very serious family problems" She didn't tell him what they were because she believed it wasn't her place.

"Huh?"

"Yep, you owe him an apology for how you were treating him"

"I'll apologize when you're back" he said in a tone of a child forced to apologize

"Good boy" she found herself smiling at his tone. "Watching a movie?" she guessed

"Yeah, Absolutely anything, it's an English comedy"

"Cool" she yawned

"I miss you and I wanna talk to you but you should sleep Becs"

"Well this is goodbye then" she shifted on her side in a way she could look through out the window

"Sleep tight"

"Thanks, good night"

"Night" he chuckled

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN:** To those who found the use of _goodbye_ by the end of last chapter strange and alerting; it was intentional, the character is supposed to be tired and mixed it up as you can read she then says night correcting herself. Don't overthink it. Sorry I wasn't clear when I wrote it. I keep forgetting that you can't read my mind!

For the character Johnny for some reason Sam Rockwell came to my mind when I was creating this character. So keep him in mind 'cause he fits to perfection. And because I'm lazy to get descriptive.

... Enjoy the read.

* * *

"What's this?" Beca arched an eyebrow at the piece of paper Jesse shoved into her face when she closed the fridge.

"Johnny's landline phone number" Jesse grinned

"How did you get it?" she gave him the beer she pulled for herself so that he'd remove the cap for her and he did.

"Thanks" she took a sip when he handed her the beer.

"I googled him" Jesse shrugged. "his address is still the same, and since I had his full name getting his landline was a piece of cake—What's exciting is that this means he's alive Becs" he held her shoulders.

"Are you sure it's the right John McAdams?" she asked

"That's what we're going to find out now" Jesse started to type the number on his cell. Beca gulped down the beer, suddenly feeling nervous. Jesse put on the phone on speak as it rang.

 _"Hello?"_ the voice picking up said. Jesse looked up at Beca, she was drowning her beer.

 _"Hello?"_ the voice repeated. Beca put the beer aside and as she was about to speak Jesse hung up.

"What the—?" she looked up at Jesse

"Is it him?" he asked

"It's been forever but sounds like him, he had that thing in his voice. It's raspy."

"Sounded raspy to me" Jesse shrugged "So, wanna go this weekend?" He asked

"Dude" she opened the fridge again and this time grabbed a yogurt

"What?" he watched her then grabbed a spoon for her when he saw what she grabbed and handed it to her.

"We can't just go" she dipped the spoon in the yogurt then started to make her way to the living room

"Why?" he followed her

"I don't know," she shrugged taking a seat on the couch

"Wait, is this about how you once felt about him?" he sat next to her

"What? No. I didn't even know I loved him until you told me" she paused to swallow "don't look at me like that" she glanced up when she felt his eyes on her.

"Well, I wanna meet him" Jesse shrugged. "Don't you wanna know what he has been up to? C'mon I know you wanna see him" he nudged her "he's alive and well" he added

"Okay, next weekend" Beca nodded

"Awesome" Jesse kissed her on the cheek.

"Gimme your phone" she requested "To call him" she sighed when looked at her in confusion "I'm not gonna travel all the way to Boston without calling first, now gimme your phone" she gestured with her hand for him to hand her his phone and he did. "Thank you" she said then called him

"Put it on speaker" Jesse requested and she did. Beca exhaled loudly when as it rang.

 _"Hello?"_ They heard him say.

"Um, am I speaking to Mr. McAdams?" Beca asked hesitantly

 _"Yes, this is he. Who am I talking to?"_ he asked back

"You probably don't remember me" Beca said while looking at Jesse. "It's Beca" she leaned against Jesse and rubbed her arm. "Beca Mitchell" she gave him her full name when he didn't say anything back.

 _"Mitchell?"_ he sounded unsure.

"He doesn't remember me." Beca mouthed to Jesse.

"Yeah" she said to the phone. "Um, I'm sorry for disturbing you" she said before ending the phone call "Bye"

 _"Wait, I'm messing with you, of course I remember you"_ he exclaimed _"Wow"_ he laughed _"How are you kiddo?—Wait, you're not a kid anymore you're a grown woman"_

"I'm good" she smiled relaxing "you?"

 _"same"_ he replied fast _"How long has it been? 14, 15 years?"_ he asked

"Something like that" she felt Jesse press a kiss on her temple.

 _"I bet you grew an inch or two by now"_

She chuckled softly at his words.

 _"How did you get my number?"_ he asked

"My husband dug it up" she said slowly, it was still strange to call Jesse her husband.

 _"Wow, husband!"_

"Yep" she said

 _"Poor soul, I mean if you're still the same I remember, I feel sorry for him"_ he said jokingly making Jesse laugh

 _"Is that him laughing?"_ Johnny asked

"Yes. You're on speaker" Beca turn to Jesse to glare at him.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it" Jesse spoke

"Hey, listen I'm gonna be in Boston this weekend, wanna meet up?" she asked

 _"Yes!"_ his respond came fast

* * *

They made plans to meet up at his house, because he said he couldn't go out on the weekend, he had to be at home. Beca didn't ask why, she agreed to meet him at his place.

They flew to Boston on the evening of a Friday and checked in a hotel. Jesse made Beca promise to take him to her old high school and she agreed to take him on Sunday morning, since they were meeting Johnny on Saturday.

* * *

"This is different from what I remember" Beca said stepping out of the cab when they reached the neighborhood she lived in when she was sixteen. "See that the house where the red car is parked in its driveway?" she said as they walked

"Yes?"

"I lived there" she informed him.

Reaching Johnny's house, Beca looked at Jesse before she knocked on the door.

Hearing footsteps Jesse held her hand. He was excited to meet Johnny, under different circumstances he wouldn't be excited about meeting Beca's first love, but in this case, he was. The only person Beca liked enough to call a friend when she hated everyone, he must be a piece of art.

It wasn't a guy that unlocked the door as they expected, it was young girl. She opened the door wide open then titled her head to look inside the house "Daddy," she called.

"Coming" Johnny's voice was far.

"Sup?" Beca nodded at the girl when she looked back at her and kept eyeing her, she shrugged in respond then turned to eye Jesse. He grinned at her.

Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, Beca looked behind the young girl. When Johnny came into her vision she just smiled. He looked so different yet the same. Different as in he looked healthy, and had hair not just on his head but also facial hair. Same as in he held the same smile, had the same kind look in his eyes, and was dressed casually in a t-shirt and jeans.

"You're staring" he said as he walked to them "Hi" he gave Jesse his hand to shake then turned to Beca "Nope, still short" he eyed her "Still hate it when people got touchy or can I hug you?" he asked and got his respond when she hugged him.

"You have hair" Beca said pulling away and he chuckled "C'mon in" he nodded at the house.

"You met my daughter," He said as they walked inside the house he threw an arm over her shoulder "Beca and her husband meet Rebecca"

"It's Jesse Swanson" introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you" Johnny shook his hand again

Beca stood still when he said his daughter's name. "Don't make it weird" he turned to Beca "And it's with two _c_ s" he emphasized on the c.

"It's not my fault my parents didn't spell it with a double c" Beca said defensively

He shrugged letting go of his daughter who climbed the stairs as soon as he let go. "She's partially the reason I can't go out" he informed them "My babysitter is out of town"

"How old is she?" Jesse asked watching her climb the stairs.

"Ten" Johnny answered and Jesse nodded and started to eye the place, it looked cozy. His eyes fell on the framed picture of him and a woman. "Your wife?" Beca nodded at the pictures, she was eyeing them as well.

"Yes" Johnny looked at the pictures with sorrow in his eyes. "She passed away in labor" he informed them

"Sorry for your lost Johnny" Beca spoke

"My condolences sir" Jesse said apologetically

Johnny cleared his throat turning to them.

"Sir? If you're the same age zone as your wife, and you are, I'm a little over ten years older than you." Johnny chuckled "Just call me john," he turned to Beca "No one calls me Johnny anymore"

She shrugged "Yeah, I'm gonna call you Johnny"

"So, do you guys want a beer?" he asked them.

"Yeah sure" Beca replied and Jesse just nodded.

"Make yourself at home" He said as he walked to the kitchen.

Beca made her way to the table that was not far from where they were standing and Jesse followed her. She took off the light jacket she was wearing and placed it on her lap

"Nice tattoos" Johnny said handing them the beer bottles

"Thanks" Beca said accepting the beer from him.

"So, you're famous now huh?" he said taking a seat

"I wouldn't go that far to call myself famous" Beca said before she took a sip

"She's famous" Jesse disagreed "And she makes great music"

"I heard some your stuff and I agree" Johnny nodded

"You heard my work?" she asked

"I came across an album you produced when I was at a store and met some kids that went to the high school I teach at, they were getting it. I saw your name credited so I got a copy then googled to see if it were you" he informed them "There aren't many Beca's spelled with one c out there."

Beca rolled her eyes.

"You teach?" Jesse asked and Johnny nodded "Math. I wasn't teaching back when Beca lived here, because I was kinda dying back then" he spoke casually before he took a sip from the beer he had in his hand. "How's your mom?" he asked

"She's getting re-married in less than two months from now" Beca told him "She's good"

"Marriage number?"

"Two" Beca answered

"Good for her" Johnny nodded "I don't know if Beca told you but her mother used to hate me guts for corrupting her daughter" He looked at Jesse.

"I'm aware" Jesse nodded

"About marriage, I see you found your prince charming" he said teasingly and watched her hide her face with her free hand.

"She's probably blushing" Jesse pointed at Beca with his beer.

"He's not that charming" Beca looked up despite the heat she felt on her cheeks.

"Charming enough to have swept you off your feet" Jesse shrugged

"Get off your high horse princess" she gulped from the beer.

"Beca makes music. What do you do?" Johnny asked

"I'm a film composer" Jesse answered

"You also make music. Nice" Johnny sipped from his beer. "What brings you to Boston?" he asked eyeing them "Work?"

"Actually, I came to see you. I told Jesse about you and he wanted to meet you" Beca answered looking at his left hand, he was still wearing his wedding ring.

Johnny looked surprised with her answer.

"Why didn't you let me keep in touch?" she asked the question that has been bugging her for years then looked up from his hand "When I was moving away, you didn't let me give you any way to keep in touch, why?"

He rubbed his forehead then chuckled before answering "Because you needed to forget me, and I you. You were a kid for Christ sake" he scratched his beard

It took Beca a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying, she then choke on the beer and started coughing.

"I feel like a third wheel" Jesse said watching them.

"Don't" Johnny got up and paced to the kitchen then came back with a cup of water in his hand. He handed it to Beca. She took it and drank from it while Jesse rubbed her back.

"Good seeing you kiddo" Johnny smiled at her when her coughing came to an end.

"I'm thirty-one, you can stop calling me kiddo" she said after clearing her throat.

"You could pass for one Becs if you want" Jesse sorted then regretted it when she glared at him.

Johnny laughed watching Jesse's smile drop at Beca's glare before he walked back to the kitchen.

"Strange how you're not having a jealousy fit. What's with that?" Beca asked in a low voice

"The guy is still in love with his late wife," Jesse looked at the framed pictures "I'd be insane if I thought he still felt anything for you" he turned back to Beca and pecked her lips.

"Rebecca the cookies are ready, come down if you want any" they heard him call from the kitchen

"Okay" he got his answer from his daughter.

Johnny came back with a plate full of cookies "I swear there isn't any weed in them" he promised them then winked at Beca.

"You know, now that I'm a parent, I get why your mother didn't like it when you came over. I let you smoke weed!" he sighed sitting down

"You were depressed Johnny, I'm pretty sure me smoking weed is nothing compared to what you were going through then" Beca grabbed a cookie "When did you pull your shit together? 'Cause if I remember correctly you were considering stopping the chemo therapy" she asked and he laughed at how blunt it was of her.

"I started listening to my therapist, he helped a lot. Him and Claire" he paused "My late wife" he leaned against the chair "She was a nurse, I met her at the hospital. We hung out and when I started getting better she asked me out" he smiled to himself

"I'm sure she was amazing" Beca said while watching him, the sorrow in his voice didn't match the smile he held which confused Beca.

"She was." He sat up "What about you, how did you two become a thing?" he asked while pointing at them.

"Becs asked me to drive her home, while drunk, at a nightclub" Jesse informed him

"Good thing you're a decent human being" Johnny nodded at Jesse.

"He spend the night on my couch, and made me breakfast the next day" Beca told him

"I showed up drunk at her doorstep a while later. She let me in and attacked my face because I'm irresistible, then pretended it didn't happen because she thought I blacked out" Jesse continued for her

"The next day I asked him to be my date to a party that I had to bring a date to" Beca said before sipping her beer

"I accepted, because I really liked her" Jesse bit into a cookie

"We became friends. He kept nagging me about how he must educate me about movies and didn't shut up until I agreed to watch a movie with him" Beca continued

"Saw a movie at her place. I made a move when I caught her staring" Jesse smiled at the memory

"I pulled away because he was my friend and I didn't do relationships" She shrugged

"She walked me to my car and I followed my guts and followed her back and kissed her" Jesse tiled his head to look at Beca

"He's been around since then" Beca smiled

"You could have stopped at the nightclub part, and spared me the details." Johnny joked

"Should have been more precise with your question then" Beca shot back and he laughed

"You haven't changed much" he shook his head then looked up when his daughter came running down the stairs. "Don't eat more than five, you'll ruin your dinner" he said to his kid.

"You said you teach at a high school?" Beca asked and he nodded looking back at her "The one I went to?" he nodded again

"We're breaking in there tomorrow" Jesse jumped in

"Please tell him that there's nothing to see in there before we commit a felony"

"It's a high school" Johnny shrugged

"Becs went there, therefore there is definitely something to see"

"That is a good enough reason" Johnny sided with Jesse

"What?" Beca exclaimed in surprise

"I highly doubt you'd get in trouble but you know my landline, I'll be at home tomorrow, call me to bail you out."

Jesse laughed "Thank you"

* * *

As time passed, Jesse saw why Beca liked—loved Johnny, he was a fun guy and smart. He enjoyed his company.

And Beca was enjoying herself, catching up with Johnny, it felt nostalgic and warmed her heart. She was thankful for Jesse, because if it weren't for his persistence she wouldn't have met Johnny again. She didn't want to know if he had passed away, she knew it would sadden her.

The more she thought about it, the clearer it became to Beca as to why he still wore his wedding ring: although death did do them apart, he still loved her.

She thought it was heart breaking and tried to put herself in his shoes, would she ever move over Jesse if anything ever happened to him and he was no longer among the living? She turned to look at Jesse who was sitting to her side talking to Johnny about a movie he worked on. Beca felt a lump in her throat at the thought of it, and didn't have an answer. She went on to the think of it the other way around, what if Jesse was in Johnny's shoes and was left with a child to raise on his own?

Looking down at her left hand she kept eyeing her wedding ring. _Definitely more than a ring and a paper._ She thought to herself.

Marriage was a lot more than what she believe was, and she wasn't sure if she did the right thing by getting married in the first place. She should have thought more about it. It was a huge commitment, one she started doubting if she was ready for.

Beca forced these thoughts out of her head when Jesse noticed her changed and asked her she was alright.

"I'm good" she smiled at him. He really could pick on her mood changes fast.

Hearing a baby cry, both Jesse and Beca looked around for the source, a tiny radio device. Johnny got up "I'll be right back" he said as he paced up the stairs. They watched him as he climbed the stairs then come back holding a baby in his arms.

"This is my boy Vincent, and if I don't feed him soon he won't stop crying" Johnny stopped by the table.

"Lemme help" Jesse offered

"That's really nice of you, but it's okay, I got this" Johnny smiled as he tried to calm his son.

"At least leave him with us, so that you could prepare his food" Jesse said and Beca nodded.

"Thank you" he handed the kid to Beca who turned to Jesse who pulled his keychain and started shaking it to get the baby's attention and slowly got him to stop crying as he played with him.

Johnny walked back with a plate that had baby food in hand and a baby chair in his other hand. He took the child from Beca and sat him in his chair before he sat down himself and started to feed him.

"How old is your boy?" Jesse asked

"18 months" Johnny answered.

"It must be tough" Beca thought out loud.

"Huh?" Johnny turned to her.

"It must be tough raising two kids on your own" she said and watch him sigh before shifting his attention back to Vincent

"Oh yeah, but then again I can't complain when I have this meatball" he squeezed his son's cheek and got him to laugh. "and Rebecca." He dipped another spoon then brought it to his kid's mouth "They all I have left, and they make life worth living"

Beca just nodded when looked back at her then smiled watching the kid smile at Jesse.

"Now that you're here, I can see how fucking weird it is that I named my kid after you" Johnny shook his head. "Well, Claire picked it and I told her about you, and how I creepily developed feelings for a kid, and she didn't change her mind"

"You didn't act on your feelings. So, on the creeper scale you're blew zero" Beca smiled at him

"That's reassuring" he turned to her "Good seeing you kiddo" he repeated his words before turning back to his kid. "What is it Beca?" Johnny asked feeling her gaze

"Can I scratch your beard? It's so strange to see you with hair"

Johnny sighed "Sure" he nodded

"Thanks" she dragged her chair his way and scratched his beard "This is so weird" she admitted

"Yep" Jesse agreed as he bit into a cookie

"Can I?" she pointed at his hair

"Go ahead" he nodded

"Your hair is really soft" she ran her fingers though his hair

"Thoughts are meant to be kept in the mind" Johnny tilted his head so that he could keep feeding his kid

"You can blame Jesse for that" she let go of him and dragged her chair back.

Jesse was the one to blame, he made her talk her thoughts for two months in an attempt to get to stop keeping things bottled up. She didn't stop doing it even after the two months deal was up.

* * *

"You weren't kidding about the lock picking" Jesse said in amazement when Beca unlocked the door to the school

"I was just kidding about the last one" she glanced at him before stepping inside and he nodded taking her lead "The hand job one" she elaborated making a jerking off gesture.

"I figured" he cringed "Ugh, now that I know that he felt the same for you, the mental image is stuck in my head"

She took his hand and laughed at his reaction.

"Want me to tell you about the first time I gave a—"

"No" he shook his head cutting her off "I don't need to know anything you did" he kept shaking his head

"Let's start the tour, shall we?" Beca suppressed a laugh

"Yes, please"

She took him to different classrooms before taking him to the gym where she had him go through the cardio she did back when she was a Bella.

"Were you preparing to go to war?" he asked as he did laps

"Aubrey did call us her soldiers" Beca said thoughtfully "Now knees up princess" she clapped

"Okay" he nodded and continued to run.

He pretended to have hurt his ankle and fell when she grabbed her phone to read a text she got. Hearing him she shoved her phone in her pocket and ran to him

"You okay?" she got on her knees

"I think so" he moved his leg then couldn't help but smile widely at how worried she looked

"What did you hurt exactly?" she asked

"Ankle" Jesse lifted up his jeans

"Looks okay" she said slowly as she eyed it "You fell on purpose, didn't you?" she narrowed her eyes as she looked up

"Yes" he rubbed the back of his neck "It's nice to know that you care about my wellbeing" he watched her as she was about to get on her feet then grabbed her arm

"C'mere" Jesse pulled her to him and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly laid on his back, bringing her with him.

True she wasn't sure about being married, but she was sure as hell she was deeply in love with her nerd.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm trying really hard to give this a climactic ending. What's the fun in an expected ending? Expect anything at this point.

Thank you so much for baring with me and my very lazy storytelling. Reviews are nice to read.


	35. Chapter 35

Beca thought a lot about how she seriously wasn't ready for a commitment as big as marriage which conflicted with the way she felt about Jesse. It was a mess of thoughts in her head, and she had no one to blame but herself for being so irrational and underestimating.

She didn't want to hurt Jesse's feelings but after thinking hard and well about it, she was positive that their marriage won't work eventually, because she wasn't ready for it in the first place. It scared her to do what her parents did.

The more days that passed and she didn't tell him the more she hated herself for not being honest with him. And not knowing how to bring it up was worse, every time she tried to tell him she would feel bad. He had some much love for her and cared deeply about her that she didn't have the heart to do it. But at the same time it wasn't fair, he had to know.

* * *

Beca couldn't keep it to herself any longer, after hours she got home before he did and waited for him, so that she would tell him.

She was sitting by the dining table when Jesse walked in. She didn't hear him as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Becs" he called her name and she looked up.

"Hi" she smiled at him and got on her feet to kiss him hello, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down as she kissed him as hard as she could.

Jesse flashed her a goofy grin when she pulled away not getting why she kissed him the way she did but didn't complain.

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into today" Jesse said as he walked to the fridge to grab a beer.

"Who?" Beca stuffed her hands in her back pockets.

"STD Brian" he said removing the cap from the bottle.

"For the gazillion time, he doesn't have an STD," Beca rolled her eyes. "Not when I knew him at least."

Brian was an intern at the label, whom Beca made the mistake of hooking up with, he was all smug about it because at the time she was pushing thirty and he was a senior in college. Jesse never liked him.

"I ran into him at Starbucks" he informed her "We didn't talk, we just acknowledged each other with a nod."

Beca made a sound of acknowledgement then walked to a shelf and grabbed a whiskey bottle.

"The company I work for is supporting this charity that helps homeless people, I joined them." He started telling her and she just nodded not really listening.

"We gonna be doing a lot of on field activities to help out" Jesse watched her nervously directly gulp from the bottle and started to worry.

"What's going on Becs?" he asked. She placed the bottle on the counter while running her fingers through her hair.

"I've been trying to find a way to tell you this without sounding like a complete bitch and but there isn't" she turned to face him.

"What-?" he placed the beer on the table

"Jesse I want a divorce" she blurt out and watched Jesse just stared at her before he pulled a chair and sat down.

"Is this about John? Do you still have feelings for him—Holy shit I took you to see him myself." He ran a hand on his face.

"No." she said but Jesse didn't seem to hear her.

"Or Luke, are you in love with your boss?"

"Jesse!" she called him to get his attention but it wasn't working.

"Was I too blinded by my love for you to see that you didn't love me anymore?" he asked, it was more to himself than to her. "Is it because I wanted to start a family, were we moving too fast?"

"Jesse!" she walked to him and got on her knees "I love you" she cupped his face and kissed him, naturally he responded but he broke the kiss fast.

"Beca explain the fuck you're saying?" he asked her in a calm voice while he held her hands and removed them then watched her get on her feet.

"I love you and I don't think I'll ever be with anyone but you, but recently I realized how wasn't ready for marriage." She walked back to the whiskey bottle and grabbed it "You're right, as always, it's more than a ring and a piece of paper." she said before taking a swing from the bottle "I see that now, and frankly I don't think I'm ready for a commitment as fucking huge as marriage" she gulped more whiskey before looking at Jesse. "I love you and I wanna be with you but this isn't fair for either one of us. I can't do this, not now at least. I don't want us to break up."

"So if I heard right, you don't want to break up you just want a divorce" he said thoughtfully

"Yes. I promise you Jesse that when I become ready I will ask you to marry me and—"

"Okay," he agreed cutting her off "We'll get divorced." he reached for the beer and drank from it.

"What?" Beca said in surprise. She expected him to try and change her mind.

"But we do live in California so we have to at least wait until we've been married for six months before we could fill for divorce" he informed her. "We're been married for what now, five months?"

She nodded.

"We'll be married for six months by the end of May" he drank again from the beer. "Around the time of your birthday" he looked up "It could be your birthday present." he said then leaned against the chair.

Her birthday was on May 27th.

"We'll file for divorce in June" she avoided looking at him, she knew she hurt him. He went quiet so she stole a glance at him.

"Becs you should go change, I made reservations at this cool restaurant." he informed her then got on his feet. "It's a great place, don't mind the lack of enthusiasm on my part" he sighed taking the whiskey from her hand and gulped down what was left in the bottle before he exhaled loudly. He forced a smile looking down at Beca. She was feeling awful. "It's okay Becs" he leaned down and pecked her lips.

"How can you so cool about this?" she asked.

"What, do you want me to start a fight and actually break up?" he asked as he leaned against the counter while putting the empty bottle on it.

"God, no" she shook her head.

"It would be selfish to get mad at you for this" he ran a hand through his hair "You're not ready and I understand that, and if we take a step back and get divorced is what you want it's cool." he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry Jesse." she apologized.

"Don't be" he threw an arm over her shoulder "Do I pack my stuff and move out or where we were before marriage is okay with you? If we moved too fast I can totally move out."

"No I want to live with you, I like living with you" she answered. _Why did he have to be so understanding?_ She wondered. _How did I get so lucky?_ She leaned up and kissed him and this time he didn't pull away.

"This isn't some psychological trick? You're not doing reverse psychology with me, are you?" Beca asked pulling away.

"Of course not" he shook his head. "I'll never manipulate you into anything." he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm gonna miss calling you wifie" he placed a kiss on her head. Beca felt her heart sink at his words.

"You should contact your attorney soon, you know to get the papers up and ready" he rested his cheek against her head.

"Yeah, I'll e-mail him."

* * *

Few days after she dropped the divorce bomb on him, they got back to how they were. Jesse was trying not to call her wife or any variation of the word and was failing at it. And he was supportive of her choice, no hard feelings. But it also meant that his wishes of starting a family with her were far from reach and that saddened him a little.

* * *

Jesse got her to go to the beach on the weekend. She was stressing over work and their divorce, and needed to relax, and going to the beach seemed like a great idea to Jesse.

Jesse had a feeling she wasn't sure if she really wanted to get a divorce, but didn't say anything 'cause it was just a feeling and also because he wanted her to figure out what she wanted on her own without him interfering in anyway.

"I know you hate any kind of sports, but please?" Jesse held up two rackets. He wanted her to join him a beach ball game.

"Please?" he lowered his sun glasses to give her puppy dog eyes. She claimed it didn't work on her anymore, but he knew she was lying.

"Okay fine." she sat up and reached for the sun screen and started applying it.

"Didn't you apply sun screen when we got here?" he asked.

"We swam remember?" She reminded him. "And my skin is very tan friendly" she said sarcastically then looked up "Help with my back?" she held up the bottle then threw it his way when he nodded.

"Wear a t-shirt" he suggested.

"Ha. And get stoked wet in it when you decide to throw me in the water? No, thanks." She watched him sit next to her then gave him her back.

"All done" he said tapping her back before he got on his feet. He took off the cap he was wearing and placed on her head backwards. "Now if you wear my t-shirt, you'll look fabulous" he grinned

"Keep your fashion advice to yourself" she wore the cap properly then took a racket from him. "Lead the way, princess." She gestured for him to walk to the shore.

"And don't let me win because you think I'm a sore loser" she smacked his ass with the racket playfully.

"Got it" he nodded.

* * *

It took Beca half an hour to get the hang of it. Being of competitive nature, she wanted to kick his ass at this game, and she did.

"Hey! That's way too high for me" she argued as she walked to grab the ball.

"I forgot that I'm playing with a hobbit, pardon me" he apologized for aiming over her.

She hit him with the ball in his shoulder. She aimed for his chest but shoulder was good.

"That hurt!" he yelped rubbing his shoulder.

"You called me a hobbit" she shrugged.

"So you hit me in the shoulder?" he threw his racket and ball on the sand before he started to make his way to her.

"Dude, c'mon." She started to walk backwards before she threw the racket and ran away.

"You think you can out run me?" he asked as he ran after her.

"Nope" she answered "But I might as well die with a little dignity!"

"God, you're dramatic" he said catching up with her. He wrapped her in his arms then held her bridal style.

"I'm gonna wake up with sore muscles" she sighed.

"Stop talking, you might swallow salty water." he told her as he walked into the water.

"I fear nothing!" she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly when he threw her in the water causing him to fall in the water not so gracefully with her.

Beca let go of him and swam away.

"C'mon," she shouted from a distance watching Jesse run his fingers through his hair before he properly looked at her. She was a fast swimmer, he'd give her that. He grinned before jumping in and swimming to her.

"Can you even stand on your feet?" Jesse said reaching her. They were in deep water.

"Nope" she shook her head. "Wait" she said to him then got into the water to see where she'd be if she stood on the sand and there was a good 2 inches above her head "Nope" she repeated when she got up. Jesse got closer to her "C'mere" he said helping her wrap her legs around his waist then watched her place the cap on his head then hold her hair up in a ponytail.

Beca missed a lock so he tucked behind her ear. She sniffed watching him wear the cap backwards before he leaned in and kissed her, she smiled pulling away and left him hanging when she let go of him.

"Oh c'mon" he laughed, before he started to swim after her.

"You called me a hobbit" she reminded him as she swam away and back to the shore.

"You hit my shoulder, which I think evened things" Jesse said when he caught up with her.

"Okay" he chuckled when her answer was giving him the middle finger.

Reaching the shore, Beca picked up the racket she used to play while Jesse ran and picked the other one and the ball before they walked back to their parasol.

* * *

"Dude I specifically asked you to put coke cans! This is an alerting amount of juice pouches." She held a bunch of pouches before she turned to look at Jesse "Jesse!" she called him. He was staring ahead of him, she looked where he was staring. Beca was starting to feel okay about the whole divorce situation and wrecking any hope Jesse had to start a family soon with her, but the scene she saw made the knot in her stomach tighten, he was looking at a couple who were playing with a baby, they looked like new parents.

"Huh?" he turned to her and found her looking where he was looking. She had a hard look on her face. She tilted her head to look at him "Want a pouch?" she asked and he nodded. She threw one for him to catch then took a seat.

"Becs" he called her as he put the straw in the pouch.

"Yeah?" she looked up.

"It's okay" he smiled at her then sat next to her.

"Why can't you find some girl that wants to settle down and have kids?" she asked him as she dug her feet in the sand "I'm not even your type" she murmured but Jesse heard her.

"Oh I found my girl alright, and I'm fine waiting for her to want to settle down and have kids" he brought the straw to his mouth.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with a fucking mess" she leaned against his shoulder

"Don't call yourself that" he wrap an arm around her shoulder. "You just aren't ready to take our relationship to the next level, and it's totally normal" he shrugged. Deep down he knew her behaving this way was the effect of growing up with separated parents who didn't notice how badly their failed marriage affected her. But he also was aware of how strong Beca is, she'll get there, he was confident about it, he just hoped it wouldn't take years.

Feeling her gaze he looked down and smiled at her. She placed her hand on his cheek, gently stroking it before she leaned up and kissed him.

"Would you kill me if I threw you over my shoulder and then threw you in the water?" he asked when she pulled away

"Abso-fucking-lutely" she slapped him playfully then turned to grab her sunglasses

"And Beca?" Jesse called as he readjusted his cap.

"Mhhm?" came her answer before she turned back and wore her sunglasses

"You're, you're, you're just my type. You got a pulse and you are breathing" he sang to her and watched her try to hold back a smile.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Beca asked stepping in the hotel bathroom.

The way Jesse kept gazing at her was a good enough answer. "I—Um—You" he stuttered as he absentmindedly tried to fix his bow tie.

"Why, why, Jesse Swanson is lost at words!" Beca said in mock shock as she walked to him. Reaching him, she adjusted his bow tie before shifting her attention to him. He was dreamily looking at her. "You look amazing Becs." he placed a kiss on her forehead.

The dress showed a lot of skin, the majority of her tattoos were visible, and was navy matching her eyes.

"You cleaned up well" she smoothed his shirt.

"Thanks" he said as she fixed his collar.

"I never thought I'd be okay to be attending my mother's wedding" Beca admitted as she walked back to the room.

"You're not an angry teenager anymore. You're a functioning adult" he followed her to the room.

"Barely functioning" she corrected picking up his blazer.

The day was May 21th, the wedding of Beca's mother was hours away.

Beca got Tom's band to play at the wedding, when she asked and offered money he got offended but she paid them anyway. A gig is a gig. And she didn't miss the way his band mates glared at him when he didn't want her to pay. Their publicist told them it would be a clever move to perform at a small gig, he said it would make them seem grounded.

* * *

They were throwing the wedding in an open space. Reaching the address, Beca had to admit the wedding organizer did her job to perfection, because the place looked amazing.

"Turns out bridesmaids don't just stand as they hold flowers during the ceremony and strike a pose when they call them to all take a picture with the bride as I was led to believe. They have to help people out find their seats and do other boring shit. So, I won't be seeing you much of you, see you around" Beca leaned up and kissed him.

"Okay, have fun" he said sarcastically "Don't punch anyone" he watched her walk away then laughed when she flipped him off.

Jesse walked to the table he was told to sit at and was soon joined by Stacie.

"Stace?" he said in surprise "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I'm Tom's date" she informed him and he nodded. "He's gonna be singing a lot and Beca will be doing bridesmaid duties which means it's just you and me"

"I guess so" he agreed.

"So how are you doing?" she asked picking up a glass of champagne

"I'm good" Jesse held up his glass and sipped from it "You?" he nodded at her "I'm great, Tom and I just had a quickie before coming here" she smiled at his discomfort

"I didn't need to know that" he shook his head.

* * *

 **AN:** I finished this story yesterday! I will do some touching up to it then upload the remaining 2 chapters. I will probably do an epilogue depending on the respond the ending gets.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	36. Chapter 36

After saying the vows and cutting the cake, Tom informed guests that the band will take requests, so Jesse made his way to him to ask him to sing a song.

"Hey Tom", Jesse greeted as he watched Tom drink from a bottle of water.

"Jesse" He said as he put down the bottle.

"You guys are on fire!" Jesse complimented.

"Thanks man" Tom grinned.

"I know you must have got tons of song requests," Jesse started to say.

"What will it be?" he asked.

"Don't you forget about me by simple minds." Jesse requested and Tom just shook his head, "Pick another one, someone else already asked me to sing it,"

Jesse smiled to himself, he was sure it was Beca.

"Okay, lemme think of another one."

"Take your time" Tom shrugged then added, "you're going to dedicate your song to Beca, right?"

Jesse nodded.

Tom snapped his fingers, "I could sing Jessie's girl,"

"Unless you're in love with her!" Jesse exclaimed in horror.

"What? No!" Tom shook his head.

"Then what the fuck, man?!"

"Wait, I'm sorry." Tom apologized "It's totally inappropriate to sing that." he realized.

"Glad you noticed. I'll get back to you later when I think of something." Jesse patted his shoulder before he walked away.

* * *

Hearing the intro to don't you forget about me, Jesse looked up and scanned the place for Beca, then felt a tapping on his shoulder.

"Looking for someone?" Beca asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Tell me what this person looks like and I'll help you find them." Beca shrugged.

"Well, it's a she," he started to say.

"Not a lot but I can work with that." Beca nodded then looked around "It narrows it down to half the people in here" she looked around.

"And she's standing in front of me." he gave her his hand "Join me in this dance, madame?" he asked

"Of course, Herr" she took his hand, noting his confusion she sighed, "Herr's German for sir."

They walked to the dance floor.

"You know German. Huh, now I know why you don't like fun things." He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"This is probably our last dance as man and wife." Jesse eyed her as her smile was replaced with a frown before she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Yep" she said while gently scratching the back of his neck.

"I shouldn't have said that, I just ruined your mood. I'm sorry" he apologized. _Why did it ruin my mood?_ Beca wondered. Jesse seemed cool with getting a divorce and yet she was still feeling bad about it.

She kept telling herself that she was feeling bad because he wanted them to stay married and was hurt but Jesse being his supportive self didn't show it.

It was partially true. Jesse was keeping his frustration to himself because as he already told her, it would be selfish of him to be mad at her for not wanting to stay married to him. She wasn't ready and he understood that. Yet she couldn't not feel a hole in her heart whenever their divorce was mentioned.

Jesse wasn't saying anything which was to her very out of character, but it didn't take her long before she understood why. She told him not to presume and act on what he thought she wanted.

Beca kinda hoped he'd say something and tell her that she was making a mistake, but he wasn't saying anything.

As they danced to their song, she started to get angry at herself for being so indecisive and at Jesse for making her co-dependent. When the song came an end Beca removed her arms from around his neck. "Excuse me" she avoided looking at him before she walked away.

"Becs?" Jesse called as he watched her walk away and followed her when she ignored him.

"Beca wait!" he paced after her.

"Not now Jesse" she deadpanned.

"Not now what?" he asked in confusing as he fell into step with her. She didn't reply.

"Beca?" he reached for her hand and she pulled away and started to walk faster before she pushed the door to the ladies room. Jesse didn't think twice before he got in after her.

"What's wrong Beca?" he asked in a low voice when he noticed that they weren't alone.

"Please leave me alone" she looked at him through the mirror.

"Not until you tell why you're acting like this," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched her rest her hands on the edge of the sink.

"Jesus Christ, leave me alone!" she lashed out turning to face him then closed her eyes realizing they weren't alone before she pushed him out of the way and walked out of the restroom.

"Beca," he called as he ran after her, she was pacing towards the entrance when he reached her he called her name again.

"What?" she turned to him "Leave me alone for five fucking minutes!" she yelled

"Tell me what's wrong first." he shook his head.

"You tell me." she gestured to him.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"You know what? Never mind." she shrugged then continued to walk away.

"Why are you yelling at me? What did I do to you?" he asked and heard her groan before she stopped walking.

"I don't get it" she turned on her heels and threw her hands in the air "I don't get why you're okay with us getting divorced. It's totally unlike you not to stay quiet and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Jesse ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her.

"You're too fucking great and nice to me and I feel like a dick doing this to you, to us."

"Beca do you _really_ want a divorce?" he asked when she went quiet. He took her silence for a no. "What do you want then?" he asked her not hiding his frustration.

"I don't know" she said in a low voice.

"Well figure it out" he shrugged before he took off the bow tie and stuffed it in his pocket. "Cause this is not a game that you can pause whenever you don't feel like playing, this is our fucking life together as a couple—don't expect me to just watch you wreck what we have because you don't know what you want." he turned on his heels and left her standing at the entrance.

* * *

"You don't look cheerful, and I'm worried" Stacie said watching Jesse sit down while he unbuttoned a few buttons. He grabbed the champagne glass from her hand and drowned it.

"Your friend is driving me insane, and I don't know what to do with her. I step in she'll tell me that I should let her handle things on her own. I respect what she wants and don't step in she'll tell me that I'm not being myself" he buried his face in his hands.

"Buddy that's just how women roll" Stacie shrugged

Beca and Jesse haven't told anyone yet about their plans to get a divorce for no particular reason so Jesse decided to tell Stacie because if he didn't tell anyone what was going he was going to lose it.

"Beca wants a divorce" he looked up. "But doesn't wanna break up."

Stacie sat up.

Jesse sighed before he continued to talk "I'm okay with it, as long as she's with me I don't mind. She says that she isn't ready for a commitment as big as marriage now that she figured it's more than a piece of paper." Jesse rubbed his temples, "Now she just told me that she doesn't know what she wants."

"My friend is a very fucked up woman" Stacie said.

"Don't call her that" Jesse said defensively.

"I take that you were fighting with Beca?" Stacie asked.

"No, she just yelled at him like she usually does when she's angry at anything." he leaned against the chair. "we didn't fight.—I'm gonna go find something stronger than champagne." he placed his blazer on the chair before he walked away.

* * *

Beca was walking when she heard Stacie call her name so she made her way to where she was sitting.

"What's up?" Beca took a seat.

"You will end up having a nervous breakdown if you don't figure out what you want." Stacie leaned against the chair. Nervous breakdown was a long shot but Stacie knew it was a good reason to get Beca to talk.

"Jesse was here, and the word frustration doesn't begin to cover it" Stacie sighed eyeing Beca. "He filled me in, you can skip to what you're feeling and what you wanna do." she continued as she watched her friend rub her temples.

"It is a fucking mess in my head right now, I honestly don't know what the fuck do I want, and I can't keep dragging Jesse with me." She shrugged "it's not fair, he deserves better."

"You don't think you're good enough for him?" Stacie asked.

"Oh I know I'm not good enough for him." Beca chuckled humorlessly.

"Leave that for him to decide." Stacie advised.

"Where's Jesse?" Beca asked looking around her "This is his" she turned to the blazer that was hung on the chair she was sitting on.

"He said he was going to find something stronger than champagne."

"How long ago was that?" Beca stuffed her hands in the pockets to see if he took his phone with him and he didn't.

"Twenty, thirty minutes ago, maybe a little more?" Stacie shrugged "Why do you look like I just told you someone burnt your music equipment?"

"You know he can't hold his liquor Stacie." Beca ran a hand on her face. "I need to go look for him and find him before he does something stupid."

"You don't have to." Stacie nodded behind Beca.

"This is not good." Beca said watching Jesse stand in front of a keyboard and Tom drag place the mic stand for him.

"Attention everyone," Jesse said to the mic as he placed it on the stand, "Thank you." he thanked them when they gave him their attention.

Beca stood up and watched him try to stay put.

"So, I'm Jewish—Well my mother is Jewish and she told me that since she's Jewish I'm automatically a Jew—Anyway, I don't celebrate Christmas and it's May, but I really like this song. It's a classic" He shrugged "Becaaaw, this one is for you" He grinned pointing at her. Stacie audibly laughed when he started to play the intro to All I Want For Christmas Is You.

"Look at the bright side, he could have picked Becky to sing." Stacie said as she tried to control her laugher.

"Shut up." Beca glanced at her.

Despite being worried he'd fall a break a bone. Beca couldn't help but smile whenever he grinned at her. His voice was doing things to her, and feeling people's eyes on her was making her uncomfortable.

It was a roller coaster of emotions, that she was going through as he sang.

She gasped when he stumbled but didn't fall thanks to the bassist that pulled him back.

"I've never seen anymore get as energetic as Jesse when he's drunk." Stacie remarked.

"I know, it's like he's high on Cocaine," Beca agreed.

She didn't know what she wanted their relationship wise but the same warm and fuzzy feeling he always gave her was still there as she walked his way. She didn't question her feelings for him.

Watching Jesse step away from the keyboard, Beca exhaled. She really had to figure out what she wanted. Not fair to the guy that was making his way to her in heavy steps with a stupid grin on his face.

 _Why is it so complicated?_ Beca asked herself. It shouldn't be, he loved her, and she loved him. _Where's the happily ever after that movies keep on shoving down people's throat._

"You're such a weirdo." she said reaching him and he shrugged. Beca cupped his face and kissed him. "Let's sober your ass up." she said against his lips then reached for his hand.

"Okay" he nodded and took her lead.

* * *

"Jesse, don't move. I'm gonna go find you some coffee or energy drink to sober up." she told him as he sat down on the chair facing Stacie.

"Stay here." she held his chin and didn't let go until he nodded.

"What the hell was he drinking?" Stacie asked. Jesse looked very out of it.

"Vodka." Beca answered. The taste of Vodka was strong when they kissed. "Don't let him move." she pointed at Stacie before she started to walk away. Jesse followed her with his eyes then turned back to Stacie.

"You think she liked the song?" Jesse asked.

"Yes" Stacie nodded then watched Jesse start to tap his fingers on the table and hum along to the song that the band started playing, I won't dance by frank Sinatra.

* * *

"Here, you're buying me a coffee and will come back in less than 15 minutes, there's a Starbucks that is like five minutes from here, it's down the street." Beca handed a teenager, who she's probably related to, a 100 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." she said as she watched him eye the bill.

"Thank you" he looked up.

"Now go" she gestured with her hand. "If you don't come back, in 15 minutes I'm telling your mother." she looked knowingly at him. "Yeah, I saw you." she nodded. She didn't see him do anything, and was bluffing but he looked worried when she stood in front of. He had the look of someone who was doing something they shouldn't be doing.

Her glare worked because he nodded "Yes ma'am" he started to pace away.

* * *

"Here, drink these." Beca placed a bottle of water and a coffee on the table.

"That was fast." Stacie said.

"Thank you." Beca glanced at her briefly then grabbed a chair and sat next to Jesse.

"C'mon Jesse." Beca rested her hand on the back his neck when he didn't reach for any of the drinks. "I need you sober." she tiled his head to face her.

"I think you meant to say in your pants—you're not wearing any but you get the point." Stacie snorted "Also, dress means easy access." she winked.

Beca turned to glare at her for giving Jesse ideas, because his hand went for her waist before he slowly moved it until he rested it on her thigh and started to rub his hand on it in a way that wasn't helping with the way she was already feeling.

"Stop that" She grabbed his hand and held it. "Drink" she gave him the bottle of water.

She rested her hand on his shoulder while grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter that was walking by her.

* * *

"Becs?" Jesse called her as he placed the empty bottle down. She looked up from the glass she was staring at.

"Did you like it, the song I sang for you?" he asked doubtfully.

"I fucking loved it, and I love you." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips "I'm sorry I'm doing this to you." she apologized under her breath.

"Aunt Beca?" Lea's voice made Beca look behind her.

"Kiddo?" Beca eyed the kid.

"Mommy said to come look for you"

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"She said you could take me ask for a song." Lea shyly looked at her feet, and Beca couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she thought Lea looked.

"Sure." Beca nodded before she finished the glass of champagne then stood up. Taking Lea's hand she turned to Stacie.

"I know, don't let him move." Stacie nodded.

Jesse titled his head and kept watching Beca as she walked away "Becs has a nice ass." he said as he turned back to face Stacie.

"Are you starting to sober up?" she leaned forward to eye him. Better vision to check Beca out meant sobering up, to Stacie.

"It's still blurry, I just know she has a nice ass." he picked up the coffee and took a sip. "And a great smile" he smiled to himself. He then started to give Stacie details about her friend and how she's perfect. It was cute at first but the more he talked the more detailed it got. Stacie was hoping Beca would come back soon, but she saw her get called by her aunt, which meant more of Jesse's rant.

* * *

"Thank god!" Stacie exclaimed when Beca came back. "What took you so long?"

"Bridesmaid shit" Beca replied, "Why, What did he do?" she asked as she titled her head to look at Jesse.

"I know enough amazing things about you now I'd marry you myself for how great you are." Stacie got on her feet and stormed off.

"What?" Beca looked her way in puzzlement before she shrugged then smiled at the goofy grin Jesse held when she looked at him. "You're still drunk" she said more to herself as she took a seat. "Except, maybe you're not" she looked at him thoughtfully then leaned in to get a better look at his eyes. His pupils were bigger than they should be. "Jesse did you smoke something?" she asked and he nodded "Great. What?" she questioned.

"Pot" he answered then chuckled.

"How's your vision?" she asked as she eyed him.

"Fine" he shrugged.

"At least now I won't have to worry about you falling and hurting yourself." she murmured leaning against her chair then tilted her head when she heard him drag his chair her way. He threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. Leaning against his chest, she felt him place a kiss on her head.

"How are the bridesmaid duties going?" he asked and she smiled.

"Exhausting" she closed her eyes.

"I can help if you want." he offered.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's okay, I got this"

"Okay" he rubbed her arm.

They stayed in comfortable silence until Beca heard someone call her name and she had to go.

"Don't do anything stupid" She cupped Jesse's face before she got on her feet.

He nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise" he leaned up and kissed her. "Becs?" he called her she turned on her heels.

"Yes?" she tilted her head.

He got up. "What are you looking at?" Jesse nodded at a guy that was staring at Beca before he wrapped Beca in his arms to keep him from looking at her.

"Dude, I can't deal with your jealousy right now." She looked up.

"Wear my blazer." He kept looking at the guy until he looked away.

"Fine" she sighed. Jesse reached for his blazer without letting go of her then step back and watched her wear it. "Happy?" Beca asked and he nodded.

"Why did you call me back?" she asked.

"I forgot." he reached over and adjusted the blazer.

Walking to where she was called, Beca knew that Jesse should start sobering up pretty soon, pot could only last so long.

* * *

By the time he sobered up, Jesse made his way to Beca.

He debated whether or not to go to her, but seeing her faking interest in a conversation made him decide to go and save her.

"Hi." He smiled politely at the guests that Beca was stuck with them then looked down at Beca "I'm gonna steal her for a second."

"You have a really great voice" The guest complimented.

"Thank you." Jesse thanked them then took Beca's hand before they walked away.

"Sorry about the scene I made." he apologized letting go of her hand as they continued to walk.

"It's alright" Beca glanced at him, he didn't look happy.

"Where did you get the pot?" she asked when they stopped walking.

"Some kids were smoking" Jesse informed her. "I played the responsible adult and took it away, then smoked it myself" he shrugged

"Was one of these kids wearing a green tie and had hazel eyes?" she asked. He nodded

"Fuck" she swore under breath. It was the kid she asked to buy the coffee. "And the vodka?" she asked

"A cousin of yours, I think he's an alcoholic." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You okay?" Beca asked when he kept looking into nothing.

"Nope," he tilted his head to look at her.

"What did you want to talk me about?" she knew her question was dumb but didn't know how to pick up where they left.

"I just came to get you out of the conversation you were stuck in." he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And apologize for what I did."

Beca nodded eyeing him. He was really pissed off and was doing a lot of self-control.

"I know you're mad. I'm sorry I yelled at you." she apologized

"You think I'm mad because you yelled at me?"

"No, I know—"

"You don't" he cut her off "You think you do but you don't—" he ran a hand on his face then sighed "Figure out what you want" he deadpanned. "I don't know how long I roll whatever it is you're doing." He gestured with his hand at her.

He was more frustrated than mad at her. And because he knew her, he knew being harsh would work. Two years were enough to know how her brain worked. If she didn't have anything to risk losing, she won't make up her mind.

Beca nodded at his words then cleared her throat feeling a lump.

To Jesse she looked like a lost puppy, she was one harsh word a word away from breaking down. "C'mere" he pulled her in a hug, and she rested her head on his chest then closed her eyes.

"You are really all I want, not just for Christmas" Jesse murmured placing a kiss on her head as he tightly hugged her. "Make up your mind" he placed a kiss on her forehead before he removed his arms from around her and walked away grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter that was walking by.

Beca watched him walk away then went and served herself cake. She placed down the plate to check the e-mail she got. It was from her attorney informing her that the divorce papers were ready and that she could go pick them up on Monday. She swallowed the cake after realizing she has stopped chewing when she read the e-mail.

* * *

 **AN:** So, I recently remembered something that I forgot to include which means I'm gonna be doing some rewriting for what I haven't uploaded yet.

Songs mentioned: Jessie's girl by Rick springfield, All I want for christmas by Mariah Carey and Becky by be your own pet.


	37. Chapter 37

Beca swore under her breath as she read the text she received from Chloe.

"What?" Jesse placed her suitcase on the ground then took his suitcase from the taxi driver. Jesse payed the driver while Beca dragged both suitcases towards their house.

"It's girls' night, the girls are coming over." She informed him when he took one suitcase from her.

"I'll spend the night on Benji's couch." he shrugged then unlocked the door.

"You don't have to—" she followed him in.

"It's cool," he interrupted her then took the suitcase from her and climbed the stairs.

Beca sighed watching him then made her way to the kitchen.

It was Sunday morning, the day after her mother's wedding. Jesse was keeping his distance from her and only showed any kind of affection when they were both around her family. No one had to know about her drama.

She checked if the grocery they had was enough for having her friends over. Hearing Jesse's footsteps she titled her head to look at him. "I'm gonna make a run down the store. Do you want anything?" She asked. He opened the fridge and grabbed a juice pouch. "More juice." He said.

"Anything else?" Beca watched him put the straw in the pouch. He shook his head before turning on his heels. She leaned against the counter and watched him walk to the couch.

"I'm gonna grab lunch on my way, what do wanna eat?" she walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. Jesse glanced at her when she picked up her car keys from the coffee table.

Feeling her gaze he shrugged giving his full attention to the TV.

"Chinese?" she randomly suggested.

"Yeah, Chinese is good." he looked at her. She nodded then took off.

Jesse looked at her through the window. He hated being distant and cold with her, it was a lot of self-control on his part, but she had to pull her shit together and soon.

* * *

It was girls' night but for some reason they started showing up earlier than Beca expected them to.

Chloe and Stacie were the first to show up, then Amy, Aubrey and Emily arrived together.

"Where's Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"He went out for a basketball game." Beca replied from the kitchen. "Stacie could you come here for a minute? I need a ladder to reach and you're tall enough." She called.

"What can I do for you?" Stacie asked as she walked inside the kitchen.

"The mugs over there, grab six." Beca pointed at the shelf and Stacie nodded.

She grabbed the mugs and handed them one by one to Beca. "Anything else?" Stacie asked.

"Actually yes" Beca leaned against the counter. "Could you keep the divorce news to yourself?" She requested.

"Why?" Stacie asked.

"Because, if Chloe knows she'll ask a lot of questions and I'm not in any mood to put up with her. Not until I know what I want at least."

"Don't make this about Chloe." Stacie eyed her before she walked out of the kitchen.

Hearing the front door open, Beca made her way to the doorway then leaned against it and watched Jesse walk in and get assaulted by Cheeseball.

"Hey buddy!" Jesse bend down and starched its chin before walking further inside the house. He met Beca's gaze and she could understand from the slight head tilt that he was asking if she told her friends. She shook her head.

"Hello ladies." Jesse greeted when he step in the living room. He was panting.

Beca walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for him. As she made her way to living room she watched him audibly laugh at a joke Amy made. "Here." Beca handed him the bottle. He took it. "Thanks Becs."

"Hey Jesse you're coming with Beca to the reunion right?" Chloe asked.

"What reunion?" Both Beca and Jesse asked in puzzlement.

"Our ten years reunion at BU?" Amy said.

"You should have gotten an invitation mailed to you like two months ago if not a little less." Stacie informed her.

Beca walked to where they keep the mail and started to look through it as she walked back to the living room. "Yep" Beca pulled the invitation and shook it. She handed it to Jesse when she felt his gaze.

"Nice." He eyed it then gave it back to Beca.

"Glad to see you guys" he looked at them. "I'm gonna go shower." He said then started to walk away.

"Jesse are you going to eat here?" Beca asked when she got to the stairs. He was on the last step.

"Yeah." He replied. "Turns out Benji is working the night shift," He informed her before he continued to walk away.

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare." Chloe suggested.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca murmured. "Why do you always want to play this particular game, aren't there any other games?" She asked.

"It's fun." Aubrey shrugged.

"Why, do you have something to hide?" Stacie asked.

Beca turned to her. "No, it's just weird that we, a bunch of adults, always end up playing games for kids." She shrugged.

"It's not just for kids." Stacie sat up.

"I'm pretty sure it's for kids." Beca disagreed.

"Okay, let's started and I can prove you wrong." Stacie challenged.

"Fine." Beca accepted her challenge.

"What will be Beca, truth or dare?" Stacie asked.

Beca took a moment to think about it. Truth was risky because she knew Stacie didn't like how she didn't tell the rest about her divorce. "Dare." Beca said.

Stacie smirked.

"I dare you to go and have a quickie with Jesse." Stacie dared then leaned against the couch.

"Fuck you Stacie." Beca ran a hand through her hair.

"No, you're gonna go fuck someone else." Stacie crossed her arms.

"Fine." Beca got on her feet.

"You're gonna do it?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"A dare is a dare." Aubrey said.

"You can't fake it, you know I can tell." Stacie said watching Beca climbed the stairs.

They followed her up.

Beca took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Jesse was laying on the bed, watching a movie and had earphones on. He glanced up when she walked in and closed the door behind her. Beca took a seat on the bed then tapped his arm when he didn't acknowledge her.

"Yeah?" Jesse took off the earphone after he paused the movie then turned to face her.

"Stacie is trying to prove a point by daring me to come up have sex with you." She started to say and he sat up. "I'm gonna make sex noises and I'm gonna need you to grunt at some point, cause they're probably behind the door."

Jesse nodded then watched her kick off her shoes then get on the bed before she started to jump. She cleared her throat then started to moan softly.

Jesse put the laptop on the floor then watched her as her moans got louder. He could tell they were fake and was glad that the ones she usually made when they were going at it were different. Thinking about being with her and the sounds she was making were turning him on. When she started screaming his name, he had to hide his boner with a pillow. He cleared his throat when she looked down then kicked him to get his attention. He grunted and she mouthed _thanks_ before she jumped off the bed then sat on it. She sighed bending to grab her shoes. Meanwhile, Jesse stood up and tried to adjust his dick.

"I don't know if you read my text but dinner is ready." Beca informed him as she got on her feet.

"Yeah I read it." He turned to face her.

"Okay." She nodded then started to make her way to the door.

"Beca you should mess your hair, and get your cheeks a little pink." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Beca pinched her cheeks then shook her head before running her fingers through her hair. "Do I look the part?" she asked.

"Kinda." He eyed her then walked to her and messed her t-shirt then ran his fingers through her hair. "Thanks" she thanked him in a low voice, she soon found herself staring at his lips. She leaned up then pulled away "Sorry" she apologized before she walked away. He reached for her hand and pulled her back a little harder than he intended. He cupped her face and kissed her. Jesse was cursing at himself for being this weak and his inability to stay away from her but he couldn't help it. Even faking it she sounded way too hot and he had to taste the lip glow on her lips.

As he was about to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in a way that made their bodies press against each other.

He pinned her to the wall and kissed her harder than he ever did. He had wanted her badly ever since he saw her in her bridesmaid dress that he didn't get to take off. Instead stole glances at her as she slipped it off and got into sweatpants and a tank-top.

The voice in his head that was telling him to pull away, that what they were doing wasn't right, that she still had to figure what she wanted from him, that he's supposed to give her the cold shoulder, was getting further away as they made out.

"Condom" she mumbled and he nodded before picking her up and helping wrap her legs around his waist. They kept kissing as he looked for the condom. Finding it, he laid her on the bed then got on top of her. When their gazes met, she just nodded and took off her t-shirt. As she was about to slip off her pants he placed his hands over hers and then removed them and took off the pants himself.

* * *

They were both sober, and had no excuse for doing what they did nor for why neither one of them stopped the other. Beca didn't dare to glance at Jesse as they laid on the bed, recovering from their orgasms. She looked at him when he sat up and reached for his boxer then closed her eyes. Jesse got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Fuck." He rubbed his forehead, "Way to go Jesse." he looked at himself through the mirror. "Self-control my ass." He washed his face then rested his hands on the edge of the sink. The sex felt great, but they shouldn't have done it.

Beca sat up and ran her fingers through her hair. She grabbed her clothes and wore them. The mirror was in the bathroom, and the bathroom was occupied so she didn't get a chance to look at herself before she got out of the room.

Unlike what she expected her friends weren't behind the door, they were near the stairs. Meeting Stacie's gaze who was already eyeing her, Beca saw the disapproval in Stacie's eyes. Stacie shook her head and climb off the stairs.

"Do you ever get noise complains?" Emily asked.

"Stacie dared you for a quickie, you guys shagged like dingos." Amy said in awe.

 _Play it cool Mitchell._ Beca told herself. She tried not seem phased, remembering Chloe's words on how they teased her because she reacted. She shrugged walking to them "Amy truth or dare?" Beca asked.

* * *

 **Later.**

Stacie cornered Beca in the kitchen when she went to grab more beer.

"When I dared you to go screw Jesse I wanted you to tell the rest about your fuckery not go complicate things."

"He initiated it." Beca said while she avoided to look straight into Stacie's eyes.

"You were screaming his name no shit it turned him on—Beca you're doing it again, it's like a déjà vu." Stacie watched Beca open the beers with the bottle opener. She sipped from one of the beers with a confused look on her face.

"And you can't count on how you feel about each other so much, because he will realize how selfish you are and will dump you. It would roughly take him six months and gallons of alcohol to get over you.—And what kind of bullshit are you pulling?"

Beca placed the bottle down and didn't have anything to say, to justify her actions.

"I'm not sure I'm up for marriage. I've seen my parents and I don't wanna do what they did." She finally said.

"That is the weakest argument I have ever heard you say, and you said a lot of shit." Stacie let out a humorless chuckle. "You can't blame your parents for everything Beca—I didn't want to get in your drama because it is exhausting and you are old enough to figure out your shit on your own but you are seriously a fucking mess." She pointed at Beca with her index finger "You will lose him 'cause no sane person would compromise as much as he has. You asked him to stay with you after asking for a divorce and that my friend is fucked up." she sighed then took a couple of beers and walked back to the living room, leaving Beca to her thoughts.

* * *

Beca decided to spend the night on the couch, she didn't know how to deal with after math. As she laid on her back and patted Cheeseball, unable to fall asleep, her phone rang. She glanced at the time it was 1:14 am. She grabbed her phone from the coffee table and sat up when she saw that it was Sheila calling her.

"Hello." Beca said picking up.

* * *

Jesse was pacing around the room, trying to figure out what to do. Groaning, he jumped on the bed face first. He soon came to realize that with his really bad self-control—Well they both had bad self-control, they were going to fall in the same circle from the two years ago, not healthy, and hurt a lot. He decided that he wasn't going to it happen again. Jesse sat up. He decided that until she figures out what she wanted from him he wasn't going to live under the same roof as her. Jesse made up his mind. He was going to tell her that she got a week to figure out her shit otherwise they should take a break. He could crash at Benji's for a week.

Hearing running up the stairs interrupted his train of thoughts. He watched Beca barge in and got off the bed when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Becs—" he started saying.

"It's dad, Jesse" She rang her fingers through her hair then paced and grabbed her suitcase. "He had a stroke." She informed him as she randomly grabbed clothes and threw them in the suitcase.

He walked to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Jesse let go, I have to pack and book a plane ticket." She tried to slip but he tighten his hold.

"Beca calm down." He held her close to him. She resisted his hold for a while then gave in and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna pack for us, and you go make plane reservations" he told her before he let go of her when he felt her calm down in his arms.

"You're coming?" she asked in surprise. He nodded then unpacked what she threw in her suitcase before he started to pack properly.

"Thanks." She wiped her cheek. Jesse titled his head gave her a small smile.

* * *

Luckily they found an early morning flight to Atlanta, Georgia.

"Sheila left me a voice mail." Beca said she turned her phone on as they waited for their luggage.

"What does it say?" he spotted their suitcases and went grabbed them.

"I'm checking it right now," She put the phone to her ear and hoped that whatever Sheila had to say wasn't bad news. Jesse put the luggage down and watched her as she listened to her step-mother's voice mail.

She exhaled loudly before she stuffed her phone in her pocket. "Sheila said that he's fine. And that I shouldn't worry, she was really scared for him and didn't mean to freak me out."

"Thank God." he pulled her in a hug.

* * *

"Beca honey." Sheila said when she saw Beca walk in. She got on the the chair that was next to the bed, where Dr. Mitchell was laying unconscious.

Beca made her way to her father to check on him.

"The doctors said he's better now." Sheila informed.

Beca nodded, and although she was relived her father, whom she spend half of her life hating, was fine, she couldn't help but tear up. He looked weak.

Jesse placed their stuff at the door then paced to her. "I'm fine." she wiped her cheek.

"I know." he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest.

"I'm just glad he's fine." she sniffed. Jesse made a sound of acknowledgment. "Thanks for calling me." she tiled her head to look at her step-mother.

"Of course." Sheila rubbed her hand on her arms when she crossed them.

"Um, you should go have some sleep," Beca suggested. "I'll call when dad wakes up."

It was almost five am.

"I slept on the flight" She lied. Sheila looked tired and could use some sleep.

She agreed to go and took their luggage with her.

* * *

"I'm gonna go get us coffee" Jesse got up. He was trying his hardest to be there for her and not let their problems keep him from standing by her side. She nodded and watched him walk out the door.

Jesse wasn't completely there, and she wasn't blind to it. She followed him out. "Jesse wait." she called and he stopped walking and turned around.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"You wanna do this now?" he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay." he shrugged and walked back to where she was standing. A couple of feet away from the room her dad was sleeping in.

"I get that you're mad-" she started saying and chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm not mad at you. You still don't get it." he shook his head. "Okay, let's start with what we did last night, does it ring a bell?" he asked while keeping his voice even. When she looked away he said "We're gonna get stuck in the same circle, and I don't wanna go through that again, it's exhausting."

Beca looked back at him and saw how frustrated he was.

"I don't wants us to go back there, to just have sex because we can't control ourselves, and ignore our problems." he shrugged. "It's not healthy." he went quiet and hoped she'd say something back but she didn't.

"You don't think you know what you want and it will ruin what we have and that's why I think I should move out by the end of the week, give your space to think things through and sort out your problems.-If it takes more than a week we should just take a break." he tried not let her see how much it hurt to say the words he said, but there wasn't another way, if he stuck around they will complicate things.

"Don't sugar coat it, say you're sick of me and wanna break up." she held his gaze and felt the tears building up.

"The last thing I want is to break up, but I can't let you hurt me the way you did the first time around. I just can't." he hesitantly reached for her shoulders.

"I think you should go back to L.A." she wiped her cheek and looked away.

"That's all you have to say?" he let go of her shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Okay." he nodded and eyed her for a few seconds before he turned on his heels.

Beca watched him walk away and couldn't stop him despite how much it hurt to watch him walk away. He had a point, she had to sort out her problems on her own and stop dragging him around.

* * *

"Jesse!" Liz called when Jesse walked pass her and didn't seem to notice her.

"Oh, hey Liz, I didn't see you there." he walked back to her.

"I saw that." she eyed him. "You don't look alright-Oh my God, is Ben okay? I mean mom texted me and told me that he's fine-"

"He's fine." he assured her. "Ben is fine." he forced a smile. "Becs is with him now, he's sleeping." Jesse informed her.

"Thank God." she sighed a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna go see him, and Beca. How is she by the way?"

"She's doing alright-" he sighed.

Liz nodded "Well, good seeing you, although the circumstances aren't." she hugged him quickly.

"You too." he patted her back.

Liz made her way to the room and found Beca curled up on a chair sipping coffee and lost in her thought, while Dr. Mitchell slept.

"Hi." she said when Beca didn't hear her walk in.

Beca looked up "Hi." she greeted and got off her seat.

Liz walked to Beca and rested her hand on Beca's shoulder while eyeing her step-father.

"What did the doctors say?" Liz asked.

"Um, a doctor was just here, he checked his vitals and said that he's good. Dad is good." she sipped her coffee. Her tone didn't indicate that she was glad in anyway.

"You just got here?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Liz nodded. "I couldn't get on an earlier flight 'cause I couldn't find any."

It was 8:43 am.

"The doctor said that he'd have to stay under surveillance for 48 hours then he's good to go." Beca sat back on the chair.

Liz shrugged off her hand bag then made her way to the other chair and took a seat. "He's gonna be fine." She said, noticing how thoughtful Beca looked.

"Yeah." Beca glanced at her and forced a smile.

Liz soon tied it together and figured that Beca had some sort of fight with Jesse.

"Beca, I know we're not particularly close, but I'm here if you wanna talk."

Beca sighed before looking back at her step-sister. "There isn't much to tell, I basically fucked up my marriage for no good reason."

Liz eyed her silently then said "Marriage is tough, huh?"

"I wouldn't describe it as tough, it's fucking scary," Beca curled up in her seat.

"How?" Liz curiously asked.

"I don't know, I guess the constant fear of screwing up and ruining something that is supposed to last a life time- following in my parents steps, having a kid only to break up a few years later, leaving that kid between them with no sense of what a functional family should be like."

"These shouldn't be scary." Liz shrugged. Noting the confused look on Beca's face she said "You're not your parents, I wouldn't tell you to learn from their mistakes because you should dive in yourself and make your own mistakes." She watched her step-sister sip her coffee thoughtfully. "I think you're more overwhelmed than scared."

"What?" Beca said in puzzlement.

"The Beca I've known for half my life doesn't believe in marriage, and from what you said I take that you do believe in it, and it's overwhelming."

Beca took a moment to process what Liz just said to her and how much sense it made.

* * *

 **A while later.**

"How's your dad?" Beca asked.

"I saw him the other day, still his selfish self." Liz cracked her neck.

Liz's father was never a big part of her life, Beca's father was more of a father to her than her actual dad.

"Thanks for asking." She smiled at Beca. "How's your mom?" she asked.

"Well, the nagging is at lowest, and she just got re-married as you know, she's doing great."

"Good for her." Liz nodded.

* * *

Liz couldn't stay for more than a day, her work schedule was tight. Beca took the week off, and stayed at her father's. She spent most days moping around the house, it felt like a very weird deja vu.

"Bec wanna come down with your old man for a walk?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded then gulped down what was left of her beer then paced to the kitchen and placed the bottle on the counter.

She found her dad wait by the door for her.

"So, wanna tell me why you're hiding out here?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"I'm not hiding out." she denied.

"I was conscious when you were talking with Liz." he informed her.

"How much did you hear?" she looked up at him.

"Most of it" he looked down at her.

"I'm sorry your mother and I didn't pay that much of attention to how you dealt with our failed marriage. We figured that if we didn't really talk about it you wouldn't get affected. Bad decision making." he sighed.

Beca looked at him while she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I love having you around but you should be in L.A where you belong. Your mom and I didn't work, but you got a great thing going." He rested his hand on her shoulder to stop her from walking. "Marriage shouldn't freak you out, you shouldn't think about what could wrong." He squeezed her shoulder. "Go save your marriage Bec." He held her gaze.

* * *

Beca booked a flight back to L.A. Liz and her father had made valid points, she took their advice.

Exhaling loudly, she placed the key in the lock and unlocked the door. The house was quiet. Closing the door behind her she heard Cheeseball bark before he came running to her. Walking further inside the house, she saw a packed suitcase, and felt her world fall apart when she found Jesse's wedding ring on the coffee table.

 _Too late._ She wiped her cheeks when her tears started falling. She sat down on the couch and silently cried. Beca had no one to blame for the hole she felt in her heart but herself. She made him leave. Hearing footsteps coming from the stairs, she didn't look up.

"Bec, you're home?" Jesse asked. He got his answer when he got to the living room and saw her. Hearing her sniff he made his way to face her. "Beca what's wrong?" He got on his knees. "Is your dad okay?" he asked. She nodded wiping her cheek. He got up then sat next to her. She cleared her throat. "I don't know what I was thinking, doubting our marriage. You're the greatest thing that happened to me—You deserve better than a mess, but I can't lose you so I'm gonna try to get over my fears of repeating my parents mistakes and be a grownup who you deserve, one who wouldn't back out whenever it gets tough."

She got on her knees and held his wedding ring up. "Stay married to me?" she asked him.

She was still crying and Jesse had a blank look on his face for a few seconds before he cracked a smile and gently wiped her cheeks. "Yes" he leaned in and cupped her face then kissed her.

"Cool" she sniffed when he pulled away "Um, your left hand so that I could—"

"Oh yeah, sorry" he gave her his left hand and she put the ring back on his finger. "It felt weird when I took it off" Jesse moved his hand then help her up. She hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Jesse" she apologized.

He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her as tightly. "When I saw the suitcase and your ring I thought I lost you." She mumbled against his chest then looked up. He was confused for half a second.

"Oh, you mean that suitcase over there?" he nodded at the suitcase. "I packed old clothes to give away, I wasn't moving out. I said I'd move out by the end of the week."

"Then why did you take off your ring?" she asked.

"I was helping our neighbor fix his car and took it off so that I won't get anything on it." He explained then leaned in and pecked her lips. "So it's settled, you're sure of what you want from our relationship?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded

"No more second thoughts?"

"Nope, I'm in for the long term." She sniffed.

"That's good, I was going to order takeout but I kinda feel like making you a birthday breakfast."

"My birthday is in three days and it's like six pm."

"I wanna make you breakfast." He shrugged. "If you don't want breakfast, it's cool."

"No breakfast is good."

Jesse unwrapped his arms from around her and started to make his way to the kitchen.

"So wanna go with me to this stupid thing?" she asked as she walked behind him.

"What stupid thing?" He asked

"This reunion thing, I'm supposed to bring a date." She leaned against the counter.

"When?" he opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of juice pouches then threw one her way.

"Jesse you saw the invitation," she caught the pouch.

"Well I don't know if I can make it." He put the straw in the pouch.

"Are you playing hard to get?" she asked in amusement.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Well, if you don't go you'll miss the riff off."

"What's a riff off" he looked up from the fridge.

"You gonna know what it is if you go as my date." She smirked.

"Fine." He said in mock annoyance.

"Are you really going to make breakfast?" Beca asked.

He nodded. "Why do you ask?" he looked up.

"I kinda had something else in mind we could do," she played with the hem of her shirt.

"I'm trying to learn how to control myself around you, so you either come help me make breakfast or keep me company." He glanced at her as he placed the ingredients on the counter.

"Fine." She groaned hopping on the counter. "Hey wanna hear a joke?" she asked.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"So," she took a sip from the juice. "What do you call Jews that go to tanning salons?" she asked.

"I thought you were done with the Jew jokes." He groaned. She shrugged.

"C'mon guess."

"I don't know."

"Orange Jews." She answered. He laughed.

"You gotta hand it to you Becs,"

"Thank you." She took another sip.

"because you can't reach it." he added.

"I deserved that." She chuckled.

* * *

 **Five months later.**

"What are we doing here?" Jesse asked as they took a seat at the airport

"Wait" Beca said as she looked around.

"Okay" Jesse crossed his arms and waited for her to explain why she brought him to the airport.

"There" she spoke "3 o'clock, woman in a leather jacket holding a kid's hand"

"I see her" he nodded, the woman's back was to them. "Isn't that—"

"Yep, that's Emma, Luke's wife." Beca cut him off. "Because I know you, I figured you'd come and see for yourself that you're wrong about Luke and even if he did feel anything for me it's nothing compared to what he has with Emma" she smiled when she saw Luke walk through security. Jesse quietly watched the family get together and how tearful it was then leaned against the seat.

Luke's father made it but Luke had to watch over their family business until his father was back on his feet.

"Fine, I was wrong" he gave in. "Can we leave? We will get stuck in traffic" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded then looked at him. "Sucks to be wrong, huh?" she asked teasingly. "I got something for you that will cheer you up." she watched him turn to her.

"What is it?" he asked watching take a deep breath.

"I stopped taking birth control two weeks ago. I talked with my gynecologist he said that the miscarriage I had didn't do any damage and that my _baby oven_ is fine. Yes he said _baby oven_ , and laughed at it too—Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have told you. Your birthday is in four days" she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What did you just say?" he unwrapped his arms and held her shoulders. "I'm not daydreaming am I?" he grinned watching her smile at him before she shook her head.

Jesse cupped her face and kissed her as hard as he could. "You're ready to start a family?" he asked although he had the answer he want to hear it from her.

"Yes Jesse I wanna have kids with you" she rolled her eyes. Jesse leaned in again and kissed her and it was a bit too much for PDA so she pulled away. "Not right now, dumbass" she smacked the back of his neck.

"Disabled toilets?" he suggested

"No!" she said in horror.

"C'mon, it would make a great story to tell to our kids."

"Dude what the fuck" she got on her feet "And what kind of parents tell their kids how they were conceived?"

Jesse got up as well and reached for her hand.

"You're right, that will surely be traumatizing" he nodded. "I'm just too excited" he almost jumped from excitement.

"When can we start trying?" he asked as they walked towards the entrance. "I should really pay attention to your cycle." he said more to himself.

"I'm starting to regret telling you." she looked up "I could have waited until you were shitfaced enough to forget that we didn't have safe sex then hope you got me pregnant."

"No, I wanna be sober when we make a baby" he squeezed her hand

"Stop talking about it, you're making it weird." she grimaced. "And what do you mean by start trying? We gonna keep having sex as regularly as we do and it will happen at some point" she shrugged.

"I want a girl. What d'you want Becs?"

"I want you to stop talking."

"It's an hour drive home, and I won't help it—I hope our kids have your eyes. Oh Becs, how many kids do you wanna have? I want more than one…"

Beca sighed grabbing her keys. She was sure by the time they get home she'd have a head splitting headache.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **AN:** Oh boy. Where do I start? Well, I guess I should start by thanking you all for reading, and generally liking this story. I'm not good at saying sentimental stuff but I want you to know that I really loved reading your reviews and that I like you guys a lot.

I started this "sequel" because I couldn't stop thinking about what could happen after "When nerds get together" I didn't really know where to take it or what I wanted to do with it, you can see that from the very vague summery. I just went with it, and thankfully my creative juice didn't disappoint and I think it turned out alright.

I tackled a very tricky subject, marriage, a subject that I know very little of, I mean my parents have been happily married for over 23 years. Mom is basically Ghandi, and dad would punch his way through things and own a motorcycle, he's pretty badass.

I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did. It was pretty fun. Not going to do another sequel, probably an epilogue, but not another story.

I'd very much like to know your general thoughts about this story, so leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN:** I don't really know how epilogues work, I googled it though. Anyhow, this is what you're getting.

It's gonna be a few chapters long, I finished the first one. Enjoy.

Part #1.

 **10 months later.**

"Remember how I told you that being around me while I'm in labor is a terrible idea?" Beca asked

Jesse just nodded.

"Then you should get the fuck out of here, because I wanna fucking kill you!"

"Becs, I know you're in pain—" he tried to tuck her loose curls behind her ear.

"Shut the fuck up and fucking get me Chloe!" She gripped his hand. "Now." She cried in pain.

"Well, let go—"

She only let go of his hand when the contraction passed.

Jesse ran out and came back seconds later holding Chloe's arm. Chloe paced to Beca's side.

Jesse watched them as Chloe stroke Beca's hair and yelled encouraging words at her.

He was about to push the door open and get out he heard Beca yell his name. He ran back to her.

"Where the fuck are you going?" she started crying.

"You said I should leave."

"And you fucking listened to me?" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Beca stop yelling at him." Chloe cupped her face and tiled her face to get her to face her. "You're in pain we get it, but think of how all this will be over once you stop cursing at everyone particularly your husband and start pushing your baby out of your lady bits." Chloe spoke down to her. "You want this to be over, right?"

Beca nodded rapidly.

"Good." Chloe let go of her face. "Then push my fucking niece out of your vagina I wanna meet her already!" Chloe shouted in a very encouraging way.

Beca started to breathe like they taught her in the birthing class and stopped complaining.

"Nice." Jesse high fived Chloe.

"I used to help Aubrey at the retreat back when I lived in Atlanta." She smiled proudly at him.

"What?" he said in puzzlement.

"10 centimeters" the nurse said.

Jesse reached for Beca's hand and squeezed it.

"It's coming," she sniffed feeling the next contraction.

"C'mon you can do it Becs." Jesse reach over and wiped her tears.

He felt her nails dig into his skin before she gave it all she had when the nurse told her to push. Chloe took her other hand and continued to shout encouraging words.

The next few minutes passed in a blink of an eye, Jesse was cutting his baby girl's umbilical cord, and before he knew it she was her mother's arms and he was to her side placing kisses all over Beca's face as she wept harder than her baby. Chloe let herself out, she knew that she should let them share this special moment on their own.

"Becs, you did it." He wiped her cheeks.

"Yeah." She sniffed, "I did—"

Jesse placed kiss on her temple.

"Dude, I'm all sweaty." She nudged him. His respond was to place another kiss. Jesse smiled reaching to stroke his little one's cheek.

* * *

It has been hours after Beca gave birth to her and Jesse's girl. Jesse didn't leave her side and fell asleep on the tiny space she made for him on the bed after all their family and friends who came to see them left.

Jesse woke up to Beca's voice rapping smoke weed everyday softly, she sounded very tired. He didn't make a move and slowly opened his eyes and saw how she gently held her daughter up and pulled her close to her while she patted her back to get her to burp. Beca glanced at Jesse when he sat up.

"Hey weirdo." She whispered leaning in and kissed him. "You know, breast feeding feels so fucking weird." She continued to whisper as she placed the baby back in her arms when she heard her burp.

"I bet it does—Hi baby." He spoke in a low voice while he waved at his girl who was half asleep.

Hearing Beca sighed he turned to her. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing the frown that formed on her face.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna say goodbye to sleep for the next few months."

"We talk about this Becs, we'll take shift, you'll sleep." He got off the bed and stretched.

"Dude you're the heaviest sleeper I know, it's exhausting to wake you up when you're short on sleep." She said with slight irritation in her voice "It's fine, I know what I signed up for." She stroke her daughter's cheek then looked down at her "You and I are going to cry a lot." She smiled when her girl grabbed her finger and held it. Feeling Jesse's gaze she looked up.

"I know you wanna hold her," she smiled at him.

"I really do, but she looks peaceful in your arms."

"She's about to dose off. You can hold her though, I highly doubt she'd start crying when she's fed and changed." She handed him the baby and he took her gently in his arms then sat down on the bed.

"I'm not saying this because you're my daughter but you're the cutest newborn I've ever seen."

Hearing Beca softly chuckle, he turned to her. "She is." He insisted

"Jess, all newborns look the same." she shrugged then leaned against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Nope," he disagreed, "not my Natalie." he shook his head.

"Your Natalie?" she opened one eye.

"Our Natalie." he corrected himself then watched Beca close her eyes. "Hey Becs do you think it'll irritate her if I kissed her cheek?" Jesse asked.

Beca sighed "You know she's not made out of glass Jesse."

"Is that a no?" he asked and heard her groan. Jesse leaned down and pecked his girl's cheek.

"You're usually good with babies, what has gotten into you?" Beca asked.

"A- It's my daughter. B- She was born less than 12 hours ago. C-I don't want to disturb her." he leaned down and placed another kiss on her cheek "You were rapping smoke weed every day to Natalie." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yep." Beca nodded "I don't really know any lullabies—Well, I do I just don't know the lyrics—I started humming the song and she seemed to like it so I rapped it for her."

"Awesome choice of song." He said.

"I know, I know, I could have picked something else as the first song she'd hear."

"I wasn't being sarcastic." He shrugged. "Snoop rules." he turned to her.

"He's super chill."

Jesse nodded then started to hum the intro to Gz and Hustlas before he began to sing the hook. "Becs?" he called her name.

"Jesse, I'm really tired."

"Please,"

"Fine." She said in a bored tone.

He started rapping in a low voice the first verse and she harmonized with him then started to do the melody for the song.

"Holy shit, she smiled!" he said in excitement only to startle his daughter. "Uh-oh!" Jesse tsked watching her pout before she started crying.

"She was about to sleep." Beca said behind gritted teeth.

"I got this." He said then got on his feet while rocking her in his arm. "C'mon baby girl, sleep before mommy loses her shit and murders me." He whispered.

"I'm really considering it,"

* * *

 **3 weeks later.**

"Jesse!" Beca shook Jesse. "Please, get up." She punched him in the shoulder, it was a very weak punch, she was tired, has been ever since their daughter was born.

"What?" he said sleepily.

"Are you deaf or are you deaf?" she got off the bed. She had Natalie in her arms. They were both crying, one from sleep deprivation and exhaustion, and the other—well, she was crying for the sake of crying.

"I'm this close to a nervous breakdown, Jesse." She gestured with index and thumb to how little it was. Jesse was soon on his feet, he was mostly asleep. He took the baby from her and started to rock her in his arms. "I fed her, I changed her dippers—I swear to God it feels like she's doing it to test my limits." She held her head.

"Beca," He reached for her chin and held it to get her to look at him "Go to sleep," he had a lazy smile on his face, the loud crying did seem to affect him. Jesse wiped her cheeks then lean in and kissed her. "Wake me up in two hours to feed her."

"No, you pumped earlier, there's enough milk to keep her fed for the next few hours, you're sleeping and I'm gonna take Natalie and go downstairs so that you can sleep in peace." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"But, what if she wants me?" she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about it." He looked down at his girl.

"Thanks." Beca cupped his face and kissed him.

Jesse made his way out of the room and down to living room. He glanced at his hand watch and saw that it was 04:10 am. He sighed then made his way to the kitchen where he put on the coffee machine on.

"Mommy just wants some sleep, and we're gonna stay quiet for her." He looked at his daughter. He held her up against his chest and made plane noises while moving around, his technique to get her to stop crying was: do everything and anything that you could think of, 'cause at some point something will do the trick.

The plane didn't work, so he held her in his arms and started to sing tubthumping while dancing and gently moving her along. When he saw that it was working, he grinned and held her against his chest and continued to sing while dancing with her. When she went quiet he pulled her away from him and looked at her, she was about to fall asleep. He held her in his arm, and made as little noise as he could. He put popcorn in the microwave and went to the shelve in the living room where he kept his movie collection and pulled Jurassic park's dvd case.

* * *

Jesse watched the movie in the lowest volume he figured wouldn't bother his kid while sipping coffee and eating popcorn without using his left hand as it was holding his daughter. Sure it was tricky, but he found a way, whenever he wanted popcorn, he'd put the mug between his legs.

Hearing footsteps, he looked the staircase's way.

"Becs?" he whispered in surprise.

"It weird how I just woke up, and I'm very tired." She said in a low voice as she made her way to the couch. He looked down at his watch, "I can tell you why." He smiled at her when she sat down next to him. "It's been two hours."

She regularly fed Natalie every two hours.

"C'mere" he held his arm up inviting her to rest her head on his chest. "Nat should be up soon," he placed a kiss on Beca's head.

Few minutes later, Natalie woke up. Jesse looked at her, seeing her pout he chuckled. "Becs?"

"I'm up." She said sleepily then sat up and took their daughter from him.

"How long as it been since you last ate?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Beca shrugged "I could use a snack though."

"I'll go get you something to eat." He unwrapped his arm from around Beca then made his way to the kitchen.

"I made these last night but you were busy, so here there are, eat." He placed the plate down.

"I thought I smelled muffins" she took the muffin he handed her.

"I made them for you." He sat down next to her. "Is she done?" he asked.

"Nope. Her appetite is very large." She said in amazement.

"Wonder from who she get it?" He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." She said through a mouthful of muffin, she was talking with him but her eyes were fixed on Natalie.

"Motherhood suits you Becs." Jesse said watching Beca stroke their girl's chin.

"Motherhood is driving me insane." She said after swallowing then smiled when Natalie cooed "But I love this very loud crier."

"She's just expressing her love through tears," he said confidently.

"I'm sure she is." Beca held up when she was done.

"I'll hold her until she burps, you eat"

Beca handed him the baby then reached for the plate and placed it on her lap.

"Hey Bec," he started to say, Beca titled her head to look at him, he was patting his kid's back gently, "How much does getting a tattoo hurt?" he asked curiously.

"It depends on where you're getting it," she answered after swallowing.

He nodded.

"I'm not someone you should be asking this since a paper cut makes me cry out of pain." She shrugged, "What, are you going to get some ink on that flawless skin of yours?" Beca asked noticing the thoughtful look on his face.

"Maybe." He smiled putting Natalie in his arms after she burped.

"That's cool." She nodded "What do you wanna get?" she asked.

"Natalie's date of birth ." He replied quickly.

"That's nice." She took a bite, "Your mom would so freak out though if you get a tattoo." She chuckled and regretted it when she choked and got into a coughing fit.

"You okay?" he asked, starting to worry.

"I'm fine," she cleared her throat after washing it down with orange juice.

"Mom would think it's cool that I'm doing it as tribute to my girl." He said defensively

"Jesse you're mom isn't over the fact that you married a goy." She rolled her eyes. His mom was a very typical Jewish mom, and tattoos are not okay with her.

"Hey, mom loves you." He pointed at her. "And I'm tattooing my daughter's date of birth somewhere in my body—I think I'm gonna go for rib cage."

"That's really cool."

"I'll get all of our kids dates of birth on my rib cage." He said thoughtfully.

"All of our kids? You wanna do this again?" she asked rhetorically.

"Don't look at me like that. If I could I'd knock you up the minute I can touch you, but I know that's not how it works and that you gotta want more kids before I could knock you up, and that's why, Beca, I'm gonna convince you." he said as he started to tickle Natalie.

"Good luck with that." She said sarcastically. "Dude don't play with her." Beca mumbled through a mouthful of muffin, "Mom told that we should make her see that at night we sleep, leave the playing for the day, and go turn off the lights—except for the kitchen lights."

"Okay," he got up and did what she told him then sat back newt to her. "Yeah I don't think she's gonna fall back asleep." Jesse said eyeing his daughter. "Hey Natalie." He said softly, Beca placed the plate on the coffee table then curled up and leaned against Jesse. "She'll fall asleep." Beca yawned.

"I hope she turns out to be gay." Jesse murmured. "That way I know for sure that no boy will mess with her," he explained.

"Wow." She laughed, "Does this mean you gonna be a pain in the ass when she starts dating, regardless of her sexuality?" Beca asked.

"I'm gonna make sure no one hurts my girl," he leaned in and placed a kiss on his daughter forehead. "And I'm telling you from now Becs, no dating until she's like 18."

"Oh boy," Beca sighed.


	39. Chapter 39

Part #2.

I.

Beca was sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hand, it was positive. She stared it for a few seconds before blowing a breath when she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She chuckled wiping her eyes. Beca was overwhelmed by her second pregnancy. It wasn't like this pregnancy was unexpected, they wanted to have another kid, their marriage was stable, Natalie was turning three in a two months. Beca didn't want her to be an only child, and Jesse was clear from the get-go; he wanted more kids.

Even in her first pregnancy with Jesse's child she got the same feeling, she figured it was related to the emotional damage her _first_ pregnancy caused.

Beca got up and walked to the sink to wash her face. She took too long in the bathroom and feared Jesse would worry and come see her, she wanted to surprise him, and seeing her in tears would blow it.

While drying her face, she eyed herself in the mirror and couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face, she was happy. She had it all, the job she always wanted, and a family of her own that she never thought she'd have. And she didn't blow it, after more than 6 years, 4 of them married, together, her bound with Jesse was still strong if not stronger—probably stronger with Natalie around.

Beca took a deep breath before looking away from the mirror. She wrapped the test in toilet paper and threw it in the trash can.

"Coming!" she shouted hearing Jesse and Natalie call her for dinner.

* * *

"This smells great." She took a seat. It was her birthday, Jesse made her a birthday dinner with the help of Natalie.

"For appetizers we have made you Scotch eggs," Jesse said as he placed the plate on the table. He grinned turning to pick Natalie up and sat her on her chair then walked back to the kitchen and came back seconds later, "Our main course is Pizza Calzones" He paced back to the kitchen after putting the plate down, "Side dish we present to you Creamy Scalloped Potatoes. Enjoy."

"C'mere," She got on her feet and cupped his face to kiss him, it was light one, she pulled away to turn to her daughter, "Thank you, Natalie," she kissed her daughter for helping out with dinner.

Dessert was a cake that warmed Beca's heart because Natalie did the decorating, it was poorly done but she put a lot of effort making butterflies and had Jesse show her how to write Beca's age so that she'd put it.

* * *

"Becs," Jesse called softly as he shook Beca's shoulder. She moved slowly feeling Natalie's weight on her lap. "I'm up," she yawned. She fell asleep watching a movie, after dinner they put on a movie of Beca's choice, she picked a Pixar movie so that Natalie would enjoy it. Both she and Natalie dosed off. "No, I got her," Beca said when Jesse reached to pick Natalie up. Beca held in her arms then made her way to the stairs to take her to bed.

Walking out of Natalie's room, Beca gasped when Jesse took her arm by surprise. He gently pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers. He helped her wrap her legs around his waist as he walked them to their room. Closing the door behind them Jesse pulled away to catch his breath. "You're gonna to be walking funny tomorrow," he said then walked her to the bed.

"You're very confident, I like that." She smirked as he laid her on the bed.

"I gotta make up," He said casually before going for her neck. She pulled away and cupped his face, "For what?" Beca asked in confusion.

"I didn't do anything exceptional for your birthday," he said apologetically. Her birthday was on a work day, and he had limited options, and Beca insisted they'd include Natalie in whatever he wanted to do.

"Jesse, I loved the dinner you made, the cake, it was all perfect. I don't need anything fancy." She smiled. "Plus, I just turned thirty-six," Beca grimaced, "I had enough crazy birthdays," Beca tapped his cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her.

* * *

"Hey, have you decided yet?" Beca asked out of the blue, they were under the covers. She had her head rested on his bare chest and he was playing with a lock of her hair between his fingers and humming a song. She looked up when he stopped humming and didn't reply. "Jesse?" she called his name, "Are you accepting the offer or not?" she asked.

"I haven't made my mind up yet," he replied.

"Jesse," she sat up and rested her hand on his cheek, "It's your shot, and I know you want to do it." She stroke his cheek.

"I don't wanna leave you," he took her hand and held it,

"It's not like you're going to another country." She squeezed his hand. "And it gonna be for how long, three, four months?"

He nodded.

"C'mon, it's fucking Broadway, you can't pass that out, Jesse."

"You'd come visit, right?" he asked.

"I'm offended you asked—Of course I'm gonna come see you.—I'll bring Natalie, she's old enough to actually see New York city." She laid back on his chest. Feeling him place a kiss on her head, she closed her eyes. She was happy for him, he got an offer to compose a Broadway show, but he had to go to New York and stay there until he finishes his work. He was no longer working for a company, he was a freelance composer and was starting to make a name for himself. The opportunity of composing a Broadway show could open up a whole new world of opportunities.

Jesse was going to be away for like three months, Beca knew that if she told him the big news he'd drop everything and stay to take care of her. She was debating whether or not to tell him before he leaves or waits until he's back from New York.

If she does tell him and convinces him that she'd be fine on her own, he wouldn't give his work his full attention anyway, because she knew him. With Natalie, they lived under the same roof and he was always texting her and calling to see if she was doing alright and if she needed anything.

Beca sighed deciding not to tell him.

* * *

 **A week later.**

"I'll text when I get there," Jesse reached for Beca's hand.

"Okay." She squeezed his hand hearing the call for his flight.

He took a deep breath before dropping on his knees, "Nat you be good to mommy like you promised, we'll talk before bedtime every night" he pulled her in a hug a long one. "Okay?" he said pulling away, Natalie nodded and leaned forward placing a kiss on his cheek. He cleared his throat before he got back on his feet, then threw his arm around Beca and pulled her in a hug and kissed her passionately when she looked up. Pulling away, he buried his face in her neck and breathed in her scent. He was going to miss it,

"I packed you a bottle of my shampoo—You should use it since you like it smell so much." She said while rubbing his back. He chuckled and pulled away then reached for his suitcase.

"Have fun in New York," she smiled at him as she pulled Natalie to her side and rubbed her arm. "And enjoy your mother's food,"

"See you in two weeks?"

"Two weeks" she confirmed nodding. He leaned in and kissed her again, she smiled into the kiss and stroke his cheek. "You're gonna miss your flight," she said when he pulled away.

"Natalie I need a hug to last me two weeks without your faces." He picked Natalie up and pulled Beca in another hug. Hearing the final call, he pulled away.

"Say hi to your family," Beca said watching him walk away.

"Bye Daddy!" Natalie waved at him.

He tilted his head and waved back. Beca blew him a kiss then watched him until he was out of sight.

"Wanna get some ice-cream?" Beca looked down at Natalie and she nodded furiously. "Let's get some ice-cream." Beca sighed taking Natalie's hand as they walked out of the L.A.X.

* * *

She took Natalie to a park not far from home, they were having ice-cream while they sat on a bench. It was a hot summer evening.

"Can we go there?" Natalie asked,

"Nope," Beca's answer came fast. "We're not invited, we can't just go," she answered before Natalie could ask. There was a wedding at the park.

"What are they doing?" Natalie asked.

"Reading their wedding vows. When two people are getting married reading wedding vows is part of the ceremony"

"Did you and daddy read wedding vows?" Natalie asked

"No," Beca shook her head, "Your dad and I didn't have a wedding," She leaned against the bench. It's been over 4 years since they got married, yet they never came around to throw a wedding. After quitting his job at the company he worked at, Jesse felt the need to work harder than he should in order to get recognition, and with Natalie around, it was hard to find the time to plan a wedding, so time flew by and they didn't have an actual wedding. Beca got a reminder whenever she saw her mother-in-law, she was the only person who really cared much, Jesse did want it but they had other things in life to give their attention.

"Why?"

Beca ate from the ice-cream to give herself time to figure out how to answer her daughter.

"We got married without having a wedding," she finally said. No need to tell her daughter about how they eloped after they got hammered.

"Why?"

Beca took a deep breath, "We just didn't have a wedding." she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Oh my god," Beca murmured, "We'll throw a wedding," she said to get Natalie to stop asking why.

"When?"

"I don't know," Beca said after swallowing the ice-cream. She was relieved when the questions stopped.

"C'mon, it's hot, let's go home," Beca said once they were done eating ice-cream.

* * *

On the way home, Beca kept thinking about how she and Jesse never came around to throw a wedding.

"Hey Natalie, would you like it if dad and I threw a wedding?" Beca asked as she looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah," Natalie said casually.

Beca nodded and kept thinking about it. Suddenly, she got an idea. Jesse was going to be away for over three months, she could prepare their wedding as a surprise for him then tell him she's pregnant. It seemed like a lot of work to be done in three months, she kept in mind that morning sickness was going start soon, but she was confident she could pull it off. She had her friends, they'd help out. Keeping her pregnancy a secret was going to be hard.

* * *

 **Few days later.**

Beca got the girls to go over to her place to hang out on the weekend instead of going out. She told them her plan and it got chaotic so she left them in the living room and went to the kitchen, to get them drinks.

"We need to start shopping for a dress," Chloe said taking a beer from Beca, "Where do you want to throw it?" Aubrey asked.

"I know," She pointed at Chloe, "I don't know," she shrugged answering Aubrey.

"Well, you must have some place in mind," Stacie reached for the cookies.

Beca took a moment to think, "Nope, still nothing," She shrugged then walked to the dining table and grabbed her laptop then took a seat on the sofa. Natalie came running to her and climbed on her lap, then curled up, she has been clingy. "Are you gonna talk to daddy?" Natalie looked up. "No," Beca placed a kiss on her forehead. "Dad is working, we'll talk to him before bedtime, like always,"

"Okay," Natalie rested her head on Beca's chest and started to suck her thumb. Beca turned on her laptop then googled venues to throw a wedding at in California.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm looking up venues," she looked up "Ever heard of Dunfillan Ruins at Kunde Estate in Kenwood?" she asked her friends, "Here," she handed her laptop to Stacie and they checked the place out, meanwhile she wrapped her arms around Natalie.

"It's nice," Chloe said in appreciation,

"That's where we're throwing it," Beca shrugged. She liked the place, it was in the Valley, it had landscape and a lake, among other things. And more importantly, she knew Jesse would like it.

"It's really nice," Emily said as she went through the different photos of the place.

"We got one thing checked" Beca sighed, "I'll call later for reservation," she said more to herself.

"When does Jesse come back?" Chloe asked.

"Like three month, maybe more," Beca answered,

"How do you know he'll be here on the date you will pick?" Amy asked.

"I don't," she pecked Natalie's temple, "I'll figure it out,"

"Okay, so the dress, we have to start dress shopping. And the bridesmaids dresses—" Chloe said.

"Wait a minute, who put you in charge?" Beca asked while keeping a stoic expression.

"I put myself in charge," She shrugged. "Now let's talk invitations wise, how are you going to make sure no tells Jesse?"

"Easy, put it in the invite." Stacie said.

* * *

 **Two weeks later.**

As promised, Beca went to New York to visit. She and Natalie landed at the JFK airport at 11:40 pm, way past Natalie's bedtime.

She was holding her in her arms as she looked around for Jesse. She smiled when she saw him holding a card that read: badass and mini badass.

Beca started walking to him and the moment he saw her he ran her way. He wanted to pull her in a bear hug but seeing Natalie sleeping with her head against Beca's shoulder, he gently wrapped an arm around Beca's waist then placed a kiss on Natalie's cheek before he kissed Beca.

Jesse took them to the apartment he was staying at. He showed Beca the bedroom then pulled pajamas for Natalie from the suitcase while Beca undressed her. She changed her from her clothes and put her in the pajamas Jesse handed her then put her to bed.

Beca looked up after putting the covers on Natalie to find Jesse looking at his daughter adoringly before he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Meeting Beca's gaze, he noticed the frown on her face, "You okay?" he asked in a low voice. She nodded and cracked a smile. She was nauseous but it wasn't strong. Beca reached for his hand and held it, he squeezed hers then guided her out of the room. "I missed you," he said pulling her in a tight hug,

"You too," she rubbed his back then looked up. He kissed her passionately then guided her to the couch where made love for most of the night, quietly. She finally learned how to not sound like a pornstar.

* * *

The next day Jesse took them out and showed them around, Natalie liked the zoo the most and he promised he'd take her again next time she visits.

As they walked the streets of the big apple, a dress store caught Beca's eyes, a dress, in particular, caught her eyes, it was a wedding dress.

"Hey Jesse, it's pretty hot could get us something to cool down?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he nodded, "I'll wait in this store," she casually pointed behind her.

"Okay," he shrugged then took off. Beca took Natalie's hand walked to the store. Fortunately, she found her size. She texted her step-sister if she could have something she bought in New York delivered to her and if she could send it to her in L.A. And Liz replied with _ **'Yes, of course.'** _ After reading the text, Beca purchased the dress.

* * *

Jesse's parents invited them over for dinner, Natalie was glued to Beca the entire time despite Jesse's attempts to get attention.

"Need any help?" Beca offered, joining her mother in law in the kitchen, she was washing the dishes.

"It's okay—I don't think Natalie is going to let you do anything," Her mother in law chuckled, Natalie was holding onto Beca's waist,

"She's been clingy for quite a while now," Beca sighed, "I thought it was because she missed her dad," she shrugged. She watched her mother in law dry her hands then turn to eye her before she smiled when Jesse came into the kitchen.

"Pops and I are going to play hide and seek who wants to come play with us?" he asked while resting his arm on Beca's shoulder, he was addressing Natalie yet didn't look at her. Beca chuckled softly when she looked at her daughter, she wanted to play yet didn't want to leave Beca. "I'll be here, Nat," Beca cupped her face.

Jesse laughed when Natalie launched herself at him, he pulled Beca into a small hug before turning on his heels.

Beca got nauseous at the scent of his cologne, "Excuse me," she said to her mother-in-law when she felt sick. She paced out of the kitchen and made her way to the closest bathroom to throw up.

"How far along are you?" She heard her mother in law ask.

"8 weeks," Beca gave an approximation then flushed the toilet. "Thanks," Beca got on her feet and accepted the cup of water. "I haven't told anyone yet,"

"I'm having another grandchild." Beca watched her mother in law grin before pulling her in a hug.

"Please don't tell Jesse," Beca said when she pulled away from the hug, "If Jesse knows about this now it'll distract him from his work or he could ditch work to come take care of me—You know your son, he's a really sweet guy." Beca explained.

"I understand," her mother in law smiled, "Congratulations," she hugged her again.

* * *

Wedding preparations went well despite being nauseous most of the time and having to take care of a toddler.

In the months that Jesse was away, Beca saw how much weight was on Jesse's shoulders, he didn't just take care of Natalie, he took care of her and their daughter while also working his ass off. Having quit his job, he doubled his efforts in his work, his goal was to get as much recognition as possible. Beca often told him that he didn't have to, they were fine financially, she didn't need his financial support, but he never listened. It has nothing to do with pride, he was fine that she made more money than he did or will ever. He just wanted to make sure that Natalie won't ever be short on anything.

 **Seven weeks later.**

Jesse refusal to tell Beca when he was coming home made her worry, he could screw up everything. She couldn't let that happen. She picked up the phone and called her step-sister who even after sending the wedding dress didn't ask any question.

 _"You want me to get him to tell me when he's coming home?"_

"Yep,"

 _"I can do that,"_ Liz's answer came fast.

"Just put some drinks in him and he'll tell you whatever you wanna know,"

 _"Okay, I'll ask him out for a drink later"_

"Thanks, Liz I owe you a bunch," Beca breathed a sigh of relief.

 _"I will take you up on that, sis,"_ Liz said and Beca chuckled,

* * *

Beca was putting Natalie to bed when she got a text, she pulled her phone. _ **'Jesse just told me he booked a flight, he's going home next Tuesday.'** _ She read Liz's text,

Beca blew a breath, the date she picked was not for another week. She had to keep everything a secret from him in the meantime.

The next day, her friends helped her move everything wedding related out of the house and to Chloe's.

* * *

 **AN:** I'll upload the second half of this tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated.


	40. Chapter 40

Part #2.

II.

Despite knowing when he was coming home on Tuesday, she didn't fake her reaction when she saw him.

"I see you missed my leg," Jesse laughed closing the door when cheeseball attacked his leg. Natalie was in the living room playing with her stuffed animals when he got in, "Daddy," she ran to him he picked her up and hugged her. "Where's mommy?" He asked,

"Mommy is sleeping," he found it weird that Beca would nap and leave Natalie on her own, it worried him.

"Let's go check on her," he pressed a kiss on her cheek then made his way up.

Jesse put Natalie down and walked to Beca while Natalie climbed on the bed. Feeling Natalie hold on to her arm, Beca shifted then opened her eyes when she felt Jesse's hand on her cheek. "Hi," He smiled at her. "Hey," Beca sat up. "You're home," she said in surprise.

"I'm home," he nodded then sat on the bed, he laughed when Natalie threw her arms around his neck from behind. "You okay?" he asked, Beca seemed tired yet she looked great, "I'm a little tired," she smiled at him then looked up at Natalie, "Natalie is the one who should have been napping," she let out a soft chuckle when Natalie buried her face in Jesse's neck.

She was sixteen weeks pregnant. Lucky, thanks to her body type, she wasn't showing yet. She could keep it away from him for a few days.

"C'mere," Jesse opened his arms for Beca. She climbed on his lap and he wrapped her in his arms while Natalie was on his back. The morning sickness has improved, so when she breathed in his scent she didn't feel like throwing up.

"I think mommy still wants to sleep," He tilted his head to look at Natalie.

"No, I'm up," Beca said without opening her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Tom, Benji, and Bumper dragged Jesse out to go suit shopping. They told him they were going to help Tom pick up a suit.

"What do you think about this one Jesse?" Benji pointed at a suit.

"It's nice," he shrugged, he didn't understand why they cared so much about his opinion nor why they were putting so much thought into buying Tom a suit he was going to wear to an event nor the fact that Tom was going to wear a suit.

It was a strange day, it started with Beca dodging him when he tried to slip his hands her under her t-shirt (read: his t-shirt) when they were still in bed and ended with him trying on a suit he picked for Tom himself.

The next few days were equally strange, Beca was distant and all their friends were acting weird.

* * *

 **The day before the vow renewal.**

"Bumper wants me to go out with him and the guys clubbing." Jesse said to Beca who was looking through her closet, she was going out too.

"Oh yeah?" She was aware. "You should go," she turned to look at him after talking of her t-shirt and forgot for a second that she was hiding her pregnancy. Fortunately, her small bump wasn't what caught his eyes.

Beca turned back to the closet and hoped he didn't notice. "Who's gonna stay with Natalie if we both go out?" He asked then made his way to her. And when he rested his hands on her shoulders she flinched so he let go.

"Babysitter?" She shrugged. She already contacted one. Bumper was basically inviting Jesse to his own bachelor party, something he suggested and she agreed because even her girlfriends wanted to throw her a bachelorette party. She would have been more welcoming to the idea of having a bachelorette party if a- she was actually one, b- she wasn't pregnant. But since she hasn't told anyone yet about her pregnancy she agreed to go out with her friends, she didn't want to look suspicious, and she let Bumper take care of programming the bachelor party.

The plan was that they'd party and then crash at Tom's and in the morning take Jesse to the wedding location.

"I'll call one, you should really go out Jesse, it's Friday." she slipped on the dress that hid her small bump well then reached for her phone before making her way to him and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Okay," he agreed when she pulled away.

"I'm gonna go call her," she shook her phone then walked out of the room.

* * *

To say the least, her friends had more fun than her at her own bachelorette party, being the sober one sucked. Beca felt like their mom making sure they were alright and got them to drink enough water throughout the night so that their hangovers won't be painful. No one noticed the fact that she was sober, because even when she drank she had a high alcohol tolerance and took a while longer to get drunk.

Jesse, on the other hand, had the time of his life at his bachelor party, it got wild, and Benji was the one who stayed relatively sober and got them to Tom's place safe.

* * *

 **The day of the renewal of vows.**

"Where the fuck are they?" Beca turned to Stacie. They were all at the wedding, guests arrived, Beca was in her dress, the girls including Natalie were dressed in matching pale pink dresses, everything was great, and her groom and his pals were missing.

"I don't know, but why don't you take a deep breath and chill out?" Stacie said calmly. Beca was about to lash out when she felt waves of nausea hit her. She grabbed a trash can and emptied her stomach in it.

"Honey, are you okay?" Dr. Mitchell asked as he walked in.

"She's just having pre-wedding jitters." Stacie waved it off.

* * *

 **Earlier that day.**

Jesse was in a haze when woke up with a hangover. Benji told him to go shower then went to wake Tom and Bumper up. After getting them to wake up, he called Emily and told her that everything was going as planned.

They cleaned up and got dressed in suits. No one explained to Jesse why they all wore suits or why he got the suit that he liked at the store. They told him to save his energy and stop asking questions.

"I think Beca wants to break up," Jesse said as tied his shoe laces.

"What? Why?" his friends said in unison.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "She's been very distant, and whenever I try to, _you know_ , she comes up with an excuse," he sighed.

"maybe it's that time of the month," Bumper said.

"No," Jesse shook his head. Beca usually told him if she was on her period. For the whole week, he was back, she spend more night at Natalie's room than at theirs.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tom patted his shoulder.

"I hope so," Jesse got up. "Why are we wearing suits, again?"

Three men looked at each other then decided to ignore his question.

It was all going great until Benji took the wrong turn and they ended up in an unknown place and had no cell signal. He kept driving around until he finally got directions by some hitchhiker, he let her jump in.

"Thanks," Benji thanked her.

"You're welcome—Are you guys going to a wedding?" she asked.

"Yep." Tom nodded.

"Tom!" Bumper groaned.

"Shit," Tom murmured, it slipped his mouth.

"Wanna tag along?" Bumper offered, glancing at Jesse who finally got a answer.

"Yeah sure, I would never say no to free food." She shrugged. "I'm meg by the way,"

"Bumper Allen," Bumper introduced himself.

"That's Tom," He pointed at Tom who was riding shot gun,

"I know who that is—Can I take a selfie with you later?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Behind the wheel, Benji, and this guy is Jesse," Bumper introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you," she looked at them. "You got the fanciest suit," she remarked looking at Jesse, "Are you the groom?" she asked him. He showed her his left hand and she nodded eyeing the wedding band.

* * *

Reaching the venue, Jesse took in the place.

His friends pushed him to the end of the aisle. He watched as Johnny made his way and stood behind him. "What the hell is going on?" Jesse murmured when the girls made their way to him and stood on the other side while Benji, Bumper, and Tom stood by his side. Eying the place he saw his family then it hit him. "Oh my god," he ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my god," he repeated, the music started playing and he saw his daughter scatter flower petals down the aisle before he looked behind her and saw Beca gripping her father's arm dressed in a white dress. He felt like the luckiest man on earth.

She smiled nervously when she got to him. "Hi," he said in amazement.

"Hi," she squeezed his hands. Jesse looked up when Johnny cleared his throat. "We're gathered here today, to celebrate these two's love—Beca told me not to take forever, so I'm gonna let her do most of the talking." He winked at her. Beca was afraid he'd get carried away.

The only reason Johnny was presiding over the ceremony was because a long time ago Beca promised she'd let him, she made the promise because she was convinced it won't happen. But when Johnny got the invitation to their vow renewal he reminded her jokingly and she asked him if he'd still do it and he agreed.

"Okay," Beca exhaled, "Since you didn't know this was happening, I didn't write any vows. If you're going to improvise, I'm improvising too," she started to say, "Before you came along, life was fun I had my job and my friends, I thought I had it all, but then you agreed to drive me home, and somehow we ended up becoming friends despite our very different opinions on basically everything. I still don't know why I didn't turn you do when you asked me out, I mean you were obviously the relationship type, the kind I usually avoided. I guess I really liked you." She shrugged, "I enjoyed all of the movications even the ones where you made me watch awful movies. You put up with my ever ending drama—I wouldn't even put up with me. You stuck around like you promised, and showed me how to let my guard down and be happy. You make me better. You're annoying happy all the time, you're into very nerdy things, you're remarkably dorky and you're the love of my life" She paused feeling a lump, pregnancy hormones were to blame. "—Right after Natalie and music," she added quickly to get out of the cheesiness of what she was saying. The last part got some chuckles from the guests.

"Wow, I can roll with that," He shrugged, it was his turn. "First off, this is the greatest thing anyone has done for me—Mom, dad, I appreciate that you paid my college tuition." He looked around for his parents then turned back to Beca, "Wait—it's the next to best thing. You gave me Natalie." He squeezed her hands, "I'll never forget your death glares when you woke me up the morning after I drove you to your place, you looked adorably scary I wanted to hug you, but I knew that if I went for it, you'd think I'm mentally unstable so I played it cool. From day one you got me hooked Becs, I'm pretty sure it was love at first sight because I couldn't get you off my mind. And I knew you were probably going to break my heart, but I asked you out anyway. I enjoyed making you watch bad movies in particular for the hilarious commentary you provided. I let myself get attached to you and ignored all the signs that said I'm gonna end up with a broken heart, but you worked out your issues, it took a while but you did. I knew you would because I knew how strong you are. I've never been happier in my life than when I am with you. I love you Beca." Beca was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She leaned up and kissed him because if he kept going she was going to start crying.

"Give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Sawnson," Johnny said.

* * *

At the reception, Jesse noticed how Beca didn't touch the glass of champagne that was handed to her,

"Becs," he called her name when they were alone on the table. She was sitting next to him.

"Yep?" she tilted her head to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, she tasted like apple juice. "You haven't been drinking," he frowned thinking.

"Nope," she shook her head.

"Are you—" he started to ask,

"Yes." She nodded a smile creeping on her face.

"What?" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a dad again?" he asked to confirm.

"No, you're gonna become a Pokémon," she replied sarcastically. He leaned in and kissed her again, only deeper than he did before.

"How far along are you?" he asked pulling away.

"Four months." She replied. He placed his hand on her belly and she guided him to her small bump

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he questioned.

"Because I didn't want you to get distracted," she replied. "And, now I wanted you to figure it out on your own."

He kissed her again, she didn't pull away despite feeling gazes on them. He was happy, they were at their vows renewal, they can get inappropriate.

"I can't believe you kept your pregnancy a secret." He said in amazement. It made sense then how she was keeping her distance from him, because if he got close to her he'd notice the pregnancy.

"You didn't miss much," She reached for the apple juice. "I mean, I spent most of the time puking. And when I visited you, it took everything in me not to throw up on you. Your cologne stink." She cringed.

"Am I bothering you now?" he smelled himself,

"No," she shook her head,

"What are you talking about? How you're going to do to keep Natalie from hearing you fuck each other's brain out?" Stacie asked as she took a seat.

"No," Beca said in a very nonchalant voice.

"Well, it's either that or baby names." She shrugged.

Jesse turned to Beca, "You told her?"

Beca shook her head, "The only people that know are my gynecologist and your mom" she turned to face him, "She figured it out when we came to visit you and we had dinner at your parents'." She informed him.

"No one told me, you had your hand on her belly and looked like someone told you that you won an original signed poster of a StarWars movie."

"I have one, episode IV's." Jesse interrupted.

"That's nice—Also, Beca has been throwing her guts out." Stacie said casually. "So, how far along are you?" she asked.

Beca held up four fingers. "Yeah, you should probably find a way to keep Natalie from hearing you have sex." She drummed her fingers on the table, thinking about how the sex drive gets heightened in the second semester. "Congratulations on the pregnancy," she smiled at them. "Hey, who's that girl?" Stacie asked nodding at Meg, she was talking with Tom.

"Some girl we picked up on the road," Jesse answered throwing an arm around Beca's shoulder.

Beca laughed at the look on Stacie's face.

"She's a fan," Jesse assured her. Beca glanced up and saw how this _fan_ was getting all touchy feeling and how Tom was politely keeping his distance.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is," Beca snorted. "Hey, Tom!" Beca shouted to get his attention, he turned to her, and when she gestured with her hand for him to come, he paced to her.

"What's up?" he asked,

"Remember the song you showed me the other day?" she asked him,

"Which one?"

"The indie one."

"Yeah!" he nodded.

"Do you know how to play it on the guitar?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure I can, why?"

"I'm gonna need you to sing it—" She got up.

"Sure," Tom shrugged.

"—with me." She finished her sentence. "You think we should sing together, right?" she asked when he stared at her. Tom nodded. "If we sounded good together, I'll think about recording a song with you,"

"Awesome," he pulled her in a bear hug.

Beca could have picked to sing it alone but she wanted Tom because he was gonna get hell for getting too friendly with his fan. The song was pretty romantic.

"Keyword _think,_ Tom, I haven't said yes." She rolled her eyes when he unwrapped his arms.

They made their way to the band that was playing, placed to mics for themselves, then Beca watched Tom strap a guitar on his shoulder.

"Ready?" she turned to him.

"Yep." He nodded then started to strum the guitar.

Tom took the lead.

 _"I have so many questions, and places to go_

 _There are too many options, far too many unknowns_

 _This is why I need you"_

He finished the first verse and when she didn't sing he kept going.

 _"Everyone talks now, but no one is right_

 _there are too many armies, with no one to fight_

 _This is why I need you"_

Tom held Stacie's gaze as he sang and smiled when Beca started to sing the chorus.

 _"Cause you make the darkness less dark_

 _You make the edges less sharp_

 _You make the winter feel warmer_

 _You make my weakness less weak_

 _You make the_ bottom less _deep_

 _You make the waiting feel shorter_

 _You make my crazy feel normal, every time_

 _You are the who, love is the what, and this is the why"_

She grinned herself watching Jesse grin.

Tom took the next verse

 _"There are so many_ problems, _and no one who cares_

 _There are so many roads, and they all need repairs_

 _This is why I need you"_

Tom glanced at Beca to see if she was going to sing and she nodded.

 _"There's not enough chocolate, there's too many chores_

 _There are so many mountains, that I haven't explored_

 _This is why I need you"_

Tom joined her on the chorus and their voices made everyone nod along to the song.

 _"Cause you make the darkness less dark_

 _You make the edges less sharp_

 _You make the winter feel warmer_

 _You make my weakness less weak_

 _You make the_ bottom less _deep_

 _You make the waiting feel shorter_

 _You make my crazy feel normal, every time_

 _You are the who, love is the what, and this is the why"_

Beca smiled at the last line when she saw that Jesse was holding Natalie in his arms. She let Tom sing the next part on his own.

 _"You keep the ship moving forward_

 _You make it easy to try_

 _You make my crazy feel normal, every time_

 _You are the who, love is the what, and this is the why."_

Beca joined him on the last line and kept repeating it until he stopped strumming the guitar. They were met with cheers, her eyes were on two people, her nerd, and her girl. She made her way to them. "That was beautiful Beca." He said in amazement. He leaned in and kissed her while he placed a hand on her waist. Pulling away, Jesse turned to his daughter and kissed her on the nose.

"Okay," he chuckled when Natalie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too Natalie," he titled his head and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What, I don't get a hug?" Beca asked.

"Daddy told me you have a new baby coming, hug it," Natalie mumbled.

"Jesse!" Beca called his name slowly.

"Sweetheart, mommy is having your brother or sister, you want that, you told me you wanted a sister to play with." He rubbed her back, "C'mon give mommy a hug," he encouraged her.

"Fine," she threw herself into Beca's arms and Jesse sighed a sigh of relief.

"Bec you must be starved, I'm gonna go get you something,"

"Cake will do,"

"On it," he nodded.

Beca went back to her seat and Jesse came back minutes later with two plates of cake.

"Here you go," he placed them then picked Natalie up and sat her on his lap after he sat down, then he watched both of them eat. He enjoyed watching Beca eat when she's hungry, between her and her three-year-old daughter, she showed more enthusiasm. "Damn," he said in mock awe when she finished the plate in no time.

"Shut up and get me more," She ordered.

"got it," he sat Natalie in his eat then grabbed the empty plate and paced to get her more cake.

* * *

 **AN:** The song used is called "This is why I need you" by Jesse Ruben.

Thank you for reading.


	41. Chapter 41

Part #3.

Beca was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Hearing her phone beep indicating that the five minutes countdown timer she set was up, she closed her eyes. "Please be negative, please be negative, please be negative…" she kept murmuring.

Exhaling loudly, she opened her eyes and held up the pregnancy test. "Oh God," She rested her elbow on her thigh and rubbed her forehead.

"Bec," She heard Jesse call,

"Bathroom." She said without looking up, the bathroom door wasn't locked.

"Josh won't sleep, he keeps mumbling momma," he pushed the door open, "I'm pretty sure he wants you to read him a bedtime story." He stopped at the doorway and eyed her before his eyes fell on the pregnancy test in her hand. Jesse walked to her and took the test from her hand. Seeing it was positive, he grinned then dropped it to pick Beca up and spin her around before kissing her. He soon realized that she wasn't sharing his joy, she wasn't kissing him back."

"What's wrong?" he asked putting her down, he took in the frown on her face along with the tears in her eyes.

She sniffed, "You said Joshua wants me?" she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded, he was confused.

"Okay," she walked past him.

"Bec?" he reached for her arm and stopped her. "Talk," he kept eyeing her, she was looking down. He didn't want to think that she didn't want the baby, but everything indicated that she wasn't crazy about it.

"Please let go," She slipped her arm from his hold, "I need some time to wrap my mind around this," she looked up and wiped her cheek. He nodded and watched her walk out of the room.

Hearing Josh's voice calling her, she couldn't help but smile. She wiped her cheeks and forced a bigger smile before she walked into the room. "Momma is here,"

Josh was holding onto his crib and was jumping, then held his arms up for her to pick him up. "No," she shook her head then sat down next to the crib, "—want momma," he pouted.

"momma can see that," she chuckled, "but you're staying there." She tapped his nose, "Which one do you want me to read for you?" Beca asked her kid while she held the bedtime stories in her hands.

"Sing," he jumped,

"Okay, you gotta lay down. Otherwise, I won't sing." she said firmly.

"Launchpad?" he dropped down. "Please?"

"You want me to use a Launchpad?" she asked then chuckled when he nodded furiously.

"I'm gonna go grab it." She got up and ran down the stairs and grabbed it then went back to Josh's room.

Josh looked up when she came into the room. "What did I say about lying down?" She asked as she took a seat. He laid down at her words. "Good boy," Beca placed the Launchpad on her lap. She started making music then glanced up before she started to sing bust a move. Josh had a thing for hip hop. Jesse blamed her for it, lullabies didn't put him asleep, she often found herself singing hip hop songs to put him to bed. It worked, so she didn't see a reason to stop doing it.

By the end of it, she smiled when she saw that he was asleep. Beca got on her feet then placed a kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **A month earlier.**

Beca dropped to her knees opening her arms for Natalie who launched herself at her and Josh as well.

"You're gonna be good, okay?" She reminded them.

"Yes mommy," Natalie nodded. Josh mumbled something that she wasn't quite sure was in English. Beca kissed the both of them and smiled when they placed kisses on her cheeks.

"Bec?" Jesse called her from behind.

"Just a sec," she closed her eyes and rubbed their backs. "Okay," she took a deep breath then pulled away and got up.

"My turn," Jesse grinned then picked them up making them squeal. He placed kisses all over their faces, making Beca chuckle at the sounds they were making.

"Don't give them a lot sweets they will not go to bed on time," Beca said to her mother who chuckled and nodded, "I know." she said. "Don't worry about them. We gonna have fun, aren't we?" she addressed her grandchildren when Jesse put them down. "Yes!" Both Natalie and Josh exclaimed in unison.

"And so are you two," she pointed at Jesse and Beca.

"That's the plan." Beca stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"C'mon," Jesse threw an arm around her shoulder.

They were going away for the weekend, Tom and Stacie finally decided to tie the knot and were having their bachelor/ bachelorette parties in Hawaii because why not.

Jesse and Beca dropped the kids at Beca's mother's place then headed to the airport to catch their flight to Honolulu. It was hard saying goodbye to her five years old and 21 months old.

* * *

"Bec you're gonna have fun," Jesse reminded her after they were done video chatting with their kids. Beca hasn't partied in forever, and she need to, all she did was either work or be there for her kids and Jesse.

"I'm gonna get shitfaced so hard, I'll tear your ears off with complaining about my hangover," she closed the laptop and got on her feet.

"That's the spirit," he laughed getting up himself.

"I'm gonna do all sort of shit I used to do when I was in my twenties." She murmured but Jesse heard her and had a curious look on his face. He didn't know her in her twenties but was pretty sure she was a party animal.

"Can you like give me bullet points of what to expect?" Jesse asked as he watched her take off her t-shirt.

He shamelessly checked her out and sighed, he always loved her body, but after giving birth, she decided it was time to start working out so she hired a hardcore trainer who had a high tolerance for her complaining and made her lose the baby weight. Liking the healthy lifestyle she kept working out even after losing the weight. She wasn't ripped or anything but her body was toned.

"You're drooling, weirdo." she winked then slipped off her shorts. Jesse glanced at his watch then decided they can be late, they were going to the beach with the rest of their friends.

"We're gonna be late," she watched him walk to her, he shrugged. "Tell me the stuff you did in your twenties." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

She helped him take off his t-shirt. "Let's just say, they usually resulted in me waking up with a killer hangover and no memory of I did the night before."

"Sucks that I won't see you cut loose," he jumped on the bed when she pushed him.

"Who said that you can't?" she climbed on top of him then leaned in and started to suck at his pulse point on his neck while feeling him up.

"You're going to be with the girls and I'm gonna be with the guys," he answered placing his hands on her waist.

"So?" she looked up from his neck.

"I won't see you," he rested his elbows on the bed to support himself. Beca held his gaze and smirked before tapping his cheek, "C'mon, we're gonna be late," she got off him.

Jesse groaned and fell back on the bed. "Beca," he called her.

"Jesse, in like 10 minutes we'll have either Amy or Chloe if not both knocking—knocking is civil. It's more of trying to knock the door down." She grabbed a bikini as she spoke.

"Bec once this weekend comes to an end we'll go back to quiet sex,"

She shrugged at his words, "it doesn't bother me," she glanced at him as she changed from her underwear to her bikini.

"Well, I miss hearing you shout my name," he sat up,

"I'm pretty sure it'll scar Natalie and Josh for life if I make any sound." She made her way the en-suite bathroom.

"Think about their daddy for a second," he followed her to the bathroom and chuckled when she cringed.

"You still find the word daddy dirty?" he leaned against the wall and watched her look for a hair elastic. "We have two kids, Beca, who call me daddy all the time!"

"It doesn't sound dirty when they say it," she grabbed the elastic and pulled her hair in a lazy bun. "Jesse we'll have loud sex later." She rolled her eyes when he didn't let her through. "I won't hold back, I promise." She promised. She made it sound like she was doing him a favor, but in reality, it was a lot of work to stay quiet and if she could make their kids wear earplugs she would, but that would be weird and messed up.

Jesse let her through, he kept eyeing her. "Bec didn't you pack a one-piece swimming suit?" he asked.

"No, I did not," she got on her knees to look under the bed for her flip flops. "I didn't kill myself with working out to wear a one-piece." She looked at him as she got back on her feet. She wore back the shorts and a tank top then made a knot at the side.

"But…"

"Nope," she cut him off and wore her flip flops, "No buts—I can't believe we've been together for like 8 years and you still act like this." She sighed grabbing beach shorts for him, she handed them to him then sat on the bed.

"I just don't like it when men stare at you. What's wrong with that?" he tried to sound casual as he changed into the beach shorts.

"If it were just not liking it wouldn't bother me, but you start fights and that's not cool," she watched him as he looked for his sunglasses after he wore his shorts.

"What do you want me to do? Just watch as you get hit on in front of me?" he asked quickly getting irritated.

"Jealousy triggers a part of you that I don't like." She got off the bed, "You don't act like yourself when you're jealous," she made her way him and lightly punch him in the shoulder, "are you aware of how fucking hot you become when you're worked up?" she asked as she stared at his lips before she looked up. He looked annoyed. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his and kissed him slowly until he smiled against her lips. She eased out of the kiss when it got steamer than she intended. Jesse was about to kiss her when they heard knocking on the door that quickly turned into oriental rhymes, the kind that a belly dancer would dance to.

"Told ya," Beca titled her head at the door when Amy and Chloe started calling their names.

"Jeez, we're not deaf," Beca said unlocking the door.

"No, but you're late," Chloe walked past her and into the hotel room and so did Amy.

"How's it going, Jesse?" Amy asked as she eyed Jesse who was wearing his flip flops.

"It's going great," He nodded.

"Been skipping leg day?" Chloe said noting his less than toned torso.

"Yeah, where did all the muscles go?" Amy added.

"I haven't had time to lift weights," he explained feeling self-cautious. "You know, busy raising kids and working. It's a miracle I still have some energy left for morning runs," He crossed his arms as he shrugged.

"You look good, though," Chloe gave him thumbs up.

Beca threw a t-shirt for Jesse to catch, he wore it. "Let's go," She nodded at the door then bend down and grabbed her beach bag. She waited for her friends to walk out then stopped Jesse at the door, "You look great, and I love your body," she leaned up and pecked his lips.

* * *

"Bec, I met a guy here." Chloe said as they walked, she took Beca's arm in hers, leaving Jesse behind.

"Already?" Beca said in mock awe.

"Yeah, he's French. And get this, he lives in L.A,"

"Wow," Beca said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Chloe nudged her. "I met him last night _while you were sleeping_." She used air quotation at the last part.

"I really was _sleeping_ , I didn't get any the night before. You don't have two toddlers running around the house too excited about spending the weekend at their grandma's to sleep." she sighed.

"How are they?"

"Pretty good. They're having fun at their grandma's," Beca shrugged. "So, tell me about this guy." She said actually showing interest.

"He's a banker,"

"A banker? What the fuck is he doing in L.A?"

"He moved to L.A to take care of his mother, she was sick. His parents were separated and he moved with his father to France when he was young where he grew up and lived until four years ago. She passed away 2 years ago, and he didn't move back to France because he liked living in L.A"

"and you bought this story?" Beca said disbelief "I'm sorry, keep going," she apologized when Chloe narrowed her eyes at her.

"He's here for work, trying to close a deal."

"Nice," Beca nodded.

"His name is Nathan," Chloe informed and Beca arched an eyebrow. Josh's middle name was Nathan.

"My little godson started the conversation, I actually showed him a picture I took with Josh. Your cute kid was one of the main reasons we hit off _pretty well_." She winked.

"Her cute kid is one of the main reasons what?" Jesse said as he caught up.

"-Is one of the main reasons she got laid," Beca nodded at Chloe. "c'mon," Beca patted Jesse's shoulder to keep him walking.

* * *

"Hey!" Beca and Jesse said warmly at the faces of their kids, it was their bedtime, and also the time the parents were going out. They were at the hotel lobby facetiming with Natalie and Josh as they waited for their friends to show up. Beca sat on a sofa while Jesse sat on its arm.

 _"We miss you,"_ Natalie said and Josh dramatically pouted.

"We miss you too," Jesse said,

"Are you staying good to nana and papa George?" Beca asked, and they nodded.

"What did you do today?" Jesse asked grinning at his kids.

 _"Papa George took us to the park!"_ Natalie started, she was talkative, Josh can talk but wasn't anywhere near his sister's level, vocabulary wise, nor could he keep up.

 _"And we got ice-cream,"_ she added excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Beca smiled.

 _"I got vanilla and Josh got Chocolate,"_

"Chocolate ice-cream," Josh pointed at himself.

 _"That's what I said Josh,"_ Natalie rolled her eyes at her brother making both their parents chuckle.

"What else?" Beca asked.

 _"Nana let me help her bake. She told me you used to bake with her."_ Natalie said thoughtfully and Beca nodded.

"What did you bake?" Jesse asked.

 _"Cookies!"_ Josh exclaimed,

 _"Okay kids, say goodnight to mommy and daddy,"_ Julie said, it was bedtime.

 _"Good night,"_ They both waved at their parents.

"Good night," Beca said while Jesse just waved back at them.

"I love these weirdos," Beca sighed tossing her phone in her bag.

"They're pretty awesome," Jesse nodded then leaned in and placed a kiss on her head. "We did good, Bec." He grinned when she looked up.

"Yeah," she leaned up and kissed him.

Hearing a camera click, Beca pulled away and tilted her head. "Chloe!" Beca exclaimed in annoyance,

"You two are the sappiest couple I know, and you're way too adorable," she shook her head in amusement as she eyed the picture she's just took of them sharing a tender kiss.

"And you're creepy,"

Chloe shrugged. Hearing her phone ring indicating a text, Beca pulled her phone from her bag. She checked the picture that Chloe sent and made sure not to show any emotions on her face. Yeah, they looked adorably in love.

"We're framing this." Jesse placed a quick peck on Beca's temple. "Thanks Chloe," he looked up.

* * *

"Where are you?" Beca said to the phone when Jesse picked up,

 _"Why?"_ he asked.

"I need to see you right now." She emphasized on every word.

She and her friends were at a (male) strip club and she sneaked out when it became too much.

 _"We're at a house near the beach,"_ he answered. _"I'll text you the address,"_ he hiccupped.

"Awesome,"

She wondered the hell they were doing in a house at the beach, but she had no business in bachelor parties' crap. She just wanted to see Jesse.

* * *

"Hi," Jesse grinned when opened the door, he rested his arm on the doorway to keep her from looking inside. Beca reached for his shoulders and pulled him down kissing him hard. He tasted like beer and she tasted like tequila. He pulled her close to him and got out of the house closing the door behind him. "Why did you do that?" she asked pulling away.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Why did you close the door?" She stepped back. "Where am I supposed to fuck you?"

"Okay, don't get mad-" he pecked her lips then knocked on the door. "Hide Bec," he whispered and she ran and lost coordination and fell off the porch and into the sand. "I'm fine," she gave him thumbs up. The alcohol in her system kept her from feeling any pain.

"I got locked out," Jesse said when Benji got the door. Benji nodded and got back inside.

Jesse ran to Beca "You okay?" he jumped on the sand where she was sitting.

"Yeah." She nodded. He helped her up then sneaked her into the house where she got a glimpse of what was happening in the bachelor party, they were playing guitar hero.

"Nerds," she murmured climbing the stairs. Jesse walked to a room and she followed him in.

"C'mere," Jesse pulled her by the arm and pressed his lips against hers after locking the door behind them.

"Where were you?" Jesse asked noting the glitter that was over her clothes and hair.

"You don't wanna know," she reached for his belt unbuckling it.

* * *

 **Present.**

Beca closed the door to Josh's room then went to check on Natalie. Jesse was reading her a bedtime story. Feeling Beca's gaze, Jesse looked up and watched her walked away.

After putting Natalie to sleep, he made his way to their bedroom only to find it empty so he decided to look for her downstairs. He found her collecting their kids' toys in the living room.

"Ow—Fuck." she cursed then kicked the Lego that she stepped on angrily then walked to the coach and took a seat to look at her foot. Jesse sat down next to her on and just waited for her to talk.

"I hate this," she finally said. Jesse looked up, "I hate feeling like the bad guy for not wanting to have another kid." She huffed.

"Does this mean you want to have an abortion?" He asked and kept his voice even.

She shook her head and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"It's just that—the timing is crap." She got up. "Josh is too young for another sibling! I'm getting old for this," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I can _barely_ take care of two toddlers," she turned to look at Jesse who was watching her, "And you, you _barely_ have a social life anymore." She nodded at him. "All you do is either parent or work. We _barely_ have time for each other—And we finally did we made a baby," she was pacing around and said the last part more to herself.

"Are you done?" Jesse asked when she went quiet. She nodded.

"Ever heard me complain about any of the things you mentioned?" he questioned.

"You're too nice to say anything," she said,

"Beca, I'm happy giving my time to our kids." He got up and walked to her, "I love being a parent, and I know you love being one too. You should give yourself more credit because you are kickass mother." He rested his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him, "Stop worrying, and let's celebrate." He held her chin up, "We're having a baby, Beca," he grinned then leaned in and kissed her.

Jesse slipped his hand under her t-shirt and gently rubbed his hand on her belly.

"How far along do you think you are?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure we conceived him or her in Hawaii." She sighed. "So like four to five weeks," she shrugged.

"I should stop wearing cologne," Jesse pecked her lips.

"Seriously though Jesse, how are we gonna do this? I took a new album. Your career is blowing up, I can't let you drop work for me while also taking care of Natalie and Josh—" he shut her up with a kiss.

"You don't think I can take care of you?" Jesse arched an eyebrow.

"It's not that. It's because it will be exhausting." She rested her head on his chest when he pulled closer to him.

"Bec when I wanted to marry you I wanted everything that came with marriage. I fucking love doing this, parenting is awesome. And you're carrying my baby, the least I can do is take care of you." He placed a kiss on her head.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed in his scent, she was going to hate it soon.

"It's impressive that you knew you're pregnant this early." Jesse said breaking the silence they got in.

"Well, both Natalie and Josh have been way too clingy, it reminded me of how clingy Natalie got when I was with Josh. Then realized that I'm like three days late." She looked up.

"You want this baby, right?" Jesse felt the need to ask.

"Of course, I love him or her already and I can't wait to meet them—Please tell me you get why I'm jumping up and down with excitement."

"I do," He pecked her lips. She was afraid of how it would be like once this baby was born. With Josh, it was different, Natalie was old enough, and they were prepared unlike this time around.

"Don't worry about it Becs." He grinned, his eyes shining with joy. His grin was contagious because Beca found herself smiling before she cupped his face and kissed him.

"Hey, where are we going to put him or her? Both spare rooms are occupied." Beca said as she pulled away.

"That's what you're thinking about?" Jesse chuckled. He took her hand and sat on the couch where she laid down using his lap as a pillow.

"Him or her will stay with us until they can sleep the whole night then we moved them either with Josh or Natalie," Jesse shrugged as he started to play with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, but like when they grow up? You know teenagers Jesse." She looked up.

"You're thinking way ahead Becs," He stroke her cheek. "We could turn the attic into a room,"

"That's actually a good idea," she sat up.

"I was thinking about turning it into a home cinema, oh well."

"What about the basement?" She suggested,

"I thought that we could turn to a workspace for us. You know like a place where you could work, we'd have a studio down there. I can play the stuff I write in the middle of the night and not worry about waking you or the kids up," He threw an arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"That's an even better idea!" She laid against his chest.

"Thanks," Jesse pecked her temple.

"So, in other news, I heard an intern call me a MILF." She looked up, "I looked it up. Do you know what it means?"

"I do," he replied, rubbing her arm.

MILF's short for Mom I'd Like (to) Fuck.

"Do I know this intern?" he asked

"Ha, I'm not telling you," she leaned up and kissed him, "I just told you to see if you knew what MILF means." Beca shrugged. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she liked how protective he was of her.

"When was this?" he asked.

"This morning, we were in the elevator and I had earphones on, he didn't know I wasn't listening to anything, I just wore them to avoid having to talk to anyone." She leaned against him. "He was talking to this new intern. He was like, _'dude, can you believe this_ fineass _has two kids? She's totally a MILF_.'" She knew she was pushing his buttons because he squeezed her arm.

"Too bad for him, because this mom isn't planning on fucking anyone else but her awesome nerd," she reached up for his face scratched his stubble. "Are growing a beard?"

"No shave November."

"We're in October."

He shrugged then slipped his hand under t-shirt and rested on her belly.

"This is awesome," he rubbed his hand on her warm skin.

"Definitely something."

* * *

 **AN:** My internet history would give my parents a heart attack for the amount of pregnancy and babies crap I looked up. Thanks to trying to get the facts right, I realized that I seriously don't know shit about babies.


	42. Chapter 42

**AN:** As I was procrastinating and ignoring my school work I decided to go through my laptop and found this. Enjoy.

Part #4

"Becs," Jesse shook Beca's shoulder.

She groaned in respond.

"Beca get up, Nat is home and I think she's drunk." He shook her again.

She murmured as she opened her eyes, he didn't hear what she said but was sure she was cursing.

"What?" she yawned.

"Natalie got home and I think she's drunk." He placed a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Drunk?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I was making popcorn when she walked in,"

"Where's Gaby?" Beca asked looking to her side.

"She fell asleep too so I took her to bed."

"Did you talk to Natalie?" Beca asked. He shook his head. "That's good." She yawned again. Jesse was never good at being strict, it was more of her thing.

"Your seventeen years old daughter got home drunk and you're way too chill about it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm not _chill._ She's gonna get the third degree—Listen, we'll do bad cop good cop."

"Okay." He nodded then started to walk away.

"Not now." She reached for his hand. "Tomorrow, while she suffers from a pretty bad hangover." She informed him.

"That's clever." He squeezed her hand.

"Thanks." She squeezed it back "Parenting is easy." She shrugged then pulled him. He sat next to her on the couch.

"It's so unlike Natalie to get drunk," Jesse said,

"She's a teenager," Beca reached for the popcorn and grabbed a handful, stuffing it into her mouth.

"I know, but our girl is pretty stable,"

"Again, she's a teenager," Beca mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. "It's probably about a boy," Beca shrugged.

"Jesse," she called his name slowly when he sat up. "No," she shook her head while reaching for his arm when was about to get up.

"Can I be bad cop?" He asked after a beat.

"Jesse," she sighed.

"Please, you're always the bad cop," he turned to face her.

"Okay fine," She caved in and he leaned in and kissed her. "I'm eating," she mumbled and he shrugged and tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away and tilted her head hearing footsteps from the staircase to see Josh.

"I think Natalie is puking," he casually informed them as he walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks for telling us," Beca said.

"No," Beca said to Jesse when his eyes softened, "you're not going up," she leaned against the couch. "Trust me on this one, Jesse," she patted his shoulder.

"Always do," he grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Night Josh," Jesse said when Josh walked out of the Kitchen.

"Night," he replied.

"Did you _talk_ to him?" Beca asked remembering that they talked about having the talk with Josh.

"No, I haven't yet," he interlocked his fingers.

"Jesse! You have to talk to him,"

"Well, why don't you do it?" he asked.

"We've been through this." She got up, "And besides, I did it with Natalie, it's your turn." She shrugged.

"I don't want to," he said in a whiny voice.

"Well you're doing it, I don't care,"

"You let Chloe do most of the talking with Natalie,"

"Yeah, but I was there,"

"Why can't you do it with me?" he asked.

"I'm gonna weird him out, and you're his fucking dad. I didn't make you sit with us when I talked to Natalie." She reached for the popcorn bowl. "Just tell him about condoms and how he should love the person he's gonna do it with, be old enough, blah blah blah," she threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth, "Also, the only reason I made Chloe sit through it is because I was gonna be a fucking hypocrite by telling her to wait until she's in love, knows the person she's gonna have sex with very well. And is old enough. I didn't do any of that. I needed to have someone who would be honest with her—Fuck."

Jesse cupped her face and watched her as she tried to continue to chew the popcorn despite having bit her tongue.

"I'll do it tomorrow," he pecked her lips.

"You better." She said after swallowing.

* * *

"Jesus, were you dreaming about yelling at your daughter?" Beca said in a raspy voice when she saw that it was 7 in the morning and that Jesse was getting out of the shower. It was a Saturday.

"Not yelling, but like being strict," He said as he went through his clothes.

"Could you, at least, wait until a reasonable hour?" she yawned. She knew that once he went and gave Natalie a lecture she had to go and be the good guy.

"Nope, get up," he titled his head as he wore his sweatpants.

Hearing her groan, Jesse jumped on the bed. "Get up," he said before he started to tickle her.

"Stop," she chuckled. He ignored her and kept tickling her. "Fine, I'm up," she gave in and he stopped.

"God," she sat up and lightly kicked him.

"Ow," he rubbed his shin.

"Are you sure about being the bad cop?" She asked, getting off the bed, "Cause you know I don't mind being mean." She shrugged.

"I wanna do it," he climbed off of the bed.

* * *

After brushing her teeth, Beca made her way out of their bedroom, she could hear Jesse lecturing Natalie. She stopped by Gaby's room and stood still a few seconds when she saw that the bed was empty. She had a guess on where her young daughter was. Beca walked to the attic and tiptoed to unlock the door before she climbed the few steps that lead to Josh's room.

Although she was sure Gaby was with her brother she was relieved when she saw her 11 years old daughter curled up next to Josh. She figured she'd let them sleep for a while longer, it was the weekend after all.

Climbing down, she wondered how Gaby could even reach for the attic door to unlock it. She was the tiniest member of the family, Beca was pretty confident that Gaby wasn't going to outgrow her, height wise. And Josh was vocal about not wanting his sister to share his bed with him.

Beca figured that he probably didn't have the heart to shoo his sister away whenever she came to him. And they shared a room until Josh's 12 birthday, it was then that Jesse and Beca moved him into his own bedroom because he became a big boy.

"That was quick," Beca said when Jesse walked out of Natalie's room and closed the door behind him. "How did it go?" She asked him.

"Okay, I think" He nodded. "I couldn't really yell at her, her head hurt," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay," she squeezed his arm. "Some of us aren't meant to be mean," she shrugged.

"Did she tell you why she got drunk?" Beca asked.

"Nope," Jesse shook his head,

"Then you did a good job," She patted his arm, "Bad cop never gets the answer," she winked.

"C'mon," she took his arm, "I should get her some painkillers for her head," Beca said as they walked down the stairs.

"I could make her the hangover drink," he offered.

"No, Natalie has to see how awful hangovers are. And you're gonna help with that,"

"Me?" Jesse tilted his head to look at her.

"Yeah, you, Josh and Gaby are going to channel your inner rockstars and fucking throw a concert, that'll make her head pound,"

"Bec, that's pretty harsh," Jesse sounded unsure as he slipped his arm from hers and walked to the fridge.

"I know what I'm doing. Next time she decides to drink she'll remember how awful it was to wake up hungover and changes her mind… at least for like a year."

"I can't believe she's gonna be going to college soon," Jesse placed eggs on the counter.

"Yeah, me neither," Beca tiptoed to grab the painkillers from a shelf. "I remember her first birthday like yesterday," she sighed. "We're getting old," she turned to look at him as he poured water into a cup.

"Speak for yourself," he shrugged then handed her a cup of water, "I don't feel old,"

"Well, the gray hair on your temples disagrees with you," she took the cup. "Even your beard is getting grayer" she eyed his beard that he refused to shave. "You have to shave, man, you look like a grandpa," she walked past him,

"I was thinking of leaving the mustache after shaving," he scratched his beard.

"Do that and I'll fucking divorce you," she turned to him.

"Oh cmon, after 20 years together you'll leave me because you don't like a mustache on a man, and not any man your man?" He exclaimed in mock shock, he knew she was kidding.

Beca shrugged at his words.

"I think I can rock the mustache, and it's my face!"

"No," she shook her head, "You either shave it all or keep the beard, no mustache."

"I'll keep the beard," he shrugged and couldn't stop himself from chuckling at the scowl on her face before she turned on her heels.

"Wait," he let out a small laugh as he reached for her arm. Turning her around, he took the cup and painkillers from her and placed them on the counter.

"What?" Beca asked.

"You've been busy all week and when thought you finally had time for me you picked Gaby over me which is fine," he shrugged, "but I kinda want my best friend," he stroke her cheek.

"Bad timing Jess," she grimaced "I have to go see why our daughter got shitfaced,"

"I'm pretty sure she can wait," he leaned in, grinning when she cupped his face.

"I promise I'll make time for us," she pecked his lips then reached for the cup of water and painkillers. "You should start on breakfast," she said over shoulders feeling his gaze.

* * *

Beca reached for Natalie's room's doorknob and unlocked it then slammed the door and heard her daughter moan.

"I'm sorry, did that make your head hurt?" she asked sarcastically.

"Mom," Natalie moaned.

"Get up, I got you some painkillers. They will help with your headache but not the nausea." She stood before her kid. Natalie sat up and took the meds from her mother. "Thanks," she said in a low voice.

"So what happened, did you get a B-?" Beca took a seat on the bed.

"Very funny," Natalie said after swallowing the pill.

Natalie was the smartest one of them, she was a straight A kind of student.

"C'mere," Beca pulled her to her when she placed the cup down.

"It hurts so much," Natalie rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"I know it does," Beca sighed. "I'm sorry it hurts." She placed a kiss on her head. "Wanna tell me what's up?" she asked.

"It's stupid," she sat up. "Just tell me I'm grounded and let's get this over with, I'd ask for a lecture but dad already gave it to me."

"Kiddo, you do not tell me what to do," Beca tapped her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Natalie apologized and held her head with both hands.

"Is it about a boy?" Beca asked. Noting her daughter's quietness she asked, "A girl?"

"It's my chemistry teacher," Natalie blurt out.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Beca tried to keep her voice even. "Please tell me there's nothing going on between you and your teacher before I lose my shit,"

"Don't worry," Natalie looked up, "I'm just an excellent student to him,"

"Thank God," Beca exhaled,

"I'm not that stupid," Natalie shrugged. "I'm dumb enough to crush on my teacher but I know how fucked up it would be if I did anything."

"Language,"

"I'm sorry," Natalie apologized.

"Well, alcohol won't solve it," Beca rubbed her back,

"I see that now,"

"Listen, you're a teenager, your hormones are all over the place, and feelings fade if we let them." She pulled her daughter into her embrace, "If you keep thinking about him you won't get over these tiny feelings you have for him. How long has this been going on?"

"Like four months,"

"Jesus," Beca murmured. "You know what's ironic in all this?"

"What?"

"The first guy I fell in love with was a teacher and I was also a teenager," Beca sighed

"How did you get over him?" Natalie looked up

"I don't know, I didn't even know I was in love with him in the first place back then. I guess as time went by I stopped thinking about him," she shrugged. "And that's what I think you should do." She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "You should stop thinking about him, and probably date someone your age,"

"Yeah well, I don't have boys waiting around for me to choose between them,"

"Nat you're dumbest smart person I know," Beca sighed,

"Thanks, mom, I think that's the greatest compliment you ever gave me,"

"You can be so clueless sometimes it conflicts with how much of genius you are," Beca pulled her closer. "That boy you hang out with, Toby, say whatever you want but I'm pretty sure he likes you, and before you ask why hasn't he made a move yet I can tell you that he's being a pussy and is afraid you'd reject him,"

Natalie chuckled and regretted it.

"in other news, your sister punched a boy at school yesterday,"

"Shocker," Natalie pulled away from her mother's embrace. "What did this boy do to Gaby?"

"He tried to bully her," Beca informed,

"Gaby is so much like you mom,"

"I don't go around punching people" Beca shrugged

"Mom, you punch my teacher once,"

"She was judging my parenting and hit on your dad in front of me, and I was pregnant with your sister, pregnancy hormones were controlling my actions," Beca said defensively.

"Doesn't change the fact that you punched her," Natalie shrugged

"Why am I explaining myself to you? She deserved it." Beca got up. "You should go shower and come down for breakfast. Also, you're grounded for a week, and will do the dishes every night among other chores that you will probably hate and that I haven't decided on yet."

"Oh c'mon," Natalie groaned, falling back on the bed.

"You shouldn't start ruining your liver this early," Beca reached for the cup and grabbed it before she headed out.

"If you don't come down in in like half an hour I'm sending your sister to wake you up," Beca said in sing song before she walked out of the room.

Gaby could sing pretty well and was a great human alarm clock.

* * *

 **A month later.**

"Bec, I think I'm gonna get a gun," Jesse casually said.

"You're not getting a gun," She patted his shoulder and walked past him.

"Why?"

"Jesse, you're not getting one and that's it." She shrugged.

"C'mon Bec don't be such a buzzkill,"

"A buzzkill? You never held a gun in your life, why on earth would want one now?"

"I just feel like I should get one,"

"Oh my God." She said in realization before she turned to him, "You want a gun to scare off your daughter's boyfriend." She held his gaze.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Jesse, I can roll with your obnoxious jealousy, but don't do it to your daughter."

"I just want to make him see that I will kick his ass if he hurts her,"

"Yeah, you're not kicking any underage kid's ass," she reached for his arm. "Nor are you going to get a gun," she walked him with her to the kitchen.

"The boy is her friend, and I remember you saying something in the lines of him being a good kid, with a good taste in movies for someone of his age"

"He is," he nodded.

"Then don't be an ass about him dating Natalie."

"I know teenage boys, Bec, I was one,"

"Oh my god, it's like talking to a wall," she murmured. "She's going to college in a year from now, you can't stop her from hooking up with guys so might as well accept that your baby girl is growing up!"

"Okay fine, don't get mad"

"I'm not mad!" she yelled.

He threw his hands up in defeat and watched her huff.

"C'mere," He pulled her into his embrace, "I'm sorry for pissing you off," he placed a kiss on her head.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, "You're just annoying sometimes" she looked up,

Jesse leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Better?" he asked pulling away.

"Meh," she shrugged making him chuckle before he leaned in again and placed a kiss on her cheek then neck.

"Okay, stop," she laughed when he started to tickle her with his beard.

"Make me," he said to her ear before he went back to placing butterfly kisses along her neck.

She cupped his face and brought his lips to hers and only pulled away to catch her breath.

Jesse had a grin on his face as he stared adoringly at her.

"What?" she asked,

"I was thinking about our first date," he reached and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "You had an ear spike and wore knee cut skinny jeans and although you had really heavy eyeliner that screamed I hate everyone, you looked adorable in the sweater you wore."

"I had fun that day,"

"I had fun too. You were such a ballbuster—" he shook his head in amusement, "Getting a genuine reply out of you was challenging,"

"Well don't take it personally, sarcasm's like my defense system."

"I know," he leaned in and kissed her, "I'm just glad you actually went out with me,"

"Me too," she said softly against his lips,

"I love you,"

"You too,"

"MOM!" Josh called from a distant. Hearing him, Beca tilted her head to the source, the stairs.

"We're in the kitchen" She answered

She and Jesse watched him as he made his way to them. Beca tried to remove herself from Jesse's arms but he didn't let her.

"What's up Josh?" She asked noting how annoyed her thirteen years old looked.

"It's Gaby, she wouldn't leave me alone."

"She likes hanging out with you, what's wrong with that?" Jesse eyed him.

"Josh?" Beca called when he didn't reply.

"I have a friend coming over," he said in a low voice. Jesse snorted

"And-?" Beca glanced at Jesse.

"I don't want Gaby with us."

"Who's coming over?" Jesse asked.

"It's Rachel from school." Josh turned and looked at his parents. Jesse chuckled as he pulled Beca to him. "Your _friend_ , huh?"

"Don't tease him," Beca playfully slapped him,

"We have an assignment together," Josh explained.

"We'll keep Gaby out of your hair, but you're not closing your room's door," She smiled at her son. "And you're letting go of me." She looked up at Jesse.

"No," he casually said. "When is your friend coming?"

"She's on her way," Josh informed.

"Okay," Jesse nodded, "C'mon, let's go get Gaby,"

Beca sighed thinking he was gonna let her go. "Oh, c'mon," she rolled her eyes when he let go only to throw her over his shoulder.

"Jesse put me down,"

"No," Jesse shook his head.

"Jesse, I'm too frigging old for this crap,"

"Look at you keeping it PG," he said in amusement walking past their son, he playfully smacked Beca's butt. "And you're not that old," Jesse started to climb the stairs,

"I'm fifty!" she exclaimed,

"You're turning fifty and a few months," he corrected

"Put. Me. The. Fuck. Down."

Jesse put her down and was amused by her scowl.

"Gaby," Beca called loud enough for Gaby to hear her as she made her way to the attic also known as Josh's room. "Gaby," Beca ran her fingers through her hair.

Gaby peeked her head and had a questioning look on her face.

"I'm gonna go grocery shopping wanna come?" Beca asked.

"Can we get ice-cream?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded.

"AWESOME!" Gaby climbed down the stairs.

"c'mere" Jesse picked Gaby up and span her around. He tilted his head when he heard the front door. Jesse put Gaby down and walked to stairs.

"Jesse!" Beca called him slowly watching his jaw clench when Natalie walked in holding hands with Toby.

"I'm fine, I'm not gonna do anything," he clenched his fist. "Don't take too long shopping, I need Gaby with something," he turned to look at Beca who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Boys are gross, right Gaby?" Jesse looked down at Gaby who cringed as she nodded. "That's my girl," he pulled her closer to him.

"Not in a few years, they wouldn't be," Beca sighed then smacked the back of Jesse's head, "Keep an eye on the hormonal fest in the house, without scaring the kid away."

"Fine," he said, sounding like a kid forced to apologize,

"Play nice, and I might let you have it your way with me anywhere you want, at whatever time you want," she said to his ear before placing a kiss on his lips. She grinned when he placed his hand on the back of her head and kept her from pulling away.

"Ew, stop," Gaby pulled Jesse's hand down. "Maa!"

Beca chuckled pulling away.

"Anywhere, anytime?" he arched an eyebrow.

"C'mon Gaby" Beca gave her youngest her hand as she held Jesse's gaze then smirked at him.

"Behave," she scratched his beard and he nodded. "And trim your beard you look like a hobo" she playfully slapped him.

"Mommy, can I unlock your car?" Gaby asked.

"Yeah, the keys are—"

"The coffee table, I know," Gaby let go of her mother's hand and raced the living room.

Jesse exhaled before he started to walk down the stairs following Beca.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. S." A nervous Toby greeted. He and Natalie were in the kitchen.

"Toby," Beca smiled at him. "How are you?" she glanced at Jesse and hoped he would behave as he said he would.

"I'm fine, you?" he was in a rush, his eyes traveling between both Jesse and Beca.

"I'm good. Well, make yourself at home kid," she felt Jesse grip her hand, "Nat, your sister and I are going grocery shopping, want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Natalie said through a mouthful of cookies.

Hearing a car honk, they all looked outside. Gaby was in the driver's seat "Yeah, I better go," Beca grabbed her handbag. "Bye," she waved at kids then leaned up and pecked Jesse's lips before pacing out of the house.

Jesse watched Beca get to her car then take off before he shifted his attention to his daughter and her boyfriend. "So," he clapped his hands together, "how's school?" Jesse asked as he walked to the kitchen.

"Great!" Natalie and Toby said in unison. "Jinx" They busted into laughter when they said it in unison.

Jesse tried to keep his expression stoic but seeing his daughter happy he couldn't help but grin himself. He decided he could try and not scare the kid off, he also kept in mind what his partner of 20 years said. She never let them have sex when the kids were home and awake. He knew she had a point but still. _It should be fun._ He thought.

The basement turned workspace was the first place that popped into his head.

"Dad?" Natalie called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You okay?" she asked

"Yeah," he shrugged. _Just thinking of when and where I'm gonna screw you, mom._ Jesse made his way to living room and sat on the couch after grabbing a book that was on the coffee table, a book he wasn't even reading, he opened at the marked page and kept an eye on the teenagers as he pretended to read.

"Door stays opened," Jesse said in sing-song when they made their way to the stairs.

He tilted his head when Josh came running down the stairs to get the door.

"Aren't you gonna introduce your friend?" Jesse asked when he saw the young girl that walked through the door. "Rachel, right?" Jesse nodded at her.

"Yes. Nice meeting you Mr. Swanson." Rachel shyly smiled at Jesse.

"You too," He grinned at her. Glancing at his son, he saw that she wasn't just a friend. He was glad Beca practically sat him down with Josh to have _the talk_ with him. He found himself then schooling his kid on how to be a gentleman and told him everything he should know how he should treat girls.

"Remember what your mom said?" Jesse asked knowingly.

"Yes, dad," Josh answered.

"Have fun with the assignment." Jesse hollered before he looked back at the book in his hand hearing them climb the stairs.

* * *

"Mommy, why does nana call you Rebeca?" Gaby asked

"Because it's my name," Beca stopped pushing the cart. "Beca is diminutive of Rebeca," she explained noting the thoughtful look on Gaby's face.

"Diminutive?"

"Um, short form for the name, like a pet name in this case." Beca shrugged

"I get it like Gaby is short for Gabriella, and Nat is short for Natalie, and Josh is short for Joshua!"

"Exactly like that," Beca nodded reaching to grab a chicken. She eyed it before dropping it in the cart. "What?" she asked when she found Gaby frowning.

"Does it make Jesse short for Jessica?" Gaby wondered making Beca chuckle.

"Depends on how you spell it kiddo. If it's spelled Jessie then it's short for Jessica but if it's spelled Jesse then it's an actual boys name and not a diminutive of a name,"

"So daddy doesn't have a girls' name,"

"Nope," She eyed Gaby for a while, "I know that look, who are planning on punching?" She arched an eyebrow.

"A boy at school made fun of my friend, his name is Jesse, he called him a girl,"

"Listen, you can't punch everyone that you think deserves it," Beca turned to Gaby and held her shoulders, "Promise me that you won't punch anyone,"

"Okay," Gaby lowered her head.

"if you like punching so much I can consider enrolling you in a boxing club," Beca said and Gaby looked up, "You can punch people there and they wouldn't mind,"

Gaby looked like she liked the idea of boxing.

"I'll talk to your dad, only if you behave and keep your fist to yourself,"

"I won't hit anyone, I promise," Gaby wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and hugged her tightly.

"You have a friend named Jesse?" Beca said in puzzlement, Gaby nodded, "How come I don't I know him?" she asked when Gaby looked up.

"He just moved here,"

"You just met him and you're going to punch a boy for him?"

Gaby shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go get some ice-cream." Beca sighed rubbing Gaby's back.

"Hey mommy can I ask you a question?" Gabby asked when they fell into step.

"Sure,"

"How are babies made?"

"Shit!" Beca muttered

"Huh?"

"How do you think they're made?" Beca asked back to see how much her daughter knew.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you," Gaby shrugged. "I mean, you made three babies" she stated.

"It wasn't just me, your dad and I made you and your siblings," Beca corrected pushing the cart. "Adults, who are in love, do a physical activity called sex which can result in making a baby," Beca explained without including details. Gaby was still young, they'll get back to this when she's a bit older.

"Sex?" Gaby looked up.

Beca ran her fingers through her hair. "When you're older I'll explain it better, okay?" she held her daughter's chin.

"Okay." Gaby nodded. Beca smiled at the look on her daughter's face, her eyes were shining with innocence she didn't want her to grow up.

"Good," she let go of her chin.

All of their kids have brown eyes, but only Gaby had blue eyes like Beca's and her pale skin along with some of her personality traits. Everyone thought it was cute that Gaby was like her mother. Everyone except for her mother, it freaked Beca out that Gaby was like her, she was afraid she would have both bad and good personality traits, Jesse told her that it was unlikely and just her cynicism talk.

"Can we get chocolate too?" Gaby asked.

"Nope, it's either ice-cream or chocolate."

Gaby groaned, knowing that she shouldn't bother trying.

"C'mon," Beca chuckled as she continued to push the cart. "You can decide which one you want while I shop." Beca reached for the juice pouches and dropped a dozen into the cart.

* * *

 **3 years later.**

"You know, for a Jew you're taking this too far,"

"Nothing wrong with enjoying Christmas," Jesse shrugged. "And you celebrate Christmas, therefore as a dutiful husband, I'm supposed to celebrate it,"

He was decorating their Christmas tree.

"You're full of crap," she snorted.

"Ouch," he turned on his heels.

She made her way to him and stood next to him.

"What d'ya think?" he asked.

"It looks great," she tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I was on the phone with Josh, he invited Rachel for Christmas," she informed him as she eyed the tree.

"Her parents are okay with that?" he titled his head.

"She's Jewish."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded.

"And, Josh finally made it out of the friend zone," she threw her arm around his waist.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep," she looked up.

"About time… how do you know?"

"Well, I heard them making out,"

"Way to go, Joshua."

"It's been a while since we had love birds around the house," she sighed.

"Well, Nat is coming come," he reminded her.

"I don't know if she's bringing her new boyfriend home or not," Beca shrugged.

"I hope she does, I wanna scare the shit out of him,"

"So that she never brings a guy home again, good thinking," she smacked him in the back of his head.

"No," he said in disbelief and watched her as she walked to the couch and took a seat before reaching for the remote.

"The house is so quiet without Josh and Gaby around," Jesse joined her on the couch.

"Yeah, it's weird,"

"I miss their faces,"

"me too,"

"But I don't mind at all if they stayed longer at your mother's house," he threw an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

"I'm not in the mood," she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips before she looked back at the TV.

"Look, more crappy reality shows," she nodded at the screen. Feeling his gaze she tilted her head to look at him.

"You're pulling the puppy dog eyes on me?" she chuckled.

"Yep," he nodded pouting. "I want my best friend and she's kinda cockblocking me,"

"You're misusing the word cockblock," she held back a smile then leaned in and pecked his pouting lip.

"Can we, at least, make out?" he asked.

"I'm messing with you, dumbass" she scratched his beard. "I'm all yours,"

She smiled watching him grin.

"Plus, I can afford you finding some younger chick because your wife is getting old," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't even joke about that," he frowned, clenching his jaw. "If you're not in the mood, it's okay," Jesse placed a hand on her cheek, gently stroking it. "I don't want you to force yourself,"

"Jesse, I was joking," she assured him.

"Well, don't. You're my best friend and I love you, no woman will ever replace you," he leaned in and softly kissed her.

"You're really sappy," she said pulling away. "I know you're not going anywhere," she smiled, "I don't think anyone can tolerate your weirdness and awful jealousy,"

"You're doing it,"

"Well, I don't have a choice," she sighed, "You see, when you love someone so much you tend to overlook their flaws,"

"Well, I love your flaws," he shrugged.

"Yeah right," she chuckled.

"I do," he pulled her to him and placed a kiss on top of her head. "I love it when you go from zero to 180 degrees in a second, it's either I don't give a flying fuck or I wanna murder you. It's fascinating and adorable,"

"You're a weirdo,"

"You figured that one out almost twenty-four years ago,"

"Don't you think it's suspicious that after all this time we're still married?" she sat up.

"Nope," he replied surprised by her question.

Sure they had their fair share of fights and not speaking to each other for days. But it never lasted more than a week, one of them usually caved in first and apologized, even if they were both wrong.

"Yeah, me neither," she shrugged. "Still wanna make out and eventually have sex?" she asked after a beat.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"C'mere," she threw her arms around his neck and laid on her back. "Have I told you how fucking sexy you're getting?" she asked.

"I believe you did mention that all this grayness is great until you decide I look like a grandpa... It depends on your mood," he said before pressing his lips against hers.

* * *

"Natalie is here," Jesse hollered when saw a car pull over in front of the house and Natalie get out of the passenger seat. "And, she's not alone," he said not hiding his irritation.

"Don't be an ass," Beca reminded him, "go get the door for them," she was talking to him from the second floor.

He sighed, getting up, then made his way to the front door. He knew he should just be happy his daughter was in a healthy relationship but it was hard.

"Look who remembered she has a family," he grinned unlocking the door.

"Dad," Natalie exclaimed, throwing her arms around neck and pulling him into a hug. "I missed you," he placed a kiss on her cheek, enveloping her in his arms.

"You too." she pulled away.

"Dad, I want you to meet Johnathan," she reached for the boy that was awkwardly watching them.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. Swanson."

"Mom!" Natalie walked past her father, hugging her mother, when she climbed down the stairs, and almost knocked her to the floor.

"I like the bangs," Beca said when they pulled away. "You look good, Nat,"

"Thanks," she reached for her mother's hand pulled her to the front door. "Mom, this is Johnathan," she gestured with her hand at him.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Pleasure meeting you, ma'am,"

"You can call me Beca. C'mon in," She nodded at the house.

"Where are Josh and Gaby?" Natalie asked walking in.

"They're at the mall getting Christmas presents," Jesse informed her. "They should be back in a couple of hours,"

* * *

 **Morning after Christmas,**

"Jesse," Beca tapped his cheek, "Jesse wake up," she said sleepily.

He groaned when her taps became slaps.

"Jesse put on some clothes and go back to bed," she got off the bed. "They're gonna start showing up, c'mon, get up," she wore back her clothes and threw his clothes at him.

Jesse sleepily sat up and wore his boxers, sweatpants, and t-shirt backward then fell back on the bed, pulling Beca into his arms when she laid back next to him.

"We shouldn't have stayed up late," she sighed, enjoying the warmth he was providing.

He murmured something back she didn't understand before he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you," he rested his cheek on her head. She snuggled up to him and scratched his beard in response.

"Here we go," Beca muttered, hearing the door get unlocked followed by footsteps. When the person that got in climbed on the bed Beca placed her hand on their hair stroking it. "Morning Josh,"

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek then high-fived his father when Jesse raised his hand.

Few minutes later, Gaby joined them. They made room for her between them and Jesse wrapped an arm around her.

"Is there room for me?" Natalie asked when she got into the bedroom.

"Yes," Jesse answered. Beca patted the bed for her and she climbed on it, lying between her mother and sister.

They enjoyed a few minutes silence, all snuggling with each other.

"We should stop doing this," Josh chuckled.

"No," Jesse shook his head. "We don't break tradition in this household,"

"Mom?" Josh called.

"You heard your dad," she shrugged throwing her arm around his shoulder.

"But it's weird,"

"Let's end this with a vote," Natalie suggested. "All in favor of never breaking Christmas morning tradition of invading our parents' privacy raise your hand," she said then raised her hand and so did everyone else.

"What? I never said I want to stop doing this," Josh shrugged when they looked at him. "I just think it's weird,"

"Josh, could you please stop talking? I'm trying to go back to sleep," Gaby said.

"I'm hungry," Josh said after less than 5 minutes of silence.

"You just can't stay quiet," Gaby sighed.

"Go start on breakfast," Beca sat up and ran her fingers through Josh's hair. "Gaby you're helping your brother," she tilted her head and eyed her daughter who curled up in her father's embrace. "C'mon,"

"Fine," Gaby sighed.

"You too," Beca said to Natalie.

"I know," Natalie nodded, climbing off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jesse pulled Beca back in bed when all their kids made their way out of the room. "They can handle breakfast," he said wrapping her in his arms.

"I still think I should be down there," she rested her hand on his cheek. He threw a leg over her legs and enveloped in his arms.

She gave in, snuggling up to him.

"Why don't we stay in bed the entire day like we used to?" he sleepily asked.

"We're not hungover" she answered, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Happy anniversary," he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She pulled away and eyed him, "you're staring," he smiled, feeling her gaze.

Beca leaned in and kissed him passionately, "Thank you for loving me," she said pulling away then rested her head against his chest.

* * *

 **AN:** I have never thought that I'd write something so sappy involving a middle-aged couple.

Don't forget to leave a review. I wanna know your thoughts on it.


End file.
